Mine
by Love.Me1
Summary: Sonny was forced to do it. She was forced to break up with him. She's not the same after she got molested. Can Chad bring the old Sonny back? Will he stick to his promise? What happens if her rapist comes back? Chad snaps on him... M for a reason..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**My first rated M fan fic. Don't be a Flame :). Anyways…I hope you enjoy it. P.S. not a fluffy first chapter**

* * *

SONNY POV

"Chad I need to talk to you" _I said crossing my arms on my chest_

"What Monroe?"

"I want to see other people" _I asked welling up with tears_

"What?" _he asked astonished _

"I'm breaking up with you" _tears started streaming down my eyes from the hurt in his face_

"What did I do…?"

"I'm tired of it being all about CDC or Mackenzie Falls"

"I can change Sonny… I can, I will" _he said taking my hand in his. His voice becoming shaky _

"Bye… Cooper"

_I jerked my hand out of his softly and said goodbye. I walked out of his dressing room. _

"This isn't through Sonny…you don't mean it" _I heard him yell from his room_

* * *

_I finally made it back to my dressing room to see __**him **__sitting there_

"Did you do it?" _he asked getting up _

"Yes… I did" _I grumbled_

"What was that" _he asked grasping my face in his head_

"Yes" _I blurted out tears still in my eyes_

_He tilted his head down and tried to give me a kiss on the lips. I turned my head and caught my cheek. He was mad then. He grabbed my face tighter and forced his lips to mine. I tried to push away but he was stronger. His hands went up under my shirt unclasping my bra. _

"James …Stop"

_My shirt was already off. His hands in trying to take off my pants_

"Come on Sonny… you know I'm better than Chad Dylan Cooper… you love me right?" _he spat_

"I DON'T Love you…I don't even like you…Get the Fuck off!"

"I want you Sonny… so…so… so. Bad"

"I don't want you…let me go!" _I struggled against his grip_

_I gasped when I felt his hand touch my mound. I punched him in the chest. It didn't shake him. He snaked his finger inside me. He was pressing lightly down on my hymen. I was afraid. I knew where this was going_

"God…Sonny…You're so fucking tight and wet. It's all for me" _Damn Hormones. My own body was deceiving me _

"James…NO…"

_I pushed him with all my might he stumbled back. He grabbed both my hands in his one hand putting them above my head. He was undoing his pants. Pushing them down, revealing himself to me. He pushed me on the couch. While he was busy putting the condom on I tried to run as fast as I could. He caught me by my wrist. He pulled me back to the couch placing my hands above my head again. I knew what was coming next. He pushed into me breaking my barrier along the way. I yelled out in pain, tears falling from my eyes even harder. I was scratching his back trying to get him to stop. He never did._

"Fuck, Sonny…so tight" _he hissed thrusting harder as I cried_

_I laid there lifeless. Limp. No use in fighting anymore. He was heavy and stronger. He tensed releasing inside the condom. He got off me throwing the condom in the garbage and putting on his clothes. I was curled up in a ball on the couch. Bleeding…My virginity was taken be a self absorbed douche bag._

"Sonny…that was…great" _he kissed me and walked out_

* * *

_I felt dirty. Used. Ugly. I put my clothes on and drove home sobbing. I got home and took a shower. Scrubbing every part of me so much it turned red. I still felt dirty _

"Sonny…are you alright?" _my mom asked between the door_

"Yea mom I'm fine" _I lied _"why?" _I asked chocking on my words_

"You've been in the shower for almost an hour"

"I'm almost done…" _I managed to get out between my silent sobs_

"Ok"

_I turned off the shower and stepped out looking into the mirror. I was red. Like burning red. I felt nasty. I put my pajamas on and walked to my room, I heard my cell phone ring._

"Hello"

"Tell anyone and you're dead"

"Who is this?" _I already knew who it was I just felt the need to ask_

"It's our little secret"

_I started sobbing again. It was uncontrollable. I laid in bed crying. I cried myself to sleep. My world was ending _

_END FLASH BACK_

* * *

**A/N**

**This is my first M rated fan fic. I think I did well. Leave a review of what you thought. Chapter 2 is on its way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

SONNY POV

**A YEAR LATER **

_I got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had tear stains going down my face from crying all night. It's been a year since the incident and I still cry about it. My eyes were red and puffy. My innocence was taken. I washed my face and the rest of my body. I looked in the mirror again. I hated the way I looked_

_I went back to my room and looked through my closet. I decided to wear my black Paramore shirt with my grey skinny jeans and black vans. I walked to Walgreens and went to the hair section. I picked up purple hair dye. I paid for it and went home. As I was bleaching my hair, I felt the need to cry again. I started sobbing when my mom knocked on the bathroom door._

"Sonny…baby…can I come in?"

"No" _I spat_

"Oh…Okay are you alright?"

"Yes. Mother. I'm. Fine." _I sighed_

_I had to wash the bleach out, then put the purple dye in, then wash, dry and style my hair the box stated. I did every step that I had to do. I kind of liked the purple in my hair. I did my make up… just some black eyeliner and painted my nails dark blue. I threw on my bracelets and walked out the house_

* * *

_I drove up to the parking lot. Feeling the urge to cry before I go in. I sobbed silently turning up the radio. I felt like shit. Little Secrets by Passion Pit was playing. I liked this song; I decided to stop crying and go into the studios. _

"SONNY!" I heard someone _for me _

_When I stopped he caught up to me_

"What Chad?"

"Sonny…what did you do to yourself…" _he said picking up a piece of my purple hair_

"Um…bye" _I said swatting his had away then turning around to leave_

"Sonny…" _he started _"I…miss you… it's been a year…can we at least talk?"

_I turned around to look at him_

"No…"

"Why…you never give me a reason…I can change Sonny… I will change"

_I looked at Chad who had pleading eyes. Tears started forming making it harder to see. _

"I um… I can't Chad sorry" _I ran away as I swallowed the big lump in my throat. _

_As he walked in I was on the phone. He waited until I hung up. I looked at him… he was looking at the couch. I'm guessing he just noticed I got a new one. Since there was blood on the old one. _

"Sonny… can you just tell me… the real reason why I can't have another chance?" _he said shaking his head lightly_

"I'm tired of it being about CHAD DYLAN COOPER" _I grumbled using the lie __**he **__forced me to use a year ago_

"Sonny…that's bullshit and you know it…Please…its killing me"

"I CAN'T…can you just go please…?"

"Allison Monroe… tell me…why" _I cringed at my name. _

"No…I can't…j-just go" _I said calmly_

_I said walking to and opening the door_.

"No… you have to give me a reason...Sonny" _he said pulling the door out of my grip and closing it. I got scared. I can't be in a room with a boy by myself… at least… not yet anyway. I started breathing heavily. _

"He made me…I didn't want to… I can't even if I wanted to!" _I stopped realizing what I was yelling. Shit. _

"Who…are you talking about?"

"James" _fresh tears coming down my cheeks. Fuck… shut your mouth Monroe _

"What about James…?"

"Chad…I can't… forget what I just said"

* * *

"Sonny…"

"Chad…I can't"

"Sonny…please"

"Chad…"

"SONNY…"

_I couldn't tell him too his face. James would kill me. I needed help. Chad wanted to help. I pulled out my phone and text him._

'**I was raped' **_I sent the message and waited for his reply. His phone went off a couple of seconds later. His face sunk as he read the message. He looked up at me his eyes dark. He was angry._

'**By who?'**

_By then I started crying. _

"Who Sonny…?" _he asked instead of texting_

_I was still crying not able to answer_

"Sonny…who?" _he asked again getting upset_

_I still wasn't able to talk. Choking on my sobs_

"Was it Nico…?"

_I stopped crying_

"Grady?"

_I was just trembling_

"Tawni?"

"Marshall?"

_Please don't say the name I think you're going to say_

"James?"

_I literally cried and balled on the couch again_

"James, Sonny…it was James?" _he asked._

_I curled up in a ball as he asked me. Why did I tell him? Fuck my life. I'm going to die in the presence of James Conroy. Oh fucking joy._

"That stupid fuck…when did it happen…was it recent?" _he asked pacing… pacing so much there would be holes in my floor_

"Last Year" _I choked out, sitting up _

"Last Year…Last Year Sonny…I have to go…talk to James" _he said touching my side. I winced as I had a flash back of James touching me. I panicked _

"Don't touch me…" _I said_ _yelling at him…then realizing what he just said _"No! You can't talk to him… I shouldn't have told you…I wasn't supposed to tell…Chad please" _I pleaded pulling on his hand_

"Fuck…" _he sounded aggravated _"Sonny… I have to do something." _He pulled his hand out of mine_

_With that he walked out of the room. He was going to tell… I'm in deep shit. I can't think of anything to do besides go home. I can't go home it was only 1:30. I turned off my dressing room lights and sat in the farthest corner away from the door. Hoping he wouldn't find me. It was dark in the room. _

* * *

_Apparently I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of Chad and James yelling outside the door. Unfortunately I could hear perfectly fine. I could barely make out what they were saying. Eventually the sounds that were muffled were getting louder. They were getting closer to my door_

"How could you do that… you made her break up with me, and then you raped her!" _I was guessing that was Chad_

"She asked me… she wanted it"

"She couldn't have wanted it if she's crying her eyes out, changed everything about herself and begged for me to stay with her and not tell you!"

"SHE WANTED IT!"

_I heard my dressing room door open shining the hallway light on me. They didn't see me_

"Sonny…" _Chad called out for me turning on the light. Shit. Shit. Shit. Hide Sonny. Too late_

_I saw them. Standing there looking at me. I stood up. James came walking towards me. I got scared as I backed up reaching for the closet door handle. I didn't make it in time. He grabbed my arm softly. Every time I tried to move away his hold got tighter._

* * *

"Sonny… tell Chad you wanted it… tell him you wanted me too!" _he said through his teeth. Shaking me a little. He was trying to seem… innocent. Bastard_

"I- I didn't want it…I said no but you still went ahead" _I was surprised the tears had stopped_

"Sonny…you told me you wanted it!" _he yelled getting angrier. Dirty fucking liar _

"I-I didn't want it. I told you NO AND YOU STILL WENT AHEAD AND DID IT. YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD. YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY. YOU _MADE _ME BREAK UP WITH CHAD. YOU THREATENED ME. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" _I said while struggling to get out of his hold. _

"Chad…who are you going to believe. Me or her"

"Her"

"Who?" _he asked stupefied_

"Her… we are not cool anymore. No longer friends. Don't call my phone or her phone… Get the hell out of Condor studios and don't come back. Ever!"

_James looked at him, then glared down at me. So angry he was fuming_

"You slut…didn't I tell you not to tell anyone…!" _he yelled. Pulling down on the roots of my hair. Making me bend my knees lower and lower. Tears were coming down my eyes. I was screaming in pain_

"I-I…"

_A knee to my ribs was all it took. I was laid out on my dressing room floor gasping for air. Every little breathe of air had excruciating pain to match. As my vision darkened I saw the blond and brunette boys fighting. I heard them yelling at each other. I couldn't see anymore. Nor could I hear. I was out cold._

* * *

**A/N**

**Hmmm what'd ya think? I'm satisfied. Leave a review saying what you think. This isn't going to just be pure smut. There is going to be a plot. Sorry if you have a problem with that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. No review went unread. Here's chapter 3. So… enjoy**

* * *

CHAD POV

_I finally got James under my control. I punched him, hard, in the jaw. He was sprawled out on the floor on the other side of the room. Security stormed in, complaining about the noise._

"Miss Monroe" Security_ stopped talking. He looked at James then at Sonny. I stood there waiting _"What happened Mr. Cooper?"

"That asshole" _I pointed to James in rage _"Is never to be allowed on the premises again… ever!" _I spat _"Call an ambulance…now…please" _I said my voice becoming shaky._

_I leaned down lifting Sonny's head on my lap. Moving her hair out of hair face. Her breathes were short and fast_

"Sonny…?" _I tried to get her to come to_

"Sonny…?"

_I patted her check ever so gently. She didn't wake up. A couple of minutes later the paramedics came, taking Sonny out of my arms. When they came they placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her out. I was torn. I felt empty. Their taking her to Long Shore hospital. Everyone was looking as I walked them to the door. Whispering things, I only heard a few. They went something like:_

"That's Chad Dylan Cooper… his girlfriend passed out"

"OMG…Chad Dylan Cooper… Eww and Sonny Monroe… I guess she had a problem…"

_I flashed people the middle finger when I became annoyed. Eventually, flashing the finger at the vulture press outside. I hoped she was o.k._

* * *

_I got in the ambulance with her. They checked her breathing and looked for a pulse. There was a pulse and she was breathing… it was very faint. The paramedic started talking to her, asking her question but she wouldn't respond._

"What is your name?" _one of the paramedic asks_

_There was no response. Just short, fast breathes_

"Do you know what day it is?"

_Still no response_

"Sir…?" _the paramedic gestured to me. I realized I was breathing deeply. _"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine…"

_After a short ride we finally got to the hospital. As soon as I stepped out of the ambulance and, Sonny came out after things began to get chaotic. I just followed wherever Sonny went. We went through the first set of doors; Nothing only but rooms. Followed by the second pair of doors; the signs above the doors kept repeating ER. The third pair of doors was coming up but I was about to go through them when I nurse pulled me back. _

_She looked like she was in her mid forties. She had red hair and wore wide frame glasses. Her name tag said Piers. She had too many freckles. I tried to push past her but she held me back. _

"Sir you can't go into the operating room…you have to go in the waiting room"

"WHAT NO…I HAVE TO GO WITH HER…SONNY!"

"Sir please calm down"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN. THAT'S MY GIRL. SONNY!" _I yelled out for her trying to break past the nurse. The bitch was strong_

"If you would like to help her, call her guardian"

"I-I" _Oh shit. Her mom doesn't know _"Fine..."

_I trudged back to the waiting room. I pulled out my phone to call Ms. Monroe. I she answered after 4 rings_

"Hello?"

"Hi…Ms. Monroe its Chad…"

"Hi…Chad…Sonny isn't here"

"I know…I called to tell you she's in the hospital" _my voice becoming shaky, a lump forming in my throat. _

"SHE'S WHAT! WHAT HOSPITAL IS SHE IN? WHAT HAPPENED…OH GOD!" _she screeched over the phone _

"Were at Long Shore..."

"I'M ON MY WAY"

_I heard the line go dead. _

* * *

_I sat down in the chair shaking my leg on the chair. I eventually started pacing in front of my seat. The guy sitting a couple seats away with a stroller bouncing a baby on his lap, in front of him making eye contact constantly _

"WHAT…" _I yelled, startling him_

_He chuckled "_You here for your First Baby?"

"What the hell…NO… my friend got kneed in the ribs. HARD."

"Sorry man…" _he mumbled _"How old is he?"

"She's 16."

"She?"

"Yes…I just said '_she'_ you asshole"

"Chill man… I see you're stressed but no need to take it out on me"

_I saw Ms. Monroe walk in. I gestured to her. She looked at me and ran over to the information desk. I went behind her_

"Sonny Monroe?" _she asked the lady at the desk_

"In the ER… Are you her mother?" _the girl at the desk asked_

"Yes"

"She'll be out in about… half an hour."

_We went to sit down. I glanced at Ms. Monroe who was picking at her nails from the anxiety. She chipped off her nail polish on each nail. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't say anything to her about it. Her daughter was in the hospital partially because of me. What seemed like half an hour was forever. It wasn't even a half an hour. It was a full hour and a half until they called us._

"Monroe Family" _Ms. Monroe and I stood up, making our way over to the doctor_

_The doctor was average, brown skin brown eyes, and straight dark brown hair reaching her shoulders. _

"Yes…"

"Well, She's fine. She had a hairline fracture in two of her lower ribs. As we were wrapping her she woke and had a panic attack and refused to let us touch her. She was screaming and hollering saying to get off and not to touch her. We had to sedate her."

"What do you mean _sedate_" _I asked curious_

"We had to make her go to sleep so we could wrap her without her hurting herself even more…"

"Oh…"

"So can we see her" _Ms. Monroe asked fidgeting. _

"Yes. She is sleeping though and can't wake up until the drugs wear off"

_Ms. Monroe went first. I waited outside the door. I could hear her sobbing through the door. I peeked through the small crack in the door, I saw her sitting in the chair holding Sonnys hand. A few minutes later, she got up and told me she was leaving. I gave her a hug before preparing to go in the room. _

* * *

_My palms were sweating. I kept wiping them on my pants. I was scared. I mentally slapped myself. I took a deep breath in as I pushed myself off the wall. My short strides were antagonizing. My brain didn't want my legs to go any faster. I finally got into her room. I let out my breath as I stepped in. Here goes nothing. _

"Sonny…?" _I asked waiting for her response as I inched more into her room_

_I didn't hear a response._

"Sonshine?" _I waited for a response again. Then I saw her_

_She was lying on her back. Tubes up her nose, an IV in her left hand. I broke as I kneeled at her bed. She was breathing slow, she looked hurt underneath her hospital gown. _

"Sonny… I know you can hear me…its Chad. I'm so sorry Sonny… I didn't mean to hurt you." _I was crying Chad Dylan Cooper never cries _"James is an asshole and won't ever hurt you again. Just wake up right now and tell me you're ok. Please. Wake up" _I said holding her hand_

"No…" _she mumbled. _

_I thought she was awake I was getting excited. Then I saw her face. She was having a bad dream. The excitement left_

"Stop…" _she mumbled again _"Please…" _she was crying in her sleep. Her cheeks became shiny because of her tears. I shook her lightly she didn't wake up. _

"Sonny…it's Chad… it's ok… I won't let anything hurt you"

_I said while running my fingers threw her hair. She stopped crying and was peaceful again. _

"Good Night Sonny" _I whispered in her ear. _

_I kissed her hand and walked out. I was walking towards the elevator as I wiped my tears. I couldn't let it go. Sonny is in the hospital. One of my friends – scratch that- former friends put her in the hospital. I had to be here when she woke up in the morning. I hoped she woke up in the morning. After all she was all drugged up. Since the doctors had to sedate her. I don't know how strong that stuff was. I walked out the hospital got in my car and went home. _

* * *

SONNY POV

_I was having a nightmare. Chad was here. He whispered in my ear._

"Sonny… I know you can hear me…its Chad. I'm so sorry Sonny… I didn't mean to hurt you." _Was he crying, he never cries. _"James is an asshole and won't ever hurt you again. Just wake up right now and tell me you're ok. Please." _I felt something warm on my hand. I'm guessing it was his._

_Wake up Sonny. I kept trying to tell myself. I struggled to wake up. I couldn't. Nightmares kept pulling me back. They kept me trapped in the dark hole they embedded in my head. I wanted to wake up and tell him I was fine. I couldn't. It was either I couldn't wake up from the nightmares or, it was because the doctors sedated me. All I know is they both were hell. Dammit Alison Monroe wake up_

* * *

**A/N**

**What did you think? Did you like? Sexy goodness is coming up soon. *flashes a cheesy grin* Review = Love and Sexy goodness. Review PLEASE =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

SONNY POV –

**Thursday**

_I woke up to my mother's face in mine. She was so close I could see past her eyes into her brain. Of course I'm over exaggerating. I looked at the on the wall in front of me. It was 11:30. Chad wasn't here. I thought he would wait for me to wake up. I guess I was wrong. _

"Hey honey…" _my mother greeted me_

"Hi… mom…"

"How you feeling…?"

"Like shit…" _I caught myself after I cursed _"Sorry…excuse my language"

"I'll let it pass this one time, since you're in the hospital. What happened Sonny? Why are you in the hospital…with 2 fractured ribs?"

"I uh… uh got mugged…by a crazy fan" _I lied _

"In your dressing room? What kind of fan would mug you?"

"I don't know…a crazy one" _sarcasm spilled out of my mouth_

"Right." _She said clicking her tongue_

"So… the studios called you?"

"No… actually Chad did"

"Oh…"

"Yea he said he is on his way… about an hour ago over the phone." _I turned red when she said this._

_I scoffed _"and...I'm bored"

"And… I'm going to go to the cafeteria."

_I watched my mom grab her bag and leave the room. She's been gone for 15 minutes and I'm bored. There was nothing on TV. Then I heard my door unlock. I saw the Mackenzie Falls blazer before the boy in it. I turned my head towards the window and closed my eyes; pretending I was sleep._

_

* * *

_

"Sonny…" _I heard him walk over to where my face was. _

"Hey…Sonny, I guess you're still sleep. I wanted to be here when you woke up. So… whenever you wake up I'm here"

"You cried like a baby yesterday, Chad." _I blurted out randomly, leaving my eyes closed_

"Yeah I know" _Did he not realize that I was talking_ "You're awake!"

"No… I'm talking in my sleep" _my sarcasm coming out_

"You're moody. Why?"

"Why else would I be moody. I got kicked in the ribs and I hurts to move. On top of that this IV is a pain in the ass. My mother still doesn't know why I'm _actually _in here and I'm freezing my ass off."

"You can't move?"

"If I move, it would hurt…not enough to scream but enough to…be in pain"

"Oh. Well...that was a dumb question"

_I sighed heavily as you could feel the tension in the awkward silence_

"So…" _I started_

"They got James…"

"Who…" _I asked _

"The paramedics…and he isn't allowed in Condor studios."

"Y-you didn't tell them what happened…did you?"

"No… do you want me too… he's here in the hospital"

"For what?"

"I…uh… we were fighting and…uh… I kinda… knocked him out…and gave him a concussion"

"Damn…you out of all people gave someone a concussion. I'm impressed"

* * *

CHAD POV

_What the fuck. Why doesn't anyone think I can't fight?_

"You didn't think I can fight?"

"I know you can… I just never thought you would give somebody a concussion." _She chuckled softly _

_Another awkward silence swept through the air until she started talking again. It was irritating. _

"I don't know if I can tell my mom…"

"You still didn't tell your mom?"

"I told her I got mugged…by a crazy fan"

"You're going to have to tell her sometime…"

"I don't know if I want to. If I tell her she might take me out of So Random and back to Wisconsin"

"You don't necessarily know that" _I started while taking a seat in the chair _"She might let you continue on So Random"

"You don't know my mom. When I leave the hospital tomorrow, all hell is gonna break loose. The security guards are gonna have a mouthful. She' going to go crazy"

"She might not"

"She almost took me off the show when I got a D is math. Now I'm in the hospital because she _thinks _I got mugged in my dressing room. I'm going back home"

"Sonny she might not-"

"CHAD SHE'S-"

_Her mom walked in. Thankfully she was completely oblivious about the conversations we just had._

* * *

"Oh… hi Chad" _she stated taking a seat next to mine_

"Hi, Ms. Monroe…"

"So… Chad you were there when Sonny got mugged?"

"Um… no… I was walking past when I heard loud screaming and banging. Walked in and saw her on the floor."

_I lied. The whole time I was talking I was looking at Sonny; while she was looking at her mother. I sat there twiddling my thumbs. What the hell is with the awkward silences in this room today? _

"Mom" _Sonny started breaking the silence _"Can you go to the cafeteria and get me 3 apples and 2 bottle of water and 4 seventeen magazines"

"…Sonny?" _her mom whined _"I just came from down there."

"Please"

_Sonny whined like a 5 year old. She pouted her lower lip out. Making her even cuter than before. Her mother looked at her then really looked at her, like they were talking with their minds or something._

"Oh… If you wanted to be with Chad alone all you had to do was ask"

_My face turned crimson red. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. She left closing the door on her way out._

"So…" _I started _

"My mother thinks I like you"

"How do you figure?"

"Mother, Daughter telepathy"

_I chuckled_

* * *

SONNY POV

_Oh God my mother is really just… ugh and a cockblock._

"Do you like me Sonny?" _Oh shit_

"Yeah…No…not really…as a friend I love you. Nothing more" _I responded. _

"Oh…ok"

"Chad, it's just…too soon. If I wasn't in the hospital and my head was screwed on right maybe…"

"Oh…uh…okay"

_I felt the need to ask_

"Do you like me Chad?"

_I saw his eyes widen and unintentionally he licked his lips as he looked at the floor. Damn he was even cuter than he was before. He cut his hair so now you can see his deep blue eyes even more. Fuck he was sexy. I can't let him know._

"Uh… truthfully?"

"Mhm"

"Y-Yes I do" _Oh god_

"Oh…" _I sighed out raising my eyebrows. It was nice to know he still liked me._

"Yep"

_I was about to say something when the feeling of having to pee hit me. I sat up very slowly breathing heavily through my clenched teeth. It hurt like a bitch. I shifted my legs gently over the edge of the bed and touched the cold floor. _

"Where are you going?" _Chad asked standing up and walking over to me_

"Bathroom"

_He helped me stand up. His hands were placed on my lower back making me uncomfortable but sending waves of enjoyable feelings down my spine. The hospital gown had me ass out. Literally. Luckily I had on my panties with the monkey on my butt_

"Uh…Chad"

"Hmm"

"Can your hands… you know a little higher"

_His hands reached the curve of my back_

"A little higher"

_They reached my shoulders now_

"There you go"

"I wasn't going to do anything Sonny" _he stated when I reached for the door handle_

"Too soon"

_I opened the door and he let go of me_

"Think you can use the bathroom on your own" _he chuckled_

_I glared at him and closed the door. He waited for me to come out and he helped me back in my bed. Walking I wasn't in that much pain. Bending to get back in bed or use the bathroom was a bitch. _

"So… Sonny, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"No."

"Then how is your mom going to go off at the studio gaurds?"

"Trust. She'll find a way"

"Ok well bye." _He kissed my forehead and walked out._

_Did I blow it? It's been a year. Should I just get over it?_

* * *

**Did Sonny blow it? Should she get over it? What do you think? Please let me know in a review. I'm having a bit of writers block so I tried my best on this chapter. Please review. Thanks.**

**P.S. Thanks to all who subscribed and made this story a favorite. Now all you have to do is review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it. Enjoy**

**P.S. Shout out to 123joy15 who said my story was epic.  
See I **_**do**_** read you guys reviews.**

* * *

CHAD POV

_Friday. The best day of the week for me. I get to leave 2 hours early. I don't usually make plans. They just pop up. Today I'm not accepting any. I'm going to go see Sonny. It was the middle of the day and I was in the Cafeteria_

"Hey Chad!" _I turned around to see Nico and Grady running up behind me_

"What?"

"Did you see Sonny at all today?" _Nico asked_

_Should I lie or should I just tell them she was in the hospital._

"Uh…no" _I turned and walked away quickly_

"Chad…" _Grady called me_

"Randoms" _I said shrugging my shoulders_

"Chad…you know something" _Grady said suspiciously_

"What! No I don't" _I said shaking my head fast_

"Spill it Chad" _Nico said pushing my shoulder_

"I don't know anything"

"Chad" _Nico said, frustrated _

"She's coming out the hospital today"

"Wait! What! Why was she in a hospital?" _Grady asked confused_

"She got mugged"

"By who?" _they both asked simultaneously _

"A crazy fan in her dressing room" _I think that's what Sonny told her mom._

"Wow…is she… alright" _Nico asked_

"Yeah Yeah. She just had to fractured ribs"

"Wow… so she's going home…today" _Nico questioned_

"Yup."

"Can we visit her?" _Grady asked_

"Do I look like Sonny? Why don't you call her or go to her house."

"Right…Right" _Grady said nodding his head_

"Alright bye."

* * *

_I briskly walked back to my dressing room and closed the door. My door is usually open. I was about to sit down when someone pounding on my door._

"Come in."

_The door didn't open so I'm guessing they didn't hear me. I walked over to the door. I was about to put my hand on the knob when the door pushed open hard. It hit me right in the forehead. I was laid out on the floor. Groaning and rubbing my forehead_

"Chad! Dylan! Cooper!"

_I looked up to see Portlyn glaring down at me._

"Holy Shit, Portlyn! That fucking hurt."

"Get your ass up Chad!"

_I stood up to see Portlyn mad as hell. She was practically fuming._

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"This Chad. You did this"

_She held up to magazines. One was Tween weekly and one was stars magazine. I was on the cover of both._

"What's the problem? I'm on the cover of 2 magazines."

"Do you see what you're on there for!"

_I took Tween Weekly and read the captions on the cover. It said: Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper both were seen exiting the studios. Sonny on a gurney. What did Chad do this time? IS the lovely couple hurting badly? I then took the stars magazine and looked at it. It was a picture of me giving people the middle finger with an ambulance in the background._

"Oh. God"

"Oh God is right. I told you not to mess with that Monroe chick. She can get you in trouble. Do you know what kind of publicity she's getting you? It's obviously not a good one."

"I was helping her out. What do they mean _lovely couple_? We're not going out. Well at least not anymore."

"Chad I told you she wasn't good for you. You don't fucking listen. Sonny has problems, Chad. She's too happy joy joy. She doesn't do you good. She's fake Chad. She. Is. Fake."

_Every word Portlyn said drew me closer to snapping. Then I drew the line when she said Sonny is a happy joy joy and when she said she was fake. _

"Shut the fuck up Portlyn. God what the fuck is wrong with you. Sonny was good for me. She put up with all my bullshit. She helped me out and made me feel better. Everyone has problems. Nobody is fucking perfect. Sonny is not happy joy joy all the time. Have you ever seen her cry? Huh…have you? No. I thought so. Sonny is the realist person I know. She set me straight. You don't know anything about her. Your fake as hell and can't remember lines for shit. So until you change your ways and stop being a slut; fuck up and get out."

_Portlyn looked at me with many emotions. Anger, Confused, Hurt, Jealousy. Many more I couldn't read. I was really mad. I mean so mad that if I was madder I would burn this whole place down._

"Listen and you listen good. I'm not a slut. Sonny is fake and she is hurting your career. When you chose to actually listen to me let me know."

"Fuck you" _I spat. My hands in my pockets; I was glaring down at her._

"Please do. And let me know Chad"

"Get out, Portlyn"

_I pushed her out the door lightly. I closed the door and sighed deeply. What the hell is going on around here?_

* * *

SONNY POV

_Yes! I leave today. I'm so happy. I got dressed in my regular dark clothes. My mother already had my discharge papers and I was ready to go. It was hospital policy that you had to leave out the building in a wheelchair. At least I didn't have to endure the pain of walking. My mother wheeled me in the chair. We waited for the elevator door to open. I was leaning my head on my hand when the doors opened. I sat up as my mother pushed me in. We went down 2 floors when we hit the extensive care unit. Another person came in. It was a male in a wheel chair. He had a bandage around his nose and head. He looked weak. Holy shit I know who that is. I tried to hide my face. I was too slow_

"Sonny? Sonny Monroe?"

"Yes…" _I turned my head and looked at him_

"James Conroy. Remember I worked on Mackenzie Falls"

_He held out his hand for me to shake. I hesitated as I shook his hand. His hand shake wasn't very strong. Although his eyes were piercing, they scared me a little. He was smiling lightly_

"Why are you in here?" _he asked pulling his hand away_

"I-I got mugged by a crazy fan. How about you?" _My mother gently squeezed my shoulder. _

"Some guy knocked me out. I have to tell you, it was a hell of a right hook"

"Oh… that sounds bad."

_We were only 2 floors away from the lobby. This was the longest elevator ride ever. _

"Yea. So what are you going to do now?" _he asked_

"I'm going back to So Random with my friends and active security guards. How about you?" _I hoped he got the subliminal message_

"I'm going back home to Florida for a while. Spend time with my family. I'm tired of California."

"Oh." _Finally we hit the lobby _"Bye"

"Bye"

_He went right and I went left. I guess he wasn't leaving yet. It hurt to look the person who raped you and kicked you in the eye and lie about why you're in the hospital. As we got closer to the doors I saw paparazzi's face light up. They started snapping pictures as I put my head in my hands. I hate the paparazzi right now hate them to death. They yelled questions out at me_

"Sonny did Chad put you in the hospital?"_ they asked like begging dogs_

"No he didn't"

"What happened Sonny?"

"I got mugged"

"Is it true you're pregnant?"

"No. I'm not pregnant"

"Are you and Chad in love?"

"No."

"Are you still together?"

"No… we broke up"

_They followed us to the car. I groaned as I pushed myself out the chair and into the car._

* * *

_When I got home I received several phone calls. I got some from Marshall. 2 from Tawni, 3 from Nico and Grady and 1 from Zora. I heard a knock on the door._

_I walked over to get it. It was Chad. He looked tired and mad._

"Hey Chad…" _I said as I walked back over to the couch._

"Hey. How are you feeling" _he said as he slammed the front door and plopped on the couch next to me_

"A little better. What's wrong?"

_He grabbed two magazines out of his front pocket and handed them to me. I looked at them in amazement._

"Wow…you're on the cover. Like always"

"Read the caption" _he said. His voice was husky_

_I read it and exhaled. _

"So what do we do now?"

"Are you going to work soon?"

"Yea on Tuesday I'm going back…why?

"We'll talk to Mr. Condor on Tuesday."

"Ok. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

"No you're not…"

"I'm fine Sonny…seriously"

"Ok Ok."

"I have to go."

_He got up and kissed my forehead. _

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" _he said as he left_

_He closed my door. I let out a huge sigh. What's wrong with him?_

* * *

**A/N**

**I hoped you like this chapter. I couldn't really explain all the cast members' reactions. That would be too long of a chapter. I worked hard. Tell me if you like the story so far in the review. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Chapter 6 is coming soon. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait. I have serious writers block. I tried looking for inspiration but I didn't get any. Maybe if I had more reviews *hint hint*. Anyways here's chapter 6. Enjoy.**

**P.S. A futon is a couch that pulls out into a bed.**

* * *

CHAD POV (Monday)

_I was at work shooting a scene with Portlyn. She was frustrating me. She couldn't act and was just fucking up everything. I couldn't take it anymore. It was only a few more lines before the director would yell cut and I could take my hour and a half break._

"Mackenzie, you don't understand" _Portlyn said in character _

"No, you don't understand…" _I said also in character_

"AND….CUT" _the director yelled_

"Thank God!" _I yelled as I rolled my eyes_

_The lights went up and the bell rang. Before anybody could say anything to me, I sped off the set right into my dressing room. I huffed as I took a seat on my futon. I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair. I loosened my purple and pink tie and sat back. Closing my eyes I thought. Why wouldn't Sonny tell me when she first got raped? Things would've gone a lot better. Ok. Maybe they wouldn't have but I would've been to more help. I was interrupted by a knock at my door. I walked over to it to see Zora_

"Zora…what are you doing here?"

"I need to know something…"

"What…?"

"Why…How did you get to Sonny so fast when she got mugged?"

"I was…um… walking past when I heard loud screaming and banging. Walked in and saw her on the floor."

"Right…" s_he said clicking her tongue _"But if you heard it…why didn't we hear it?"

"I don't know…" _I answered getting frustrated _"You're room is right next to hers."

"But how is tha-"

"Why are you asking so many questions? I told you all I know."

"I was just wondering…"

"Bye Zora…"

"Fine" _she grumbled. _

_I closed the door and took a deep sigh. Zora is a little too smart for her own good. I pulled out my futon and stripped my shirt and pants. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and got a blanket out of my closet. I need a nap. I had an hour and 20 minutes. Good night me._

* * *

_I was in a deep sleep after about five minutes. I was dreaming; random things were happening. Right now this dream was freaking me out. Sonny was talking to me like we were going out. Then things changed. It got dark._

"NO! NO!" _she yelled_

"SONNY, SONNY!" _she couldn't hear me. No one could hear me in my dream_

"JAMES NO!" _she tried running he caught her_

"SONNY" _James hissed_

_I pushed James. Nothing happened. I was invisible. How the fuck am I invisible in my own dream. Dream no…a nightmare. _

"Shit…!" _I yelled _

_I tried pushing James again. It didn't work. I yelled out Sonny's name. She couldn't hear me or see me. What the hell man. All I could do was stand there and look away. I turned away when he pushed himself into her. I turned away when she started bleeding. I turned away when she clawed his back trying to get away. I looked away when he grunted. When I turned around he was getting dressed and walked out. I walked up to her as she lay in my dressing room crying curled up in ball. _

"Sonny…" _I croaked out as I sat next to her. _

_She was still crying. I then woke up. My cheeks were burning and moist. I was crying like a little bitch. I mean, I was supposed to be Sonny's first. I wanted to. James took that opportunity from me. That stupid fucktard. I shook my hair out and looked at the clock. 20 minutes until I have to get back to work. I took a quick shower and got back dressed in my Mackenzie falls uniform and decided to go get a quick bite to eat._

* * *

SONNY POV

_It was 2:10 pm. My mom took the day off because I have to go to therapy. Physical Therapy is going to hurt. My mom said it wasn't going to be bad. I don't believe her. She's not the one with an ace bandage wrapped around her ribs. Ugh. We had to drive for an hour just to get to the 'Walter .F. Dibs Physical Therapy center'. We parked in the lot and walked into the building._

"Hi Sonny Monroe here for her session at 2:20." _My mom said to the receptionist _

"Yes. Dr. Sanders will come for you in a few minutes."

"Ok" _I replied_

_I followed my mom to the seats. I didn't want to go through the pain of sitting down if I just have to get back up. I leaned on the wall next to her. I waited for about 10 minutes._

"Sonny Monroe"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

_My mom and I followed the nurse to a big white and blue room. It had a treadmill, stair master, two horizontal bars, and a big exercise ball. I took the scrunchy off my wrist and put my hair in a pony tail. A tall guy with brown hair and green eyes came in. he was wearing dark blue sweats._

"Hi…Ms. Monroe… I'm Dr. Sanders." _He said in a deep voice. _"Mrs. Monroe you can take a seat right there" _he pointed to the chair by the counter. _

_My mom sat as he asked me to stand up straight with my feet together. His hands moved to my ribs. He was trying to finds the area where my ribs hurt the most. He grazed over the bruised spot. I hissed in a breath when he pressed a little harder._

"Is this where it hurts the most?" _he asked_

"Yes."

"Ok… so let's start with a few stretches"

_He told me to lean over and touch my toes. Doing this hurt like a bitch. My mother lied. He counted to 20. _

"OK Sonny. Come back up slowly."

_All I did today was stretch. He told me that I had to limber up for next Monday's session. _

* * *

_We drove back home at about 4:00. We stopped at McDonalds on our way. I went straight to my room and watched TV. I turned to MTV and watched music videos for about an hour. I then turned to the teen channel and watched as the reporter, Hasting, said my name. _

"Sonny Monroe. So Randoms third girl got mugged by a crazy fan said our sources. She apparently was lucky to have Chad Dylan Cooper there to help her out. If Chad was there why could he stop it before it happened? We also have Chad's words that he said to one of our sources. He said and I quote _"Sonny was not good for me. She didn't really like me. She never helped me out nor did she make me feel good. Not everyone is happy joy joy. Sonny was the fakest person I knew. She is too perfect."_ Un-quote. Sounds like Chad and Sonny weren't the best couple. Everything's coming out since her incident. More news at five o'clock."

_Did Chad really say that? I can't believe he said I was fake or a Happy Joy Joy. I hate him. Why would he say that? I didn't do anything to him. I'm nowhere near perfect. Fuck him. Fuck Hasting. Fuck my life. _

_Now I don't want to go to work tomorrow. _

* * *

CHAD POV

_I was watching the teen channel when Hasting, the reporter lady, said Sonny's name. I listened as she talked about Sonny. Then she quoted something I didn't say._

_Damn, I really hope Sonny didn't see this. She's coming back to work tomorrow. Fuck…I'm gonna hear it tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N**

**OK… so tell me what you think. Please…maybe. I hoped you liked it. ****I worked hard. Please review and tell me what you thought about Chad's dream. It was kind of weird, right? Anyways… please review…thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Alright so…thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. More is up to come. Oh. I don't want Chad and Sonny to get together right away. That's too cliché. So… there gonna work some things out later throughout this story. This is kind of a long chapter. Enjoy. **

**P.S. I'm going to skip like 6 or 7 months because I don't want this story to drag on and on.**

* * *

SONNY POV (Tuesday)

_I woke up feeling a little good. That stretching I did yesterday actually helped; besides all the pain it caused at that moment. I slowly got out of bed, took my bandage off and got in the shower. I got dressed in my grey skinny jeans, black shirt, and black converses. I straightened my hair and applied my makeup. My bandage could be seen through my shirt. It made me look fat but I just had to deal with it. I grabbed my car keys and walked out the apartment. I was reached the door when I was stunned by all the paparazzi outside._

"Whoa" _I said quietly to myself_

_They caught sight of me. I sighed as I knew the questions they would ask._

"Sonny, Sonny!" _they called _"What do you think of Chad after what he said? Do you believe Hasting? What are you going to do about it?" _they shouted_

"No Comment" _I said loud enough for them to hear._

_They continued to snap pictures and ask questions until I sped off in my BMW. I was 10 minutes away when I started getting nervous. What was I going to say to Chad? I don't know. I decided I'm just going to ignore him for the rest of the day. _

* * *

_I pulled up to the studio parking lot and cut the car off. I exhaled forcefully as I got out and closed the door. I got my bag out the back seat and closed the door. I caught sight of him. He just got out of the car. As he closed the door I huffed, letting him mentally know that I saw what Hasting said. I turned and stormed off. _

"Sonny!" _he called after me._

_His footsteps became louder behind me. He was running after me as I got into the building. I slowed my pace as I got closer to my dressing room. Chad was still behind me. _

"Sonny" _he said as I stood in my door way_

"What Chad…what could you possibly want"

"I want to talk… remember what I said Friday about talking and stuff"

"Oh…you still want to talk" _I said. I was fuming. _"I'm to fake to talk to, but then again I'm too _perfect._ Right, Chad?"

"Shit…you saw that?" _he said rubbing the back of his neck_

"No shit you asshole. I saw that. You know what's going on with me right now and you still said it. It makes me wonder a little…Did you only want me to make you feel good. You know I'm not fucking perfect and you know damn well I'm not fake, so why the _fuck_ would you say that. I mean, what did I ever do to you… I told you not to go get James and you did. You made this bad for yourself by not listening when I told you not to get him." _I sneered between my teeth. _

_I'm pissed. I started closing the door when his hand that wasn't on the back of his neck slammed against it and started pushing it back open._

"Sonny…I didn't say any of those this you heard yesterday." _He said as he let himself in my room_

"Yeah… sure you didn't"

"I didn't…Sonny…I swear…I didn't say any of that…"

"How about now, Chad?"

"Huh?"

"Do I look happy joy joy now?"

"NO… you don't. I didn't say any of that shit, Sonny… you have to believe me."

"No…I don't have to do shit. Get out" _I said pointing to my door_

"Sonny…" _he started_

"OUT, Chad"

_I watched as he got up and stood in the door way. _

"Ok… I'm out…now…do you believe me."

"NO."

_I slammed the door in his face. I sat on the couch and let a few tears make its way down my cheeks. I sobbed quietly as I lay down. _

"What a _great_ way to start off the day" _I said in between sobs_

* * *

_I can't believe that Sonny of all people slammed the door in my face. She slammed it so hard that the wind from it blew my hair a little. I slugged to the Mackenzie falls set. I ignored all my cast mates as they said good morning. I made an immediate announcement. I stood on the small coffee table._

"If any of you…" _I glared at Portlyn the whole time _"Open my door without permission to do so, you're going to get hurt. I mean it. Do not open my door or bother me. Thank you"

_I walked to my dressing room and closed the door. I plopped on my futon and just sat there with my head in my hands. There was a knock at the door._

"Who is it?" _I yelled from the couch_

"Portlyn…" _I heard her respond. _

"Go the fuck away"

"Chad, can I come in?"

"No…go away"

"I'm coming in anyway" _she said as she opened the door_

"What the hell did I just say out there... I was looking at you the whole time…did you not get the subliminal message."

"I did… but you just sounded super upset…whats wrong"

_I got up to the couch and went to my mini fridge. I got a bottle of water and leaned on the vanity across the room. _

"Did you change everything I said to you the other day about Sonny from good things to bad things?"

"No…" _she tried to say innocently_

"You're lying" _I said before taking a sip of water_

"No I'm not…" _she shook her head_

"Yes you are…you're lying, Portlyn" _I glared at her_

"Ok… so what if I did…I was helping get you image back"

"You didn't help shit…you made it worse."

"How…?"

"Sonny's mad at me…for something I didn't say"

"So what if she is. Her opinion doesn't matter"

"You see...this is Sonny we're talking about. She holds serious grudges. She holds grudges for weeks. Her opinion does matter. That's my ex-girlfriend who I'm trying to get back with. Plus, I look like a for saying those things."

"Oh…I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." _She said crossing her arms over her chest_

_Then I thought… the best idea came in my head_

"You're going to go to Hasting and tell her everything I actually said. Then you're going to go on TV and announce to the world that you lied and you're Hastings source."

"But…that will ruin my image…" _she pouted_

"Oh… I know…but then again you didn't have an image…now get out" _I said as I gestured towards the door._

"Asshole" _she said as she walked out_

"Bitch…"_ I replied back as I closed my door_

_I sighed as I sat back down. _

"This day is starting _wonderfully_" _I said sarcastically to myself _

* * *

SONNY POV (later in the day)

_I was walking back to my dressing room after filming a sketch. I wanted to lay down, my ribs were hurting a little. I heard someone call me._

"Sonny…"

_I turned around to see Marshall_

"Yes…"_ I walked to where he was standing_

"Mr. Condor wants to see you in his office."

"Uh…ok."

_I made my way to the head building. As I walked in his office I saw Chad sitting there looking… a little nervous._

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Condor."

"Yes Sonny… have a seat…" _I sat as Chad sat up straight_

"Ok so you two have been getting a lot of publicity… not good publicity either" _Mr. Condor started _

"We know…Mr. Condor. That's why we wanted to talk to you" _Chad said_

"Right… so talk…"

"Well…" _I began _"A crazy fan… came into my room and mugged me."

"I heard all the banging and crashing and decided to see what was going on. I saw the guy and beat him up." _Chad finished_

"I have two broken ribs now and all these…whats the correct word for it…" _I stared angrily at Chad_ "Insults… are coming at me" _I pointed out_

"I didn't say those things" _he whispered_

"Yeah...sure you didn't" _I whispered back._

_We whispered back and forth until Mr. Condor interrupted our whispered argument. _

"Ok so…you both are to stay out of the presses eye for a month. If you're in the press for anything bad you'll be suspended for a month with half the pay you get now. Do you understand?" _Condor stated_

"Yes, Mr. Condor" _we both said simultaneously _

"Oh and Chad… don't insult my female workers, you have no right to…" _Condor pointed out. I chuckled as he said this _

"God…I didn't say those things" _Chad said getting annoyed_

"Get back to your sets" _Mr. Condor yelled as we exited_

* * *

CHAD POV

_We walked back in silence. It was too uncomfortable to talk._

"Chad… why would you say those things?" _she asked_

"Sonny…I didn't say them…I can't believe you don't believe me."

"No one believes you right now…"

"You're right… but let us not forget it was your runny mouth that told me who raped you when you weren't supposed to tell. You started this…all of this a year ago…with James" _I said only loud enough so she could hear_

_A sharp pain went across my cheek. My face turned. Shit, I just got slapped. I looked back at Sonny who was on the verge of tears. Damnit what did I just do. I just told Sonny that her rape was her fault; when it wasn't_

"Shit Sonny… I'm so sorry"

_She turned and stormed off. I watched her from behind. Her hand went up to her face, probably wiping tears away. I'm just really stressed right now. Although, she's probably more stressed then I am. A wave of guilt hit me. Oh Fuck, what did I just do?_

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's a little lesson I want to add... Rape is _never _the victims fault.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. It's kinda long. Either way…I know I made Chad a big jerk in this chapter. Things are going to turn around. I promise. I'm also gonna skip a couple of months in this story. Please Review and tell me what you think. Please. Chapter 8 coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N (IMPORTANT)

**Hope you like this chapter. I have skipped several months (about 7) into the future so the story won't drag on and on. Here is Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Play Butterflies by Michael Jackson while reading Chad's flashback**

* * *

SONNY POV

**(Flashback 3 weeks after Sonny slapped Chad)**

_I sat in my dressing room watching the teen channel when Portlyn came on TV. She was sitting with Hasting when she began to speak._

"Here we have Portlyn; she is a member of the Mackenzie falls cast. Go ahead"

"Hi everyone" _she started _"I am Hastings source. All the gossip and news that she says comes from me. I am sorry for all the hurt I have caused; especially to Sonny Monroe. Sonny if you are watching this… I want you to know that Chad didn't say any of those things. I made everything he said sound bad. Truth is…Chad really does love you. He actually said quote "_Sonny was good for me. She put up with all my bullshit. She helped me out and made me feel better. Everyone has problems. Nobody is fucking perfect. Sonny is not happy joy joy all the time. Have you ever seen her cry? Huh…have you? No. I thought so. Sonny is the realist person I know. She set me straight. You don't know anything about her. That's my ex-girlfriend who I'm trying to get back with._" Un-quote. So Sonny… I am truly sorry and you should forgive Chad. Thank you"

_Portlyn walked off the camera. She looked like she truly meant it. I had to go see Chad. I contemplated on what I would say. I didn't want to wing it. _

**(End flashback)**

* * *

CHAD POV

**(Flashback 3 weeks after Sonny slapped Chad)**

_I was sitting on my futon reading Tween weekly. Then someone burst through my door_

"Chad!" _they yelled _

_I looked up from my magazine _

"Sonny?" _I'm a little confused on why she's here. I stood up and made my way over to her_

"I-I heard what Portlyn said… I'm so sorry, I should've believed you"

"No worries… I wouldn't believe me either if I were you" _I responded_

_I looked in her deep brown eyes. I smiled a little as they reminded me of hot chocolate. All of a sudden her lips were to me. I was a little astounded. Although it was a peck it felt like more. She pulled away, her cheeks turning a crimson red_

"S-Sorry…" _she muttered as she backed towards the door._

_She turned, her hair brushing across my face. It smelled like a clean fresh baby. I grabbed her wrist and turned her back around. I looked at her again and hungrily kissed her. She tasted like peaches. Yummy fresh peaches you would want to sink your teeth into. I let my tongue graze her bottom lip asking for permission and entrance. She gladly gave me it. I let me tongue dance with hers. We fought for dominance; which I won of course. She wrapped her hands around my neck as my left hand rested on her hip and my right on her cheek. Sonny gasped as I wrapped my left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. _

"Don't _**ever**_ be sorry for that" _I whimpered against her lips_

_This time I was the one that pulled away. I needed air._

"I…I uh…have to go…" _was all she said. _

_She gave me a little smile. I felt the awkward and tension in the air. Sonny walked out of the room. That kiss was needy. It felt good. _

**(End flashback)**

* * *

SONNY POV (PRESENT)

_It has been seven months since my ribs have been broken. After 30 therapy sessions, 7 x-rays, 3 check ups, and 2 physical exams, I was deemed back to normal. It felt good to be able to sleep on my side or fully twist when I was doing something. Chad and I… have been better. We weren't going out even though I had planned out that we were; it didn't happen. But the kiss…that did happen. We hadn't kissed after that. _

_I waited outside of my building for him to pick me up. My car was in the shop because I needed new brakes and an oil change. Chad pulled up in front of me in his red mustang._

"Come on…Sonshine…"

_I got in and put my seatbelt on._

"Thanks for the ride…" _I smiled_

"No problem…"

_We sat in silence as we drove to Condor studios. At almost every stoplight we were photographed by paparazzi. As he parked the car I was so glad the drive was over. Chad was a speed demon. He would run any red light if he could without getting in trouble. I exited his car and grabbed my purse._

"Sonny…" _he called _

"Hmm…"

"I uh… wanted to know if…uh…you wanted to go on a…. date" _he said to fast _

"What…?"

"I wanted to know if you'll go on a date with me…you know, like old times"

"Yea…um ok…sure…when?"

"Tomorrow, Friday at Nickels… I'll pick you up around 8:15"

"Ok…" _I smiled a big cheesy grin_

"I'll see you later" _he said as he kissed my forehead_

"Ok…"

_I sounded like a love struck teenager. All I could say was "ok". Either way, I got a date with Chad._

* * *

CHAD POV

_I got a date with Sonshine. I walked into Condor studios with her, and then we went our separate ways._

"Hey guys…" _I said in a cheery tone_

"Hi…Chad" _Some girl came up to me _

"You… are…?"

"Penelope…I'm taking the place of Portlyn"

"What happened to Portlyn?"

"They fired her I guess…"

"Uh ok…"

_Wow they fired Portlyn. I was actually kind of getting along with her. Oh well. I smiled and walked to my dressing room. I sat down and watched TV until I was needed on set. After about an hour of waiting I finally got called on set. We were doing a waterfall scene. I was with Portlyn for this scene but since she's gone I was with Penelope. _

"Penelope… I don't know what to say"

"Just say it Mackenzie…you love her…"

"No… that's not it Penelope…"

"Yes it is…you love her…why not me Mackenzie…"

"I don't love her."

"Yes you do"

_Her lips crashed down to mine. It was part of the scene so it meant absolutely nothing. I counted to 5 then pulled away._

"Penelope…I can't do this"

"And CUT…that's a wrap"

_We all clapped and gave congrats. Penelope was way better at acting than Portlyn. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. It was her first day._

"You did great…" _I said_

"Thanks…that means a lot coming from you"

"No problem…"

_The whole day went by fast. Now I just had to wait for Sonny to finish hers. I walked on their set and sat in the empty audience._

* * *

SONNY POV

_I was in the middle of doing a 'Check it out' sketch with Tawni._

"Check out her hair…" _Tawni said _

"Her hair, Check out her nose" _I matched the annoying voice she was using_

"Her nose, Check out her nails"

"Check out my nails" _I flashed my reddish pink nails_

"OMG Check it out, I have exact same color"

_I looked up in the audience and saw a person. It was a male by the way he was sitting. I squinted a little and saw blonde. I made a random guess and thought it was Chad. I came back to earth and giggled when Tawni giggled. We started dancing to the Check it out girl's theme song. Once the bell rang and the director yelled cut I ran to my dressing room. I got dressed in my dark blue mini skirt and red v-neck shirt. I threw on sandals and took my hair out of the ponytail. I grabbed my bag and practically stumbled out my door almost hitting the wall on the other side of the hallway_

"Whoa…" _I heard some say as they caught my arm_

_I looked up to see Chad._

"Still clumsy little Sonny"

"Shut up" _I laughed as I straightened myself out _"I'm not little…clumsy…maybe"

_We walked to the car and got in. _

"My car will be ready next Thursday…" _I added_

"Oh… ok, I'm guessing I have to drop you home and pick you up everyday…from now on… until Thursday" _he said sounding bored_

"Only if you want too."

"Hmm… I have to think about it…" _he joked_

"Please…" _I said in my best puppy dog voice _"Please, Please, Please, Please…Please Chad" _I begged, sounding like a 5 yr old_

"Mmm…" _he looked his head at me and smirked, then back to the road _"Only if you give me a kiss, right here." _He tapped his cheek_

"I don't know…" _I said playfully_

_I leaned over my seat and gave him a peck on the cheek. As I leaned back over as he smiled._

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes…I almost died" _I put my hand around my neck and started making choking noises_

"Ha ha very funny"

_We pulled up in front of my building. Normally the press would be here but the doorman wouldn't allow it anymore. _

"Bye" _I said to him as I grabbed my bag and got out_

"See you later…" _he gave me a wave_

_He didn't pull off until I got inside past the information desk. I got in my apartment and immediately went to my shower. I took a shower and took a nap. Making a list in my head of what happened today._

_I got asked out on a date by Chad._

_That's the only thing I could remember_

_I couldn't remember anything else besides that one moment. I was extremely excited and couldn't sleep to save my life. So I decided to watch TV. _

* * *

**A/N**

**I hoped you liked it. I tried not to make this one boring but they needed a regular boring day in this story besides the drama. I need at least 8 reviews if you want an update by Thursday. Please review and Chapter 9 coming soon. **

**Can I ask a question? How many people...when they read stories actually see it happen in there head as they read it? Kind of like a movie... Let me know in a review because it happens to me with every story I read or write...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey… What time is it! DATE TIME! That's right people it's Date time with Sonny and Chad. I'm going to go straight to where they're getting ready. The clothes they wear can be seen in my profile. I hope you like this. Guess what? ... This chapter has a lemon. Yeah. I said it. Hope you like. Enjoy.**

* * *

SONNY POV

_I got a date with Chad tonight. I may sound an overly hyped teenager but… I'm so excited! Chad and I had dates before but never to a really fancy place like Nickels. Chad had dropped me home from work and said he'd be back around 8:15. I ran in the house._

"Hi mom…" _I yelled as I ran straight toward the bathroom_

_I didn't hear a response._

"Mom…" _I yelled again_

"Yes honey…"

"I have a date…" _I said as she stood in the bathroom doorway._

"With whom?" _she raised her eyebrow_

"Chad…" _I giggled_

"Where are you going...?"

"To Nickels…"

"Wow Nickels is fancy…very fancy"

"I know…" _I grinned_

"Ok well… I have some news too…"

"What is it…?"

"I have to work late tonight… apparently they need someone to stay with the older people…So I won't be back until about 7 or 8 in the morning"

"Oh…" _I said. Keeping a straight face_

"Yea…"

_She walked out the bathroom. I closed the door turned on the shower. I put my clothes in the hamper and got in. I scrubbed every place on my body well. I wanted to smell and feel good. I also washed my hair. When I got out the shower I dried off and did my hair. I then put my make up on and went to my room to my closet._

"Nope… Nope… Nope… Eh... Not good…Not good enough…" _I said as I went through my dresses_

"Perfect!"

_I pulled out a black dress that had a pink floral print and a belt around it. I matched that with a white cardigan. I searched through mountains of shoe boxes until I found a black pair of peep toe pumps and my black clutch. I was almost 8:00._

* * *

CHAD POV

_I just got out of the shower. My hair was damp. I wrapped the towel around my waist and proceeded to my room. I saw that my maid had pulled out my clothes and laid them on the bed. I had to admit, Gloria had great taste. I dried off and put my boxers on. I looked at the time, 7:45. I had to hurry up. I put my lotion on and put my clothes on. I fixed my hair so that it was at its regular short style. I walked out of my condo and headed toward the car. It took me about 20 minutes to get to Sonny's apartment. I text messaged her telling her I was downstairs. _

_Sonny looked beautiful. She looked like old Sonny. She had on heels and actually curled her hair instead of leaving it straight._

"Hi…" _walked to the other side of the car to open the door_

"Hey" _she kissed me on the cheek_

_We drove in a comfortable silence. We pulled up to the restaurant in about 15 minutes. Valet took the car and we went in_

"Welcome to Nickels…Name"

"Cooper" _I responded_

"Right this was Mr. Cooper"

_I took Sonny's hand and followed the hostess to our table. We were in off to the side for privacy. We took our seats across from each other and ordered drinks_

"Have you ever been here before…?" _I asked_

"No… but my mom has"

"Oh… the food here is really good"

"Hmm…"

"Hi… are we ready to order?" _the waitress asked_

_I looked at Sonny. She nodded_

"Ladies first" _I proclaimed_

"Ok…um… I guess I'll have the Mediterranean salad"

"I'll have the Stuffed red peppers"

_The waitress took our menu and walked off._

* * *

SONNY POV

_This place was expensive. I noticed that as soon as we walked in. I only got a salad because I didn't want Chad to spend too much money._

"Portlyn got fired… I heard" _I said taking a sip of my soda_

"Yea… we have this new girl… Penelope"

"Hmm…" _I smirked_

"What?" _he asked cocking his head to the side_

"More competition"

"Sonny… no one could ever be in competition with you..."

_I smiled. That was really sweet. I didn't have any words to say to that_

"So… uh" _I started _"How'd you find out about this place" S_hit... was that the only thing you could think of, Monroe_

_He smirked _"Are you nervous, Ms. Monroe?"

"No…Yes… a little"

"Why… we've been out on dates before"

"Not… this fancy or expensive"

"So…let's play a game..." _he said taking a gulp of his juice_

"We can't play a game… not in here"

"Yes we can. Instead of 21 questions let's make it 10"

"Ok… I guess"

"You go first" _he stated _

"What's my real name?" _i started_

"Alison"

"Where am I from?"

"Wisconsin"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Purple"

"What's my favorite that I own" _I chuckled_

"Your car"

"Do you like me?" _i asked playfully_

"No…" _wait… what? Did he just say no? _

"Then why are we on a date right now…?" _I asked getting a little upset_

"You never asked me if I loved you" _I giggled a little_

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Do you like So Random or just me?"

"Just you"

"Would you kiss me?"

"Hell yes" _he exclaimed_

"How would you kiss me?"

"Like this"

_He leaned over the table as did I. He pressed his lips to mine. He ran his tongue across my lip. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue inside. We kissed for a while. At least it felt like a while. I occasionally nibbled on his bottom lip._

"Eehmm" _we heard someone clear their throat_

_The waitress set our food down and walked away. We quickly ate in silence. We didn't order dessert. I was too full and Chad said he wasn't a dessert person. _

"You ready to go?"

"Mhm…"

_He called the waitress over for the check. I offered to help pay but he insisted me not to. We chewed on the mints they gave us on the way out. As we drove back to my house I had the sudden urge…for Chad. I looked over to him while he was driving. He really did grow over 7 months. His jaw has become more prominent and defined shaping in the finest way as his chin hairs stood out a little. His hands became bigger and you could see some of his muscles through his shirt. _

* * *

CHAD POV

_I saw Sonny checking me out from the passenger seat. I didn't want to say anything._

"Where here" _I sighed_

"Hmm… Thanks for…dinner"

_I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. It made me want her even more. She got out the car and started walking toward the building. She stopped after a couple of feet. She turned and walked back._

"Can I go to your house?" _she asked_

"What?" _I was dumbfounded. Did she really just ask that?_

"My mom's not home and I don't like being home alone at night by myself… so can I come to your house?"

"Um…" _Whose home at my house? No one _"Yea…sure, I guess"

_She got back in the car and went back to driving. About 15 minutes later we were pulling up in my driveway. I parked and got out, opening the door for Sonny._

"So…this is where the great CDC lives" _she chuckled_

"Yup…" _I rocked on my heels of my feet_

_I opened the door and watched her eyes light up_

"Wow…This is…fucking amazing. Whose home right now?"

"No one…I think"

"Oh… where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, the last door on the right"

_I walked with Sonny up the stairs. She went to the bathroom while I went to my room and changed. I put a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I was using the computer when she called my name. I heard her heels clicking on the floor_

"Chad, where are you!"

"In here...!" _I called hoping she would hear_

"Where?"

"In here!"

_She peeked her head through the door. _

"Wow…" _I heard her mutter _"This makes my apartment look like shit"

"I like your apartment… it's quaint and warm"

"Yea ok" _she said sarcastically_

* * *

_She slid off her heels and put them on the floor. I watched her take a seat in the middle of my king size bed. She patted for me to take a seat next to her. I climbed on the bed next to her_

"Chad Dylan Cooper you have a HUGE room" _she looked around _

_I chuckled_

_She leaned on my chest and looked up at me through her lashes. God…she's tempting me. I kissed her temple when she smiled. She sat back up and kissed me. She pressed her lips to mine. Occasionally running her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave. I leaned down as her back hit the bed. I was hovering over her, I moved down to her jaw as she let out a little moan._

_I could feel my 'buddy' getting hard. I kissed in between the little dip in her collarbone._

"Chad" _She hissed as my hands roamed her ass_

_She reached down and pulled the bottom of my shirt over my head. She trailed her fingers down my bare chest as I fumbled with the zipper on the back of her dress. I finally got it unzipped and pulled it off. Tossing it somewhere in the room. I made a trail of kisses in the valley between her breast and down her stomach. I came back up hungrily kissing her lips again._

"Are you sure…? I mean, it's not exactly going to be special since it's not technically your first time"

_She giggled _"Technically" _she mocked me_ "This is my proper first time… making love… not being…raped" _she whispered the last word_

_I wrapped my arm around her back and searched for her bra clasp. Once I found it I skillfully un-did it and tossed it on the floor. She covered her breast. _

"Don't…please" _I pulled on her arm a little. She removed them _

"I take it's not your first time" _she said_

_I couldn't help but chuckle. I made my way down to her breast. I rolled a rosy nub between my thumb and index finger. Her nipple instantly became hard. I instantly became hard too. I took one of them in my mouth as I kneaded the other with my hand. I switched to the other side to even it out._

"You have too much clothes on…" _she said in a breathy moan_

_She reached down and pushed my sweatpants off leaving me in my boxers. I trailed down while hooking my finger in her red boy shorts and slid them down and off her creamy skin. I looked up and saw her blush. She was glistening wet. I decided to make her wait for it. I kissed the inside of her thighs. Every time I got close to her core I moved to the other side. She'd groan in anticipation. She lifted her hips trying to get closer to my mouth but I held her down by her hips. She wriggled, struggling underneath me grasp_

"Stop…teasing" _she cried out_

_I dove right in with my tongue. She hissed as I felt her run her fingers through my hair. She tugged every time my tongue played with her bundle of nerves. When I felt she was wet enough I gently slipped a finger into her._

"Ohhhhhh" _she moaned_

_I became harder… if that was possible, every time she would make a noise. I needed her right now. I added another finger as I started gently pumping slowly. Eventually gaining speed. Her mouth formed an O, as her moans became louder. She reached her first orgasm. Her muscles clenching around my two fingers. I watched her trembled and try to catch her breath_

"C-Chad… CHAD!" _she yelled through her peak_

_I love the way she yells my name. Her yelling made me painfully harder. If it were possible_

"Are you sure?" _I asked again_

"Yes…I am…I need… you inside…right now" _she said between pants and taking my boxers off_

_I reached over to my dresser and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. I slid it on a stroked myself to get more comfortable._

"Ready"

_She nodded. I positioned myself at her center. I entered and watched her face. I felt myself stretch her. She was so tight. It took all of my self control to cum right then and there. I started moving, slow at first. The moment her face turned into pure pleasure I moved faster._

"Chad…I… fucking… love… you" _she moaned_

_I buried my head in the crook of her neck. _

"Faster" _she exclaimed_

"Harder" _she groaned_

_Every demand made me kick into overdrive. Moving and thrusting faster and harder than ever have._

"Sonny…I'm so close." _I mumbled in her neck_

"Me too…"

_I felt her walls start to clench. She chanted my name and dragged her nails down my back as she hit her climax. She bucked her hips and arched her back. As she rode she rode her peak out mine came. I thrusted one last time before I tensed as I filled up the condom._

"Sonny…" _I breathed out as I watched her chest rise and fall_

_She smiled and gave me a kiss. _

* * *

_I got up, threw the condom away and grabbed a towel from my closet. I peed and washed myself up. I came back to find Sonny still laying in the same position she was in when I left_

"Are you ok?" _I asked_

"That was…amazing" _she squealed_

_I smirked _"I'm glad I make you happy" _I said sliding on a new pair of boxers_

"Mmm…you always make me happy…..I'll be right back"

_She grabbed the towel from me. I guess she was going to the bathroom. I pulled back the covers on my bed and got in. Sonny came back a few minutes later and took the towel off. She grabbed a pair of boxers out of my drawer and picked up my t-shirt off the floor and put that on. They were both two big for her. She looked sexy as hell_

"Damn…"

"What?" _she asked climbing into bed with me_

"You look hot in my clothes…"

_Sonny laughed her adorable laugh._

"Thanks...alot... for everything…" _she said pulling the cover over her body_

"You're welcome, babe...besides" _I started _"I just wanted to bring the regular Sonny back"

"Mmm...I'm back" _she whispered before she fell asleep_

"I missed you…" _I breathed into her neck as I placed a kiss on it_

_I wrapped my arms around and fell asleep. Honestly that was the best sex… never mind it wasn't even sex. That was the best love making ever._

* * *

**A/N**

**This was my first time writing a lemon so let me know if it was sour or sweet. I'm going to get better over time with this story. I tried my hardest to make it sexy. Please review. I defiantly need your feedback on this chapter. I'm sorry it was kind of long. Please review. I think i did alright for my first lemon. I hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait for an update. I was a little discouraged because I didn't get a lot of reviews and I was busy and I didn't feel like updating. So anyways here's chapter 10**

* * *

SONNY POV

_The sun peaked through the small space in the curtains. I pulled the pillow closer to my face as the sunlight became brighter, not wanting to get up. I glanced at the clock on the dresser 7:30. Holy Shit it was 7:30! I frantically got out of bed and looked for my clothes. Taking Chad's clothes off and frantically searching for mine I was calling his name_

"Chad!" _I ran to the other side of the bed looking for my dress. I slid it on. He wasn't waking up _"Chad!" _I yelled again, he shifted slightly in the bed._

"What?" _he groaned and turned to look at me_

"It's 7:30!"

"So…what" _he sat up and yawned_

"My mom said she'll be home around 7 or 8 and I need to get home now…like right now!"

"Shit" _he hissed_

_He got up swiftly and threw on the sweats he had on yesterday. I hopped as I put my heels on and grabbed my bag. We were out the door second after that._

"Faster…" _I begged as he drove 65 mph on the street. We made it there in record time with 10 minutes to spare. All was well and good until I saw my mother's car turn the corner. _

"Fuck…"_I was screwed. I couldn't go in the front way, she would see me. I looked around for a way to get in without her seeing. I looked up and saw my kitchen window was open. _

"Chad…stay here and honk as my mom gets closer to the door" _he nodded. I got out the car and made a break for the fire escape. I took off my heels and stood on top of the trash cans and jumped for the ladder, pulling it down. Heels in my hand, I climbed up the ladder and the first flight of stairs. HONK. I started climbing even faster. Panting, I was climbing the last few stairs when another loud HONK startled me. I climbed through the window and took off for my room. I peeled off my dress and shoes and threw myself into bed pretending I was sleep. _

* * *

"Sonny… I'm home!" _I heard my mom yell. She knocked on my door _

"Hi mom" _I said in a low voice. I didn't want to be suspicious. _

"How was your date?" _she asked as I turned on my back and sat up._

"It was great… I had so much fun" _that wasn't a complete lie_

"Oh good, I'm glad you got home safe." _She picked my dress up off the floor and tossed it in the hamper _"Did you hear that idiot honking downstairs… he just kept doing it" _I sucked a breath in. Knowing she was talking about Chad._

"Really… did you see who it was?" _my mouth becoming dry. _

"No" _she shook her head. She looked at me and squinted. Then she pursed her lips into a tight straight line. _"Sonny…" _she walked close to me grabbing my chin and gently tilting it up_

"What mom…?" _getting a little nervous. I felt my heart beating faster. I heard it through my ears. THUMP…THUMP THUMP…THUMP THUMP_

"What is that dark red spot right here?" _she pointed to the spot on the side of my neck. I didn't know what she was talking about. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. I pounced out of my bed to see. I looked in my mirror and saw a hickey the size of quarter on my neck. Sort of like he branded me. _

"It happened at the restaurant. Chad was uh…trying to open the steak sauce bottle and the top flew off and hit me in the neck. It was so funny" I chuckled. _A complete lie came pouring out my mouth. My heart beating faster. Every time I lied I started to get hot. Right now I was burning._

"Really…?" _I nodded _"Why are in your underwear?"

_Shit I forgot those. _"It was too hot last night and I was sweating bullets. I took my pajamas off in the middle of the night"

"Huh" _she looked at me suspiciously. By that time I wanted to submerge myself in cold water. I was on fire. I never lied like this before. _"I'm going to go…take a shower… then I'm going to take a nap…if you…want to…_talk _about ANYTHING…let me know" _she walked out of my room_

_I released my breath and dropped on my bed. I almost got caught. Thank god I didn't. It's like she knew._

* * *

CHAD POV

_I drove back to my house after I saw Sonny climb through her window. I made it back within 15 minutes and went back to sleep. I wasn't even 30 minutes a sleep when I got a text from Sonny_

Dude, you SUCK! – SM.

_Why do I suck? I didn't do anything_

What are you talking about? – CDC

I almost got caught by my mom because of you! – SM

_WHAT?_

I thought you got in before she did? - CDC

I did…she saw your brand mark you left on me- SM

_What brand mark? What the hell was she talking about?_

What the hell are you talking about? – CDC

You gave me a hickey, Chad! – SM

_I did? Since when_

I did…really? Send me a picture – CDC

_A few minutes later I got a picture of Sonny with her hair pulled to the side. Oh….that hickey. From the neck below you could see at deep red mark. It wasn't that big. She was in her bra and panties. The same ones she wore yesterday. My mind filled with dirty thoughts. Sonny fingers weaving through my hair as I pounded into her. She chanted my name. I was pulled back into last night's adventures. Her soft skin flushed against mine. She was so tight and warm around me. I was bought back when my phone buzzed. Sonny was calling now. I had a massive boner and my sweats weren't helping at all. Hearing Sonny's voice was going to make it worse._

"Hello?"

"Chad…you didn't say anything back"

"Oh I uh…" _have a massive hard-on and you're not helping the situation _"Was helping my dad with something"

"Oh… well I don't know how to get rid of this thing on my neck"

"Freeze a spoon and put it on the hickey for 15 minutes" _my voice becoming hoarse_

"Are you ok?" _no… HELL NO._

"Yea…I'm fine"

"Ok well… I'm going to call you back to tell you if it worked or not"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

_As soon as I hung up I flung my phone on the bed and ran into my bathroom. I hopped in the shower and quickly relieved myself. I rinsed with cold water to keep the boner from coming back. As I got out, I saw Gloria had just left the room after she made my bed. There was a note in the middle that had my dad's name on it._

"Chad, your mother and I left for Spain. We won't be back until next week. We need sometime alone. Gloria is going to be there every day to check on you and do not FUCK UP THE HOUSE, love your parents" _I read out loud_

* * *

_I crumpled up the note and got dressed. The last time they left they didn't come back for 3 weeks. This has been going on for 4 years now. Oh well. I picked up my phone from the table and called Sonny to see if the hickey went down. _

"Hello?" _she said sounding sad_

"Hey…whats wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Did the hickey go down?"

"No…" _she whined_

"Did you do the spoon thing?"

"Yes… it only got bigger"

"Oh wow… ok…ask your mom if I can come over"

"Ok hold on" _the phone went quiet_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I put the phone on the dresser and went to ask my mom. I caught her when she just got out the shower. She had her robe on. _

"Mom…"

"Hmm" _I followed her into her room_

"Can…uh Chad come over…please?"

"Why…you was just with him yesterday"

"Please mom" _I begged _"Please"

"Fine..."

_I ran back into my room and picked up the phone. _"She said ok"

"Alright I'll be there in about 10 minutes"

"Bye"

_I hung up and took a shower. I threw on a pair of green soffee shorts and a black tank top. My hair was curly since I washed it. It was now tamed from last night. About 15 minutes later Chad knocked on my door._

"Hey" _I gave him a quick peck _

"Hey…" _we made our way to the couch. We sat close as I turned on the TV. I sat there and rubbed my neck. Trying to make the hickey go away_

"Lemme see it" _he asked. He tilted my head to the side as he pulled my hair back. _"Damn… that is… hot" _he started laughing quietly as I glared at him_

"Shut up" _I giggled _"It's not funny"

"Well…it should go away in about a week so…you should be fine" _he leaned back _"What did you tell your mom?"

"That you popped a steak bottle cap and it flew into my neck."

"Wow…that's … I have no words for that" _I know it was a bad lie. I couldn't make up a better one on the spot. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched TV. _

* * *

CHAD POV

_I spent the rest of the day at Sonny's house. Not wanting to be alone at mine._

* * *

**A/N**

**I know it's been a while since I updated but school just started. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know if you liked this chapter or not. I can't actually tell if you guys liked it because I didn't get a lot of reviews. I'm going to try to update faster. Thanks again. **

**P.S**

**YAY WE REACHED 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Ok so… I skipped Sunday and went straight to Monday. Here's chapter 11. Sorry for such a long chapter**SONNY POV

* * *

_I woke up a little refreshed. I slept like a baby. I got dressed and waited in the lobby for Chad. I loved driving to work with him but I couldn't wait to get my car back on Thursday. He pulled up in his car. I got in and we drove off_

"Hi…" _I leaned over and pecked his cheek_

"Hello beautiful"

"How's it going…?"

"As good as a morning can get"

_I nodded. We drove quietly as we pulled up into the parking lot and parked the car. I noticed Chad kept glancing at me but not saying anything._

"WHAT!" _I snapped getting a little annoyed _

"Sorry…I wanted to ask you something?"

"Okay?"

_I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Not an expensive 24k ring. Just a plain silver ring with a single diamond. I started to get a little nervous._

"Will you uh…" _he was fiddling with the ring _"Be my girlfriend"

_Oh wow…I'm speechless. Do I say yes? Or no_

"Really?" _I asked_

"Yes really"

"I…yes…"

_I sat straight in the car as he handed me the ring._

"I don't know which hand it goes on" _I mentioned, a little embarrassed_

"I kinda don't know which one it goes on either" _we both chuckled _"I think it goes on your left hand, ring finger as a promise ring… but I shouldn't put it on because it could mean something different than a promise ring"

"O-Ok" _I slid the ring on my left ring finger. I smiled as it shined in the sun._

"I think we should go inside now…"

_We walked in together. As I stopped to say goodbye he looked at me hard._

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"You put make up on your hickey" _he lifted my hair_

"Yeah…" _He licked his thumb and wiped the makeup off, exposing the still dark red spot_

"Don't ever… do that… I want people to know your _mine _and only _mine_" _he growled. I blushed crimson red_

"A-Alright" _possessive Chad is hot_

"I'll see you later" _he kissed my temple. I smiled and walked away._

* * *

_The day went by quickly as I rehearsed many sketches. I did Sicky Vicky, the Check it out girls, so you think you can pee-pee dance and the real princesses of New Jersey. I was in my dressing room getting ready when there was a light knock at more door. I went to go answer it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened it. Holy mother of all shit it was… James! James Conroy the guy that raped me. James Conroy the mother fucker that broke my ribs and made me lie in front of my mom. _

"Sonny…" _he said. I tried closing the door with all my might but I couldn't. I really need to work out. _"Sonny, please listen… please I'm not going to do anything…please" _he begged. I don't trust him. I let go of the door and ran to the other side of the room near the other door_

"Talk from there" _I pointed to where he was standing_

"Ok…Sonny I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I really didn't… I was jealous and all messed up, Sonny. I was jealous of you and Chad and Chad having you. Him getting to touch you and you trusting him. I truly am sorry. Please forgive me, please?" _he inched closer_

"James …stay there… and I forgive you. I can't let you back into my life"

"Sonny" _he stopped and sucked in a deep breath sharply _"You have a hickey" _I bought my hand up to my neck to cover it. He stomped over to me. I grabbed my phone off the vanity and started dialing Chad. I couldn't press send before her knocked it out of my hand. James took my hand and stared at the ring on it. Shit, Fuck my Life. I shouldn't have let him in. I tried tugging my hand out of his but he wouldn't let go, he just stared at the ring._

"Who gave you the ring…and the hickey" _Keep your mouth shut Monroe. I didn't say anything. My eyes were welling up with tears. _"It was Chad… Ok Monroe here's what you're going to do. You're going to pull your pants down and take it like a man. Then I'm gonna give you a _huge _hickey and see which man wins"

"NO…No no no no no" _I slapped him hard with my free hand. He let go of my other hand and grabbed my phone off the floor. I hit send before he knocked it out my hand again. _

"Please NO… please not again… Please…!" _I screamed and sobbed_

* * *

CHAD POV

_I was in the middle of filming a Mackenzie Falls episode when my phone rang. It was my Sonshine. I answered the call and heard screaming._

"Please NO… please… not again… Please…!" _I heard her scream and cry. _

_I immediately ran off the set ignoring the director calling my name. I ran past Nico and Grady. They followed me as I ran past there dressing room and barged into Sonny's. I crashed through the door. I saw James… the mother fucker James. He was straddling Sonny. Luckily she still had her pants on. He had her hands above her head as he was dry humping her. She was crying and squirming to get away. Every piercing scream Sonny let out cut right through me. Seeing someone hurt her cut deep. James head was buried in her neck. I snapped out of this horrifying state when Nico and Grady pried James off of her. They had him by his arms. I walked up to him and glared at him._

"Dude...? Really... how'd you even get in here?"

"Your security guards are dumb fucks, did you know that? Do me a huge favor though…don't give me another concussion"

"Another?" _Grady and Nico said simultaneously_

"If you don't want another one…leave and don't ever come back"

"Why don't you just call the cops on me, huh?" _he spat_

"Believe me I want to. But she doesn't want me too…she would have to leave So Random."

"Oh you take orders from your girlfriend now? Like the little bitch you are?" _he hissed trying to get out of Nico and Grady's hold_

"James. LEAVE. You fucking prick" _I punched him in the nuts. He doubled over in pain. _"Leave now or so help me I will. Fuck. You. Up...again."

"Again" _Nico and Grady said again_

"Let go of him"

_They let go. James hit the floor with an audible thump. He chuckled and walked out._

"What happened before?" _Grady asked_

"Uh…Sonny was a…she was raped… by James"

"WHAT!"

"You guys have to promise not to tell" _I calmed their panic_

"What do we do now?"

"Look out for her…I can't be with her 24/7 so just watch out for her, please"

"We can do that"

"Ok"

* * *

_As Nico and Grady left I went looking for Sonny. I didn't see her leave the room. I walked around her dressing room when I heard crying coming from the closet. I tried opening the door but it was locked._

"Sonny…it's me Chad. Open the door babe." _I tried opening it again but it was still locked _"Come on Sonny…open the door please" _I heard the lock click. I opened the door and saw Sonny in fetal position in the corner balling her eyes out. _"Sonny" _I cried. I scooped her up bridal style. Still crying, I carried her back to my dressing room. As I walked through my set I stared directly ahead not caring about the dirty looks I was getting._

"Chad… Who is that?" _Penelope asked walking besides me_

"My girlfriend"

"Why is she crying?"

"Long story"

"I've got time" _she smiled_

"Well I don't, I'm busy" _I sighed_

_She stopped as I kept going. I kicked open my dressing room door and set her down on the couch. Seeing her like this made me want to cry. The top half of her shirt was ripped, exposing her green bra. She had 4 huge bruises that or hickeys trailing down in between her chest. I wanted to cry. I wanted to ball up on the floor and cry with her. I had to be strong. Sucking up my tears I reached into my gym bag and pulled out my basketball shorts and white t shirt. I slowly started to undo her belt buckle when she started panicking_

"No…No… please no! STOP PLEASE...!" _she cried harder, kicking and pushing my hands away._

"Sonny…Sonshine…" _I cupped her face with my hand _"Its Chad…I'm not going to hurt you I swear and you know that, baby" _wiping away her tears with my thumb_

_I finished un-doing her belt buckle as soon as she relaxed. Taking off her pants and the remains of her shirt I carefully dressed her as she quietly sobbed. When I finished I at next to her and cradled her to my chest_

"Sonny… you have to stop crying. You're going to make yourself sick" _soon enough she stopped. I watched her chest rise and fall looking at the bruises through my shirt. How can somebody do this to a girl? A sweet, nice, beautiful girl?_

"Chad" _she whimpered as she sat up_

"Sonshine"

"I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. I never should've let him in"

_I sighed heavily. She __**let **__him in. Why would she let him in? _"It's ok Sonshine. It's not your fault. It's the guards. Don't be sorry. I told you…you're mine. I will do anything to protect whats mine"

* * *

SONNY POV

_I smiled at Chad and got up. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. I looked horrible. I had 4 huge hickeys trailing down my chest. Yes they were hickeys. But they were un-wanted. How was I going to hide these from my mom? They were like the size of baseballs. _

"Chad"

"Hmm"

"Who knows?" _he walked up next to me_

"Huh?"

"Who knows…?"

"Nico and Grady…that's it"

_I sighed _"Oh you told them not to say anything right?"

"Yeah… but I think you should tell your mom or at least the cops"

"I don't know… I don't want to go back to Wisconsin"

"But I thi-" _I put my finger to my lips_

"Can you talk about this later…please?" _he nodded _"Thank you Chad…A lot."

"Sonny, it's no big deal"

"Yes it is…" _I insisted_

"No it's not..." _he smiled _

"Yes. It. is…!" _I nagged_

"No. it's. not... end of discussion!" _he blurted_

"Fine!" _I yelled_

"Fine!" _he yelled back _

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. He used my gasp to his advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away catching his breath._

"Oh were so good" _he panted_

_I held up my hand with the ring on it. He smirked and held the one with his ring. When did he get that?_

"When did you get that?"

"Same time I got yours"

"Huh…"

"What?" _he asked_

"I'm yours and you're mine" _I pointed to our rings_

"I'm yours?" _he asked in mock humor_

"Yes"

"Then you're mine"

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a fast update. I've been getting messages saying where's Tawni and blah blah blah. Tawni is coming guys. I promise. Read and Review please.**

**Oh. I have a question. It's about the next chapter. Is Sonny being stubborn for not tell her mom? Do you think Sonny is right for not calling the cops? And. What do you think Sonny is going to tell her mom about the bruises on her neck and chest? Review and let me know guys. Chapter 12 is on the way. **


	12. Chapter 12

****

A/N

**Thanks to all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Here is chapter 12. Hope you enjoy. Again... I'm sorry for such a long chapter**

* * *

SONNY POV

_After yesterday Nico and Grady have been more mature and not their goofy selves unless we were doing a sketch. It was kind of weird not having them run around and do stupid stuff. It was almost 1:30. I was going to have lunch with Chad. He said we really needed to talk. I met him out in the parking lot_

"Hey" _I got in the car_

"Hi"

"Where are we going for lunch?"

"Valentino's" _Valentino's is a small diner that is not very famous. Paparazzi are never there and the food is good_

"Oh…ok" _It took us 10 minutes to get there. He found a parking spot and we went inside. We got a table somewhere in the back. _

"Sonny… you have to tell your mom. You can't hide the spots on your neck for too long."

"I know, I know… I just don't know how. I don't want to go back to Wisconsin. I know my mom is going to freak out."

"So let's call the cops then. That will end this whole thing" _he pointed out_

_The waiter came and took our orders. About 20 minutes later he came back with our food._

"Chad, I'm going to do something about this… but I don't know what. I wish that I could tell my mom and she not take me back to Wisconsin but I know she will."

"You don't really know that. And how did you hide the stuff on your neck anyways?"

"Make up. If I tell my mom…You have to be there. You don't have to be there in the same room but you have to be in the area"

"Alright… fine. As long as you tell her. When are you going to?"

"I don't know… maybe Friday"

* * *

_I went home early after lunch. I called in and told them I didn't feel good. They understood and told me to feel better. I didn't put that much make up on my neck today because it was hot. When I walked in my house my mother was in the kitchen washing dishes. She was home really early. _

"Hey mom…why are you home so early?"

"I took an early shift. Why are you home so early?"

"Oh… I called and told the studio I wasn't feeling good."

"You look fine to me"

_Whenever my mother washed dishes she was usually mad. _

"I saw you Sonny…at Valentino's"

"Ok… I was with Chad"

"Why…are changing a lot Sonny. You've gotten skinner and been coming home later. When you do come home you don't talk you lock yourself in your room"

"What…are you talking about?" _she dropped a plate in the sink _

"Why are you lying so much, Sonny"

"I'm not lying…and where is all this coming from?"

"Yes you are, Sonny."

"No. I'm. Not"

"Yes you are. You changed a lot. I know you slept over at Chad's after your date because I saw you climb through the window. I know a bottle cap didn't hit you. It's a hickey. He gave you a hickey. I want to know why your changing, Alison." _I cringed._ _I knew my mom was mad because she used my real name_

"Mom, you don't understand. I-I"

"Why Alison… you changed your hair, your make up is darker and your lying too much. What about the spots on your neck?"

"Mom I- but…"

"No" _she glared at me _"Are you lying for him"

"What…NO!" _she took the dish rag and wiped down my neck. I blinked letting the tears fall. The big hickeys we exposed. She backed away covering her mouth._

"Is… Is he hitting you?"

"Mom…"

"Answer me…!" _she yelled scaring me a little. My mom had never yelled at me like this before._ Does He Hit You?"

"No…he doesn't hit me… he never hit me"

"So what are those on your neck, huh? What happened there?"

"WHY ARE YOU SPAZING ON ME!"

"YOU'RE NOT BEING YOU RIGHT NOW. WHY ARE YOU CHANGING SO FAST? WHY ARE THOSE ON YOUR NECK? WHY ARE YOU MAKING SO MANY EXCUSES, SONNY? WHY...WHY…WHY?"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW MOM… HUH?"

"YES… I DO!"

"IT'S GOING TO BREAK YOUR HEART. IT'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"JUST TELL ME! WHY YOU REALLY CHANGED"

"IT WASN'T A CRAZY FAN THAT MUGGED ME. I WAS RAPED, MOM. ABOUT A YEAR AND SEVEN MONTHS AGO. I HATED THE WAY I LOOKED AFTER I GOT RAPED, OKAY. I FELT DIRTY AND USED. I TOLD CHAD. THEN THE GUY BROKE MY RIBS. CHAD WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME. CHAD DIDN'T TAKE MY VIRGINITY OKAY! HE DOESN'T HIT ME. HE ONLY HELPS. GOD… I SPENT THE NIGHT AT HIS HOUSE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE. OKAY MOM…are you happy now? You got what you wanted. You know everything."

_I watched as she dried her tears. She tried to hug me. I backed away shaking my head._

"No. I don't want any more sympathy. I didn't want to tell you this way"

"Sonny… I"

_I shook my head and walked out. I know she's my mom but I can't be here right now. I have to leave. I can't take this._

* * *

CHAD POV

_I went back to work when I got a phone call from Sonny._

"Hello?"

"I know you just came from here but… can you pick me up. Please"

"Uh… I'm in the middle of rehearsing can I get you in like…30 minutes"

"Never mind… bye" _She hung up. I don't know whats wrong now. I couldn't leave I was on probation because I walked out the last time. I just stuck it out. I was doing a scene with Chloe._

"Mackenzie…I'm not like the others"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have…that much money"

"I don't care if you don't have a lot of money"

"I have to go…"

"Chloe…wait"

"AND THAT'S A RAP…good job guys… you can go home"

_I went back to my room and changed into my tan cargo shorts and black t-shirt and left. I called Sonny and she didn't pick up. I tried 4 more times before she picked up._

"Hello" _I heard the beach in the background_

"Where are you?"

"I don't know… I don't care…"

"Okay…do you want me to come get you?"

"I don't care…"

"What's wrong…?"

"Nothing…bye"

"Oh okay…bye"

_She hung up. The only beach I know that's walking distance is South bay. That's not even really walking distance from her house. It's about 5 miles away. I drove to find her. I parked the car and walked through the sand trying to find her. I spotted her sitting in the sand with her knees to her chest… a couple of feet away from the water. I sat down next to her._

"You okay…"

"No…"

"What happened…?"_She moved her hair out the way and showed me the bruises on her neck._

"My mom and I had a fight. She wiped the make up off the bruises and kept asking what these are." _she pointed to her neck_ "She thought you were beating on me. I told her no. She knows I slept over at your house, she saw me climb through the window. She knows you gave me a hickey. She just kept yelling at me" _she started to choke up _"She said 'why are you changing so fast. Why are you making so many excuses, Sonny? Why...why…why' Then I told her I was raped. I told her about James. _A tear rolled down her cheek _

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing… I was mad… I didn't want to tell her like that. I walked out and went to the beach"

"That's a 5 mile walk"

"I know…"

"Why were you mad at your mom? I mean…at least you don't have to hide anything now"

"I didn't want to tell her like that. The way she looked at me made me want to die right then and there. Her eyes had so much hurt and pain…I just didn't know what to do. I wish I could go back to the day I was raped and punch James until her bleeds. Every time I see him I die a little inside."

"Why'd you let him in yesterday? It made no sense to do that"

"I don't know… I was stupid to believe he wouldn't do anything…. Can I ask you something?"

"Ok…shoot"

"You're always coming to my rescue… why don't you complain? Plus, I've never given you anything for helping me in return. I feel like I'm a burden on you"

"I don't complain because… my parents are always gone. They are always on vacation or at work. It's kind of nice to have a girl in my life that sticks around. You've been around more than my parents have for the past 4 years. This sounds sappy, but… I want you to stay in my life. I don't mind picking you up in the morning because I know you're there. Sometimes I wake up and my maid, Gloria, gives me a note from my parents saying they're gone" _She turned and looked at me._

"I'm sorry your parents are always gone. If I would've known I wouldn't have been so needy"

"You…Ms. Monroe you are far from needy"

"Mmm" _she laughed_

_I leaned over a kissed her. We sat staring at the water for about an hour._

* * *

_We got in the car and drove to Sonny's house. I parked the car outside of her building and got out. We walked up the stairs and before Sonny can open the door her mom swung it open._

"Sonny…thank god…where were you. I was trying to call you"

"I was at the beach" _she said in a monotone voice. Sonny walked through the door. It's like they noticed I wasn't there until I walked through the door. _

"Hi…Chad" _her mom gave me a small smile_

"Hi, Ms. Monroe" _She slowly walked up to me and gave me a long deep hug_

"Thank you…for helping her out. Keeping her safe… Just being there for her. Thank you so much" _she let go of me_

"You're welcome."

"Mom… I want to talk to you about something?" _Sonny said. __We all sat down on the couch _

* * *

SONNY POV

"Are we moving…back to Wisconsin?" _I fiddled with my finger _

"No…why would you ask that" _she answered confused_

_Chad leaned over and whispered in my ear _"I told you"

"I don't know…I just wanted to ask"

"Well… no were not… I'm going to ask you guys something…promise to stay calm"

"Okay" _Chad and I said simultaneously_

"You guys… are having sex?" _Both Chad and my eyes grew wide. What the hell, man. Where'd that come from? _"Be honest"

"Uh…um… I…we…um… uh…but…I …um…" _Chad and I stammered _

"I take that as a yes" _there was nothing we can say. We were too nervous to say anything _"Are you guys' at least using protection?"

"Y-Y-Yeah"

"Ok good. At least you're doing this with somebody I trust"

"Ohmygod" _I let out. As Chad tried to suppress his laughter _

"Sonny, you have your ring on the wrong finger" _she pointed to my left hand_

"No…" _I sighed_

"Yea you do…"

"No I don't"

"Please, please, please don't tell me you're ge-"

"No mom I'm not…it's a promise ring. He gave it to me. He has one too"

"Thank god…"

* * *

_You could feel the air tensing around us. We sat in silence until my mom broke it _

"Who raped you?" _she asked_

"Uh… James…James Conroy" _I muttered_

"Didn't you work with him Chad? I think he stared on Mackenzie Falls" _my mom asked_

"Uh yea… he did. _He sighed_

"Well did you call the cops?" _Chad looked at me then looked down_

"No…I didn't" _I stated_

"WHAT!..." _she calmed herself down _"You have too…next time you see him"

"Alright I will."

"I have to go. I have a meeting." _He got up and made his way to the door. I got up to see him out. My mom was still sitting on the couch looking back at us. _

"I told you you're not moving" _he chuckled. Starting a whispered conversation._

"Alright…you were right this one time"

"I'm always right" _he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close_

"My mother's watching, Mr. Cooper." _I looked at her and she turned away staring at the TV_

"Hmm…we should give your mother a show"

"Ok one… that's gross and two you're a badass"

"Me…gross…nope" _he shook his head _"A badass…maybe" _he laughed quietly _

"Go to your meeting, Chad" _I playfully pushed his chest_

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"Mmm… no"

"Please" _he pouted. Leaning closer_

"No…" _I leaned in. Our lips brushing over each other_

"Please…" _I kissed him. His hand was pressing into the small of my back making me arch into him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly gave it to him. Our tongues danced together until I realized my mom was still sitting on the couch. I pulled away._

"I'll see you later…" _I said_

"Ok" _he kissed my forehead and left_

* * *

_My mother turned around and looked at me. I turned a deep shade of red._

"Besides the fact that you just had a make-out session in your house in front of your mother…you guys make a cute couple" _I joined her on the couch_

"Thanks… I think"

"So… after you know…the James thing… did you get tested?"

"Yes. I'm all clean"

"Good… Good. Sonny about earlier when we were fighting…I'm so sorry… I didn't… I wasn't trying to…Sonny I'm sorry'

"It's okay, mom. I'm sorry for lying. I just thought that if I told you; we would move back to Wisconsin."

"We weren't going to…you're doing too well on your show. The only thing I'm mad about is that you waited so long to tell me."

"I'm sorry…really sorry."

"This isn't going to be easy Sonny but… when you call the cops on James and you tell them he raped you…you're going to have to go to court. Chad is gonna have to testify and its going to be a long process"

"Really…?"

"Yea… but you're going to do this. I can't fight this one for you, okay"

"Okay"

* * *

CHAD POV

_I walked into the meeting about 15 minutes late. Mr. Condor was there along with the other cast members._

"Ok now that Chad is here we can get this started. We are here to talk about your spending habits. Mackenzie falls is the #1 show but if you keep spending like the way you do we are going to do budget cuts. Which means some of you will be fired. So no more buying big fancy cars or expensive designer clothes." _I sat in a chair against the wall. _"The rest of you guys can go but Chad has to stay" _I was confused. Why'd they get to leave? _"Chad"

"Yes, Mr. Condor"

"The house you're living in…it's on Lake Road right?"

"Yes, why"

"Your accountant contacted me about your house…"

"Okay what'd he say?"

"He said that you received a $15,000 check on it"

"Wait…WHAT! I did…when?" _I said getting up_

"2 weeks ago"

"Why would I get it…? I don't own the house"

"Yes you do…It was you're account that paid for it"

"I didn't pay for that house."

"Your parents might've used your money for it. As for the $15,000 check, it had your name on it. You call me tomorrow so I could contact the accountant, okay?"

_I nodded _"Okay…" _then a thought hit me. In the last 4 years I have made a boatload of money. I got $15,000 two weeks ago. My parents went on vacation 2 weeks ago. Holy Shit_

* * *

_After my Mackenzie Falls meeting I went home. I was tired and wanted to sleep. I waited for the fence to open to my house. When it did I saw my Jack's, my dad, car. They must be back early I thought. As I parked my car and walked in the house I saw him._

"Hey…son"

"Dad…" _I started walking up to my room_

"Aren't you going to ask how the trip was?"

"No…"

"What's wrong with you?" _he asked_

"We have this same conversation every time you guys come back. It's been going on for 4 years. I don't plan on keeping it going."

"What…?"

"That was the last trip that you guys go on."

"You can't tell us what to do and were we can't go"

"If you're using my money I can..." _I spat _"Gloria!"

"Yes, Mr. Cooper" _she said_

"Can you get me the house contract and bills…my parents travel bills and car notes, please?"

"Okay" _she scurried off to find them_

"Son…what are you doing"

"It seems my accountant called my studio saying I got $15,000 two weeks ago. The same 2 weeks that you guys left."

"Here you are Mr. Cooper" _she was about to hand the books over to me_

"Gloria don't give him the book!" _my dad yelled_

"Come on Gloria… It's my money that hired you" _she gave me the book. I opened it the first page. _"Huh… look at this… $15,000 have been made out to Travelocity for a trip to Spain. Over $120,000 a year have been spent on trips with my money. Let us look at the housing contract" _I flipped through the pages of the black book _"It says here that this house 1367 Lake Road, Hollywood, California was paid with account #451-23-9086. That's the same number on MY checks. Do you catch my drift, dad?" _I threw the book on the table besides me_

"Chad…listen to me…okay"

"No…I won't… everything you have has been paid with my god damn money and you didn't tell me!"

"You will not use that tone of voice with me, Chad…now you listen to me. Go to your room and don't come out"

"Like hell I will. Look who's trying to be all parental. You can't do shit. You've been gone for the past four years. You didn't raise me. Gloria did. Get out of my fucking house"

"Who…do you think you are?" _he started climbing the steps _"You think you're all big because you have money" _we suddenly became face to face_

"According to that book… it's all my money. You better be lucky I'm not taking your broke ass to court. Your name isn't on this house contract so get the fuck out. Right now you are an intruder"

"You know son, California can do some strange things to people. I am your father and you do as I say and get in your room."

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper and you get out of my fucking house."

_He chuckled and called for Faith, my mom._ "Chad found out. He is kicking us out, Faith" _I heard her laugh_

"I'll send your stuff to the Marriot. You'll be staying there. After a week I'm not paying for you to stay there anymore" _I watched them walk out the front door. I felt like shit. My parents got what they deserved. I needed someone to talk to. Sonny had her mom so I wasn't going to interrupt that. I was too embarrassed to talk to any of my cast members. The Randoms are too weird and the only person left is Portlyn. Nah fuck that._

"Chad" _Gloria called _"You want to talk?"

"No…I'm fine Gloria, thanks for asking…you can go home early if you want"

"Ok…Thanks, Mr. Cooper"

_She left and I was alone. I was used to it. I went to my room and took my clothes off until I was left in my boxers. I went into the bathroom and looked in the floor length mirror. I looked like my dad and had hair like my mom. I wanted no part of them. I punched the mirror causing it to crack. I stared… as I shattered to the ground. How could my parents do that? Why would they use my money? They had jobs right? Maybe not the best job but they had jobs. I hate them. I shouldn't even pay for their hotel room. I couldn't let them stay on the street. Fuck them. I went into the kitchen to the liquor cabinet. I pulled out the strongest thing in there, Vodka. I took a shot glass and poured the clear liquid in glass. I gulped it down. It burned my throat but I loved the way it felt. It tasted so good at this moment. I took a swig from the bottle. Then another...Then another. I walked with it up to my room. I drowned myself in Vodka the whole night. I threw up about 2 times before passing out on my bed._ **A/N**

* * *

**A lot was going on in this Chapter, I know. Chad was drinking and Sonny and her mom fighting. I'll try to make it a little less cluttered next time. I hope you liked it. If you got confused just tell me, in a review and I'll get back to you. I promise. Review please and thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

SONNY POV

_I woke up the next morning feeling better than I was yesterday. My mom and I had a very heartfelt conversation. She told me she can't keep me suffocated because of what happened. So were going to go about our regular lives. I took a shower and got ready for work. I waited in the lobby for Chad. After about an hour he still didn't come. I called his cell when he didn't pick up I called his house; still no answer. I called the studios and asked for him. They said he didn't come in yet. My mom came down to the lobby looking perplexed on why I didn't get pick up._

"Why are you still here?" _she asked_

"I don't know... he didn't come yet. Can you drop me at his house, so I can see if he's home?"

"Uh…ok" _We got in the car and I told my mother the directions to his house. When we pulled up in front of his gate I could see his car. I thanked my mom for the ride and reached my hand through the bars to unlock the big black gate. I pushed it open and walked up to his door. I rang the door bell waiting for an answer. A few minutes later Gloria his maid answered the door. She let me in with a smile._

"Hi… is Chad here?"

"Yes, I think he's in his room."

"Thank you" _I jogged upstairs and knocked on his door. As I pushed it open I saw him laid out on his bed fully clothed in what he had yesterday. I guess the meeting had gone on for so long that he crashed. I walked further into his room setting my purse down on his dresser. _

"Chad…" _I called nudging him a little_ "Chad" I_ said again as I walked to the other side of the bed. I kicked something hard. I looked down to see an empty bottle. I picked it up and read it 'Absolut Vodka'. That explains why he didn't wake up. Why would he drink? What the hell happened? I rolled him over on his stomach and patted his face. _"Chad, wake up" _I patted his face harder and harder until he woke up._

"Sonny?"

"Yea… it's me" _I wanted to laugh but couldn't get it out. He sat up wobbling and his eyes rolling. _

"My head hurts" _he said groggily_

"Well no shit… that's a part of a hangover" _I held up the bottle of Vodka. I knew he wasn't going to work today and there was no way I could go without a ride. _"Why… the Vodka?"

"Rough night" _I smelt the alcohol drift off his breath. Filling my nose making my face turn_

"What happened…?" _with that he laid his head on my lap. I put the empty bottle on the nightstand. I pulled him up and looked at him. _"What happened, Chad?"

"I uh… went to the meeting and found out that I got a $15,000 check on my house 2 weeks ago"

"That's great… right?"

"My parents used that money 2 weeks ago to leave for Spain. They used my money to pay for this house" _he stood up, almost falling over. I knew he was getting angry. I watched him pace back and forth _"I kicked them out house. They used MY fucking money to pay for all of their trips in the past 4 damn years. $120,000 _a year, a motherfucking year, _was spent on trips with my money. I worked hard for that money. " _he picked up the empty bottle off the nightstand and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into pieces. I got up and tried to calm him down_

"Chad…" _he continued pacing _"Chad…look at me…okay…look at me" _I cupped his face in both my hands. Hot tears streaming down his face _"It's going to be okay. I promise… it's going to be okay. They're gone… you can sue them if you want. But I promise you…it's going to be okay. I'm here for you…through thick and thin, alright? You're going to get through this. You're Chad Dylan Cooper… you can make things happen" _he gave me a small smiled and nodded. _"Now…go brush your teeth. You smell like Vodka" _he laughed and made his way towards the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I went down to the kitchen and looked for the supply closet._

"Might I help you Ms. Monroe"

"I'm looking for the broom" _looking in one of the closets_

"Does something need cleaning?"

"Yes…there's some broken glass in Chad's room"

"Okay… I'll get to it" _I watched as she grabbed the broom from one of the many closets and head up to Chad's room. I was gonna clean it but okay. She came back down with a pale full of glass _"Mr. Cooper is out of the shower Ms. Monroe"

"O-Okay thanks" _I grabbed an Advil and a glass of water and walked back upstairs into Chad's room. He was in his boxers and was putting on a t shirt. I handed him the pill and drink and watched as he swallowed and put the glass on the table. _"Better?"

"Much better" _he responded. __I cupped his face in both my hands again and rubbed his cheeks with my thumb._

"I promise things are going to get better" _he smiled and kissed the inside of palms._

"I love you…" _he said. He kept kissing down my arms and up to my neck. I slung my arms around his neck, pulling him close_ "so much"._ He murmerd._ _He sucked on the spot right underneath my right collarbone. I groaned as I felt his hard member against my leg._

"I love you…too" _I panted as I removed my sweater and shirt quickly. _"Eager, aren't you" _I felt him chuckle against my neck. _"Mmm" _I hummed. I needed this right now. He backed me up towards the bed. The back of my legs hit the bed and I squealed as I fell back. He hovered over me. I pulled him down by his neck into an enticing wet kiss. I let his tongue slide into my mouth as he fumbled with my jean button. He got it un-done and kissed his way down my bare stomach as he wriggled my pants down and panties. I arched my back as he reached under to unhook my bra. After 3 tries he couldn't get it off he yanked the clasp area causing the bra to rip._

"That was my favorite" _I whined and pouted against his lips._

"I'll buy you a new one" _he promised as he smirked. He slowly trailed his finger down to my core. I hissed as he entered a finger and let it still. Needing more I began to roll my hips around. He started to pump slowly as we started kissing again. He pumped faster causing me my hips to rise into his hand. I moaned into his mouth as the wave of my orgasm rose through me. As I laid there panting trying to catch my breath, Chad took a condom out of the drawer and placed it on the nightstand. I wanted him and I wanted him now. _

"Enough foreplay… I need you...now" _he pulled down his boxers and I pulled off his shirt. He slid the condom on and rubbed himself to make it more comfortable. He positioned himself at my entrance. Before I knew it he thrusted his member inside me. I didn't have time to get used to him inside as he thrusted harder and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper causing him to hit every spot I didn't know about. _"C-Chad" _I managed to get out between breathes. He grunted against my neck and he pounded steadily. _"Oh…Fuck…C-Chad…CHAD!"_ I screamed as my second orgasm crashed through my body. I dug my nails into his back as my climax rippled through my core. As my walls contracted around his member and I trembled against his warm body. _"Sonny…Shit…Oh fuck" _he grunted, he came hard soon after. I could hear my heart thumping wildly inside my body. We lay there a few minutes before he got up. I whimpered at the sudden lost of contact. Chad threw the condom away. He walked back to me and kissed me long and hard. I smiled then stood up. My knees buckled and I almost fell. Chad caught my arm before I could_

"Whoa…I got you" _he laughed _"Clumsy little Sonny"

"I'm not clumsy" _I giggled. I tilted to the side trying to get my stability back. My legs still trembled_

"They say… good sex and a powerful orgasm your legs tremble for a long time. When you stand up right away you feel _weak._" _I picked up his boxers off the floor and put them on along with his shirt. He grabbed a new pair of boxers from his dresser and put them on _

"Really..."

"I must be good" _he smirked_

* * *

_We laid in bed watching TV when I remembered that I didn't call the studio. I leapt out and went through my purse to find my phone. I had 5 missed calls from Tawni. I sat on the small chair next to the desk and called her._

"Sonny…What the hell… where are you?"

"Uh…home…I don't feel well"

"I called you like 10 times" _she over exaggerated_

"I'm sorry… I was sleep"

"Whatever… guess what!" _she exclaimed over the phone_

"What?"

"Grady got a girlie friend" _she said immaturely_

"That's great…what is he like"

"She's a red head…and has blue eyes…long legs …she's actually pretty"

"That's good for him" _Chad came up to me and asked who it was. I put my finger to my lips to shush him up._

"Yea…I got to go…we're about to rehearse Sally Jensen"

"Okay…tell everyone I said hi"

"Okay…tell Chad I said hi" _I turned a bright red shade as Chad grinned and I hung up the phone_

"Tawni knew you were over here, didn't she?" _I nodded as my cheeks burned_

"I'm hungry…" _I yawned. I missed breakfast and it was lunchtime_

"What do you want to eat…? I can have Glori-"

"Wait…Wait…Wait…Gloria was still in the house…she heard us…having sex?"

"Yea so…if she did she's probably used to it." _he__ laughed. I nodded slowly getting_

"I want Chinese" _he grabbed the menu from the desk and ordered. Fried shrimp, wonton soup, Fortune cookie, pork fried rice and shrimp lo mein. We waited 45 minutes for the food. The door bell rung and we both flew down the steps. I opened the door._

"How much?" _I asked the delivery guy as Chad hid behind the door_

"$12.50" _I secretly grabbed a twenty dollar bill from Chad and gave it to the guy. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the change. He gave it to me and started to walk away_

"Wait…" _I yelled. Didn't he want a tip? The guy walked back _"Don't you want a tip?"

"Nah…seeing a pretty girl without a bra is the entire tip I need" _he smirked_

"Excuse me" _Chad said as he came out from behind the door and stared hard at the guy. I held in my laughter until he closed the door._

"So possessive…" _I patted his shoulder as I made my way with the Chinese food._

"It's not possessive… it's protecting" _he said as he walked behind me_

"Ah… protecting…and how is it protecting?"

"I don't know…I don't like the way other guys look at you. They look at you weird. Like they want to eat you and I'm protecting you from that. And… I don't like sharing"

"I think it's possessive… but it's okay because I think it's hot" _I took a bite of rice. He chuckled _

"Oh really…" _he walked around the kitchen counter to me. _"This" _he grabbed my ass making me squeal _"is mine…This" _his hands moved to the waistband of the boxes I had on and he pulled it and let go making it snap against me. _"Is mine…This" _his fingers weaved into my hair. He pulled my head back and kissed my neck _"is mine….mine" _he kissed up to my jaw line _"mine" _he placed a kiss on my lips _"mine" _he growled _"mine" _he looked deeply into my eyes before kissing my forehead_

"Well then…this…" _I trailed my hands down his chest _"is mine…this" _I kissed him on the lips_ "is mine…and this" _I softly cupped his member _"is mine…..this..." _I laced my fingers in his hair and ran my other hand down his arms. _"is mine" _I kissed his cheek_

"Mmm… maybe"

* * *

CHAD POV

"So what do you want to do…?" _I asked_

"I don't know… I'm kinda tired I want to lay down" _I followed her upstairs to my room and laid down with her on my bed. I wrapped my arm around her waist. Her hair fell around her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she rested her head in the crook of my neck. _

_I had never felt like this about another girl. Sonny and I dated about before until James made her break up with me but now… it's all good. Despite the fact that my parents are truly assholes; Sonny made everything better. I'm truly in love with her. I don't know if it's the way she laughs, or the way she is really smart. It might be the way she looks up at me with those deep brown eyes, through her eyelashes causing me to give into whatever she wants to do, the way she says my name or unconsciously bites her lip when she's thinking. Her presence makes everything better_

"Chad?"

"What?" _I snapped out of my trance and had to hold in a groan as she looked at me through her lashes _

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing…nothing"

_I just love you that's all. I smiled to myself_. "I love you" _i said running my thumb along he bottom lip_

"I love you too" _I leaned down and gave her a kiss_

* * *

**A/N**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. Sorry for making it so long. Anyway please review and let me know if you liked it. Review please and thank you. Chapter 14 coming soon**


	14. Chapter 14

****

A/N

**HEY! Sorry I didn't update in a while. I was busy. So blah. Here's chapter 14. I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

SONNY POV

_Chad picked me up from my house. We were going to the auto shop to pick up my car._

"Hey" _I said as I got in the car_

"Hey babe" _He leaned over and kissed me. We pulled out of the parking spot and made our way to the auto shop _"I'm going to… uh…sue my parents"

"Okay… are you sure…do you think it's the right thing to do?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's the right thing to do. Do you think it's the right thing to do?"

"I can't tell you if it's right or wrong. It's up to you. Do you want to do this?"

"No… I don't want to sue them. I don't know. I. just. Don't. Know" _A car cut him off. He slammed down on the horn. He was getting mad… you can tell_

"So… why don't you take time to think about it? You can't think about that kind of stuff overnight"

"I thought about it over night… I don't want to do this. But I have too"

"Are you sure… I think you should think about it a little more. You know, weigh the pros and cons"

"I have to tell Mr. Condor what I'm gonna do today… I can't think about it any longer. I need you to help me" _He blared his horn again as another car cut in front of him suddenly. He's pissed_

"Help you sue your parents?" _He honked his horn for a couple of seconds _"Chad I know you're angry right now… o-"

"Angry…no… I'm not angry" _he shook his head. He was angry. I don't know why. He sped up and cut the guy off in front of him. The guy honked his horn. I heard the tires screech. Chad is going crazy._

"Chad…" _I hissed as he sped past the other cars _"You're gonna kill us. Slow down" _I grabbed the seat digging in as hard as possible _"Please" _I begged. It's like he didn't hear me. We continued speeding down the highway. His hands tightened around the steering wheel. His knuckles turning white._ "Chad! Please…Slow down… You're going to kill us." _He was going too fast. Way too fast for my liking. _"Chad… Pull over! Do you really want to lose your life in a car accident? Do you want to lose me in a car accident?" _He relaxed he pulled over on the side of the highway. He let out a sigh as I released the seat. I sat back and let the breath I was holding out._

"I'm sorry…" _he ran his hands through his hair _

"What the hell man. Did you want us to die?"

"I'm really sorry… I wasn't thinking"

"Since you wasn't _thinking_ get out and let me drive" _he looked at me like I was crazy. _"I'm serious get out."

"No…I'm good now" _he started driving again. We made it to the auto shop in one peace thank god. He waited in the car while I went in._

* * *

_I walked in the garage to see the mechanic. He was very scruffy._

"Hello" _he said as he wiped down another car. His name tag said Dan_

"Hi… I'm here to pick up my car"

"Obviously" _He smirked. _"What's the car number?"

"Uh…1423" _He walked out of the garage and into the back. We walked past Chad's car. He winked and smiled. I smiled back as I followed the guy_

"Is that your boyfriend?" _the guy asked as he continued walking_

"Yes…"

"Hm" _he murmured_

"Why hm?"

"You don't seem like the type for a blonde guy" _This smug bastard thinks he knows me_

"Oh really… how would you know my type? You don't know me"

"By your car. You drive an all black Beamer. V8 engine and it's a convertible"

"So… I like fast cars."

"You look like a dark haired guy type of girl" _the guy was a brunette_

"So you think… I would look good with you?"

"Maybe"

"I don't think so" _he chuckled_

"You never know"

"And you'll never find out, Dan" _I smirked. I grabbed the keys out his hands_

"Can I get to know you then?"

"No… I have a boyfriend. How much is it?"

"$950" _I leaned on the hood of the car while writing a check. I was bent over. I felt the guys' eyes on my butt._

"Hey Sonny" _Chad said walking up to me_

"Hey…" _I smiled and kissed him. He leaned over the hood with me and whispered_

"The guys staring at your ass"

"Like you're not" _I scoffed_

"I am but… I'm your boyfriend. I have the right to" _I laughed_

"Any day now, Ms. Monroe" _The guy tapped his foot. I think he knew we were talking about him. I handed him the check and got in. Chad walked away and got in his car too. The guy backed away from the car as I drove next Chad's._

"Hey" _I yelled to him_

"Yeah…"

"I'll meet you back at your place"

"Okay"

* * *

CHAD POV

_God. I couldn't wait to get back to my place. She drove behind me. She didn't know which way to go since she only been on this side of town once. About 20 minutes later we got to my house. The gate opened and we pulled in. As I got out the car Sonny was pulling in and parking. I walked in my house and froze. What the fuck happened? Everything was trashed. My tables were broken there was spray paint everywhere. The windows were bashed; glass was shattered on the floor. I didn't want to think of the damage up stairs. Sonny walked up behind me and gasped. She walked in further. She froze and backed up. I walked up next to her to see the bastard James sitting in the middle of the couch. _

"Call the police… now" _I whispered into her hair._ _She pulled out her phone and went outside_

"Chad Dylan Cooper. How nice is it to see you?" _he spat_

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I trashed the place" _he smirked_

"You bitch. Is that the best you can do, huh?" _I needed to stall. I had to wait for the police _"You're weak and you think trashing my place is a big deal" _even though it was _

"Chad, Chad, Chad. You think I wanted to trash the place to mess with you." _He took a long pause _"I'm getting you back from kicking me in the balls and knocking me out. I'm not weak. Trust and believe I could beat your ass if my life depended on it"

"I'm not scared of you" _I shrugged my shoulders_

"I know you're not. But Sonny is" _he grinned. Little fucktard thought he could break me_

"This isn't about, Sonny. It's about you and me right now."

"Oh but Mr. Cooper it is about Sonny. I know it breaks you every time you have sex with her. You know I was the first one inside of her. You can't ever change that. I took her virginity. You didn't. I win you lose, Chad. I want her. I'm gonna get her if it's the last thing I do." _he was pushing me to the edge. I wanted to punch him in the throat. So I decided to do it. I punched him dead in his jaw. While he stumbled back I punched him again. He sprung up and punched me right in the nose. I heard footsteps coming in. I knew it was Sonny. She ran up behind James and started pulling on James shoulders trying to get him off. _

"James… stop!" _She yelled as he repeatedly punched my face. I punched him back. Blocking his last punch, I punched him in the nose. Sonny yanked him off me and started beating his face._

* * *

SONNY POV

_I yanked James off Chad as he fell back. He fell on the floor. I jumped on top of him and started pounding on his face. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let it all out. My fists were flying left and right into his face. I didn't see his hand go up but I felt it come down onto my face. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me off of him_

"You're gonna hit me, bitch!" _he yelled. I rubbed my cheek and got up. _"What! You grew some balls now?" _he yelled again_

"I'm sick of you. I'm tired of you ruining everything. Why can't you just go, huh? Nobody did anything to you" _I stepped back as he stepped forward. Where the fuck are these cops? I looked over at Chad who was still lying on the ground_

"Chad" _I whimpered. He turned his head and looked at me with his eyes half open. He tried to push himself up but it didn't work. He just laid there too hurt to get up_

"Sonny Monroe… you're boyfriends weak. Now… he's going to watch you, get raped… by me" _I was fully backed up towards the table. Reach for something quick. I grabbed the broken lamp post and lunged it towards him._ "Little bitch" _he sneered. He ducked and stepped closer. I finally heard the cops getting closer. I just need to stall a little bit more. _

"James… we can work this out. Let's just go an-" _He grabbed my throat and swung me against the wall. He held me up by my throat. My feet were off the ground. _"James…" _I croaked clawing at his hands. _"Chad"_ I felt my lungs closing in my darkness creeping into my eyes._

"If I can't have you nobody can…" _he spat. He made his hand tighter around my neck. Darkness was on the edge when I heard multiple footsteps come through the door. They pried James off of me and I dropped to the floor. The air rushed through my lungs. It burned a little. As I stood up I swayed a little as I ran over to Chad. He laid there steadily breathing. Blood was all over his nose and lips. I took my sweater sleeve and wiped it off. I stood up and looked around. They put handcuffs on James and dragged him out. They took pictures of Chad's house. It was all like a dramatic movie. Everything moved in slow motion. After, Chad was on a gurney and into an ambulance. I was right there with him._

"Chad" _I whispered. I took his hand in both of mine. He slightly smiled and tried to turn his head _

"Sonshine…" _he smiled. I traced circles on his hands as he laid there. _

"It's my turn to take care of you"

"I don't need to be taken care of" _he chuckled_

"Don't be so stubborn"

"Fine" _he sighed_

"Fine"

"Good" _he smirked_

"Good"

"I love you" _he said_

"I love you too" _I responded kissing his bruised hands_

* * *

_When we got to the hospital, I couldn't go in with Chad. The police were in the waiting area and they had to 'question' me. There was only one officer asking me questions. The rest were at Chad's house_

"Ms. Monroe. My name is Mr. Sanchez" _he shook my hand_

"Hi" _I said as I sat next to him._

"Do you mind answering a couple of questions and telling me whats going on?" _I shook my head _"Okay, full name and age. Your mother's name and address"

"Allison Monroe 16 and Connie Monroe. 1254 Hale Street Apartment 3C"

"Chad's full name and age?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, 16"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"About a year and seven months ago, James Conroy raped me at Condor studios. He then left and came back and broke my ribs. He left again and started harassing me about 2 months ago. He gave me bruises all down my neck and threatened me. Today we came back from the auto shop and the house was trashed…as you saw." _He wrote down everything I said_

"Would you like to press charges?"

"Yes"

"You will receive a letter in the mail in about a week regarding court."

"What about Chad?"

"He will be represented too" _the cop thanked me and walked out. I sat in the waiting room for about 10 minutes when the nurse said I can see him. I practically ran into the room. _

"Hi" _I whispered when he saw me. He didn't look bad. He had to bandages on his right cheek and one on his forehead_

"Hey…" _I sat on the side of his bed_

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess…" _I sat on the edge of his bed and stared_

"I'm sorry. I should've never dragged you into this mess. I should've kept it to myself. I'm so sorry"

"Sonny… will you stop saying sorry. Everything happens for a reason." _I giggled_

"I know but you shouldn't be in the hospital because of me"

"I'm in the hospital because I got in a fight. It was not because of you" _there was a long silence until he spoke again _"So…how's' it looking with the police"

"I got a court date. You and my mom have to be there." _He nodded _"So… do you have a special cleaning service for your house?"

"Nope… I'm gonna have to stay at a hotel for a week to a week and a half"

"Or… you can stay at my house." _I smiled _

"I don't think your mom would like me too"

"I'll ask" _I made a quick phone call and talked to my mother. It took a little convincing but she said yes_

"What'd she say?"

"She said yes but you'll be sleeping on the pull out couch"

"Aww" _he pouted_

"Did you really think she was going to let you sleep in my room?"

"No" _he sighed_

"Are you gonna tell your parents you're here?"

"No… they do nothing for me"

"I think you should tell your parents. They should at least know what happened"

"No, Sonny"

"Chad…come on… they are your parents" _I tried convincing him_

"No, Sonny"

"Fine…Fine" _I sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair._

"They said I could leave tonight… I just have to sign discharge papers"

"Ok…I'll get a cab and get your stuff. By the time I get back you should be ready, right?"

"Yeah but… don't go by yourself"

"I'll be fine…"

"No…no… don't go by yourself"

"I'll be fine trust me" _I kissed his forehead and ruffled is hair._

* * *

_As I hailed a cab and it drove to Chad's house I pulled out my phone to check the time 6:30. I should be back by 7:00. It pulled up in front of Chad's house and told the cab driver to wait. I walked in and was again, taken back by all the damage. Glass was everywhere. It smelled like paint and there was so much dust. I carefully walked through the glass filled house and up the stairs. The damage was much worse. The paint on his bedroom walls said 'I bet you had sex on this bed'. The bed was torn to pieces and the mattress had red paint all over it. I reached under his bed and pulled out his suitcases. I filled one up with clothes and another one up with shoes. I reached in his underwear drawer and put some in his smaller bag. As I filled it up I saw I pair of my underwear. I continued looking and saw another pair of mine. I smiled and started chuckling. As I dragged the two suitcases down the stairs the wind frightened me. It blew through the windows. I went out the house and closed the front door. I put the bags in the trunk and drove back to the hospital. Chad was waiting in the lobby in a wheel chair. The nurse wheeled him out and he walked the rest of the way._

"I told you I'll be fine" _I grinned. He got in the cab and I got in after. We arrived at my house. He grabbed his bags out the trunk and followed me upstairs. I walked in the house to find my mother in the kitchen. I closed the door after Chad came in_

"Hey Mom…"

"Hi Ms. Monroe"

"Hey guys…" _she came out the kitchen_ "So Chad's going to be staying here, right?" _we both nodded _"So rules"

"Mom" _I whined_

"Rule 1, no sleeping in the same room"

"Mom" _I whined again_

"Rule 2, no walking around half naked. You must be dressed at all times"

"I'm sorry Ms. Monroe…I don't um…sleep with a shirt on…" _he stated. I blushed_

"Well… I think it's time you start"

"Rule 3, Doors open at all times unless you're changing"

"Mother" _I walked over to her _"What are you doing?"

"I'm being a mom…" _she said. I groaned. I walked back over to him and grabbed his bags._

"Come on…I'll show you were you'll put your stuff" _I grabbed one of his bags and made space in one of my drawers._

"Okay" _he responded. There was a long silence after he put his stuff in the dresser. _

"I saw you had my…underwear at your house"

"Ah...yea…sorry, I'll give it back if you want it."

"No, no, it's fine. I was just surprised"

"Really… why… I probably would've stole from you anyway"

"What?" _I laughed_

"I don't know. You're asking too many questions for this injured person to handle"

"I'm sorry" _I said in my best baby voice_

"It's ok" _he responded in the same voice. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned down. I leaned up to kiss him. I let his tongue wonder into my mouth. I pulled him closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed along my jaw line. I let out a small moan. I can feel him smiling agaisnt my neck. I ran my hands up his shirt and over his abs. I heard my mom clear her throat. We broke apart in an instant. My face was flushed._

"Seriously!" _she yelled _"We just went over the rules 10 minutes ago!"

"Sorry" _we murmured while turning a deep shade of red_

* * *

CHAD POV

_This was going to be one hell of a week and a half. It's no sex with Sonny for a week and a fucking half. Plus, she has court and I have to tell Condor what happened to my house to get insurance. Then I have court next month. It's going to be awkward. _

"Hey" _I sat on her bed as she was under the covers_

"This is going to be awkward" _she sighed_

"I know…"

"How do you think the Mackenzie falls and Randoms are gonna take it when they find out we're living together for a week?"

"I honestly think…they won't care. Devon doesn't care what I do, Penelope is clueless sometimes and the others are quiet. What do you think the Randoms will do?"

"Freak out and kill me" _I laughed_

"Nah... I think it's going take a while for them to adjust"

"Adjust to what... Tawni still hasn't adjusted to me being on So Random after about 2 years and she still doesn't know I was raped. So when she finds out it's gonna be a whole lot of screaming. When Zora finds out... she's gonna bite my head off."

"They'll be fine"

"I doubt it" _she giggled. She gave me a pillow from her bed._

"Good night"

"Good night, babe" _I gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room. Her mom left a comforter on the couch for me. I pulled out the bed and went to sleep. Seeing Condor is going to be hell tomorrow. Paying for my house damage is going to cost a lot and I have to sleep with a shirt on. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes._

* * *

**A/N**

**I KNOW IT WAS LONG! I'm sorry for that. I hoped you liked it. What do you think about James and Chad? What about how he trashed the place? Review please. Again, I'm sorry it was long. Please don't hate me. Review please and thank you. Chapter 15 is coming soon =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. So here's chapter 15.**

* * *

CHAD POV

_I woke up this morning around 7:30, a little better. I yawned and sat up. I got up and went to the bathroom. I knocked thinking someone was in there. When I got no answer I went straight in. Apparently, Sonny was in there. She just stepped out the shower_

"Ah… Sorry" _I went out and closed the door. I heard her laugh_

"You act like you've never seen me naked before" _I heard her yell through the door_

"Even though I have _NO_ problem seeing you naked" _I really don't _"I…uh…don't want to get in trouble by your mom"

"She ran to the store real quick" s_he came out in her robe and her damp hair._

"Oh okay" _I moved to the side so she can get pass to her room. She glanced at the door then back at me. She started pulling at the bow on her robe that held it closed. I pursed my lips and sighed. She stared pulling on it more. It was now loose but the robe was still together_

"Are you nervous, Chad?"

"Uh…" _I choked. If I get caught I'm screwed. So I guess it's a yes _"Yes"

"Why, Chaddy?" _she looked up at me through her eyelashes_

"Well…" _I started tying her robe back into a bow _"We can get caught at any minute…"

"Hmm… you seem very… excited" _she glanced down at the tent forming in my basketball shorts_

"Yeah…well the excitement is going away with a cold shower" _I smirked _"Where are your towels?"_ she got one from the towel and threw it to me _"Thanks"

"Welcome…" _she giggled at my shorts again _"Have fun" _I winked and went into the bathroom. A cold shower was happily given as my hard-on went away. I heard the front door open in close. It must've have been Sonny's mom. I washed quickly and got out the only thing I forgot… was my clothes. Shit! I wrapped my towel around my waist and peered out the door. Sonny's door was open so I ran in. _

"Finished?" _she asked. She was fully dressed, ready for work_

"Yup" _She walked out and I closed the door. I lotioned and put my clothes on fro work. I finished a couple of minutes later and walked out to the kitchen_

"Good Morning" _I greeted. Sonny handed me a bowl and some milk_

"Choose" _she said. She held up a box of Captain Crunch in one hand and Fruity Pebbles in the other._

"Captain Crunch…" _We ate our cereal in silence. Sonny and I exchanged looks often. Her mom kept looking at us until she snapped_

"Can you talk…please?"

"Um…mom…it's awkward with you sitting here…you know, watching us eat"

"Well…I'll just go sit on the couch then…" _she laughed and took her cereal out with her_

"That was… weird" _I stated_

* * *

_We left for work soon after. We quickly pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. We were about to go our separate ways when I realized I forgot to do something._"Sonny"

"Hmm"

"Are you telling Tawni today?"

"Yeah… I guess. Why?"

"You gonna do it alone?"

"Yeah… I guess… Why?"

"I just thought you want someone else there with you"

"I think I could do this one on my own. Thanks for asking. I'll see you at lunch"

"Okay"

"Bye" _I kissed her goodbye. She started walking away when I pulled her back by her belt loop. I kissed her this time harder than before. I pulled away leaving her standing there. I started walking away_

"That's for this morning" _I yelled over my shoulder_

* * *

SONNY POV

_See, I'm defiantly getting him back for that. Oh wait… I can't because he's living with me… and my mother. I knocked on Tawni's dressing room door. I walked into the dressing room with Tawni staring at herself in the mirror_

"Hey Tawni"

"Hey…"

"Can we talk…?" _I pointed to the door. She nodded and followed me to my room. I threw my bag on the table while she sat _"Promise to stay calm" _I asked_

"Oh God, You're pregnant!"

"What no…I'm not pregnant"

"Thank god. So what is it?" _I sighed_

"Ok Tawni… About a year and a couple of months ago, I was um…" _I was cut off by her phone buzzing_

"Hold on sorry" _she started texting then put her phone down _"Continue"

"I was um…raped" _I watched as her eyes grew wide._

"By who…"

"James" _I mumbled low enough so she didn't her_

"Who?"

"James…" _I spoke louder_

"James who…?"

"James…James Conroy" _I sighed_

"Oh my god" _she stood up _"Why'd did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone…at first"

"So…who did you tell…before me

"Chad…then"

"You told Chad before _me_… him before one of your best friends."

"He was just there and I was cracking"

"Wow…whatever Sonny… then you told me" _I shyly shook my head _"Who was before me then…"

"Chad…Nico and Grady"

"Damn Sonny… Nico and Grady over me…"

"Then my mom" _Tawni shook her head_

"Then…you"

"So I was last… that's cold"

"It's not always about you Tawni"

"I know… but… I was last"

"Don't take it personal…"

"I'm going to go…" _she walked out. I don't know if she took that well or not but…I guess it went good_

"SO RANDOM ON SET FOR FILMING"_ The intercom called._

* * *

CHAD POV

"Penelope… my water has nothing to do with it"

"Mackenzie, your water is taking time away from your life"

"No…Penelope water is my life"

"Cut…" _the director yelled _"Chad, what the hell man…you're so dead"

"I'm sorry can I have a break…please" _the director nodded. I walked to my chair and slumped in it._

"Chad…" _Penelope walked up to me_

"Yes…"

"You okay?"

"Yea…I'm fine"

"You want to talk?"

"No…"

"You don't seem to like me very much. I mean, I like you"

"It's not that I don't like you. You're a very sweet girl. I have a girlfriend though."

"Oh…" _she hung her head down_

"Yeah… but the way Devon looks at you… I think he likes you"

"Oh…ok…" _she walked away and went up to Devon. I watched them talk and exchange numbers. Damn. She works fast. My phone buzzed a couple of minutes later. It was a text from Sonny_'Hey'

'What's up' _I sent her. A few seconds later my phone buzzed again_

'I told Tawni'

'How'd she take it?'

'Fine…she's upset I told her last -_-'

'She'll get over it :)'

'Did you tell your members that you're staying with me for a while?'

'No, not yet'

"Chad" _the director called _

"Yes"

"Condor wants to see you NOW"

"Ok"

* * *

_Sonny didn't text me back yet. I made my way to the main building and entered Condors office._

"You wanted to see me, sir"

"Have you figured out your money situation?" _I took a seat across from him_

"Yes. My parents have been using my money for a while for trips. I found out that it was my money that paid for the house"

"So…you're going to sue?"

"Yea"

"Ok" _he pulled out a business card and handed it to me _"That's the number for a lawyer. He works with the studios. The studios will cover his expenses. He deals with all our cases, he's really good. Give him a call"

"Thank you Mr. Condor"

"Now…go. I have business to attend to" _He shooed me out his office. I got up and thanked him again. Then I walked out. I fumbled with the card in my hand as I walked back to my set_

* * *

SONNY POV

_Filming was over for the next hour. I sat in my dressing room thinking when I heard a knock at the door. 'Come in!' I yelled_

"Hey…" _I said_

"Hello, girlfriend" _Chad plopped down on the couch next to me_"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… nothing" _there was a long silence _"I got the number for a lawyer"

"That's good…"

"Yup" _he nodded his head_

"Okay…" _I nudged him _"What's really wrong?"

"Were both 16 and we're going to court…"

"So…other kids go to court over bigger things"

"It shows how fucked up our lives are"

"Chad, our lives aren't fucked up. We both work on hit TV shows, we have good friends… We get almost everything we want. That's defiantly not fucked up, too me"

"Hmm… We shouldn't have to do this, though. Things should just be normal"

"We're not normal. We are 16 year olds who are on shows. Parents take money from their kids. You and many others are going through that right now. Rape happens every day. Other people have been raped besides me." _he sat there silently. _"Chad?"

"Mm… Do you think things would be different if none of this ever happened?"

"You're house wouldn't be trashed, that's for one. I don't think we would be as close as we are if this didn't happen"

"We were close before"

"Not as close as we are now…" _I smiled _"Um… can I ask you a question?" _he nodded _"Does it…Never mind"

"Ask me" _he urged_

"Nah… never mind"

"Sonny"

"Chad"

"Sonny… just ask me"

"Fine… I heard what James said about him taking my virginity" _he grimaced _"Does it still bother you a lot that he took it. Emphasis on the _took_"

"A little. Sometimes. I don't know"

"You do know that I was going to give it to you and only you, right" _he nodded _"Good" _I kissed him _"We're going to get through this. When it's over… I'm gonna take a long nap. You're happy to join" _he smirked. _"You want to come with me to tell the others that you're staying with me" _I stood up reaching out for his hand. _

"Sure…" _we walked to the door. When it opened we saw Penelope_"This is your girlfriend" _She pointed to me _"The one that was crying a while ago. Your girlfriend is Sonny Monroe" _he nodded_

"Hi… nice to meet you…Penelope right?" _she nodded. I hand my hand out for her to shake but she just stared at it. I put it down a little confused_"You were raped?" _she asked. I didn't say anything. How long was she standing outside that door?_

"How long were you standing here?" _Chad asked_

"Long enough to hear you guys problems and how Chad was staying with you" _one less person we have to tell_

"Since were telling everyone today… it's not a big deal" _Chad and I walked around her. I heard her scoff and mumble bitch. These bitches now days. After we told Zora and Marshall and then Mr. Condor and the Falls members we both felt relieved. There was nothing to hide anymore. Besides the fact that we got yelled at for staying together everything went great. Mr. Condor was the funniest _

"SONNY YOU BETTER NOT GET OR BE PREGNANT!" _he yelled. We went home. My mom was there already. She took the early shift until Chad leaves. Oh joy. So again I express the thought that made me upset. No sex for a week and a half. We ate dinner, Burgers and fries and got ready for bed. _

"Good night, Sonny" _he kissed my forehead_

"Good night, Chad"

* * *

**A/N**

**This chapter was kind of boring. They needed a slow day. Smexiness is coming soon guys. What did you think of Tawni's reaction? Penelope is bringing her bitch side *gasp* Was it good enough? All mistakes are on me. Chapter 16 coming soon**

**HEYY THIS WAS THE HALF WAY MARK! ! ! ! ! We made it to 15 with over 80 reviews! ! ! !**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. School is a pain in the ass. Anyway, here's chapter 16. I hope you like!**

* * *

SONNY POV

_About 3 days later I received a court letter in the mail. I walked into my kitchen where Chad was. He was making a sandwich. I sat down at the table while he was at the counter_

"Hey"

"What's up?" _I waved the envelope in the air _"Is that the court letter?"

"Yup"

"Did you read it yet?"

"Nope"

"Well, why not?" _he asked sitting down with his sandwich_

"I'm gonna read it now"_ I peeled the yellow envelope open and started to read it_

"Well…what does it say" _he said chewing slowly_

"Dear Ms, Monroe. Due to your police report you are expected in court three weeks from now. March 28, Wednesday at 2:30 p.m. Please show up with a guardian and a lawyer. 9547 Hiver Circle, Building 7, 6th floor" _I sighed_

"Let me see" _he took the letter. I reached over the table and took the other half of his sandwich. _"Well, I guess this is it then"

"I guess" _scarfing down the sandwich halve_

"Are you ready… for court?"

"As ready as I can be"

"Hmm…" _he finished eating and put his plate in the sink. _"Where'd your mom go? It's like she's never here"

"Work… we have to make extra money to get a lawyer"

"What time is she gonna be back?"

"Uh… usually she's back around 7:30"

"Oh..."

"So can we…?"

"No we can't"

"Come on…it's been four days…that's almost a week."

"We should go check on your house" _I started making my way to the bathroom to take a shower_

"Sonny" _he whined following me_

"No" _I whined back_

"Why not" _he followed me into the bathroom_

"Because"

"Because what?" _I turned the knob in the shower. Steam started to fill up the bathroom_

"Because…." _I took off my shirt and stepped in with my underwear. I took my underwear off and threw them out the shower_

"Oh my God you're naked behind there" _he joked_

"No…I'm fully clothed" _I said sarcastically _

"All wet… and soapy and…" _it got really quiet_

"You're aroused…"

"No" _I reached my hand out and grabbed his arm. I pulled him in the shower_

"So you're not"

"I am now…"

"Your clothes are wet" _I giggled. I felt him grin against my neck. I peeled off his soaked shirt and tossed it out the shower. I did the same with his shorts. _"Chad…" _I whimpered as he kissed me hard on the mouth. He slid a finger into my core. I took his member into my hand and pumped slowly. Soon enough he added another finger. As he gained speed my first climax ripped through my body. I pumped faster as he moaned against my neck. _

"Sonny"_ He grunted._ _He placed his hand on top of mine stopping it from moving _"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that" _we started kissing again. The hot water hitting us both. I ran my fingers through his hair as his were laced in mine._

"Condom" _he mumbled against my jaw_

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Yes" _he smirked_

"Well... I don't have any… where's yours?" _I panted _

"In my… suitcase in your…room"

"Ugh…" _mood killer _"Next time then" _I took his member and started to pump again. I got off now it's his turn _

"Sonny" _he moaned. He started breathing heavier as he neared his release. _"Sonshine" _he groaned. I moved my hand faster _"Sonny!" _he gasped as he tensed and emptied on to my hand and arm. The water quickly washed the warm liquid down the drain_

"Better?" _I kissed him and stepped out the shower_

"So much better" _he turned the water off and stepped out behind me. We dried off and went into my room_

* * *

CHAD POV

_So much better. I pulled on a pair of boxers as she put her underwear on. It was 3:21 and I have nothing to do_

"Let's go check on your house" _she put on a tight black shirt and dark blue shorts. _

"Ok" _I got dressed in shorts and a v-neck. I brushed my hair as she did hers. When she was ready I grabbed the car keys and we walked out. We pulled up a couple of minutes later. You can see that they fixed all the windows already. We walked in. The walls were painted over and most the broken objects were replaced. Sonny walked up the stairs. I followed behind her_

"Your room's fixed and so is the bathroom"

"He came up here too?"

"Yea"

"You didn't tell me that…"

"You were already upset that night. I didn't want to upset you anymore"

"You could've told me"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you wanted to know."

"I would've wanted to know, Sonny"

"My bad…"

"So my house is halfway fixed…"

"Yup"

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go get lunch" _she took my hand and pulled me towards the stairs_

"Sonny…"

"Chad… I'm hungry" _she pouted_

"You had half of a sandwich"

"You expect that to be enough" _she laughed_

"Fine…Valentinos" _she smiled. We drove over to the diner quietly. Sonny was fiddling with her ring the whole time. We got to Valentinos and sat down._

"So who are you trying to get as a lawyer that your mom has to work extra hours?"

"That guy, um Mr. Torres"

"He's huge and expensive. Why don't you just go for a normal lawyer?"

"I want to put James in jail for a LONG time"

"A normal lawyer can do that"

"I want Torres"

"Oh…" _Soon the waitress came taking our orders. About 20 minutes later our food came out_

"Who did Condor give you?"

"Some guy named Timothy Ross"

"Timothy Ross?"

"Yeah, he works for the studios. Condor said he is really good"

"Have you even talked to your parents lately?" _I shook my head _"Why not?"

"I didn't want to"

"Chad, you have to talk to them. They're still your parents"

"I will. When they get the later that says I'm sending them to court"

"You should talk to them before that, you know"

"No"

"Chad"

"No!"

"Alright fine" _the waitress put the check on the table. Sonny she pulled out her bank card_

"I'll pay" _I insisted_

"We've been together to long it doesn't matter if I pay"

"Sonny"

"Chad…"

"I'll pay"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" _she grinned. The waiter came and took the check. She soon returned my card._

* * *

_We pulled up to the apartment behind Sonny's mom's car. _

"Your mom's home early"

"Yeah, I know" _we walked up the stairs and opened the front door. Everything was normal _"Mom…" _she called out_

"In the kitchen" _we heard her respond. We saw her sitting at the table reading the letter from this morning_ "Oh gosh" _she sniffled _

"Why are you crying?" _I asked. __Sonny hit me in my chest_

"Mom" _she sat down next to her _"Are you ok?"

"We came to Hollywood for you to be on So Random. Not to go to court for getting raped. I can't believe this is real"

"Well mom, if it helps anything… Chad is going to court too" _I walked out the kitchen for them to talk. I decided to call my parents at the hotel. After I stopped paying for them to stay there they started using their own money. I paced back and forth in Sonny's room_

"Hello" _my dad answered_

"Hi…"

"Are you calling to say you're sorry for the way you acted?"

"You've got to be shitting me. Why should I say sorry? I didn't do anything. You should be the one to say sorry"

"Chad" _he huffed _"We used your money because we were in a rut"

"So… you used my money on trips because you were in a rut. Was that your reason? I find that reason to be stupid"

"It's the truth…"

"Dad, you work at the most famous law firm and mom is the third biggest designer in the world. How the fuck did you run out of money?" _I yelled through the phone_

"We were in debt, Chad!" _he yelled back_

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE. YOU COULD'VE ASKED. BUT INSTEAD YOU TAKE MY MONEY TO GO ON TRIPS. UNNESSESARY TRIPS AT THAT!"

"Chad, listen"

"DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER HOW I FELT? YOU LEFT ME AT HOME WITH GLORIA. WHEN I WAS 13 AND YOU GUYS WERE GONE. I WOKE UP CONFUSED. THE SAME WAY WHEN I WAS 14 OR 15 OR 16. YOU FUCKING LEFT THEN CAME BACK. FOUR YEARS YOU WOULD DO THAT. NOW I FOUND OUT IT WAS MY MONEY YOU WERE USING. YOU WANT ME TO SAY SORRY… FUCK THAT. I CAN'T EVEN TAKE MY GIRLFRIEND ANYWHERE BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKED UP SHIT!"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"YES. YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU WERE HOME. BUT YOU WEREN'T!"

"Chad, I am you father. DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT. YEAH… I'M TAKING YOU TO COURT. WHEN YOU GET THAT LETTER. YOUR ASS BETTER SHOW UP!" _I hung up and threw my phone across the room. _

"Chad?"

"WHAT!" _I yelled turning around. Sonny was standing in the doorway. She jumped as I yelled. _"Sorry… I didn't mean to yell" _She looked like she had been crying_

"You okay?"

"Yeah. That's exactly why I didn't want to talk to my parents" _I sighed _"How much did you hear?"

"You don't have to take me anywhere"

"That part…" _I ran my fingers through my hair_

"And more…"

"I just want to get this over with"

"Me too…" _I sat on her bed and patted the spot next to me. She sat down. We both exhaled. She climbed up to her pillows and laid on her stomach _

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap" _she mumbled. She then again patted the spot next to her _"Come on"

"I'm going to get in trouble by your mom"

"The doors open. What are we gonna do with the door open?" _I shrugged. I crawled up next to her and laid on my back. I stretched my arm out and she put her head on it and moved closer. She put her arm over my chest and drifted to sleep. I slowly went to sleep after her._

* * *

SONNY POV

_About a few minutes of sleep I was already dreaming…about court! There was a judge and my mom and Chad_

"Ms. Monroe will you please stand" _I stood_

"Mr. Conroy will you please stand" _he stood. _

"In order of the court" _the judge started _"We find James Conroy not guilty in the rape of Sonny Monroe."

"WHAT! HE DID RAPE ME. CHAD TOLD YOU WHAT HE SAW. WHAT THE HELL!"

"Ms. Monroe please settle down"

"HE DID IT. HOW CAN YOU LET HIM GO?" _James looked at me and smirked. He then winked and walked out of the court room _"Mom… why…how?"

"He had a good lawyer, Sonny"

"The fuck! This can't be happening. It can't. I can't" _I started crying. I ran out the court room after James. _"You bastard" _I yelled behind him_

"Sonny" _he said. He held out his hand for me to shake_

"NO" _I punched him in the face. As he pushed me back I came at him again. I felt Chad pick me off of him and carry me away. I still tried to go back. James stood there laughing_

"It's okay, Sonny" _he yelled down the hall_

"Chad put me down!"

"I can't"

"PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" _he put me down. I sunk to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. My vision faded and I woke up. It was dark outside. I looked over and Chad was still sleep. I quietly got up and went into the kitchen. I got some ice cream. I sat at the table and ate out of the carton. Shoveling the ice cream in my mouth didn't help anything. Trying to make the pain go away I kept eating_

"Sonny" _I jumped._

"Oh… hey" _Chad sat down_

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're shoving ice cream down your throat. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"So give me the ice cream…" _he pulled the carton away. I pulled it back _"See… whats wrong?"

"What if James doesn't go to jail"

"Uh… I think he will. He raped you. Broke into my house and destroyed it. Assaulted you twice. He's going to jail"

"What if he doesn't?"

"What if he does?"

"You can't answer a question with a question"

"If he doesn't even though he will… he won't do anything. You're too protected. Condor knows. He won't even allow him to walk within an area of you" _I sighed and piled more ice cream in my mouth. _"Give me the ice cream" _he pulled the carton away and closed it_

"I hate my life"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"It's fucked up"

"Sonny, your life isn't fucked up. You work on hit TV shows, you have good friends… You get almost everything you want. That's defiantly not fucked up, too me. Plus, you have an awesome boyfriend" _I started laughing_

"You're using my words"

"Yes…okay he's going to jail"

"I love you… so much…its insane"

"I know" _he smirked and leaned back in the chair _

_I laughed _"Oh do you?" _he moved over and kissed me. I let his tongue slide into my mouth. He pulled away slowly_

"I love you too. So much that I took hits to the face" _he mumbled against my cheek_

"That you did. That you did" _I kissed him again. His hand formed into the back of my neck. I ran my hand along his cheek. Soon enough I pulled away gasping for air. _"What time is it?" _Chad glanced over to the clock on the oven_

"1:30. You taste like ice cream" _he licked his lips. He leaned in again. I pecked him on the lips then put the ice cream back in the freezer_

"I can't go back to sleep. I just ate ice cream" _I chuckled _"And according to you I taste like it"

"Very Chocolaty"

"Hmm…good chocolate"

"Great chocolate. Come on" _he took my hand and led me back to my room. _"Lay down" _he gestured to the bed. I laid on it curious of what he was going to do _"On your stomach" _He then straddled me and started rubbing my back_

"You're giving me a massage?"

"Mhm" _His hands pressed into my lower back_

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Gloria"

"I truly think Gloria is a blessing"

"Yeah…me too" _he pressed into the middle of my back_

"Ohhhh"

"I take it you like" _he pressed harder_

"Ohhhhhh" _he laughed softly _

"Gloria taught me a lot of stuff"

"Hey"

"Yeah…"

"Where was Gloria when James broke into your house?"

"Good question. I don't know. She might have been taking her kids to the baby sitter"

"Huh…Ohhhhh" _he laughed again_

"This sounds different from you sex sounds"

"Shut up" _I giggled. Soon enough I feel asleep again. Relaxed and tasting ice cream._

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to try and update faster. Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapters. Review Please and Thank You!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Don't hate me… I'm sorry for the long wait. School is just…UGH!... I wish it would die… But anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 17… OH and I skipped 3 weeks to the court date.**

* * *

CHAD POV

_Today is going to be a long day. Why… because I have to go to court with Sonny and her mom. I have to testify against James. Her mom got the lawyer she wanted even though it cost them a ton. I offered to help pay but they refused. We had to be there by 2:30. It was now 12:15. It would take us a while to get to the upper side of Hollywood so were leaving early. I met them at their house since mine's was finished for… a week now. I dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt. I waited in the living room with Sonny waiting for her mom to come around with the car. Sonny had on a white blouse with a navy blue skirt that came up to her knees. Her hair was pinned straight._

"Are you ready?" _she asked_

"Are you?"

"No… I don't know if I can do this now" _she sat on the edge of the couch. I sighed and sat next to her_

"You can… just plead your case and it's gonna be alright"

"You say that until they decided whether he's guilty or not"

"He's guilty… you know that… I know that…"

"The jury doesn't actually know that. Aw man… if they say innocent I'm going to lose my mind" _I laced my fingers in between hers_

"Nah…he's going to get guilty" _I kissed the back of her hand _"Okay?" _the car horn beeped from downstairs_

"Come on…" _she grabbed her bag and started towards the door. I pulled her back_

"Nope… say he's guilty and then we can leave"

"Chad..." _she whined_

"Say it" _I chuckled_

"We have to go"

"Say it…" _I laughed again_

"He's guilty"_ she sighed_

"Ok come on" _I pulled her towards the door. We got in the car and drove off. The ride was long and boring. Sonny and I sat in the back kind of close. Her mom kept glancing at us in the rearview mirror. About 45 minutes later we pulled up in Hiver Circle. Valet took the car while we walked into building 6._

* * *

SONNY POV

_As all three of us rode in the elevator my nerves started to work up. My palms became sweaty, my body flashed with heat every now and then. When we got off at the 6__th__ floor my eyes looked all around the room. There were arches over every window and huge brown wooden doors leading into court rooms. Fuck…this place was huge. I took a deep breath and followed my mother to the receptionist desk. A random guy came up to my mother. He had green eyes and black shagged hair. His suit fit him perfectly. _

"Sonny…this is Torres" _my mother said. Oh shit… that's Torres. I thought he'd be older and would have more wrinkles_

"Hello… Ms…" _he looked at my left hand and saw the ring that Chad gave me. He then looked that the right hand that was laced with Chad's left hand. _"Mrs. Cooper" _I saw Chad smirk out of the corner of my eye as I blushed_

"No… Ms. Monroe" _I stated. I held out my hand for him to shake. He shook it then shook Chad's hand_

"Our court room is this way" _he gestured to the right and led the way. My nerves started working up again. As we walked into the room the bailiff and cameras were there._

"Why are the cameras here?" _I whispered to my mother and Chad. They shrugged their shoulders. Then I saw Hastings and Santiago. I stood behind the bench waiting for the judge and James to show up. James came in and smirked at me. I scoffed. My body set a flame again. I started to fidget and bounce my legs. Fiddling with my fingers. _

"Relax, Sonny"

"I can't do this…" _I shook my head_

"Yes you can"

"No… I can't. I. can't. Do. This."

"Yes you can… you know you can… stop letting James get to you"

"No… I can't do this…" _he sighed and grabbed my arm. He pulled me up and led me out of the court room and into an empty stairwell._

"Sonny Monroe… Alison Monroe. You can do this. You know you can. You're giving James power every time you break. He knows it still bothers you. Don't give him that power. You have a family that loves you, co-workers that adore you and me…who is madly in love with you. Don't let him take away your power" _he lifted my hand that had the ring on it. He gestured to it. _"Don't let him take this away from you. If you get nervous just look at me. Just think about how normal everything is going to be when this is all over. You are Alison aka Sonny Monroe an attractive, smart, and talented girl. You can do this and you know you can" _he pulled me close by my hips. I kissed him hard on the mouth and sighed. Blinking away my watery eyes and looking into his whose were a dark shade of watery blue instead of crystal blue_

"I love you…"

"I love you too. Now you walk in there with your head up and send that fucker to prison" _he smiled. I nodded. I kissed him one more time and walked out with him following_

"Ah…Ms. Monroe are you finished with your mental breakdown" _James exclaimed_

"Fuck up" _I mouthed sorry to my mom_

"Where did you too go…?" _Torres asked_

"We talked…" _Chad answered_

"About…" _Torres brows rose_

"Stuff"

* * *

"All rise for Judge Miller" _the judge walked out and took her seat in a long black robe_

"You may be seated. Okay case #02341. Sonny Monroe against James Conroy in the 1st degree molestation. Mr. Conroy how do you plead your case?"

"Not guilty"

"Sonny Monroe will you please approach the stand" _the judge asked. I got up and sat in the chair_

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do"

"Have a seat" _I sat down and looked at my mother in the crowd _"Ms. Monroe do you mind telling us your case"

"About a year and seven months ago, James Conroy raped me at Condor studios. He threatened me to break up with my boyfriend who at the time was Chad. He then left and came back and broke my ribs. He left again and started harassing me about 3 months ago. He gave me bruises all down my neck and threatened me. One day we came back from the auto shop and Chad's house was trashed"

"Mr. Reid you may approach" _James lawyer came up to me and started asking me questions_

"How long have you known James?"

"About 2 years…"

"Have you ever hung out with him?"

"Yes… it used to be him, Chad and me"

"Can you tell us exactly what happened before he supposedly raped you?" _All the memories came flooding back_

"I was hanging out with Chad in his dressing room. Since we were going out… things got a little heavy and we started kissing and touching" _I turned crimson red _"Then James came through the door without warning with a horrified look on his face. He stormed out. I went back to my room later on and then…it happened"

"Huh. Are you sure you haven't subliminally consented James to having sex with you. I mean, aimlessly flirting or giving the wrong message"

"No… I didn't. James had to be jealous because when he broke into Chad's house and started strangling me he said 'If I can't have you nobody can" _I twirled the ring around my finger_

"The defense rests your honor" _the judge nodded and Torres walked up to me_

"Ms. Monroe, how long have you known Mr. Cooper?"

"About 2 years"

"How long have you too been going out since you broke up?"

"9 months"

"How did Mr. Cooper react when you told him you were raped?"

"He was hurt and angry. A little possessive"

"Possessive… that ring on your finger…did he give that to you"

"Yes…why?"

"He really does love you…" _I nodded slowly _"So what did he do when you told him?"

"He confronted James. James started to lie saying that I told him I wanted to have sex. When I didn't. James got upset and broke 2 of my ribs"

"So he broke your ribs. Threatened you and trashed Chad's house?"

"Yes…"

"Ms. Monroe can you tell me what Mr. Coopers house looked like when it got destructed?"

"Glass was everywhere, spray paint all over the place…"

* * *

"I would like to call Mr. Cooper to the stand" _Chad got up and switched places with me_

"Mr. Cooper… Ms. Monroe called you possessive… why were you?"

"Sonny and I were very close. Knowing that the point where she wanted to lose her virginity was going to happen, I wanted to be the one that she'd give it to. So I felt James took what was mine"

"I see…" _Torres pulled so pictures out his folders _"Is this your house?" _he showed Chad the picture and then the jury_

"Yes"

"It was trashed by James right?"

"Yes…"

"These fated scratches on your face… are those from James too?"

"Yes… we fought when I saw him in my house"

"Why?"

"Well… he was going to hurt Sonny and he trashed my house"

"I rest" _Mr. Reid went up to Chad_

"You and James hung out a lot… did he ever mention anything to you about Sonny?"

"No… he said she was cute but that's about it"

"So… you were going out with Sonny during that time"

"Yes"

"Did you and James ever fight over her?"

"Yes"

"Really… when?"

"When he broke into my house"

"Are those faint scratches from James?"

"Yes"

"Now" _he walked over to the jury _"How do we know that those scratches aren't from his parents hmm? Chad was upset that his parents were using his money. He could've fought his dad for all we know."

"My parents weren't even there. I kicked them out. They never came back. There's no way I could've gotten these marks from them. How do you even know about that?"

"Who doesn't know? I mean, you told Sonny… her cast mates. Your cast mates."

"Still, they promised not to say anything"

"Everybody lies, Mr. Cooper. Promises are meant to be broken" _I scoffed _"Did Sonny ever flirt with James?"

"No…."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"You may step down Mr. Cooper" _the judge said _"The court calls James Conroy to stand"

* * *

_James took a seat and Torres went up to him _"James… did you like Sonny?"

"Yes at one point"

"If you liked her why did you rape her?"

"I didn't rape her. She wanted it"

"Really… can you tell me what she said at the moment you raped her?"

"Objection!" _Mr. Reid called out_

"Overruled" _the judge stated _"Continue"

"Can you tell me what she said at the moment you raped her?"

"She said wanted someone to fill her. She wasn't sure if Chad can do that"

"I'm sorry, can you clarify?"

_James sighed and rolled his eyes _"Sonny wanted somebody who knew what they were doing. Someone that can make her feel good. Meet her needs" _Chad and I suppressed our laughter. Dirty liar_

"If she was a virgin how would she know if someone met her needs or not. You obviously didn't make her feel good by raping her."

"I didn't rape her!"

"Why did you rape her? She said no didn't she?"

"She said yes!"

"So in your mind no means yes"

"What… no she said she wanted to"

"She said no…and no means no, right?"

"Objection!" _Mr. Reid called out again_

"Overruled" _the judge said_

"So it was okay for you to rape somebody because no means yes?"

"I-"

"Why did you do it? What really happened in that room when you saw them kissing?"

"I-"

"Nothing happened because no means yes right? She obviously couldn't have wanted it if she said no, begged Chad not to tell, change everything about herself. She dyed her hair purple and started wearing all black clothing because of you. She won't ever be able to say she gave her virginity to someone she loves because you TOOK it! How can you live with such guilt? Now you've held this over her head, she can't live her life in peace with her boyfriend without you messing it up"

"I was jealous. I liked Sonny since she was online. Then she got with that jackass, Chad and forgot about me. I wanted some of it! It's not fair… he didn't deserve her. He's been with so many other girls that he would just use her. I wanted her. I wasn't going to use her."

"I rest my case" _Torres sat down with a big smile on his face. The whole court was silent. Everybody's face was in awe. _

"Uh… the jury will make their decision in the other room. We will meet back here in 15 minutes" _the judge banged his gavel and resorted to his office. _

* * *

CHAD POV

_Holy Shit… Did James really just say that?_

"Holy hell…" _Sonny said_

"Did he really…?"

"I think he did…"

_Torres and Sonny's mom walked out to get some lunch. We stayed behind wanting to be alone. The only people that was there was Hasting and Santiago. They came up to us…_

"Sonny…" _They pointed there microphones in her face _"How do you feel about this?"

"Tired"

"Are you scared for the jury's decision?"

"A little bit"

"We think he's guilty…"

"Thanks but… it's not really up to you guys whether you think he's guilty or not. But he is"

"I hope you know that this is going to be aired tonight at 10:00 p.m."

"I don't think you can do that without permission from her" _I stated _

"We already got permission from James"

"But you didn't get permission from her…"

"It doesn't matter… James is a part of this case too"

"No... they can air it. It's fine... it's time people know why I changed" _Sonny stammered. They walked away. Soon 15 minutes were up and everyone filed back into the court room. The judge came in and the jury soon after._

"Has the jury made their decision?" _The judge asked_

"Yes" _One of the jurors stood up_

"Mr. Conroy and Ms. Monroe will you please stand" _the judge asked and they both stood_

"For the 1st degree rape of Sonny Monroe we find James Conroy guilty" _I saw Sonny relieve her first sigh _"For the destruction and breaking and entering of Chad Dylan Coopers home we find James Conroy guilty" _Another sigh left her mouth_

"Ms. Monroe you can be seated" _she sat _"Mr. Conroy please stay up for sentencing. Since you're a minor because you're under 18 you will receive 2 years in a Juvenile Detention center. When you are released you are required to do 295 hours of community service." _The judge banged her gavel and walked out. I looked over to James. He hugged his mom and dad before the bailiff escorted James to the back. I turned around to Sonny who was hugging her mom while tears. She then turned around and practically jumped on me_

"It's over" _I said into the shell of her ear_

"I'm so glad…" _she mumbled into my shoulder_

"Tears of joy?"

"Yes… you don't understand how happy I am right now"

"I don't. Can you tell me?"

"I feel like 5,000 lbs have been lifted off me. No more worries. Besides your court date" _She ran her fingers through her hair_

"I know…then we can take that long nap…"

"Excuse me?" _Sonny's mom asked. _

"Psh… I didn't say nap…" _I tried to play off. Sonny giggled_

"I'm sure" _She nodded suspiciously and walked off with Torres _

"Yup… you said nap alright" _she laughed_

"I know…"

"Sex craved…" _she shook her head_

"No… I'm sexually deprived. It's been almost a week with no sex. I'm dying, Sonny"

"Use your hand…" _she suggested_

"No… that's boring. Do you use your hand?" _sarcasm _

"Yes"

"Really…"

"When you're not around… yes"

"Damn…"

"What… you asked"

"You learn something new every day" _I laughed and took her hand. We walked out of the courtroom and waited by the elevator for Sonny's mom. She came walking over to use 5 minutes later_

"Why are you so giddy?" _Sonny asked her mom_

"Torres asked me out"

"Eww… he's like 3 years older than you" _Sonny exclaimed_

"So…" _she shrugged_

"Gross"_ Sonny made a gagging noise._ _I let go of Sonny and laughed. I pressed the elevator button and wrapped my arms around Sonny's waist from behind_

"Now she'll finally get laid" _She leaned her head back and whispered in my ear. I tried to hold in my laugh but couldn't. Sonny's mom looked at me weird, while Sonny had a slight grin on her face._

* * *

SONNY POV

_It's over… It's finally over. My mom has a date with Torres… gross. Everything is almost normal… YES! Chad's house is fixed… YES!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok there's chapter 17. I hope you liked it. Its long I know… Sorry. If you have ANY questions or got confused leave it in a review and I will answer it. So… please review guys and again sorry for the long wait. I'm going to update faster. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it cause, your reviews makes the story better. Ok… so here's chapter 18. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

SONNY POV

_After watching my court date on TV on 3 different channels; I went to sleep. Although my sleep hasn't changed, I can now finally relax and not think about James in the detention center. I woke up in the morning smiling. No more worries I thought again. I took a shower and got ready for work. I put on a pair of tan shorts with a white v-neck. I curled my hair and threw my bracelets and converses on. I got in my car and headed off to work. I turned up my radio, put my shades on and let the top down. I pulled up in the parking lot just in time for the perfect spot. I was about to pull in when some asshole zoomed in my spot_

"HEY!" _I yelled at the person, turning down my radio_

"Sorry" _Some girl responded and smiled. She tilted down her shades down. It was Penelope. _"You almost hit my car. Be more careful next time" _She walked away_

"Bitch" _I grumbled underneath my breath. I went to find another parking spot. I found one in the back. I parked next to Nico's car. It was still running. I looked over to it and saw a blonde headed girl sucking on Nico's face while straddling his lap. Deciding I should mind my own. I got out of the car._

"Shit… Tawni" _Nico hissed. Tawni… Tawni Hart? With Nico? I shuddered and walked away. I walked into the building and signed in. Suddenly someone hugged my from behind. I tensed._

"Hey…"

"You shouldn't sneak up on me, Chad"

"How do you know it's me?" _I inhaled through my nose. Taking in his scent_

"You always smell like Ralph Lauren Polo Black…"

"Damn…" _he released me and I turned around, draping my arms around his neck_

"I know you so well" _I pecked his lips_

"Yeah…it's scary" _he chuckled _"Why'd you park so far in the back?"

"Penelope took my spot…

"Oh…"

"But you'll never guess what I saw…"

"What?" _I dragged him into my room and locked the door_

"Promise not to tell…"

"Okay…"

"Tawni and Nico were sucking face in his car…"

"Really?"

"Like humping… What you and I do… in the privacy of your house…"

"…OH! Wow"

"That's gonna suck for you…" _he said backing up towards the back door_

"Why?"

"Because… I hear her heels coming towards your door and it's going to be awkward ALL day. Bye…"

"Chad… you suck!" _I yelled as he ran out the back door_

* * *

"SONNY!" _Tawni yelled as she burst through my door_

"Gah… WHAT!"

"You didn't tell me your trial was gonna be on TV. I would've came"

"I didn't tell everyone…"

"You're telling me last…again"

"Well…well…uh… about that" _I chuckled nervously _

"God, Sonny… Are we even friends?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"Obviously not because friends tell each other everything"

"Not really…"

"Yeah really…" _I don't want to tell her I saw her and Nico making out_

"Do you have something to tell me, then?" _hoping she would bring up Nico_

"No… I tell you everything" _LIES_

"Well I don't feel like we're really friends. You still haven't gotten used to the fact that I'm here"

"Oh…no I gotten used to you. I just don't like me not being told things"

"Why are you getting so upset over something small…?"

"Because I don't like being left out…" _she stamped her foot and briskly walked out_

"Wow…that _is _awkward" _I mumbled and walked to the set for filming_

* * *

CHAD POV

_I pictured Tawni and Nico and practically threw up. They've always disliked each other. I put on my tie for Mackenzie falls and walked on the set_

"QUIET ON SET AND ACTION!" _the director yelled_

"Hey…whats up Trevor, my man" _we pounded fists_

"Nothing… just studying. Chloe said if I don't pass this science test she won't go out with me"

"Oh man… well I have to tell you something"

"What's up man?"

"My dad said he's handing over the water business to me completely…" _I smiled_

"Dude that's awesome…" _We filmed for 4 hours. I got a 2 hour break so I decided to take a small nap. I was pulling off my shirt when someone knocked on my door._

"Come in…" _Penelope came through the door as I put my other shirt on quickly_

"Hello, Chad"

"Penelope"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know you had trial yesterday" _she sat in the dressing room chair_

"I'm fine… thanks" _Awkward silence _"Uh… how's you and Devon?"

"Fine… he's amazing"

"I'm happy… for you" _I managed to get out through my yawn_

"So… how's you and Sonny"

"Fantastic… words can't describe it"

"Really"

"Mhm"

"What do you see in her?" _she blurted out_

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, she's weird, not that good looking, has WAY too much baggage, went to court, is a random…"

"Wow… you haven't been here four months and you're a bitch. I love her because I do. I don't have to explain myself to you"

"Still, I'm fresh, new… fun, pretty, sma-"

"And just like Portlyn…"

"Well… I am her god sister" _my eyes narrowed_

"Can you please leave…? I'm tired of this conversation"

"Bye…" _she hopped down off the chair and walked out. Dream land here I come._

* * *

_I woke up an hour later with an hour left in my break. I got up and took a quick shower. I was in the process of putting my Mackenzie falls clothes back on when I got a knock at my door. I hoped this wasn't Penelope. I opened the door and Sonny stood, not moving. I knew what she was staring at. I didn't have a shirt on. Her lips parted slightly and knowing me… I used this to my advantage. I kissed her, sliding my tongue between her lips. It took her a while to register what was happening but she soon kissed back. She looped her fingers in my belt loop and pulled me closer. I grabbed her hips and lifted her off the ground, pulled her inside and kicked the door closed. I dropped her on the bed earning a giggle_

"Hey" _She whipped her hair out of her face, leaning up on her elbows_

"Hello…" _I said huskily. I crawled over her and slipped one of my arms underneath her neck. We continued to kiss. She then wrapped one of her legs around my waist and flipped us over. She straddled my waist_

"Well then…" _I sat up with her still straddling my waist. I nibbled at her neck as she ran her fingers through my hair, pulling occasionally. I groaned when she grinded against my member. She smirked and did it again. I tugged off her shirt leaving her in her black lace bra and shorts. I squeezed her hips gently as she started undoing my pants. She got the belt buckle undone as I unhooked her bra clasp. Sonny reached under my boxers and stroked me. I felt myself get harder. I lightly squeezed one of her breasts. _"Damn" _I mumbled. I still nibbled at her neck while teasing her_

"I need you…" _she moaned as I undid her shorts and teased even more. BANG! BANG! BANG! Someone knocked on my door. I dropped back with Sonny still on top of me. I hate being interrupted during things like this._

"WHAT!" _I screamed_

"Condor wants to see you!" _the girl yelled through the door. Sonny started to slide off me reaching for her bra but I grabbed her hips, keeping her in place. She giggled and laid her head on my chest_

"Tell him I'm busy!"

"He said NOW!" _the girls' footsteps faded in the distance_

"Shit" _I sighed. _

"Go…"_Sonny chuckled and slid off of me. _

"I don't want too" _I whined. She grabbed her bra and put it on while I got dressed too._

"I'll… see you later, I guess" _We both walk out at the same time and pecked a kiss goodbye. I walked into Condors office._

"You wanted to see me Mr. Condor…"

"Yes, take a seat" _I sat and bounced my leg. I couldn't keep my mind on what we're talking about. I kept on thinking about Sonny and her delicious moans and her peach tasting lips. Her warm, creamy soft skin flushed against mine._

"Chad!"

"Huh?"

"I need to know your court date"

"Oh…uh it's Monday… the 12th at 3:20" _he typed it in his computer_

"Okay well… I have something to tell you"

"Okay?"

"The studios are sending you on a tour of Europe to promote the show overseas"

"That's great! When do I leave?"

"Saturday the 17th"

"That's awesome…"

"You'll be overseas for a month and a half with no one but your cast mates" _Ah shit_

"A-a month and a half?"

"Yes. You, Trevor, Penelope, Chloe, Devon and your publicist" _That's an uneven amount of girls_

"A-a month and a half?"

"What are you deaf? Yes a month and a half. Your publicist will give you more of the details before then. Now get out, I'm busy…"

"Bye" _a whole month and a half, with Penelope. I shuddered. A month and a half is a hell of a long time away from Sonny._

* * *

SONNY POV

_I was filming The Real Princesses of New Jersey sketch_

"Oh my god this dress is amazing" _I said in the most obnoxious tone_

"That dress is fabulous. You're so lucky" _Tawni replied while twirling her hair_

"Princesses look at my nails" _Zora flashed her fingers all around_

"Do you always have to steal my attention" _my character said_

"Yes" _Zora popped her gum. We filmed this for 15 more minutes and then I headed off to my dressing room. I took off the dress and put on my regular clothes. I slid on the shirt that coincidently smelt like Polo Black aka Chad. I inhaled deeply and pulled my shirt all the way down. When the shirt past my eyes I caught a figure of someone sitting in my chair_

"Shit…" _I hissed and jumped. Then I saw it was Chad_

"Scared… way too easily"

"You're such a creeper" _I laughed and sat on his lap_

"Nah…I'm not a creeper" _he sighed and wrapped his arms around me_

"What did Condor want?" _he rubbed his forehead and sighed again. I sat straight up and looked him in the eyes _"What'd he want?"

"I'm going on tour in Europe…" _he smiled_

"That's great!" _I hugged him_

"…for a month and a half"

"Oh…" _a tried to hide the frown on my face_

"With Devon, Trevor, Chloe, my publicist"

"At least you'll be with people you know"

"And Penelope"

"Ah Shit"

"That's what I said"

"Well she's nothing like Portlyn…"

"No…she is. She is exactly like Portlyn because she's Portlyn's god sister"

"What?"

"Yea…I just found that out today" _I slid off his lap and stood in front of him_

"Well, nothing is gonna happen with her, right"

"Nothing's gonna happen"

"With the screaming European fan girls"

"Nope…"

"So don't worry about it… you know nothings gonna happen so don't worry about the other girls"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"That's a hell of a long time away from you…" _he placed his hands on my hips a pulled me. I stood in between his legs_

"I'll be fine. Nico and Grady are cool people, I can hang with them"

"I guess…"

"Why are we talking about this like your leaving tomorrow? Wait…when are you leaving?"

"2 weeks from now…"

"2 weeks?" _My voice rose slightly._ _He nodded _"Oh" _I said quietly _"Well… that's a while. Let's go do something"

"Like…?"

"Buy me another bra that you PROMISED to buy me after you tore the other one"

"Oh… I forgot about that"

"Yeah…let's go"

* * *

CHAD POV

_She dropped off her car at her house since it was on the way to the mall. She climbed in my car and we went. We parked the car and got harassed by paparazzi. So many questions were being asked about the trial that was on TV. We finally lost them when we turned on to the backstreets. When we got inside the mall she dragged me towards Victoria's Secret. _

"I don't want to go in there" _I whined_

"Yes you do"

"No I don't" _she pulled me in anyway. She picked up a couple of bras while I sat in a chair awkwardly. This is so weird. I love girls in all but this I couldn't do. She closed the dressing room door while I sat in front of it. I waited a couple of minutes_

"You wanna see?"

"Yeah…" _She stepped out and holy mother of all things living. It took EVERYTHING in me not to take her right there. She had on a dark red lace bra that had a small bow in the middle. It pushed her perfectly round and creamy breasts up making them look even fuller. This made her already flat stomach seem longer and curvier. Her hair flowed around her shoulders making her look even more beautiful then she already is._

"What do you think?" _She spun around 360 degrees showing me_

"Uh… it's…wow…you look… amazing"

"Thanks…" _she blushed_

"I have more…" _She went back inside the dressing room. Great. She has more "fuck me" bras_

"Ready to see…?"

_No _"Yeah…" _Words cannot explain how fast I paid for her bras and got out of there before I could explode. We pulled up to my house and sat in the car for a while. I contemplated on whether or not I should do this. I pulled it out of my pocket and held it in my hand_

"Sonny"

"Hmm…"

"I love you…"

"I love you, too" _she smiled. I held up the key to my house. To me this was a big step. She looked at the key then at me _"What's the key, to?"

"My house…"

"Seriously…"

"Yeah… I trust you, you trust me" _I put the key in her hand and closed it_

"Uh… you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm positive"

"Wow… thanks"

"The security code is 2-4-6-8-12"

"That's easy…"

"Gloria made it up when I was 9 so I could remember it"

"… Gloria must've been around for a while…"

"Yeah… she said she's going to retire soon"

"Oh…" _she ran her fingers through my hair_

"If you don't want it, you don't have to take it"

"No…no…I just don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything then… lets reminisce in this moment" _I leaned my chair back and closed my eyes. _

"Yeah…it's hot so I'm going inside" _She got out and went inside the house with her key. I chuckled and went inside after her…_

"Sonny!" _she moves fast_

"Find me!"

"Marco!" _this was so immature_

"Polo…" _her voice called from the kitchen _

"Marco"

"Polo" _I heard near the back door_

"Marco…"

"Polo" _I heard a splash of water and ran towards the backyard to my pool. I saw her come up from under the water _"Get in" _I quickly took off my pants and stripped my shirt. _"Any day now…" _she tapped her wrist imitating a watch. I smiled and dove in the deep side. I came up for air and felt Sonny's arms wrapped around behind me. I turned around and faced her. She pecked my nose making me laugh_

"You're so much smaller than me…"

"So… that means I'm cute"

"No…it means your beautiful and the perfect size for…me" _she blushed _"I can't believe I still make you blush after all this time together"

"Well I think that means you have a way of getting to me, Mr. Cooper"

"Mmm… I'm glad I do Ms. Monroe" _I placed my hands on her waist and swam backwards _"Are you gonna miss me?"

"Hmm…nah" _she shook her head laughing. I pushed farther until her back hit the wall_

"You're not gonna miss me?" _I asked running my hands up and down her sides, looking into her deep brown milky eyes_

"I am… so much more than you think. I'm just going to have to find other things to think about?"

"Hang out with Tawni…"

"She's mad at me"

"Why…"

"I didn't tell her my trial was going to be on TV"

"She didn't tell you she was going out with Nico"

"Exactly"

"Oh wow…that's stupid."

"It's Tawni…"

"True…" _I went under water to wet my hair again _"I'm going to miss you"

"I'm a phone call away"

"Across a huge ocean and massive land"

"You have to do this for The Falls"

"Still…" _she licked her bottom lip. I watched as her pink tongue wiped off any excess water_

"Like I said I'm only a phone call aw-" _I kissed her and she kissed back. I let her tongue slide into my mouth. I tasted chlorine until her peach flavored lip balm stood out. She pulled me close by my boxers while I rested my hands on the pools edge. The tighter her hands got the closer I moved. I don't think I can get any closer than this._

"Mr. Chad" _FUCK. That's the second time today_

"Yes, Gloria…"

"Your parents are in the lobby" _What?_

"Ah… okay. Tell them to hold on…" _I turned my head back to Sonny_

"They have a lawyer with them"

"Alright… I'm coming" _I got out and helped Sonny out. I grabbed a towel off the table and handed one too her._

* * *

_We both walked in the house wrapped in towels. I saw my dad and mom standing in the lobby. We had to pass through there to get our clothes._

"Just go straight upstairs and get dressed. Then come back down" _I kissed her temple and walked through the kitchen then the lobby. I stopped but she kept going. She gave my parents a quick smile before heading up the stairs_

"Is that your girlfriend?" _my mom asked. _

"Yeah…" _I nodded_

"She's pretty…"

"I know…" _I glared at my dad _"What do you want?"

"How's it going, son?"

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

"How's the house?"

"Occupied. What do you want?"

"Why are you so snippy?" _my mom asked_

"I was busy…obviously. Why are you here?"

"Busy doing what?"

"You just saw why I was busy. I was in the pool spending time my girlfriend. Why are you here? All you have to do is show up in court"

"We're here to set some things straight…"

"Like?"

"This letter we received in the mail" _the lawyer pointed out _"Hi… I'm George Haven"

"Well _George_… what about the letter?"

"It says you're suing for use of non-consented money from a minor. As a minor who sues the parents you need evidential record of use. Also, with my 13 years of being a lawyer and with your lack of evidence you shouldn't sue. In addition, since you don't have legal representation, I won't think you'll hold up in court" _he smiled. Sonny came downstairs and handed me a t shirt and some shorts. I slid my shorts on underneath my towel and put my shirt on. I set the towel over the rail_

"Oh dad you didn't tell George about the book, did you" _his eyes went down _"That sucks" _sarcasm _"I have plenty evidence…so I'm going to sue"

"That black book is little evidence" _my mother said_

"Right" _Sonny cut in _"That black book has all the financial records from when Chad first started acting. So that's about 10 year's worth of evidence. And let's not forget how you left him for many weeks at a time with no early notice for years. What's that called again… abandonment. That's a big offence in family court" _she stated_

"You told her that?" _Their faces were in awe_

* * *

**A/N**

**Ahh….what's going to happen in the next chapter? I need at least 8-9 reviews to make part two of this chapter ridiculously good… So… what do you say? Did you guys like it? Was it too much? Oh and we made it past 100 reviews guys. Keep reading and tell your other friends on fanfic to read too. All mistakes are on me...Thanks. Chapter 19 coming soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Hey guys your reviews are great! This is a continuation of chapter 18 since I ended it kind of suckish. So here's chapter 19… I'm starting where I left off although its Sonny's pov Enjoy**

* * *

SONNY POV

"You told her that?" _Their faces were in awe_

"I have nothing to hide" _Chad responded_

"You're not supposed to tell people that, Chad" _his mom came closer up to me _"Especially some girl…"

"Some girl?" _I responded _"You don't even know me. I believe we started off on the wrong foot…hi I'm Sonny Monroe… your sons girlfriend"_ I held my hand out_

"Yes… I see" _she looked me up and down and redirected her attention to Chad _"Telling people _personal _business is not right…"

"Mom, she's not people. She's my girlfriend" _we walked into the living room and sat down_

"Still who knows what she might go out and say to the public" _I'm getting a little offended_

"I'm not going to say anything…"

"Still sweetheart you can't be trusted. Especially after the whole court situation being on TV and James. You must love attention" _This bitch_

"Mom! She's not going to say anything. Sonny's not like that…"

"How do you know?"

"Because she's not…Now can we get back to business? I have evidence, I'm going to sue and that's that. Now I think it's fair to tell George everything about that book no details missing"

"We did. We told him everything…" _his father said_

"You obviously didn't tell him about the book… Why am I even telling you this? My lawyers not present… I shouldn't be telling you this. You might use my evidence as yours"

"We're your parents. We have the right to know…" _his dad said_

"I had the right to know where you guys were going all these years" _he spat_

"Chad, get over it… What's done is done" _his mom reached over and took his hand_

"I cannot believe you're telling me to get over it" _he stood_

"Chad honey… we raised you better than to raise your voice at us" _his mom tried to sooth_

"You didn't raise me…Gloria did. You never raised me. You're a selfish bitch who thinks of no one but herself…"

"You take that back. Chad Dylan Cooper sit down this instant, and take it back!" _his mom yelled and pushed him_

"NO!"

"Chad! I am your mother! Listen to me!"

"NO!" _a sharp sounded echoed across the room along with a gasp. His cheek turned bright red. She had slapped him. I cringed at sound and his red cheek_

"Okay. I think you guys should go" _I stood up quickly trying to divert the attention from what just happened_

"Go? Are you telling me to leave my house?" _his mom faced me. Chad was still in shock_

"You came here to discuss the matters of court and ended up hitting your son. You should go and...It's not your house" _I said calmly_

"You think I'm going to take orders from some tramp?"

"Tramp? Excuse me but I just met you and you're calling me a tramp. Which I am not but I highly doubt that you know me"

"Oh please… you're like every other girl Chad dated. You have sex all the time, claim you're in love and break up. Then cry every time you fight. You're another notch on his shelf" _I felt my blood boiling and my fist curl_

"That shows how much you know. We don't have sex all the time, we don't fight a lot. Get out!" _I yelled_

"You can't tell me wh-"

"SHE SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" _Chad yelled and startled all of us. _

"You're listening to this tramp now…" _his father proceeded to call me._

"Bitch, call me a tramp one more time and I SWEAR…" _I sneered through my teeth, walking towards him_

"Stupid, naïve tramp…" _in my mind I lunged towards him and slammed his face into a wall. In reality I didn't want to hit him. I moved closer but my wrist was soon in Chad's hold preventing me from going any further. _

"You're fighting with a teenager? That shows how low and depressing your life is. Get out, I'll see you in court" _Chad said calmly. __His mom huffed, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. George and his father were soon behind her. Am I another notch?_

* * *

CHAD POV

_You know what sucks? Getting slapped. It's that moment in life where you go what the hell just happened… I looked at Sonny who stood paralyzed_

"What's wrong…?" _I asked_

"I'm waiting for you to say something"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Am I another notch on your wall? If I am can you just tell me to save the heartache? I've been through too much… just save me the drama. Please I can really go without it"

"You're not another notch. I promise you. If you were I wanted have gone through with all the stuff we've been through together…" _she stared at me _"Sonny, you know that I love you. You know you're not a tramp since I'm the only guy you've been with. Why are you listening to my fucked up mother?"

"I don't know…she called me a tramp and said all that stuff… I'm upset." _I hugged her and kissed the top of her head _"I need a drink…" _she mumbled into my chest_

"You're not 21…"

"Neither were you. Remember your last hangover?" _she made her way towards the kitchen_

"Vaguely" _she rummaged through the cabinets_

"Ah Ha…" _she found the liquor cabinet. She picked up a bottle of tequila and put it on the counter_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… that's too strong"

"Nah…"

"Have you ever _drank_ before?"

"Yes…"

"When…?" _I folded my arms_

"Lucy's party back in Wisconsin. I'm not that cookie cutter. I know about a lot of things"

"Yeah but you're not 21"

"Neither. Are. You" _she sprinkled the salt on her hand and cut a lime wedge from the fridge. _

"ONE shot…that's all you get"

"Fine" _she licked the salt off her hand, downed the shot and bit the lime wedge like a pro. I don't even know how to take a shot of Tequila but my innocent girlfriend does _"All done."

"Wow… you are nowhere near innocent anymore. I think I corrupted you…" _She giggled. I put the bottle away and closed the cabinet_

"Maybe you have…" _she looked at me suspiciously "_You're not going to do one?"

"Nah… after the Vodka situation I'm not drinking"

"You're no fun" _she pouted_

"Sorry… but I'm not drinking…"

"Fine" _she sauntered away to the entertainment room. She sat down in one of the leather chairs and flipped open a magazine _"Why'd you give me a key to your house?"

"When I leave for Europe, I wanted you to watch my house"

"Oh…"

"Can you watch it?"

"Where's Gloria going to be…?"

"Whenever I go away Gloria gets a vacation" _the house phone rang. I reached over to the table and grabbed it. An automated message started talking_

"You have a call from San Francisco Detention Facility. Press 3 to accept" _I pressed 3_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Chad…"

"James?" _Sonny glared at me a whispered for me to put it on speaker_

"Yeah… um hi"

"They put you in jail in San Francisco?" _Sonny asked_

"Oh, Hi Sonny. How are you?"

"Why are you calling?" _I asked_

"My mom left state. I don't know her new number… It's my turn to use the phone and I couldn't think of anybody else…"

"Oh…"

"I know I said this before but this time I mean it. I truly am sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me…again. When I get out and finish community service I'm going to live with my grandfather in Italy. I really am sorry"

"Oh… I accept your apology" _Sonny said _

"WHAT" _I mouthed to her. She shrugged and took the phone out of my hand_

"I know after what I did to you Sonny you probably wouldn't help me but…could you?"

"Help you with what…"

"Can you put some money in my food account so I can buy something to eat in here?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"Please… I haven't eaten since court"

"…I don't know"

"Anyways I have to go… they are doing a head count and I have to be there. I'll talk to you maybe the next time I get the phone. Bye" _Click_

* * *

SONNY POV

_Chad stared at me in disbelief _

"I can't believe your gonna be all buddy with him"

"I'm not… I'm not. It's just…. I'm a nice person. I like helping people"

"So you like helping the person that took your virginity and turned your whole life around?"

"It's not that. He doesn't know his mom's phone number and doesn't have any money for food…."

"Why do you care about him? Need I remind you that he raped you…?"

"I know what he did you don't have to keep repeating it!" _I yelled _"I'm just saying… I care because even though he did what he did, if it was me I would want somebody to give me money for food"

"He obviously didn't care about you if he hurt you"

"Why are you taking this to offence?"

"Because you're letting him back into your life by helping him out, like you did the last time. He apologized in your dressing room doorway and tried to rape you AGAIN because you let him back in"

"I know what I did! You don't have to keep reminding me. It was a mistake!"

"No shit it was a mistake…Don't help him out… let him do his time"

"So selfish" _I spat _

"So don't help him out then…"

"FINE! I WON'T… Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic…" _he smirked. I know he's my boyfriend and I love him but why is he such a dick sometimes. We stood in silence glancing at each other. Too much stuff is going on right now. He's leaving in 2 weeks so he won't be here for Christmas or his birthday. He'll be back after New Year's. It sounds kinda like we're married but we're not. _"Sorry…"

"For…"

"I don't know how you feel. You were raped and I don't know what that feels like and what goes through your head…"

"I don't need any pity. Especially. From. You." _I spat_

"You're still upset…"

"No… I'm not. Just frustrated" _I plopped back down in the chair_

"Why?" _he sat on the arm of the chair_

"You're parents just came over. I met them in _the _most terrible way possible. You got hit… I got called a tramp, that shot gave me a headache. James called. You're leaving in 2 weeks and won't be back for a month and a half. You're not even upset or frustrated about this?"

"I am… The thing with my mom is… she was partially, a little bit drunk. I smelt the alcohol on her breath. Me leaving is just doing my job. I have no say whether I want to or not" _I sighed_

"These too weeks are going to go by fast…"

"Yeah… I know… let's make the most of it" _he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. He kicked open the door and put me down. _"I'll be right back…" _he ran out of the room and down the stairs. It took me 5 seconds to find a condom and strip my pants and shirt. I held the foil package in my hand waiting for Chad to come back up the stairs. I heard his footsteps a moment later and saw him in the door way staring at my clothes on the floor, then at me. He locked the door behind him_ "Aww I wanted to take your clothes off" _he pouted_

"I've got something else for you to take off, baby" _I snapped the seam of my panties and waved the condom in front of my face. His eyes that were usually crystal blue turned a dark smoky cloudy blue. He groaned and came towards me with many intentions. I moaned as he massaged my lower back. I walked us back towards his bed. He fell backwards as I tore his t-shirt off along with his shorts. With one delicate flick of his fingers he unclasped my bra and threw it some were on the floor. I straddled his waist peeling off his boxers at the same time. _

"It's not fair you still have clothes on…" _he grunted in lust and ripped the edge of my panties. They tore in half and were thrown onto the floor_

"You're always ripping my stuff…You owe me" _I chuckled and kissed him hard on the mouth. I groaned in need as his hard member rubbed against my wet and aching core._

"Sorry…" _he kissed me again. I moved back and watched him tear open the foil package and roll it onto his member. I kissed him one more time before slowly sliding down onto his length_

"Shit…" _I shuddered and slid even further down. _

"So so tight…" _He groaned. He placed his hands on my hips. I stopped moving, trying to get used to the feeling of him inside me on top _"Are you okay…?" _he looked up at me while making small circles on my sides with his thumbs_

"Yeah…I'm fine" _I hissed and started rolling my hips slowly. I ever so slightly pressed harder into his hips. I put my hands on his chest to steady myself as I started to move faster. _"Fuck…" _I moaned as I started bouncing on his lap. His hands moved up and down my sides keeping me in place._

"Fuck… Sonny…" _he mumbled as I moved faster. He met my thrust every time, making his member go deeper inside of me. He sat up and pressed his lips to mine. He wrapped one of his arms around me lower back, making it easier to stay in place. I occasionally rolled my hips as rode his length. He bit down on my neck, leaving his marks… _"Fuck" _he groaned _"Harder" _he panted. I rolled and bounced my hips faster and harder making my breath more ragged than it already was. His skin rubbing against mine made me hotter and covered me in a thin layer of sweat_

"Oh!" _I moaned into his mouth. He panted against my ear as I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling and tugging on it. _"Ah Fuck!" _I breathed on his shoulder. I threw my head back in ecstasy as he gently kneaded one of my breasts_

"How close…"

"So so close…you?"

"Almost…" _I rolled my hips faster as he grinded his underneath me. _

"Oh…God, Chad!" _I yelled._ _My walls started to clamp down on his member. I trailed my nails on his back as my release ripped through me, leaving me weak with uneven breath and a little sweaty._

_Chad's was soon after. He tensed and his grip on me became tighter _"Shit...Fuck, Fuck Sonny" _he hissed as he came. He caught his breath against my neck. I rolled off of him and collapsed on his bed. I tried to keep my eyes open as sleep was taking over me _"You okay?" _he asked getting up to throw out the condom_

"Mhm…" _I crawled underneath the covers_

"Sore…?" _he moved underneath the covers_

"Mhm… nothing I can't handle" _I rolled over to face him_

"Mm" _he kissed my head and stroked my cheek leaving trails of goose bumps_

"I love you…"_ I walked my fingers up us arm and to his cheek._ _He grinned and sighed_

"I love you too" _he kissed me and wrapped his arm me. I snuggled against his warm sturdy chest and drifted off into sleep_

* * *

CHAD POV

_I woke up 4 hours later. Sonny stirred as I got out of bed to use the bathroom but soon went right back to sleep. I took a shower and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I left my bedroom door open as I went down stairs_

"What should I make?" _I said to myself. One thing Gloria taught me was how to make homemade pizza. I took out flour and tomato sauce and started making the pizza room scratch. I lit the pizza oven on fire and stuck the pizza in. It would be ready in about an hour. I sat at the kitchen counter when the phone rang_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad it's Marissa" _my 29 year old publicist_

"Oh hey what's up?"

"I have the information about the tour in two weeks…Do you have a pen and a paper ready?"

"Hold on…" _I grabbed the notepad and a pen off the counter _"Go ahead…"

"You have to be at LAX on the 17th at 5:30 a.m. The plane takes off at 6:25. It's an 11 hour flight. You have to change planes in New York, and then you go straight to Europe from there..."

"Wait… 11 hours?" _I exclaimed_

"Yes…" _she laughed over the phone _"Your tickets and more information should be in your mail in a couple of days… When you get that call me so we can go through it"

"What plane are we taking?"

"The studios plane…"

"Okay cool… but if we have to change planes in New York what plane do we take then…"

"American Airlines…first class"

"Ah I see…"

"Only the best for Chad Dylan Cooper" _she chuckled_

"Yeah…What about hotel information?"

"Okay… You guys are going to be staying at the Novotel Hotel. You could either share a room with Trevor or Penelope"

"Trevor… for sure"

"You don't want to room with a girl?"

"Nah… I have a girlfriend. A very committed relationship"

"Okay uh…So you're rooming with Trevor... you'll get the hotel info in the package too" _Sonny came down stairs in the kitchen yawning. She tipped toed to look in the pizza oven. I snickered at how short she was. She went to the fridge and pulled out a carton on orange juice. She took a cup from the shelf and poured the juice. She sat on top of the counter, her feet dangling over the edge_

"Alright, is that it?"

"Yeah… don't forget to call me when you get the mail…"

"Alright bye" _I hung up the phone _"Hey…" _I put the phone back on the receiver_

"Hello…" _she had on the underwear she kept here and one of my blue t-shirts. I got up and walked around, in front of her_

"Still sore?"

"Eh… A little" _I put my hands on the counter on both side of her_

"Where'd you learn to make pizza…?" _She thought for a second then answered for me _"Gloria... Damn she taught you everything"

"Yeah… she's basically my mom"

"It smells so good. Is it almost done?" _I glanced at the clock_

"About another half hour…" _I caressed her smooth silky legs that were now wrapped around mine and placed a kiss on her shoulder. _"How's your mom…?"

"Are you _really _asking me about my mom?"

"Yes…"

"She's fine I guess. She had her date with Torres…"

"How'd that go…?"

"She said it was good. They went to Rustic. Then back to his place…"

"Oh… I bet she had a good time…"

"She hasn't bothered me since… She's calm and more smiley. It's so weird"

"Sonny, I'm sorry to tell you this… but your mom just got laid"

"Oh that's disturbing" _she giggled. About 20 minutes later the pizza was finished I took it out of the oven and let it cool. I cut slices and put some on a plate. We sat at the kitchen table and ate _"This is really, really good"

"Thank you, m'lady. My publicist called"

"What she say…"

"I'm sharing a room with Trevor, I have to be at the airport at 9:30 a.m., I'm staying at the Novotel Hotel, and we are taking the studios plane"

"The studio has a plane!" _she gasped_

"Yeah… you didn't know that…"

"No…" _she bit her pizza _"Ah Shit! That's hot" _she spit it back out. I laughed…my face turning beet red_

"That's rich…" _I couldn't stop laughing. It was now almost 8:30_

"Can you take me home? My mom's going out and I have to play guard in the house"

"Okay… go get dressed. And on Thursday there's a Mackenzie falls tour party. You mind going with me?"

"They don't mind me going?"

"No… Who cares what they mind or don't mind?"

"I'll go then" _she walked up the stairs_

"It's very formal!" _I yelled up to her. I grabbed my keys and waited for her to come back down_

"Okay!" _she yelled back. She came down five minutes later _"Let's go" _We drove down the Blvd. to her apartment. It seems like every time we drive she fiddles with her ring_

"Why every time we get in the car. You play with your ring?"

"It feels weird on my left hand. Even though it's just a promise ring"

"It'll be something more one day" _she turned a deep shade of red and tried to hide a smile_

"Bye…" _she leaned over and gave me a kiss_

"See you tomorrow"

* * *

SONNY POV

_I walked upstairs to my apartment and opened the door. My mom was putting on her cheetah print pumps. She had on a tight red dress with her hair flipped._

"Wow" _I closed the door and put my bag down_

"How do I look?"

"You have protection in your purse, right?"

"Yeah, why"

"That's how you look right now…" _I snickered. She smiled _"I want to take a picture" _I pulled out my phone and she posed. The camera snapped and I chuckled_

"I'm going to Blackout… That club downtown. I'll be back later" _She grabbed her clutch, kissed my head and walked out _"Love you" _she called over her shoulder_

"Love you too…" _I closed and locked the door. I flipped through the movie guide on the TV. I watched Adventureland. It's amazing how bored I am. In the middle of the movie I dosed off. I was woken up by a key fumbling to get in the door. I laid still on the couch knowing it was my mom_

"Mmm… I can't wait to get these clothes off you" _I heard a deep booming voice. Gross_

"Oh… Then start here Torres" _my mom giggled. This is so gross. I heard them stumble into her room. Then the torture started... _"Oh… baby" _One of them moaned_ _BANG, BANG. The headboard pounded against the wall. _

"Oh God! Connie" _Make it STOP… they kept humping like rabbits. They occasionally took 10 minute breaks and kept going at it. All I heard was Bang, Bang, Thump, Bang, Thump, and Thump_

"Torres!" _my mom screamed out for the 7__th__ time tonight. I can't take this anymore. I silently put my shoes and my north face bag. I put a fresh pair of clothes in it. I grabbed my keys quietly and walked out with a sign on disgust on my face. It was 1:20 in the morning, where could I go. I decided to go to Chad's house. I was probably pushing my luck going over there. I just got the key yesterday… I pulled up in his driveway and entered the house. The alarm went off and I put in the code. Chad stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at me_

"Are you to scared to come down stairs?"

"No…" _he said meekly _"I know it was you or Gloria. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you" _I said sarcastically_

"Ha ha… why are you really here?" _he quietly and sleepily came halfway down the stairs_

"Torres and my mom are humping like rabbits and I can't take it. It's too disturbing, gross, and loud…" _I shuddered taking my bag upstairs_

"Oh… come on then" _he took the bag out my hand and walked the rest of the way_

"Thanks" _I said as I changed into my pajamas_

"Mhm…goodnight" _he yawned and climbed back into bed_

"Goodnight" _I am officially in love with this bed… I climbed into it next to him. It took me a while to fall asleep but I found my way. Work tomorrow unfortunately_

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading guys. I hoped you liked this chapter. Also the reviews are great you guys. Keep writing, keep telling your friends to read and review. Any questions… here's some. Did you guys like it? How was Chad's mom? Sonny's shot? Her mom's dating...? Review please… Chapter 20 up soon**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**I love you guys, you guys are awesome. Your reviews are great…Enjoy**

* * *

CHAD POV

_I woke up the next morning patting the spot next to me. I felt nothing but bed sheets. I knew I wasn't dreaming when she came over last night. I lifted my head off the pillow and searched for her. I heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open_

"Good Morning" _she jumped on top of me_

"Mmm" _I moaned not wanting to get up_

"We have to go to the studios. Gloria called and said you need to be there in half an hour. You have a meeting"

"Mhm" _I moaned again_

"Come on get up" _she ruffled my hair knowing I hated that_

"No" _I smiled slightly. She pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back. She walked her fingers up to my jaw and rubbed it, feeling the morning stubble. I moved my hand down to her ass and squeezed it. She giggled; I used that opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. I ran my thumb along her collarbone. I trailed my fingers down to the towel around her began to pull it off. _

"We can't do this right now" _she breathed against my lips. I continued to pull on her towel _"You're going to be late…"

"So…" _my member twitched as I continued to pull on her towel even more. She smirked knowing I was hard. She started to rub against me_

"You're going to be late, Chad…" _she said huskily and continued to rub against my hardening manhood_

"Don't tease… or I'll lose it" _I warned_

"So lose it…" _she shrugged. I wrapped my arm around her and flipped her over so she was under me. I ravished her with sloppy kisses. As a tent was forming in her boxers, I took the towel off of her. I could smell her arousal as she wrapped her legs around my waist. _"God, I love you" _I kissed her neck. She held my face and brought me up to her. She kissed me, letting my tongue in her mouth. She sucked on my bottom lip as pulled back a little. She pushed my boxers down with her feet and grasped my hard member. _"Fuck…" _I moaned._

"You have no idea what you do to me…" _she groaned and continued to stroke me._

"I think I do…" _It took all of my dignity not to blow right then. I kissed her and reached over to my nightstand to find a condom. I grabbed one out of the box and tore it open. I rolled it on and looked at her. She bit her lip and I ran my member up and down between her slick folds…._

"Stop… teasing" _I pulled away._

"Did you say stop?" _I asked _"Okay" _she groaned _

"Chad…" _I chuckled deeply and slid inside her with ease _"Shit…" _she moaned and threw her head back. I slammed into her body not giving her time to get used to the feeling. I gradually increased over time… _"Oh God…Faster" _her back arched making her tighter _

"Sonny…" _I moaned. I dipped my head down to the valley in between her breast… _"So good…" _I moved faster, panting and becoming covered in sweat. It was hot in here. _

"Harder…"_she moaned. I started to feel her muscles contract around my member. She was close. I pounded into her harder and harder making her moans become louder and higher_

"Oh… Oh…Fuck, Chad, Chad, CHAD!" _she chanted as she released. Her hips bucked against mine. Her nails scratched into my back as she reached her high. She bit down on my shoulder. With that twinge of pain, I felt a knot uncoil in my stomach knowing this was my release. _

"Sonny…Ah Shit…." _My hand went under her neck. I pulled her lips to mine. She breathed heavily against my lips. I pulled away and collapsed on my back. Our chest heaved up and down as we caught our breath. She smiled and sat up _"Where are you going…?"

"Take ANOTHER shower…" _she grabbed the towel off the floor and started walking out… _"Coming?" _she asked over her shoulder_

"Yeah..." _I got up and followed her to the bathroom _

* * *

PENELOPE POV

_We all sat in the conference room. Condor, Trevor, Devon, Chloe and our publicists was waiting for Chad. Where the hell could he be…? He was half an hour late_

"Call Mr. Cooper" _Condor said getting irritated. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. It went straight to voice mail_

"Hey its CDC…I'm busy… leave a message"

"Chad where the hell are you… You're super late…Condors pissed"_ I hung up. I knew exactly where he was. He was with that Monroe Chick_

"Well…" _Condor said_

"He's on his way" _I sat down in the chair _"Wouldn't it be better if we invite another girl on the trip. To make it even. Won't it be better for publicity? It would make it seem like were all couples…" _I insisted. Our publicist smiled and nodded her head _"Don't you agree Marissa?"

"Yeah… but... Chad's in a relationship. He's going to say no. You know how stubborn he is…" _all of a sudden we heard talking outside of the door. I heard Chad's voice. I went to open the door and saw him standing there with Sonny. _

"Hey… get in here you're late"

"Yeah… give me a minute…" _he turned back to Sonny_

"You had plenty of _minutes_ to fuck her this morning…Now get in here before Condor get's even more upset" _he glared at me and Sonny's face turned red. He sighed_

"I'll see you later…" _Sonny nodded and kissed him. She then walked away. Chad stepped in and at down _"Okay… I'm here"

"While you were late… having sex. We discussed hotel matters…"

"Okay go ahead…"

"Penelope thinks we should invite another girl to make it even. For publicity to seem like we're all dating somebody…" _Trevor said_

"Huh, so it would be Chloe and Trevor, Penelope and Devon and Me and Sonny…"

"No, Sonny isn't a falls actor…"

"So… You know I'm with her"

"You're going to have to take one for the team"

"I'm not taking anything for anybody…"

"How about Portlyn…?" _Marissa suggested_

"Uh… I think not. Penelope and Portlyn are god sisters… They could room together and I'll room with Devon…"

"I kinda wanna room with my girlfriend" _Devon stated_

"Portlyn got fired why would she go on the tour anyway?"

"Fans still love her" _I said_

"How about we take a vote…" _Chloe said _"All in favor of inviting Portlyn to make it even?" _Every hand went up besides Chad_

"I'm not doing that…" _he slammed his hand on the table _"Portlyn doesn't like me. She's going to bother me out of spite"

"Are you mad, Chad because you won't be with Monroe for a month and a half? No sex, no kisses, no her for a whole month…You don't trust yourself with Portlyn." _I whispered in his ear. He stared at me with a hate look on his face_

"Are you mad because Devon won't fuck you…?" _he smirked _"Because he's my best friend. He tells me everything. He's fucked other girls before but not you…"

"Shut up… You DON'T know what you're talking about"

"Are you sure? You're mad because I don't like you…"

"I don't care if you like me or not…"

"Liar" _he spat _"Condor… you know that this isn't fair. If I'm in a relationship why should I fake one with someone else?"

"That's true bu-"

"But if the actors get together its more publicity for the studios which means more money for the studios" _I kissed ass_

"I like that idea better"

"If I get together with one of you guys and the press already know I'm with Sonny… that's bad publicity. People will be trash talking the studios"

"It's still publicity which means more money" _I retorted _

"I like Penelope's idea better. Man up, Chad or you're fired" _Condor walked out of the room. About a couple of minutes later he came back in _"I moved the tour date up to the day after your court date. Just to let you know"

"What!" _Condor gave Chad a dirty look _"Fine… but you guys explain that to Sonny"

"She's not our responsibility" _I stated _"I'm going to call Portlyn to tell her to get her ass over here"

* * *

SONNY POV

_Penelope can die where she stands. We had just finished rehearsing the Hula Sketch… I pulled Tawni and Nico to the side. I have to say something. _

"Hey guys" _I said nervously_

"Hi…"

"So… how's it going" _I rocked on my heels_

"Fine…"

"How's the dating going…"

"Huh?"

"You know… the dry humping in the car"

"Wait…What!" _Nico said_

"You guys are dating. I know you are. I saw you in your car. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Really…" _Nico flicked Tawni _"I told you somebody would see…"

"Well only Sonny knows" _Tawni said_

"Uh huh…"

"Sonny…?"

"Chad knows" _I mumbled_

"Oh God… REALLY SONNY!"

"I had to tell somebody…"

"You couldn't keep it to yourself?"

"Sorry. Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We weren't ready…" _Tawni said _"Everyone thinks we hate each other… when we don't" _She smiled_

"Aw… I'm happy for you guys…"

"Well since she knows…" _Nico started _"No more secrets" _he grabbed her waist and kissed her. She melted into the kiss. It was weird standing there so I walked away. I walked into my dressing room waiting for the advisors to call me into wardrobe. I turned on my radio and listened to some music. My phone vibrated on the table next to me… it was a text from Chad…_

**Can you come over to The Falls? – CDC**

**Why? – SM**

**Can you please just come…? – CDC**

**Why? I'm busy- SM**

**I don't want to tell you over text now COME – CDC**

**Tell me what? – SM**.

**I just said I don't want to tell you over text... - CDC**

**Alright Fine - SM. **_I stuffed my phone in my pocket and walked out of my dressing room. I made my way past the teen gladiators set and straight into Chad's dressing room. He was sitting in the recliner with his head in his hands. All of his cast mates and some older lady who I assumed was his publicist._ "What happened?" _I asked._

* * *

CHAD POV

"Sonny…" _I stood up and brushed off pants_

"Whats going on? Why is everyone in your dressing room?"

"Wow… your girlfriend is completely oblivious of the situation…" _Chloe said_

"That's because I didn't tell her yet you ass" _I spat_

"Tell me what…?"

"That I'm leaving for the tour the day after court"

"What?" _she whined_

"I don't want to but I have too…" _I pulled her into a hug._ _Penelope scoffed and mouthed for me to tell the rest _"And…" _before I could get the rest out Portlyn walked through the door. She smiled at me and crossed her arms _"I have to share a room and fake date Portlyn while we're there…" _she pushed herself out of my embrace_

"What!" _she stared at me _

"Sonny… listen"

"No…" _she folded her arms _"I trust you. I really do, but that I can't let pass…"

"Sonny… I don't want to do this but Condor is putting my job on the line…" _she turned around and looked at Portlyn then Penelope_

"So… you're going overseas for a month and a half with two girls who are fucking in love with you"

"I'm not in love with, Chad. I like him, though" _Portlyn put her hands up in defense. Sonny scowled. _

"Everyone out…We have to talk" _she gestured to me. She waited for them to move but they didn't _"NOW!" _they rushed out. She slammed the door behind them and exploded _"It's bad enough that you're leaving for a month and a half with Penelope, but Portlyn too!"

"It wasn't my idea. I was against it… I didn't want her to come! It was their idea!"

"Then you leave right after court!"

"It wasn't my idea…!"

"How bad do you think that's going to hurt when I see you in a magazine holding hands with Portlyn?"

"I had NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I insisted you going but they said no!"

"They both like you. The only sane one is Chloe and she doesn't like me! We both know they're going to try something to get to you!"

"Can you not be so GOD DAMN STUBBORN FOR FIVE MINUTES SO I CAN SPEAK!" _I have never been this frustrated and mad in my entire life_

"Fine speak! But you should be the last one talking about stubborn!" _her eyes narrowed_

"I don't want to fake date her. Shit… I don't even want to look at her but if Condor says I have to then I have too"

"So you're Condor's bitch is that it…!" _low blow_

"Sonny!" _I hissed warningly _

"I mean, you listen to everything he says are you sure you're not his bitch!"

"Sonny" _I warned again_

"You don't stand up for shit…"

"I don't stand up for shit, Sonny? I don't stand up for shit?" _In anger I kicked the table. She flinched as the lamp shattered into pieces on the floor. _"Did I not go to court with you? Did I not get slapped by my mother because of you? Did I not defend you when Portlyn started talking shit? I defiantly stood up for you and I in the meeting so don't you dare say I don't fucking stick up for anything" _she glared at me_ "You know what…neither do you. For all the sake that he's done to you… you act like James's bitch!" _she stepped back. I know that was wrong. That was way wrong. I shouldn't have said that... Shit i'm in trouble now_

"All right, fine. Room with her…" _Why isn't she yelling?_

"Sonny… I didn-"

"No… it's okay. I won't help James. I won't talk to him. It's your career…" _tears started to well up in her eyes_

"Sonshine…"

"It was my mistake… I'll be there in court with you…" _she opened my door and gasped when she saw my cast mates standing outside the door _"Excuse me…" _she mumbled and pushed past them. _

"Wow… I have never seen her so vulnerable…" _Portlyn walked up to me_

"Shut up…"

"What… I'm just saying… she actually cries. Remember last time when we fought and you said I've never seen her cry… well I have now"

"Chad you don't have to room with Portlyn" _Marissa started _"You could room by yourself…"

"NO! Condor said man the hell up" _Penelope yelled_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I knew I threw a low blow. I shouldn't have said that… I went into the parking lot and sat in my car. I rolled the windows up and put the top up. I sat in silence. What the hell is going on in my life? I searched around my pants for my phone. It must've dropped when I walked away. I leaned the chair back and closed my eyes. I inhaled deeply as I began to cry. I must've been in there for a while because I looked in the mirror and my eyes were red and really puffy. Someone tapped on one of the windows. I unlocked the car door and they got in. He sat there in silence. He clenched his jaw repeatedly. I didn't know who was going to speak first_

"I shouldn't have said that… I'm sorry. I was angry and I didn't mean it" _I spoke. He sighed _

"Switch with me…" _he got out and walked to my side of the car. I went to the passenger side. I gave him the keys. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove about 4 long blacks down to L.A. Fitness. _

"Why are we here?"

"Come on" _he said. He got out and walked inside the gym. I took a deep breath and walked in after him. Inside smelt like rubber and sweat. He walked towards the lockers and opened his up. He gave me a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt. _"Go change…" _he pointed to the change room_

"What is this for…?"

"Go" _he said huskily. I walked into the changing room and took off all my jewelry. I change my clothes and folded up my others. Since the shirt was too big I tied it in a knot on the side. I walked out to Chad and he put my clothes in his locker. He handed me a pair of red boxing gloves and a new mouth guard. I held out my hands as he tied the gloves up on my hands. He led me into the private room that had a boxing ring and other boxing material in it. He tied his own and helped me in the ring._

"What are we doing this for…?"

"I don't fight if I don't have to. But I usually come here for interventions"

"So we're here for an intervention?"

"Mhm…"

"About what?"

"How we feel and think about each other…"

"I don't think…this is a good idea…"

"Come on… hands up. Guard your face…" _I put my hand ups. I don't want to fight. _"Pretend I'm James. Fight me like you would the day he broke into my house" _I put my hands down_

"That's a bad motive. I might just beat the shit out of you…"

"I doubt it…Fight me" _I shrugged and put my hands up. I punched his arm _"That was weak…" _I punched him again _"Still weak…"

"I don't like this motive…"

"Too bad…" _he swung his leg around mine and I fell on my back with a audible thump_

"Ow…" _I rubbed my ass _"Fine you want to fight…" _he smirked _"I'm NOT James's bitch" _I punched him hard in the arm_

"I stand up for myself and you" _he punched me in the stomach. Not hard since I'm a girl_

"I'm not a tramp" _PUNCH _"You don't talk to your parents out of your own anger…" _PUNCH_

"Why would I want to talk to my parents?" _he stood still with his hands at his sides_

"Come on; Keep your hands up…" _I punched him in the stomach hard as hell_

"I feel as if you don't trust me. It seems like you don't give me credit" _PUNCH _

"I do trust you. I give you credit for a lot..." _PUNCH, PUNCH. He dropped kicked me again. _

"Get up" _he said calmly, standing over me_

"Chad…" _I groaned as I stood up_

"Sonny… hands up" _I put my hands up_

"So why don't you show it?" _PUNCH_

"I do show it. I just don't trust those two girls" _PUNCH, PUNCH _

"I don't trust them either. I tried talking them out of making me share a room. It didn't work" _JAB_

"What did Condor say?" _PUNCH_

"He agreed with them…"

"I see…" _With one swift movement of his leg he dropped kicked me for the third time. I stayed on the floor this time _"Dude, I'm not getting up again" _He grinned and laid in between my legs _

"You don't see because you're stubborn"

"I get it from you…"

"Funny…" _I tore my gloves off _"I'm sorry… for calling you James's bitch…You're really not"

"Hmm" _I pulled him up to my face and kissed him tenderly _"We were both throwing low blows"

"I know…"

"Do you trust yourself?"

"Yeah… I know I'm not going to do anything to them. I'm going to mind my own business…" _he unlaced his gloves and took them off_

"They're not going to mind theirs…"

"I know… they might drug me or some shit…"

"Don't play like that…" _we both laughed _"Just promise me one thing…"

"Anything"

"Don't kiss her. I don't want to kiss the lips that you kissed Portlyn or Penelope with. Or have sex with her either. That's all mine. Or any European girls for that matter" _I chuckled_

"Okay…" _he kissed me_

"Now…get off. I can't breathe" _he rolled off of me and helped me up. I slug my hands around his neck and tip toed to kiss him. _"I love you… and can't stay mad at you for anything. I don't want to lose you to those two…"

"You're the one that I love…not them and you know that. You're not going to lose me. I love you, Sonny… I really do. I would never do anything hurt you" _I smiled and kissed him again. I grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. His hands cupped my face. I pulled away, needing air and needing him_

"Can we leave now...?"

"No…" _he dropped kicked me again and laughed as he stood_

"Ugh…" _I stood up and pounced on him. I straddled him and kissed him _"Please" _I said in between kisses_

"No…" _Kiss _

"Please" _Kiss_

"No…" _Kiss_

"Please" _Kiss_

"Fine" _Kiss_

"Really?" _Kiss_

"No" _I kissed him. He flashed a million dollar smile and ran his hands up and down the back of my legs_

* * *

Penelope POV

_That dark haired bitch and her converses are going down. Portlyn and I followed them to L.A. Fitness. We walked in trying to scope them out but we didn't see them. We walked past the private rooms when a glimpse of red caught my eye_

"Port look"_ we saw Sonny and Chad lying on the boxing ring floor making out. Portlyn took out her phone and took a picture. The camera on her phone snapped and she smirked and briskly walked away. I followed feeling a rage of jealousy. _

"Defiantly going down now" _I heard Portlyn say_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys… Questions did you like it? What about Chad and Sonny's fight? Portlyn's back!…how do you feel about that? Nico and Tawni? Review please and thank you. **


	21. Chapter 21

****

A/N

**Hey guys… here's my update. I know I promised before Christmas but… I had a lot of presents to wrap…Enjoy **

* * *

CHAD POV

_After yesterday I think we should have no more problems. Sonny dropped me off at the house since my car was in the studios parking lot. When I went home Gloria gave me the mail. I got the tour package and some fan mail. I went to sleep for the rest of the night. Gloria woke me up around 8:30. Dreading it, I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a shower and started to get dressed. Her car horn ran through my house. She was outside. I swallowed my juice and ran out the house. I sat in the passenger seat_

"Hey" _she smiled_

"Beautiful" _I smiled back. _

"I'm sore"

"Why?"

"You punched me yesterday. It hurts like hell"

"I'm sorry…" _she smiled and chuckled. We pulled up to the parking lot a couple of minutes after that_

"I'll see you later…"

"Mhm…" _she kissed me goodbye and walked her separate way. I walked onto my set and everything stood still. People stood and snickered as I walked past them. I went up to Trevor who was sitting with Devon_

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing… just _laid up_ on set" _Trevor said suspiciously _

"What are you talking about, dude"

"I thought you would be _on top of this_, Chad"

"Go look in your room, dude" _they burst out laughing. I slowly backed away from them and made my way to my room. I opened up the door and was in struck. A HUGE picture of Sonny and I on the floor in the gym was hanging from the wall. Holy Shit. I walked out of my room and past everybody who was in shock that my face was steaming red. _

"Who put that up?" _I stopped abruptly and said calmly. No one answered. It got quiet on the set. _"WHO PUT THAT UP?" _Everyone jumped but no one said a thing. I really wanted to know who was followed me to the gym and went in my dressing room without permission. Penelope and Portlyn came through the door with coffee in their hand giggling. _

"Hey, Chad" _the said simultaneously as they walked past me to their dressing room. Why must they do things like this? You know what… it's not a big deal. I slowly walked behind them and into my room. I stared at the picture and smiled. It was actually really nice. Photo shopped very well. It showed Sonny straddling me and my hands rested on her legs. We both were staring into each other's eyes smiling. I stood on the chair and took the picture down. _

"Hey Chad" _Penelope walked through the door smiling_

"What?"

"How do you like your picture?"

"I love it. Very romantic, intimate, sensual…"

"That's not what you're supposed to say…"

"What _am _I supposed to say?"

"Oh Penelope… why would you put this up…" _she tried to imitate as she walked closer_

"I like it… And you suck at trying to black mail people it that's what you were planning to do"

"Shit" _she mumbled _

"Aha so you were trying to black mail"

"Maybe…" _she giggled and put her arms around my neck. I pried them off and stepped back._

"What are you doing…? You have a boyfriend"

"So… what he doesn't know won't hurt him"

"Yeah… I don't live by that rule"

"Maybe I can change that…" _she ran her hand up and down my arms_

"Nah… I'm good…"

"Come on Chad. I know you want me…"

"Nah… I want no part of you. You should go find Devon"

"Fine…we'll see if you changed your mind on tour"_ She sauntered out._ _FUCK MY LIFE_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I was getting changed for the Mackenzie Stalls sketch when I heard a knock at my door._

"Come in!"

"Hello…"

"What are you doing here, Portlyn?"

"Just making sure you're okay with Chad and I fake dating"

"I'm not but I guess I'm going to have to live with it"

"You're so mellow. I would be scared. My boyfriend sleeping in the same room as another girl. When I get out the shower, he's there. When he gets out the shower, she's there. All the paparazzi making assumptions. Sleeping in a bed right next to each others." _I blew out a forceful breath as she sat down _"That would just freak me out"

"Chad wouldn't do anything, he promised"

"Promises are meant to be broken, Sonny" _I stared down at my ring _"He promised his last girlfriend the same thing and broke it"

"His last girlfriend?"

"He never told you about Carmen. This was before you came here. He promised her the same thing he promised you and broke it. He cheated…"

"I don't believe you. Trying to get inside my head. It isn't going to work… Chad loves me…."

"Fine, don't believe me. You can ask Carmen for yourself." _She wrote a number down and placed it on the table _"Bye Sonny" _she walked out. I stared at the number on the table. My hand was itching to pick it up and call it._ _I sighed and glared at my phone. My eyes switched back and forth between the paper and my phone. Why are you doubting him, Sonny? I walked from the table but the paper was burning a hole in the back of my head. I picked up my phone and dialed the 10-digit number. Every agonizing ring rang through my head. I went over the idea of hanging up but when she answered it was too late_

"Hello?" _a light voice answered_

"Uh…"

"Hello?"

"Uh…hi"

"Who is this?"

"Who is _this_?"

"You can't call me and ask me who I am…"

"This is Sonny… Monroe"

"Sonny Monroe? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Condor Studios. So Random. Court. Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Oh... you're Sonny, his girlfriend. I'm Carmen Roberts"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you calling me...?"

"Somebody told me to call you… Because Chad was going on tour…"

"Why call me?"

"They said you been through this…"

"I have. Why?"

"Did you go out with, Chad…?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Did he break up with you or you broke up with him?"

"I broke up with him..."

"Why… if you don't mind me asking"

"He cheated on me…"

"Cheated?" _I croaked out_

"Yeah… he was on tour. Some girl named Donny. He was such an asshole… He totally led me on… then broke my heart"

"How long were you going out?"

"Why so many questions? Chad's going on tour isn't he…?"

"Uh… Yeah"

"Geez… How long have you too been going out?"

"A long, long while"

"Damn… he told you he loved you?"

"Yeah…"

"Did he give you a silver ring with a diamond in the middle?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Honey… don't believe it…" _I heard the dial tone. She hung up. _

"_Why are you doubting him?" _the tiny voice in my head asked_ "Shut up…" "You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you…" "I do not doubt… I'm taking consideration" _

* * *

PORTLYN POV

_Check and mate. I walked into mine and Penelope's dressing room_

"Did you do it?" _Penelope asked_

"It's done. We got this in the bag" _I high fived her and bit into one of the apples on the table. _"Are you sure you want to go through with this, little god sister?"

"Yeah… I can handle this. I'll set it up on tour then you go for it…"

"Alright… no backing out"

"So, this Carmen girl? Is she real?"

"Completely. She lives in the Valley. She broke up with Chad and left Hollywood"

"Oh… and I thought you were lying"

"Nope. I only lie on special occasions"

"So everyday…?"

"Pretty much" _finishing my apple. I threw the core out the window and relaxed in the chair. _

"You know what you should do…"

"What?"

"Invite Carmen…" _Life is good…_

* * *

CHAD POV

"Uh… yeah. That's a dozen white peonies to Condor Studios dressing room 5"

"Would you like to write anything in the card?"

"My one and only love…"

"Okay… Thank you for calling 1 800 flowers… Have a good day"

"Bye…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper to wardrobe!" _the PA announced. I made my way over to the wardrobe room. Gina the dressing lady tailored the new Mackenzie falls pant while Harold tailored the girls skirts. We've all changed in front of each other so it's not like I haven't seen Portlyn, Penelope and Chloe in their underwear but why does it seem more uncomfortable today…_

"Devon completely likes you for who you are, Pen"_ I talk lowly_

"I know but I don't like my boobs or my back…"

"You're fine Pen; you don't need to go up a size. A b-cup is fine"

"You should be one to talk. You got D-cup boobs and a slender back, Chloe. Trevor probably works you hard every night…"

"Dude… I haven't had sex that good in a long time"

"OH…MY…GOD! Can you please not talk about your sex lives, please?"

"Aww… Sorry, we forgot you were here…"

"I don't mind…" _Trevor stated_

"Me either. Just don't tell all my moves" _Devon agreed_

"Don't worry babe…" _Penelope giggled and walked in front of Devon _"It will be our secret…" _he smiled and kissed her_

"And for the record Pen… I like you exactly the way you are…and I'll show you that after the Falls party tonight" _Devon smiled and fixed his newly tailored pants_

"Hmm… must be nice having a boyfriend that complements you" _Chloe glared at Trevor_

"I complement you everyday… You know I love you…" _Trevor smirked_

"So how about you, Chad? You and Sonny that is…" _Chloe asked_

"What about me and Sonny?"

"Do you guys have secrets?" _Trevor said_

"Yes…"

"From each other…?" _Devon stated_

"No… we tell each other everything…"

"So you told her about, Carmen" _Devon stated. It got quiet. I didn't tell Sonny about Carmen. I wasn't planning on it… _"Dude you didn't tell her…"

"No… it was the past. WAY in the past. It won't happen again"

"I thought you guys didn't have secrets…"

"That's one thing I refuse to tell her…"

"You gave her a ring, like you did Carmen. You told her you loved her, like you did Carmen"

"That was 3 years ago. Things are different. I'm different… She's different. She doesn't deal with bullshit"

"Don't hurt her… Even though I dislike her" _Trevor started _"She can be cool at times but don't hurt her… Nico and Grady will have your ass if you do"

"I know… I love her too much to hurt her…"

"Uh… why do you care, Trevor?" _Chloe spat_"Because… she can be cool at times"

"Really… huh" _she folded her arms and walked around in front of the mirror _"You aren't different, Chad. You're just whipped"

"I'm not whipped…"

"WH-CHOO…whipped" _she laughed_

"I'm not whipped…and if I am there's nothing wrong with that"

"Whatever, Chad. Sonny's got you wrapped around her finger" _Devon said_

"I'm whipped, Devon? When Penelope moves you move. You're her shadow, dude" _The whole room started laughing_

"Nah… I just got her on lock"

"Excuse me…" _Penelope stood in front of him and raised her eyebrows_

"Nothing…" _he murmured_

"WHIPPED!" _Trevor and I yelled out_

"Shut up"

* * *

SONNY MONROE

"Hey Tawni…" _I stopped short in her room when I saw her and Nico lying on the couch _"Sorry…"

"We weren't doing anything" _She sat up _"What's up?"

"Want to go shopping with me…?"

"Shopping… OF COURSE!"

"Great… we'll leave in an hour or so…"

"Okay…now close the door…" _I went back into my dressing room and sat down. About 10 minutes later there was a knock at my door_

"Delivery for Sonny Monroe"

"Delivery?" _I opened the door and a man held up a crystal vase with my favorite flowers in them. White peonies. The man smiled and handed me the vase. I thanked him and closed the door. I picked up the card and read it _"My one and only love…" _I picked one of the roses and brought it up to my nose. A clean flowery scent waved through me and I smiled._

**What color are you wearing- CDC****Come and find out- SM**

**I will… and I meant tonight…- CDC**

**I'm hoping purple; but I have to go shopping- SM**

**Are you going now? – CDC**

**In like, 30 minutes. Why? – SM**

**Want to buy me a purple tie? – CDC**

**I guess – SM**

**Please :) – CDC**

**Okay… but seriously get over here – SM**

**What happened – CDC**

**I want to show you something – SM. **_I put my phone on the table where the vase was and twirled a flower in between my fingers. A few minutes later Chad came through the door_

"Hey…" _I stood up and brought the flower to my nose_

"Oh you got them…"

"And I love them…"

"I knew you would…" _he took me into his arms _"What'd you want to show me?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to see you…"

"Wow… you missed me that much…"

"A little. You have court next week and then you leave the day after. I'm trying to make the most of it…"

"Ah… I see"

"Yeah… but I'm going to go shopping." _Tawni came knocking on the door_

"Chad" _Tawni said_

"Tawni… or should I call you Nico" _he turned to her_

"How about shut the hell up" _she stepped forward_

"Okay… I'm leaving now…" _I looked at him _"Neck tie or bow tie"

"Neck. I'll pick you up around 8:30" _he kissed me and walked out _

"Where are you guys going?"

"The Falls party…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…why"

"You're the first random to ever go. That's a HUGE social event"

"Oh… now I'm nervous"

* * *

_We walked along rodeo drive and went in and out of stores. I found a dark purple chiffon dress. It came past my ankles and a pair of Christian Louboutin heels. After that I went into Ralph Lauren and bought a dark purple silk like tie. Since I was finished I walked around with Tawni until she found something she liked. She bought four pairs of Christian Louboutin shoes and a Gucci bag. We walked back to the studios where we parted into our own cars…. She actually went with Nico but I drove off before they did. I carried everything up stairs and hung it up outside my closet door. My mom came in my room and took the dress off to look at it_

"You're going to The Falls party?"

"Yeah… how'd you even know about that?"

"It's all over Tween Weekly…"

"And why are you reading Tween Weekly, mom" _I laughed_

"Because… I like Teen Gladiators"

"You're so corny"

"Hey… I'm not corny… and Kyle is coming over"

"Who's Kyle?"

"Torres..."

"Oh… well I'm going to Chad's house after, then"

"No you're not…"

"Why aren't I?"

"Because you're my daughter and you will not spend the night at you're boyfriend's house"

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to you guys….. having sex"

"No, Sonny"

"I'm not having this conversation with you"

"You're not staying over there…"

"I stayed over there last time you guys started humping each other…"

"No you were sleep on the couch…."

"No…. I left… about an hour after you guys came home. You never came out of your room that's why you never noticed"

"No, Sonny"

"Why is it such a problem now?"

"Because I don't want you over there"

"Whatever mother… I'm going to take a shower" _she groaned. I walked into the shower and washed my hair and body. When I walked out I heard noise from the living room. I walked into the hall way and stared to wrap the towel around me. I bumped into something hard even though the wall was on the other side of the hall_

"Sorry…Sonny" _I heard a husky voice. I looked up and saw Torres looking down_

"Uh… it would be nice if you look at my face rather than my body, Torres" _I fixed my towel_

"You can call me Kyle"

"Well _Kyle, _it would be nice if you look at my face rather than my body"

"I'm sorry you're just too sexy…for your own good"

"You're gross and a perv. Excuse me…" _I moved to the left and he did the same_

"You really should cover up. You never know who's in your house…"

"You really should move out of my way. You might be fucking my mom and be our lawyer and be 29 but you shouldn't even be back here without her" _I moved to the right and he did the same_

"Such language for a young lady. You're very confident …I like it"

"You're disgusting and I'm jail bait" _I quickly walked around him and shut the door to my room. I heard him laugh and walk past. That's so gross. I think I might throw up. After I got did my hair and got dressed it was 10 minutes to 8:20. I finished my makeup and grabbed Chad's tie off the hanger. I stuffed a pair of shorts and a tank top for tomorrow. I walked out to the living room and stood behind the couch…_

"Well okay mom… I'll be back later tomorrow"

"I will see you tonight, Sonny"

"Yeah… I'll see you tomorrow"

"Listen to your mother, Sonny" _Torres stated_

"Mind you business, Torres" _The doorbell rang. I answered it. Chad was standing there in a well tailored black suit and white shirt. I handed him his tie and he put it on _"Well don't you look handsome"

"Don't you look beautiful…" _he expressed back_

"Thanks…" _I pressed my lips to his _"Can we get out of her now" _I whispered_

"What's wrong…?"

"There's a perv in here..."

"Torres?" _I didn't respond _"He's old…"

"He's disgusting…"

"Okay well bye Ms. Monroe, Uh… Torres, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…" _he got up and walked over to Sonny and I _"What's up?"

"You're 29 she's 16. That's jail bait… and pervish. Plus she has a boyfriend. Stick to her mom, man" _he patted him on the shoulder and led me out the door. We took the elevator down to the lobby and went outside. A long black limo was waiting. I slid inside first and he got in soon after._

* * *

"So is this party a really BIG thing?"

"Mhm…"

"Oh my god…" _I sighed_

"Nervous?" _I nodded _"Don't be… it's all people you know and maybe a few cameras"

"Oh that makes things so much better" _sarcasm. He took my hand in his and made tiny circles with his thumb_

"Don't be nervous, sunshine" _we pulled up to the hall and the chauffer let us out right in front of the red carpet. Lights from the cameras flashed over and over again. Chad and I walked down the carpet hand in hand, occasionally stopping to take a picture. I stood next to him as we took yet another picture. _

"Come on Channy give us a kiss!" _one of the photographers yelled_

"No… thanks for the pictures guys" _Chad smiled and waved_

"Yeah… give us a kiss!" _another one repeated. Chad and I looked at each other and gave a quick peck _"That's it… that's all you got for your girl, Cooper?" _One provoked. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine harder than before. I whimpered as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth as he pulled away. He smiled and waved back to the photographers. We parted for a few seconds when he had to take photos with the cast. We finally made it inside. The hall was huge. It had 3 glass chandeliers and the tables were in the Mackenzie falls colors. The lights were dim and the dance floor was huge. There were pictures from the show everywhere. We sat at the table with Penelope, Devon, Chloe and Trevor. Throughout the whole serving of dinner Penelope eyed me down._

"Why does Penelope keep looking at me like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you look really beautiful"

"Aww thanks… but seriously she keeps looking at me like I stole something"

"I would say something but I'm too busy staring at your dress"

"Why?"

"It's going to look great on my bedroom floor"

"I think your suit would make a nice addition to my dress. Your tie… that's something diffe-"

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" _Trevor cut in_

"Nothing…" _I blushed_

"Oh… come on…"

"Uh… Chad was just saying how the band is great" _liar _

"That's why you're blushing…?" _Chloe asked_

"This food is really good…" _I ate a fork full of baked ziti. Chad laughed at me and leaned over to kiss my cheek. _

"You want to dance?" _he whispered. I nodded as he stood up and took my hand in his. He led me to the dance floor and took me into his arms. I draped my arms around his neck as we danced. There was a small gap in between us that was soon closed when his hands wrapped around my waist. _"Are you having fun?"

"Considering I just made a fool of myself by shoving a fork full of ziti in my mouth… Yeah I'm having a great time…"

"You know… while I'm gone I'm going to miss these moments" _we swayed back and forth on the dance floor_

"There are going to be more moments like these…"

"I know… but it seems like nothing else matters when I'm with you…"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all… not my parents… not the tour…"

"Or sharing a room with Portlyn…"

"That too" _he laughed _"I really am going to miss you…"

"I'm going to miss you too" _I kissed him as we continued dancing_ CHAD POV

* * *

_I held the one person I love in my arms. If something ever changes that I think I would die. She looked up to my through her eyelashes, which made her irresistible. The way she wore her hair or my ring._

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too… so, so, so, much"

"I'm going to marry you one day" _she smiled_

"Aren't we a little too young to be thinking about marriage?" _she laughed and caressed the back of my head_

"Mm… no… you're 16. I'm turning 17 in a couple of months. We're halfway there"

"Promise…?"

"Promise…" _she kissed me and sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Portlyn walk in through the doors. Next to her was a red head; a certain red-head that I didn't know. I decided to ignore it and keep on dancing. I saw her eye me and point to Sonny and I on the dance floor. She made her way over to us and stopped behind Sonny. Though they were the same height the only one I paid attention to is the one in my arms._

"Hi Chad" _the redhead said. Sonny released her hands and turned around. She smiled_

"Uh…hi"

"You don't remember me?"

"Uh…"

"Figures you wouldn't since I went from blonde to candy apple red. It's me, Carmen" _Holy shit. My stomach dropped and I felt a twinge of nervousness. My eyes bounced between Sonny and Carmen_

"You're Carmen Roberts?" _Sonny asked. How do they know each other?_

"In the flesh" _she smiled_

"So… she's the one you cheated on?" _Sonny turned to me_

"Uh…"

"Oh… you gave her the ring. I still have mines except yours is a newer version" _Carmen giggled and pointed to Sonny's ring finger_

"You gave her a ring…" _Sonny asked _

"Um…"

"You said I was the only one…"

"Uh…"

"Oh… did he send you 12 of your favorite flowers…"

"Uh CARMEN! Hi how are you… good okay can I speak to you over here, please?" _I dragged her by her arm across the hall near the bathroom _"Who bought you here?"

"Portlyn…" _she smirked_

"Damnit… why are you here anyway?"

"Don't do what you did to me, to Sonny…"

"How'd you too even meet…?"

"She called me…"

"What how'd she even get your number?"

"I don't know..."

"This thing we had… that was 3 whole years ago…"

"I know… you cheated on me with a French girl named Donny…It was all in the news papers"

"You know it was a mistake. I tried to tell you that but you didn't listen"

"Don't hurt Sonny"

"I'm not… don't worry…I love her too much to do that" _she stroked my arm_

"Do you love her like you loved me…?"

"No…I love her more…"

"Aww babe that's not right

"Don't call me babe" _I swatted her hand away from my arm _"Now excuse me" _As I walked back on to the dance floor. I scanned the room for Sonny… she wasn't there. A flash of purple caught my eye near the entrance. I ran over to her _

"Sonny…"

"What…" _she mumbled. She had her coat in hand_

"Where are you going…?"

"Home…"

"Home as in my home?"

"No home as in my apartment!"

"Sonny you have to let me explain…"

"Now here's Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of Mackenzie Falls for the annual toast…" _Condor said at the podium _

"No… I'm good…"

"Please let me explain…" _I took the house key out of my pocket and gave it to her _"Please just go there and I'll tell you everything … please…" _I clenched my jaw_

"Mr. Cooper" _Condor said again_

"Please, Sonny" _she took the key out of my hand and walked out. I let out a huge breath. I ran back to the podium, I held up my glass of apple cider and began _"I would like to toast 4 years if Mackenzie falls. To Mr. Condor who spent money on this show… to all of my castmates who make this show possible and to the fans who write very inspiring letters. Solute" _I quickly swallowed the liquid and ran down from the stage._

"Chad where's Sonny?" _Devon asked_

"Carmen's here"

"WHAT!" _they all yelled _"Sonny found out didn't she"

"I got to go…"

* * *

SONNY POV

_I hailed a cab to Chad's house. I tried my best not to cry but I couldn't help it. As soon as I stepped inside the house the tears flowed like Niagara Falls. He said I was the only one? I ran up the stairs and stripped my dress. I brushed the curls out of my hair and stepped in the shower. As the hot water ran down my back the tears overflowed down my cheeks. I felt my eyes become puffy. I stood there in the water not noticing anything around me. I heard the shower door open and soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I sucked in a breath and turned off the water_

* * *

CHAD POV

_I opened the front door with Sonny's bag in my hand. I heard the shower on so I took off my clothes and stepped in with her. Why is she using the guest bathroom, I don't know. I wrapped my arms around her waist hoping she would forgive me. She tensed and turned off the water. She stepped out, wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the shower. _

"Sonny let me explain please…" _I caught up to her in the hallway. I went into my room and put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. _"Carmen and I dated 3 years ago. I went on tour…" _she glanced around the room for her bag. I held it up and she grabbed it out of my hand. _"Come on talk to me…" _Please don't let this be the silent treatment _"Not the silent treatment please…" _the silent treatment to me is when a person shuts you out of their life and mind for god knows how long. It's the only thing that can get to me _"Anything but the silent treatment…" _she put her underwear and flannel pajama pants on. She slid her tank top on and glared at me. _"Carmen and I dated 3 years ago. I went on tour… to France and met this girl named Donny. The cast and I went to a bar. Donny followed and partied with us. I had at least 8 shots of vodka and lost it. One thing led to another and we wound up having sex. It was a complete accident…She went to the press and told and that's how Carmen found out" _I held her shoulders _"I'm sorry I should've told you" _she pushed my hands off her shoulders and walked out _"Come on please talk to me" _she stopped in the hallway _

"I don't care that you cheated on her. You said I was the only one with a ring. I am another notch. Just like your mom said. I'm only staying here for tonight…"

"No, no, no Sonny you're not another notch. I swear. I gave her a ring as a friendship ring. After we broke up…"

"You still gave her one…"

"So… this was before you. It's not like you told me about you're exes" _damn _"I fucked that up…"

"My first boyfriend, Brian was a dick. He liked my mother so he used me to get to her. My second boyfriend, Jake. He liked me, gave me a necklace, then cheated in me with one of my closest friends. He knocked her up while we were going out. They have a 4 year old son named Roman. Guess who's the godmommy… me… So you're the third boyfriend I had and I thought it was going well. How do you think it's going…?"

"It's still going great… we just hit a minor bump in the road…" _I took her cheek in my hand she swatted it away_

"Don't touch me"

"Or what?" _she slapped me _"REALLY! That was your or what" _I grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. She broke away and lightly smiled_

"I'm sorry baby did I hurt you…" _she brought her hand up to the cheek she hit and stroked it. Her hand made contact as she slapped the same cheek again_

"Ow…"

"Are you feeling the same thing I'm feeling…?" _I pressed my lips to hers again and pulled back. Her hand made contact with the same cheek again. Causing it to sting even more_

"Hit me again and I swear…" _she grinned and brought her hand up. I caught her hand and pinned it to her side. I drop kicked her easily _

"Fuck!" _She yelped as she hit the floor. I pressed my lips to hers as I ran my fingers through her damp hair. I slowly trailed my fingers down to her core. _

"You can't lie. You're body responds perfectly to my touch…" _I rubbed her through her pants. She silently moaned and squirmed underneath me. Her feet pushed against my hips as I slid her pants and underwear off. She was dripping wet for me. Her arousal filled my nostrils as my mood switched from love to lust and need. Her feet kicked at my sweats and boxers. They joined her underwear in a pile on the floor. I slipped my hand underneath her lower back and entered her swiftly. She moaned and the sudden contact. I slammed into her core fast, as a slick sweat broke against my skin_

"Oh…" _she groaned. A few more occasionally moans and sounds came but that was it. I felt her walls clamp down against my member. She bit her lip and dug her nails into my arms as she came but didn't make a sound. My release was soon after. I grunted as she laid there. Her chest heaved up and down. I slowly pulled out of her when I realized what I just did_

"Sonny… I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have taken you like that. I'm sorry" _A tear escaped her eyes. She wiped it away the tear away. _

"You're apologizing for that…?" _she said sadly. She sighed and another tear ran down her creamy skin. She stood up, put her underwear on and walked past me. _"By the way… I've been on birth control for a month and a half now… you have nothing to worry about…" _I was so focused on sex that I didn't use a condom. _

"Shit" _I hissed _"Sonny…I" _another tear came down her cheek. Then another. She walked into the guest room and closed the door. I stood up and put back on my pants. I knocked on the guest room door to receive no answer _"Sonny…open up…I'm sorry" _I said quietly. I heard her hand touch the door knob but then let go._

"I don't want to see you… leave me alone" _she croaked. I slowly walked away and went into my room_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I push my head phones into my ear and lay down underneath the covers. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Kept replaying in my head_

"I'm sorry" _I repeated_

"It's too late to apologize…" _I recited the lyrics in my head as the song was stuck on replay. I wiped another tear out of my face. I drifted to sleep with my iPod on repeat and tear stains trailing down my face_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys… very long chapter. I know… lol you guy said you liked them so there you go. Um so reviews on this chapter. Did you like Carmen, Penelope and Portlyn… how about when the Mac Falls cast was changing? Sonny and Chad at the end? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**You guys are amazing! You're reviews are the greatest and everyone of them made me smile *mushy moment* Enjoy. Oh and to clear this up… Chad did NOT, I repeat, NOT! Rape Sonny. She was moaning and helped take his pants off… So he didn't rape her.**

* * *

CHAD POV

_10:32 in the morning. I woke up feeling cold. This is the first time Sonny slept over here and she wasn't in my arms. I slowly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. The hot water of the shower pulsed around my body. When I stepped out I grabbed cargo shorts and a black v-neck. I heard Sonny come out into the hallway and run down stairs. I figured out how to work things out before walking down the stairs. I opened up the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of cranberry juice. I took a banana off the counter peeled it and started eating it…_

"Good morning…" _I said. She just came into the kitchen. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I threw the banana out as she turned and walked away _"Sonny… I'm sorry, I'm very sorry…" _I ran around the other room and stood in front of her_

"Move…"

"Sonny, please…"

"Move, Chad"

"Sonny… I'm sorry how many times do I have to say it. Carmen means nothing to me. That ring has no meaning but friendship but I haven't even talked to her in 2 years so we're not friends"

"Do you even know what you did wrong?"

"A little…"

"You told me… I love you Sonny Monroe. This" _she gestured to her ring finger _"is a promise ring. You're not another notch, Sonny. I'm going to marry you one day" _she imitated _"I was the stupid one to think that it was true. All the drama and this is what it leads up to. You should've just told me about her instead of keeping it a secret"

"I didn't tell you because it was the past. Way in the past…"

"You still should've told me… now move…"

"Sonny… I'm sorry. I am… I hate that I am hopelessly in love with you and I keep having to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking you on the hallway floor last night. I'm sorry for my parents" _I placed my hands on her waist_

"Move, Chad…" _she grunted and pushed at my chest_

"You don't have to forgive me. I just really want to kiss you…" _I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. It was a short kiss but I'll take anything I can get at this moment. When she pulled back the corners of her lips twitched. _"I love you..." _I waited to see if she would return it but I was paid nothing but silence _"You don't have to say it back. I just want to let you know that I love you…"

"Take me home…"

* * *

SONNY POV

_The hell with him. I'm not letting him off that easy. The tension was so thick in the car that you can feel it. He dropped me off in front of my building and I walked inside. As soon as my key unlocked the door it was swung open by my red faced mother and Torres sitting on the couch_

"Hello" _I mumbled_

"I thought I told you to come home after the party…"

"Mom…" _I started_

"We are not going to start these not listening habits, Sonny…"

"Mom..."

"You are sixteen. You're not that old to ignore my rules…"

"Mom! Not right now… please. I can't take being yelled at right now…" _I slumped past her dropping my bag in the process. I walked into my room and closed the door. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I'm not tired. I heard a soft knock at my door. _"Go the hell away…"

"Is that a good way to talk to your godson?" _the door opened. I picked my head up off the pillow and say Olivia and Jake holding Roman in his arms. This is so weird… I told Chad about Jake yesterday_

"Auntie Sonshine!" _Roman wiggled out of his dads arms and ran over to me_

"Hi sweetie…" _I sat him on my lap and hugged him. _"What are you guys doing here…?" _Jake is now 19 years old and Olivia is a year younger. Olivia has platinum blonde hair and a very curvy body. Green eyes and a gorgeous smile. Jake, brunette who's hair comes down to the middle of his neck. Brown eyes… dimples… built like a Greek god. Roman was a mixture of both. Brown eyes, blonde hair, deep dimples._

"Can I tell her, mommy?"

"Ok… go ahead honey"

"Mommy getting married…"

"What!" _I gasped. Roman giggled and ran to his dad _"To Jake…?"

"Yeah…" _Jake flashed a smile. _"We got engaged 3 weeks ago…"

"That's great…" _I lied. There too young. But then again Chad did say the same thing to me yesterday…_

"Oh, Auntie Sonshine… I'm not finished" _Roman tapped my leg _"I'm getting a baby brother…"

"Wait…what…!"

"He's in here…his name is Aiden" _Roman patted Olivia's belly_

"Wow that's great, sweetie" _I gave a small smile _"Uh… Jake can I talk to you for a second…" _Olivia picked Roman up and walked out of the room. She closed the door._

"Hey, Sonny how's it going?"

"Great. I have a boyfriend. I'm on a hit TV show and I'm a godmother of 2… my life is peachy…"

"His name is Chad, right? I heard. He's the one that gave you that ring, right? He went to court with you?"

"Yeah" _I stood up and stared at him _"Trojan, Durex, Lifestyles, Trustex… Condom brands you could've used. Didn't you learn from the first time?"

"I know. We did use one but it broke. I swear… and you know the first time we were partially… a little bit drunk"

"How do you fuck someone so hard the condom breaks?"

"I don't know…It happens. It's not a bad thing. Roman is getting a brother. How do you even know about that stuff?"

"Dude, I'm not a little kid. We went to the same school. We had the same health class. And marriage… you're 18 and 19"

"We're legal. It's not against the law"

"Still Jake… don't you want to wait…"

"No. I'm in love with Olivia. I'm sorry that I cheated on you but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have fell in love with her. So I owe you thanks" _his deep booming voice trailed through my ears. So he used me, then. I'm tired of people of people using me. _"This has nothing to do with the conversation but… when we were going out, did you truly like me?"

"I did… kind of. Then Olivia came and had so much to offer…"

"Oh…" _I'm tired of being lied to. I opened the door and Roman and Olivia came back inside _"Roman you want to go with, Auntie Sonshine to see her boyfriend?" _I know I'm still mad at him but at this moment I needed him badly. I might lose my mind with the news I just got_

"Yes!" _he picked up his toy truck and took my hand._

"Mommy and Daddy can come too…" _the all followed me out the house and to my car. I waited for them to get Romans car seat out of their car and put it in to mine. Once they strapped him in Jake sat in the front since his legs are longer and Olivia sat in the back. We pulled up to Chad's house in a matter of minutes. I helped get Roman out of the car and helped him walk up the stairs to the front door. _"You want to ring the bell, Roman?" _he nodded. Jake lifted him up and he pressed the white button. A few seconds later Chad opened the door _"Hey..."

"Hey…" _he glanced at Jake then to Olivia. Then back at me_

"This is Olivia and this is Jake"

"Hello…" _they said simultaneously _

"Hi" _Chad smiled_

"The small adorable one is Roman, the one inside of Olivia is Aiden and the cute one waiting for you to kiss her is Sonny…"

"Ha ha" _he smirked and kissed me _"Come on in guys…" _we went into the den where I put SpongeBob on the TV for the little one_

* * *

CHAD POV

"So you're pregnant again?" _Sonny slapped my arm_

"Yeah…" _Olivia said_

"By Jake?"

"Mhm…"

"Wow… good luck" _I mumbled. Sonny slapped my arm again _

"So… how long have you too been dating?" _Jake asked_

"Uh… it's going to be 2 years soon" _I answered glaring at Jake who was concentrating on Roman _"You guys are getting married?" _they nodded _"I'm sorry how old are you?"

"I'm 19 and she's 18" _Jake answered_

"Aren't you a little too young for marriage"

"Aren't you young… period" _Jake sneered at me_

"So what are you guys doing in Hollywood?" _I tried my hardest to ignore that statement_

"We came to tell Sonny I was pregnant and getting married… looking at how beautiful this place is I might want to move here…" _she chuckled _"Uh… bathroom?"

"Down the hall, the third door on your right" _Sonny responded_

"Thanks" _she made her way out the room _

"So… Roman, are you excited for your baby brother?" _Sonny walked over to him. I watched her play with him and his toy truck. Roman jumped into her arms when she stood on her knees_

"Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Jake… I- don't- know –your- last- name- and- I -don't- really- care"

"You have that Hollywood mentality. So rude…"

"You have that Wisconsin mentality. So country…"

"Careful… you don't want Sonny to here you"

"You're son has manners. Where's yours?"

"I never had any…"

"I see… why did you cheat on her…?"

"She didn't want to have sex…"

"So you cheated on her…? That's not right, man"

"Oh please. Me cheating on Sonny helped you out. She's not a nun anymore. You should thank me" _he laughed_

"Don't talk about her like that…" _I warned _

"She probably gives you some every night" _he stood_

"Don't do it too yourself…" _I stood. Of course we would be the same height_

"She puts out every single night" _My fist wound up in a ball_

"Hey…" _Sonny came and stroked my back. Perfect timing _"Can I talk to you…?" _I followed her into the kitchen _

"What's up…?"

"You get jealous fast…"

"No… what is there to be jealous of… I have you, he doesn't. He was talking about you… in a way I didn't like…"

"By the way…..I love you too"

"Is that from this morning?"

"Mhm" _she smiled_

"Good because it was driving me crazy…"

"You drive me crazy" _she balled her small hands in my shirt into a fist. My hands rested on her lower back. She pulled me into a demanding kiss. One that left me breathless when she pulled away and brought her lips to the shell of my ear. _"And if you ever keep a secret like that from me well…" _her cool breath left tingles going down my spine. She licked and nibbled my earlobe, sending me into a frenzy of lust, need and powerful love _"you think a month and a half without sex is hard… let's see you try 3 full months" _she patted my cheek and walked off_

"GOD… you're making me crazy, Sonny" _I followed behind her, watching her hips sway side to side. Making me want to touch her SO bad. When we finally got back into the den Olivia was sitting with Roman on the floor, Jake was watching from the couch. He turned around when we walked in the room._

"I'm sorry to impose but Romans hungry and I didn't want to just go in your kitchen…" _Jake said_

"… It's okay. Roman you like hot dogs?" _I yelled. _

"HOT DOGS, WITH THE RED STUFF!" _he smiled_

"Okay…anybody else?"

"I'll take one" _Olivia stated_

"I'll take a beer…" _Jake said_

"Oh… no underage drinking…sorry"

* * *

SONNY POV

_I went to the kitchen and took out the hot dogs. Chad was in the backyard getting ready to light up the grill. _

"Pizza and Hot dogs I'm impressed…" _I joked_

"I know how to cook…" _he laughed and poured lighter fluid on the charcoal. As the flames rose then died down I placed the hot dogs on the grill_

"How do you like Roman?"

"He's cute and loud…"

"And Olivia?"

"I didn't talk to her and I don't like Jake…"

"Yeah… he doesn't like you either"

"Oh really?"

"I heard what he said to you in the house…"

"Yeah….. I don't like him. Why did you even go out with him?"

"Lucy pushed us together. He wanted sex, I didn't. I wasn't ready" _he turned the hot dogs _"But your still not off the hook"

"Damn… I was hoping I was… but how did you get her number"

"Portlyn gave it to me…" _I mumbled_

"What…?"

"Portlyn gave it to me…"

"You know… Portlyn's been back a week and she's already getting on my nerve. She put a picture of me and you lying in the boxing ring up in my dressing room" _he turned the hot dogs again_

"I know that she's trying to do…"

"Obviously trying to break us up…"

"She's going to try to do it during the tour…"

"No…" _he said doubtfully_

"Yes… think about it. Penelope suggested Portlyn come on the tour. Then suggested you share rooms…"

"I hate when you're right… it makes me feel stupid" _he playfully frowned_

"Aw… you're not stupid babe. Just slow… at times…" _I ran my fingers threw his hair. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned and nuzzled my hair. _"You smell good…"

"Why thank you…"

"Like Polo Black…"

"Always" _I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He held the sides of my face as my hands rested on his waist. I parted my lips a little as thumb made lingering patterns on my face_

"Mm" _I laughed against his lips _"The food's burning…"

"Oh right…" _he let go and put the hot dogs on a bun, then onto a plate. He closed the grill and walked inside…_

"Roman… come get your hot dog"

"With the red stuff?" _he yelled_

"With the red stuff" _I squeezed ketchup on his hot dog. He came dragging Olivia and Jake by the hand. He sat at the counter and I put his hot dog in front of him. Before I knew it Roman had ketchup all over his face and his father's hand_

"Aw big man… you got it on me…" _Jake chuckled_

"Sorry daddy…"

"Did you get some in your mouth…?" _Jake asked wiping off his sons face, then his hand_

"Mhm…" _Roman nodded and smiled. Chad leaned against the counter opposite of them with his arms crossed_

"What's wrong…?"

"Nothing…" _he smiled and pulled me close_

"Liar…"

"I'm good, really"

"You sure…you seem quiet"

"Mhm…" _he kissed my forehead_

"I was thinking… when they leave we could go upstairs and…"

"EEhmm…" _Olivia cleared her throat_

"Go upstairs and look for my sweater… pfft… what did you think I was going to say…?"

"Mhm… I see you Sonny. You're not innocent anymore" _she laughed_

"You're not innocent anymore either" _I stuck my tongue out_

"Oh ha… you're practically glowing… trust me I should know"

"Yeah… you should" _I leaned my back against Chad's chest_

"Mommy I finished" _he lifted his plate up and gave it to her. She tossed it in the garbage can in the corner _

"Okay I think it's time to go…" _Jake stood_

"No… I don't want to leave Auntie Sonshine…"

"Roman…" _Jake looked at him_

"Fine…" _he hopped of the chair and hugged me _"By Auntie Sonshine…" _then hugged Chad _"Thanks for the hot dog Uncle Chad" _Uncle?_

"You guys want me to drop you off at the hotel?"

"We'll catch a cab… and come back for the car seat tomorrow" _They walked out the front door_

* * *

"Uncle?" _Chad repeated_

"I don't know…"

"We're not even married"

"I know… he probably thinks we are…"

"Weird…"

"Or he saw the ring on my finger"

"He's too young to understand that…" _I leaned off him and put the cups in the sink_

"No… he's actually very smart"

"Ah…"

"Yeah… it's a little scary that she's pregnant again"

"It was on purpose. You can tell"

"How…?"

"She waited 3 weeks to tell you and she flew out here rather than telling you over the phone. AND she's getting married"

"Son of a …"

"Why do you sound upset…?"

"Because she lied…"

"So just stay out of it until she wants to tell the truth…there going to have another boy calling them mommy and daddy" _I shuddered_

"Now we have to be extra careful"

"We are… you have birth control and I have condoms"

"I don't want to have kids… right now"

"YOU'RE ON BIRTH CONTROL" _he chuckled_

"You just found out last night…"

"You just told me last night, spontaneously"

"Because we spontaneously had 'mad' sex on the hallway floor"

"Oh… so you didn't enjoy it…?"

"I did but it was random…"

"So random"

"Like the show" _she smiled_

"No like the sex…"

"But seriously… if I wasn't on Birth Control and the same thing happened like last night. You would've had a child calling you daddy in nine months"

"Yeah… let's give it seven years and see what happens then"

"Fine…"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" _the doorbell rang_

"So were good?" _he made his way towards the door_

* * *

"Oh were so…" _he opened the door to Penelope, Devon, Portlyn, Carmen, Trevor and Chloe _"Good" _he mumbled_

"Good? Are you happy to see us fake boyfriend?" _Portlyn grinned_

"Not really, no and I'm not even your fake boyfriend so don't call me that"

"Aw… that's not nice" _she pouted and walked in and made herself comfortable. The rest did the same_

"What are you doing here?" _Chad asked confused as I came out the kitchen_

"Oh… Sonny's here. Did we interrupt something?" _Penelope asked_

"No…" _I said_

"Okay good…" _she smirked at me _"Now the press saw, Sonny leave early last night…They know something went down at the party"

"It wouldn't have if you didn't bring, Carmen…" _Chad stated_

"It wouldn't have if your girlfriend over there didn't call her" _Portlyn retorted_

"I wouldn't even call her if you wouldn't have gave me her number" _I said defensively_

"In my defense… I was invited"

"No one cares…" _Trevor mumbled. I nodded to him with appreciation_

"But anyway" _Portlyn continued _"I think we should tell them something to blow this whole thing over"

"Why don't we just wait to see what happens?" _Chloe suggested_

"Because things might get worse…" _Penelope said_

"I think what happened is between Chad, Carmen and I…" _I pointed out _"Why are you getting involved?" _I sat on the edge of the chair that Chad was sitting on_

"We're part of this too" _Penelope said_

"No… you want to snoop and see what you can use to break us up" _Chad said_

"Why would we break you guys up…?" _Penelope said_

"You're jealous…" _I grumbled_

"Jealous of what?" _Devon asked_

"I don't know. She's delusional…" _Portlyn rubbed his knee_

"I'm delusional…?" _I asked sarcastically_ "But weren't you the one that asked what he sees in me. You tried pushing yourself on him…."

"You told her…?" _she asked. Chad shrugged_

"You're jealous. But it's okay because you have Devon…"

"Yeah" _Chad agreed _

"I'm not jealous. Trust and believe I'm not… are you sure you're not jealous?" _Penelope asked_

"What do have to be jealous about?"

"Portlyn and Chad in the same room. A whole month and a half. Parties… girls" _Penelope teased_

"Whoa…" _Chad started_

"The screaming fans, European girls" _Penelope continued_

"Whoa…" _he was getting angry_

"Sexual tension" _she insisted_

"Whoa...! I already told you I'm not going to cheat on her"

"That's the same exact thing you said to me, Chad" _Carmen smiled_

"No… I said I loved you not that I wouldn't cheat on you" _he responded. I'm getting a headache_

* * *

CHAD POV

_You can tell that Sonny's getting annoyed, Carmen's a psycho and Portlyn and Penelope are defiantly planning something because they keep trying to bring the tour and the girls up_

"Oh come on Chad, you swear you changed but you didn't… face the facts" _Chloe said_

"How are you telling me how I changed or did not change? You guys defiantly changed if you keep pressing me like this" _I glared at Penelope _"You're new. Why are you getting yourself on a bad side?"

"It's fun… I love watching you guys panic"

"You really have no life…" _Sonny blurted _"I mean, rather than fuck with us why don't you fuck with your boyfriend. You follow Portlyn around like a little puppy. Do you have any independence? Hell, do you have any of your own ideas?"

"You don't know me, Sonny don't start with me" _Penelope said_

"You started with me first. I was minding my own then you came. You lived in the 90211; you're Portlyn's god sister. You're a no good stuck up bitch…" _Sonny sneered_

"No… you don't know me. At. All. So you have no right to judge. You know I'm a threat to you" _Portlyn stood. Sonny scoffed and stood calmly _"You poor, poor Wisconsin farm girl"

"Is that all you got? And if you're a threat… how come I still have Chad and you don't" _Sonny chuckled_

"Because…you're a low class, cheap whore, who's virginity was taken by rape" _Penelope grinned. _

"At least I'm not a dirty ass bitch who can't get fucked by her OWN boyfriend, so I go find someone else's. You're a slut, a tramp and all of the fucking above" _Sonny snapped. Penelope started fuming. _

"Whoa!" _Devon jumped up. Then it all happened so fast. Penelope's fist came around to punch Sonny's face. Sonny caught Penelope's hand in her left and drew her arm back getting ready to punch her. I grasped Sonny's elbow preventing her from hitting. Instead Sonny swiftly moved her leg under Penelope's and pulled Penelope's foot forward with her foot. Causing the girl to fall on her butt. Fast learner_

"Feel better" _I said and took her other hand off Penelope's _"Devon…" _he nodded and got up to get his girlfriend. Still holding Sonny' elbow I pulled her to the side _"She's not worth it… trust me" _The remainder of them sat there staring at Penelope. _

"Look what you're girlfriend did…" _Portlyn yelled crouching down to help Penelope_

"She shouldn't have tried to hit her…" _I shrugged _"She'll be fine" _I commented as Penelope glared at me_

"You know what… I'm leaving… I don't have to take this shit from anyone" _Penelope said. Portlyn, Devon, Penelope and Carmen made their way to the door _

"We were your rides here" _Portlyn called back. Trevor and Chloe stood up and gave us a small thumbs up. They all piled into Devon's car and drove off_

Well that was fun…" _Sonny plopped on the couch_

"Extremely…" _I said sarcastically_

* * *

**A/N**

**This chapter sucked! Well to me it did. Liked it, Loved it or Hated it? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave them in your review. Sorry I'm so late with updating. But… yeah… do you think Chad is screwed? Thanks for reading and review please! Chapter 23 up soon**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Hi guys. I'm so happy because I got 13 reviews for the last chapter. Ah! I love you guys… group hug? No… okay right so here's chapter 23. It's now Saturday since the last chapter was Friday**

* * *

SONNY POV

_I'm in trouble. I'm in deep shit. Later on today I got called in to Condor's studios. It's Saturday, I must be in trouble if I got called on a Saturday. Chad and I went into the building and walked straight into his office. Penelope was sitting there frowning while Condor sat in his chair with his arms folded_

"Ms. Monroe… have a seat…" _he gestured to the chair across from hers. He looked at Chad_ "The others are in the cafeteria, Chad" _he nodded and walked out _"You're lucky Penelope's okay… Ms. Monroe but what you did will not be excused"

"Wait…" _is he talking about earlier _"You told…?"

"Of course. You might try to threaten me again with violence" _Penelope said in fake innocent voice_

"You brought that on yourself, Penelope…" _I said _"Mr. Condor can I explain…?"

"Since it's only fair to hear both sides of the story…" _he sighed_

"She started insulting me. Then tried to punch me in the face… I wasn't going to let her hit me"

"You still resulted in violence, Sonny…" _Penelope spat_

"It was self defense, Penelope" _I sneered _

"My butt hurts because of you…" _she pointed_

"That's what you get for being a dumbass" _I mumbled but she heard_

"Listen ladies, you both were wrong… since this was an even fight because Penelope didn't tell me that part where she tried to hit you, you're off the hook"

"Thank you sir…" _I sighed_

"But that's not fair… she hurt me" _Penelope stomped her foot_

"You tried to hurt her but you weren't fast enough…" _Condor smirked. Penelope groaned and stood up_

"Fine" _she glared at me and walked out_

"Oh and Sonny… next time… don't result to violence. Okay?"

"Bye Mr. Condor…" _I smiled and walked out. That went better than expected. I walked into the cafeteria before Penelope. I left after her didn't I?_

"So what happened?" _Chad sat at the table with everyone else_

"She thought she could get me in trouble…" _I shrugged_

"It would've worked if he hadn't listened to your side…" _Penelope walked in fixing her bracelets_

* * *

CHAD POV

_Okay… so he went easy on them?_

"But it didn't… and it would've been unfair if he didn't" _Sonny stated_

"Why don't you just say sorry and call it quits…" _Penelope suggested walking up to Sonny's face…_

"I didn't do anything wrong. It was self defense" _My girl shrugged_

"You know what else is self defense" _Penelope's fist slammed right into Sonny's jaw. Sonny fell over to her side clutching her lip. _"Bitch" _Penelope snapped. I watched as the blood ran down from her busted lip. She stood up. Sonny chuckled and leapt toward Penelope. She punched Penelope in the face as Penelope held on tightly to Sonny's hair, not letting go. Penelope and Sonny stumbled around the cafeteria, crashing into tables in the process. The grunted and scratched each other. I've seen girls fight but never like this. _

"Holy shit…" _Chloe yelled_

"Stupid bitch… you wanna fight" _Sonny spat as they continuously clawed at each other. She repeatedly punched Penelope in the face as they fell to the floor. Penelope was on top of her punching back. They rolled over and Sonny was on top. Penelope kicked her off and slapped her over and over. Sonny hit her one more time and was on top of Penelope. She punched left and right. She wasn't gonna stop. _"I hate you" _She continued to punch. Penelope almost lost consciousness. _

"Okay, Okay" _I grabbed Sonny's waist and pulled her off. Her hair was in her face as was Penelope. Penelope was still on the floor but soon stood up and sneered at Sonny with her black eye_

"What bitch…? I'm still up… You want another bloody lip?" _Penelope said_

"So you wanna go again, slut? I think you might want the other eye to match" _Sonny pried my arms off her and walked towards Penelope… _

"No, no, no" _Devon said and held Penelope back and I did the same to Sonny_

"Let's go…" _I whispered into Sonny's hair. She looked Penelope up and down_

"Leave, Bitch…" _Penelope snapped_

"Bite me…" _she insisted _"Have fun on tour with a black eye"

"Oh trust me. _I will_" _Penelope grinned. We walked into the parking lot and got in the car_

"That was…" _silence _"I don't even have any words for it" _silence _

"Great…" _she said sarcastically _

"We need to put something on your lip…" _she sighed and licked the blood off her wound_

"Fuck… it burns…"

"I could've told you that" _she took a napkin out of the glove compartment and pressed it against her lip_

"Shit…" _she hissed _

"Don't press to hard" _we pulled up in my drive way and went into the house. I opened the door and closed it after Sonny went in. She ran upstairs into the bathroom and closed the door_

"You don't have any rubbing alcohol!" _she yelled from upstairs_

"No! Come down here and use something else" _I went into the kitchen, to the liquor cabinet and pulled out some whiskey. We're not drinking it, were just using it to clean the cut. She walked into the kitchen, napkin still pressed to her lip _"Let me see…" _I took the napkin away and sighed _"Wow…" _It's a line going down her bottom lip. Small but bloody_

"What am I going to use?" _I poured a little of the alcohol on a paper towel and gave it to her _"That's going to burn…"

"So is rubbing alcohol but I do not have that…so…"

"I'm not doing that…"

"It's either this or water where it can get infected…"

"I don't want too"

"So let me do it…" _I lightly pressed the napkin to her lip and she gasped_

"Shit… That stings… Ow! Take it off"

"Five more seconds" _5-4-3-2-1 _"See… that wasn't that bad…"

"It still stings…"

"Yeah, yeah"

"I have a headache now…" _she frowned_

"Well then go lay down…" _she nodded. I kissed her forehead before she went upstairs_

* * *

SONNY POV

_My lip hurts and so does my head. I went up to Chad's room and changed my bloody shirt into one of his. I took off my pants and laid underneath his covers. I quickly fell asleep against his pillow, dreaming_

"Oh god…" _I heard a voice moan_

"Hello…?"

"More…" _I heard again. It sounded like my mom_

"Mom?" _The darkness changed to a bed with too people on it _"Oh gross!" _I turned around and covered my ears. The naked man soon got up and walked past me. We were in my apartment. He went into the bathroom and the whole scene changed. We were in the hospital_

"Where's Sonny!" _My mom exclaimed. She was sweaty and her stomach was huge_

"A baby?"

"Push Connie!" _the doctor instructed. I walked a little closer and saw everything. _"Push!" _The baby's head coming out. All the blood, I felt sick. The stretching and more blood and sweat. Too much blood. TOO MUCH BLOOD! I jumped out of my sleep and sprinted towards the bathroom. I clutched the porcelain as I vomited into it. The first time it burned coming up. The second time was worse and by the third tears were rolling down my cheek because my throat burned so bad. _"Shit" _I choked_

"Ugh…" _I coughed into the toilet_

"Sonny?" _Chad stood on the opposite side of the closed door as I continued to cough and dry heave_

"I'm fine, I'm fine… just give me a minute" _I stood up and flushed the toilet. I turned on the sink and rinsed my mouth out with Listerine. Twice. I opened the door and he was leaning against the wall_

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" _I nodded _"Just got a little sick" _I said weakly. He shrugged and went back downstairs. What the hell was that dream about? I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I heard my phone ring in my pants pocket on the floor. I went over to it and checked the name _'Mom'. _I pressed the answer button _"Hey…"

"Sonny you have to get home right now…" _she rushed_

"Why, whats wrong" _I panicked _

"Just… come home" _she hung up. I slid my pants on and balled up my bloody shirt and held it in my hand. I hopped into my shoes as I walked down the stairs_

"Chad…"

"Hmm?"

"You have to take me home right now. Like right now…"

"What happened?"

"My mom sounded panicky over the phone…" _I rushed out the door. Chad quickly came out behind me with his keys in hand. We got in the car again and headed over to my house_

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No she just told me to come home now" _we sped down the avenue. My phone started to ring again _"Hello"

"Are you on your way now?"

"Yes…"

"Are you close?"

"Yeah… we're turning the corner" _We turned the corner to my block. He stopped the car _"I'll see you later" _I kissed his cheek and ran out the car upstairs into my apartment. My mom was waiting for me at the door _"Mom whats going on…" _I saw a man and a women sitting on our couch. They stood as I walked in_

"Hi… you must be Sonny" _The man said _"I'm Alex Conroy" _Conroy?_

"I'm Brenda Conroy. We're James's parents"

"Uh… hi" _I shook their hands _"How… why are you here if you don't mind me asking…"

"As you know we weren't there for James in court" _the man started _"I raised him to be a successful, respectful young man. I'm very sorry for what he did to you"

"Yes and I don't condone it in anyway. James was always a good kid. I don't know what happened to him" _Mrs. Conroy said _"So in order to accept our apology we are willing to compensate"

"Meaning"? _I asked. She was staring hard at my lip _"I got in a fight with a girl I work with, just in case you were staring" _she looked back up at me_

"Meaning, we are willing to pay for the damage he has caused for you and your family" _Mr. Conroy said_

"Are you trying to buy us off?" _my mom said, offended _"I don't think we can take that offer. Being bought off for a horrible act he committed"

"Hey… mom… shh" _I said _"I'm listening…" _Taking a seat in the chair opposite of the couch_

"We feel so bad that my son… did what he did and we want to pay you back. All the therapy and expenses" _The mom stated _"We wrote you guys a check…"

"I don-" _my mom tried to say_

"For all the things you went through should $50,000 cover everything?"

"Holy sh-" _I started_

"Language…" _my mother whispered_

"Crap…" _I finished _"I think it should cover everything what do you think mom?"

"Uh…"

"It covers everything. Thank you so much" _I beamed_

"No thank you for forgiving our son" _Mr. Conroy said _"Now if you'll excuse us we have a business meeting…" _they made their way towards the door_

"Wait… whats the catch?" _my eyes narrowed_

"No catch at all. We feel really sorry for what our son did to you. Then tried to do it repeatedly. I hope your ribs are fully healed" _Mrs. Conroy said _"Bye… thanks again…" _She handed me an envelope with the check in it and they walked out. I closed the door behind them_

"Mom! Mom! Fifty grand…" _I squealed _"Wait… we have more than that?" _I ran into my room and came out with the old shoes box that I hid under my bed _"There has to be at least ten thousand in here… Remember I used to work at the dairy shack before we moved. I've been saving up since before we moved here"

"Sonny…"

"Sixty GRAND MOM!" _I squealed again_

"Sonny…"

"Oh my god… sixty grand"

"Sonny you can't take that money!" _she blurted_

"What? Why not?"

"That's bribe money and pity money"

"No it's "insurance" money. They're paying for all the things we had to pay for. It's like when you get in a car accident and you sue for your injuries"

"Sonny…no…" _she slowly shook her head_

"Mom… we could move into a condo. A LOFT. You could have the downstairs floor. I could have the upstairs. A personal elevator"

"Sonny…"

"Please don't be a pooper this time. Please! I know we have more money saved up. The saved up child support money when dad left. We could live big in Hollywood"

"I don't think…"

"Or I could just take the money and buy my own place"

"Why don't you just save more…"

"Because mom, don't you want to live in an upscale place with better conditions since we can afford it?"

"But I like it here"

"I don't. We should move…" _I sat next to her _"Please mom" _I pouted. She sighed and rolled her eyes _

"Next Saturday, we go looking for another place…"

"YAY! Ah… thank you thank you thank you!" _I kissed her on the cheek. I did a little dance going all the way into my room. I heard my mom chuckle and take a deep breath. She then came into my room with a question_

"A fight?"

"With Penelope…"

"Why…"

"Ignorance… she started it"

"Is that why you're wearing his shirt?" _I nodded _"I see. No more fights"

"I know. Condor already talked to me" _That's not the full story _"I had a dream about you today mom"

"This morning?"

"No… I took a nap over at… yeah…" _I trailed off _"Is there something you're not telling me mom?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In the dream, you had a baby with some guy"

"Kyle?"

"What about him…?" _I thought for a minute _"Mom… are you pre-"

"Fuck no! The factories shut down. For good" _SHE CURSED. I started giggling _"Excuse my language but no, no, no. I would never have a baby with him"

"Sorry, sheesh!"

"Good night, Sonny" _she flicked off my light_

"It's 8:30 at night… I'm not tired!"

"See you in the morning" _she closed my door. Countdown until Chad leaves 2 days. Days on tour… too many. Feelings I have too many to count. I pulled out my phone and texted him_

'**James parents came to my house' – SM**

'**For?' – CDC**

'**Insurance money. They gave us 50 grand' – SM**

'**Wow… that's a lot for insurance' – CDC**

'**And I'm moving' – SM**

'**Where?' – CDC**

'**We're going to find a condo/loft/whatever. Next Saturday' – SM**

'**Damn. Why does that seem so close' – CDC**

'**You're leaving in 2 days :(' – SM**

'**I know… I'm not excited at all' – CDC**

'**You should be…' – SM**

'**A month and a half without you. I think I might die' – CDC**

'**You'll be fine… just be careful with the bars and clubs and stuff' – SM**

'**I'm always careful' – CDC**

'**No you're not…' – SM**

'**Says the fighter' – CDC**

'**I'm not a fighter. We got into a physical argument' – SM**

'**Right. Arguments with fist's and blood' – CDC**

'**This coming from a boxer' – SM**

'**I don't box. I only let out my frustrations that way' – CDC**

'**Sure' – SM**

'**I'm serious' – CDC**

'**Okay lol' – SM**

'**Don't forget court on Monday' – CDC**

'**Damnit, I forgot about that' – SM**

'**Yeah…' – CDC **_I looked over to the clock. It said 11:30 now. Have I really been texting for that long_

'**Tired?' – SM**

'**Nope' – CDC**

'**I can't sleep either' – SM**

'**What do you want to do?' – CDC**

'**I don't know' – SM**

'**This sucks' – CDC**

'**Yup. We need to do something before you leave' – SM **

'**Absolutely' – CDC**

'**Tired yet?' – SM**

'**No. How about you?' – CDC**

'**Not at all' – SM **_12:00 am_

'**Your lip still hurts?' – CDC **_I poked it and hissed_

'**Unfortunately' – SM**

'**That means no kissing until it's healed' – CDC**

'**I'm going to cry now' – SM**

'**Lol you'll be fine…' – CDC**

'**So that goes for you too then since I am your girl friend and you can't kiss me' – SM**

'**I'm going to die' – CDC**

'**It should be a little better by Tuesday' – SM**

'**It better…' – CDC**

'**You want me to drive you to LAX on Tuesday?' – SM**

'**Sonny Monroe is going to wake up at 4:45 to get to the airport. That's early' – CDC**

'**For you… yeah I would. But I thought you had to be there at 5:30?' – SM**

'**I do but it takes a while to get to LAX' – CDC **_I yawned getting a little tired. The phone screen started looking as bright as the sun_

'**Okay I'll be there at 5. Then but I'll probably end up sleeping there the night before' – SM**

'**You should really start leaving clothes here' – CDC**

'**Why when I can wear yours?' – SM**

'**My clothes are too big for you' – CDC**

'**That never stopped me before. I'll bring some sweats with me and a shirt. You know I sleep in your shirts anyway' – SM **

'**Tired yet' – CDC**

'**A little. You?' – SM**

'**A little. I'll see you tomorrow. Come over around 1…' – CDC**

'**Okay. Why?' – SM**

'**Because. Okay?' – CDC**

'**Fine' – SM**

'**Fine' – CDC**

'**Good' – SM **

'**Good' – CDC**

'**Good night' – SM**

'**Good night Sonshine' – CDC **_I put my phone on my nightstand and kicked off my pants and shuffled underneath my covers. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. Tomorrow's the last full day with him_

* * *

CHAD POV

_Things to do tomorrow: Buy flowers. Set up backyard. Make the food. _

_All these things I do for her. Tomorrows the last full day with her. I have court the day after then I'm leaving. I laid with my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I replayed the fight from earlier in my head. My girlfriends a fighter. She doesn't back down anymore. I taught her well. I chuckled to myself. I'm paying myself way too much homage. She did it on her own. I couldn't stop her. I dread the day when I sit on that plane with two people I hate. I have to make sure my iPod's fully charged for that day_

* * *

**A/N**

**So? Liked it Loved it Hated it. Or in between. Homage- to show respect. Sonny's mom isn't pregnant. I just needed something to fill in the story. What do you think of Penelope and Sonny's fight? What about James's parents and the money? REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU. Chapter 24 coming up soon :) **


	24. Chapter 24

****

A/N

**You guys are awesome! *another mushy moment* All mistakes on me. Thanks for all your reviews… It's Sunday in this chapter. The next chapter is court and then Chad leaves Tuesday morning. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAD POV

_I hate when I wake up and there's a lot of crust around my eyes. I hopped in the shower real quick and threw own a pair of sweats. I ran downstairs, shirt in hand and started towards the backyard. Before I could reach the back door, the doorbell rang. I sprinted to it and opened it. Trevor and Chloe were there._

"Hey man…" _Trevor said while Chloe just stared at me_

"Hey" _I said back _"What are you guys doing here?" _I put on my shirt and Chloe looked up_

"We need to talk to you…" _Trevor said. They came inside and followed me towards the backyard. I can set up while they talk_

"About?"

"Penelope and Portlyn don't like Sonny" _Chloe started_

"No shit…" _I said sarcastically _

"They were talking about you guys one day in wardrobe and they're going to try something on tour. They didn't say what but they were plotting. Big time" _She continued as I rearranged the chairs _

"I think I already figured that out. I'll just be extra careful…"

"Penelope rants about Sonny, Chad. They really hate you too together" _Trevor spoke_

"I did nothing to her. I think she didn't like me after I told her I wasn't interested…" _I shrugged _"Personally I don't care…" _I pushed the table around the pool_

"Why are you moving all this stuff anyway?" _Chloe asked_

"Tomorrow I have court. After that we leave for tour. I only have a full day left with Sonny"

"Oh" _the both said in unison_

"Do you need help?" _Trevor offered _

"Uh…" _I looked around and see if I needed help _"Can you clean the pool for me?" _he nodded and took the pool cleaner out_

"Great now… I have to wait until he's done" _Chloe sat on one of the chairs_

"Or you can get the string of lights out of the shed and hang them around the pool for me" _I smiled and suggested. _

"Only because you're nice to me" _she huffed made her way to the shed. I just shaved twenty minutes of my setup time. I looked at the clock on the outside radio 11:30. _

"Okay you guys have to go now…" _I walked them to the door _"Thanks!" _I yelled as the drove off. Since I'm not THAT good of a cook I'm making something we both enjoy. Chocolate. Chocolate cake. When I was seven my parents worked through my birthday. So Gloria made this 4 layer chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. She makes it every year. She gave me the recipe for it last year but I haven't found a reason to make it. Now's the perfect time. I pulled out 4 big bowls and got to work. Soon the whole house smelled chocolaty. In about 35 minutes I took the cake out and let it cool. 15 minutes later I put frosting on each layer and put the rest all around it. _

'**Am I supposed to be dressed for this?' – SM**

'**No…' – CDC**

'**Okay good… I'll be there in 30 minutes' – SM **_I took a shower and put on a nice pair of jeans and a red v neck. Yeah. I love V necks. I ran back down to the back yard and made sure everything was in place. The doorbell rang 5 minutes later._

"Hello…" _I opened the door _

"Mm…" _she kissed me and walked in _"It smells like chocolate"

"Yeah… come on" _I took her to the backyard. I didn't turn the lights on yet since it wasn't dark. _

"Wow… you moved stuff around. It looks great back here. Besides that fact that it is 101 degrees" _I stared at her. How beautiful she was. She turned around and caught me staring_

"What?" _she asked meekly, tilting her head. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. Her hands lightly wrapped around my wrist as she kissed back. Slowly she parted her lips letting my tongue slide into her mouth. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers and sighed. She stared into my eyes and smiled _"What was that for?"

"I don't know…" _she giggled _"But since it's 101 degrees and I cleaned the pool we have to get in it"

"You didn't tell me I had to bring a swim suit"

"Yeah… I forgot that part. Just get in with your underwear"

"Aghh..." _she whined_

"I'll get in mine if it makes you feel better"

"It's different because you're a boy and you wear boxers… bras are expensive" _she pulled off her shirt_

"Yeah… you're not lying" _I took off my shirt and pants as she already started walked down the steps into the pool. I followed after her. Soon we were swimming down to the other end were the other steps were. I sat on the while Sonny stayed in._

"That whole not kissing thing until my lip is healed isn't going to work"

"Obviously. Does it hurt?"

"No… I iced it all night"

"Good" _I smiled_

* * *

SONNY POV

_Chad sat on the stairs halfway in the water. I tilted my head and looked at him_

"What's wrong…?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

"Really..." _I swam up to him and straddled his waist_

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?" _I pushed my hair out of my face_

"I'm not answering you this time…"

"Aww… man" _I pouted and he laughed. I rested my head against his shoulder _"You're leaving on Tuesday" _I mumbled against his shoulder_

"Hm… lets not think about that today…" _he rubbed up and down my back. I chuckled. I can't stop thinking about it_

"So what are we going to do today besides swim…?"

"Whatever you want to do…" _he shrugged and kissed my cheek. I picked my head up and lightly pressed my lips to his. He smiled as my hands laced around his neck. He hungrily kissed me. His hands were rubbing up and down my thighs _"Mmm…" _he chuckled _"First…" _he pulled away and stood up. I slid down and stood in front of him_

"First what?"

"This is what I eat when things get complicated so…sit" _he smiled and pointed to one of the chairs around the table. He went inside the house and came out with a cake and two plates. He put it on the table in front of me. _

"Wow… that's a big cake…" _With my finger I tried to take some of the icing off. Chad threatened to bite me _

"I will bite you if you try to take some of the icing off" _he cut a piece and gave it to me. I bit into it and almost lost my mind_

"Are you trying to make me fat?" _I ate more of the chocolaty cake_

"The way you eat… you could never be fat"

"Gloria taught you…to make this glorious chocolate cake"

"Nah… she gave me the recipe"

"This is really, really, really the best chocolate cake I ever had" _I grinned _"Oh and you got some cake one your face…" _I pointed to his lip_

"Where?"

"Right there" _I picked up a chunk of the cake and pushed it in his face. I started laughing. _"I'm sorry that was really cheesy but I had to do it"

"Oh yeah right haha" _he picked up a piece of the cake and mashed it in my face _"Oh I slipped I'm sorry…" _he laughed. I took some of the cake off of my face with my finger and put it in my mouth. _

"Yummy…" _I took the finger out of my mouth and walked inside the house to wash the cake off. I knew he was behind me. I turned around and he put the cake on the kitchen counter and used a wet paper towel to wipe the cake off his face. I did the same and threw it out. _"That was really good…" _besides the fact that we're soaking wet and in our underwear it felt comfortable. Until the doorbell rang _"I got it…"

"Not like that… you don't have any clothes on"

"So answer it with me…" _I shrugged not giving a fuck. I opened it up and it was Jake. _"Uh… hey…"

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" _He said_

"No… uh how'd you know I was here?" _I asked. Letting him in_

"Your mom… told me you were here. I just came to get the car seat"

"Oh right I forgot I had that in my car" _I grabbed my keys off the table and went to my car. Chad and Jake were standing in the door way staring at each other_

* * *

CHAD POV

"Sup…?"

"Nothing much…" _I rocked on the heels of my foot. Silence. _

"Sonny developed good..." _he stared at her ass. I patted his back_

"What did I tell you before? Don't do it to yourself" _Sonny came back with the car seat in both arms. His eyes scanned her body up and down_

"There you go…" _she gave it to Jake _

"Thanks. See you later…" _he hugged Sonny with one arm and she awkwardly accepted. He walked out and I closed the door_

"He checked you out…"

"I know…ugh I feel dirty" _she shuddered _

"Well then let's get clean" _I winked and took her hand. We ran up the stairs and into my room. I ran into the bathroom and cut the shower on warm. When I came back into my room Sonny was wrapped in a towel. She threw me one and walked into the bathroom _"Ready?"

"Mhm…" _she said breathless_

"Yeah?" _I pulled her into my arms_

"Yeah…" _I kissed her hard on the mouth and pulled her into the bathroom. The steam was just starting to fog the bathroom. She released the towel and stepped in. I went in after her. The water ran down her hair when she moved closer to me. She pressed her lips to mine when I pulled her closer by the waist. She slowly pushed me backwards, pressing me against the wall. She slowly started going lower. Bending at the knees; kissing her way down. I groaned as my painfully hard erection soon came in contact with her hand_

"Sonny you don't have" _she licked from base to tip of my member._ "….Ah fuck"_ She took my length into her mouth. She bobbed her head and her teeth grazed the base of my member. _"Oh god" _I moaned. She pumped with her hand as my fingers ran through her wet hair encouraging to go deeper. _"So hot..." _I mumbled. She pumped faster as I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. _"Shit, Sonny!" _I panted; the knot uncoiled as I came into her mouth. She swallowed and stood back up. _"So damn beautiful" _I ravished her with kisses as I spun her around and pressed her against the wall. _

"Mm" _she smiled. I lowered myself and hooked her right leg over my shoulder. I __kissed her inner thigh quickly before my tongue lapped her core from bottom to top, swirling my tongue in teasing circles around her clit. _"C-Chad" _she stuttered. Her hands running through my soaked hair. _"Fuck…" _she gasped as one of my fingers slid into her core. I continued to tease as I traced figure eights on her thigh with my freehand. __I added another finger. _"Shit" s_he hissed and I kept licking. I quickly became hard again when I felt her walls contract around my fingers. _"Chad, Chad!" _her voice raised as she reached her peak. Her breathing slowed as she came down. I stood back up and she kissed me hard on the mouth_

* * *

SONNY POV

_He stood back up and I kissed him. My tongue slid into his mouth; he ran his member between my folds. Slowly he entered me. I moaned at being feeling of him inside me and the relief of anticipation gone. I wrapped my left leg around his waist as my right was tippy toeing on the shower floor. The warm water hit us as he moved inside me _"God…" _I moaned as one hand was around his neck and the other was on the shower door_

"Sonshine" _he growled. His arm was wrapped around my waist and another against the shower wall the keep us steady. His head was nuzzled in the curve of my neck, sucking on it. My back rubbed against the wall with every thrust. My hand held on tighter, Chad moved faster inside me. It wasn't taking long for my release to come near after the first one _"Close?"

"Mhm…" _I panted as he began to speed up. _"Oh!" _I moaned. I began to tremble. My hand searched the wall looking for something to brace to but all I had was him. _"Fuck… Fuck! Chad" _I nearly screamed as my walls clenched around his member. _"Ah..." _I moaned lowly. My hips bucked agaisnt the wall and my back arched. He kept thrusting harder as I rode my climax_

"Sonny! Ah… shit" _he tensed and came inside me. We stood there panting trying to catch our breath. His length softened and he pulled out. We both leaned against the shower wall. I reached for the soap and poured some in my hand. I poured some in his and we sat on the shower floor_

"Fuck… I'm tired" _I said breathless. I cleaned my body and he cleaned his. We rinsed off and got out the shower. I brushed my wet hair and it soon became damp then slowly started to dry. We dried off and walked out into Chad's room. When I was dry I put on a pair of his boxers and one of my t shirts. I jumped on his bed and got underneath the covers. He gave me a lopsided grin put on a pair of underwear and basketball shorts. I patted the spot next to me. He hopped on the bed and laid on his back. I used my index finger and traced the outline of his abs_

"Hmm" _he laughed _"I love you" _he kissed my hair_

"I love you too" _I laid my head on his bare strong chest. His arm wrapped around me. The other under his head. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. No cologne this time. Just him_

* * *

_About 2 hours later I woke up in the same position. I looked up at Chad, he was still sleep. I slowly unraveled his arm from around me. I yawned and got up. I was hungry. I couldn't help but go downstairs and find something to eat. I went into the kitchen and into the cabinet._

"Hm… what kind of cereal do you have, Cooper" _I muttered to myself. I took out a box of fruit loops and found a bowl in a different cabinet. After I poured the cereal, milk and grabbed a spoon I went back upstairs. He was lying there hands behind his head _"Good evening" _I sat cross legged facing him, eating my cereal_

"Hey…"

"Want some…?" _I offered. He sat up and took the spoon in his mouth and gave it back. I continued to eat my cereal_

"Why am I so tired…?" _he ran his hand down his face_

"Aw… do I wear you out?" _I said with a mouth full of cereal_

"Yeah… that might just be it"

"Don't worry. I'm tired to…" _I shook my head_

"Aw… do I wear _you_ out?"

"Mm… no" _I laughed _"Yes you do… your too much to keep up with" _he took another bite of my cereal _"What time is your thing tomorrow?"

"3:20… I hope this turns out good"

"It will… its family court. Everything gets resolved in family court…"

"My parents are assholes. They'll say something to screw everything up"

"Well you have the studios lawyer. He must be good if Condor pays to keep him around. Plus, you're Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Yeah… right" _he sighed. I finished my cereal and put the empty bowl on the nightstand _"Watch this one time I fuck up"

"You'll be fine. Trust me. If anything, they'll give you a little less money than you hoped to get but you'll still get it…."

"Then when that's finished, I come home and pack"

"Unfortunately" _I sighed_

"You'll be in here. Most of the time"

"Yippee" _I waved my hand sarcastically_

"I know you don't want me to go. I don't want to go either… Especially if I have to share a room with Portlyn" _I rolled my eyes and scoffed_

"Sleep with a shirt on…" _I suggested. I looked at the clock. It was dark and I had to get home. I stood up to go find my clothes. They were folded up on the chair by the door. Gloria obviously_

"Eh… the thought pains me"

"It's either sleep with a shirt on and reduce the chances of you getting attacked by Portlyn or don't sleep with one on and have Portlyn attack you…"

"I'll sleep with a shirt on"

"I thought so…" I _slid my pants on and put my sneakers on. My bra hung around the arm of the chair. It was dry; I put it on then my shirt. He put a shirt on and walked me to the door_

"I don't want you to go…"

"I have to but I'll be there with you tomorrow…" _I leaned up and slowly kissed him. I grasped his hair and bit back a moan as he pulled me closer and his arm weaved around my backside_

"Good night…"

"Good night…" _I kissed him again and walked to my car. I drove home and walked up the stairs and opened the door. Torres was sitting on the couch _

"Hi Sonny" _he turned his head_

"Torres" _I huffed_

"You can call me Kyle…"

"I'll call you Torres"

"Hey honey…" _my mom came from the back_

"Hey mom…"

"What's wrong?"

"He's leaving Tuesday"

"I know but Absence makes the heart grow fonder…"

"I don't think my heart could grow any fonder for him, mom"

"It's okay, Sonny" _she hugged me. I trudged to my room and sat on my bed. I laid back and stared up at the ceiling_

* * *

CHAD POV

_When Sonny left I went into the den and watched a little TV. It already started. The press already released it. _

"The cast of Mackenzie falls will be leaving for their annual tour on Tuesday. The fact that they're all dating each other will make this more interesting" _I ran my fingers through my hair _"Trevor and Chloe, Devon and Penelope and Chad and Portlyn. Their Publicist told us that they are all mature enough to share rooms with their boyfriend and girlfriend. What about Chad and Sonny you might ask?" _I hate press so much "_Rumors have it that they broke up and this tour will be very frustrating. Let's just hope they have all the "protection" they need. Our good European Tween weekly friends will keep us up to date. I'm Santiago Geraldo… Good Night"

"Fuck! I hate this so much!" _I yelled. I cut off the TV and called Marissa_

"Hello?"

"You told them that we're mature enough to stay in rooms"

"They wanted to know"

"That's something you should've kept to yourself. Only the inside people should've known about that"

"I'm a publicist. I did my job. I told them whatever to boost you guys' career"

"That's a load of bullshit. It's not boosting my career, by ruining Sonny's by saying we broke up. Why would you do that?"

"It's my job and I really can't fight with you right now. I'll talk to you Tuesday on the plane. Good Night" _she hung up._

"Interesting isn't even the word for it. More like hell" _I muttered to myself. I went to the basement and pulled out my suitcases and carry on for Tuesday. I bought them upstairs and pushed them under my bed. I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I sighed and laid back. I stared at the ceiling. Not even tired_

* * *

**A/N**

**So… What'd you think? Like, Love or hate it? I know this chapter was kind of dirty. Sonny and Chad both not liking this tour? Do you like this tour? What about the lemon? Review! Oh and I refuse to get Sonny pregnant because there are too many stories like that. Maybe in the future. The far future… **

**VERY IMPORTANT  
I'm getting close to the end of this story and would you like me to continue (like make a part 2 in this story), write a sequel or start a whole new story? Let me know please in the review. Thank you guys. Chapter 25 coming soon **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Here's the court date. Then Chad leaves. I haven't decided yet to continue or make a sequel. Voting is still on in the reviews. I'm going to skip the part they go to eat. It would make this chapter EXTREMELY long. Hope you like!**

* * *

CHAD POV

_I don't want to get up. I don't want to go to court. Although it's at 2:30 I slept until 1:00. I got up and took a shower. Gloria had ironed my clothes and hung them up on my closet door. A pair of tan slacks and a white shirt. No tie. I heard heels come clicking through the front door. _

"Hey babe…" _Sonny said walking into my room and dropping her bag with extra clothes on the chair. She had on a black skirt that came up to her knees with a light yellow shirt tucked in. Her hair was slightly curled. _

"Hey…" _I leaned down and kissed her_

"Are you ready…for court?"

"I'm on the edge of insanity…"

"You look fine. You'll be fine… and your parents will get fined" _she laughed at the last part _"Get it…fined"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes… does it?"

"No… not at all"

"I tried…" _she shrugged and sat on the bed. I put on my shoes and tucked in my shirt_

"Yeah… well, I'm ready…"

"I'm driving" _she argued and took my car keys off the table_

"No… I'm driving" _I took the keys out her hand_

"As you said you're on the edge of insanity… so I'm driving" _She tried reaching for the keys but I held them above my head _"No fair"

"If you can reach it you can drive" _I said smugly_

"Fine… but we're going to be late…" _she jumped up and tried to reach again. She pressed her lips to mine and her hand wrapped around my neck. Slyly she reached her hand up and tried to take the keys_

"Ah ah ah… you're not that fast…" _I held the keys tight and walked outside. I got in the car and she got in after me. About 20 minutes later we pulled up outside of the courthouse. Valet took the car and we walked inside hand in hand. Sonny and I walked up to the receptionist _"Uh…Chad Dylan Cooper…"

"Mr. Cooper…" _she repeated _"Room 322A. Go down the hall make a left into the stairwell. Walk up 3 flights and the room is on you left hand side" _we nodded and started walking down the hall_

"Wow… they're must nicer here than at the place I went" _Sonny said_

"I think it's because its family court and they have to be nice" _we walked up the stairs and went into the room. My father and mother were sitting on the defendant side while Sonny and I sat on the plaintiff side_

"Hello son… hello, Sonny" _my mom said_

"Hi Mrs. Cooper… I hope all is well" _Sonny smiled and rolled her eyes_

"Hey, son" _my dad said standing up and reaching out for a hand shake. I huffed and shook his hand. Before I could move my hand away he pulled him close _"You know I could just give you the money now and we could call truce"

"And miss out on you working your ass off to pay me back… nah… I'm good" _I yanked my hand out of his and sat next to Sonny _"I'm off the edge" _she took my hand and caressed it with her thumb._

"In an hour or so… it will all be over. You can do this…" _she kissed the back of my hand_

"Please rise for family court judge Russell" _we stood, and then sat_

"Were both parties sworn in?" _the bailiff nodded _"Okay, so we have Chad Dylan Cooper here with his parents for un authorized use of money. How much are you asking for?"

"Around $955,000, your honor" _I stood_

"That's a lot of money, Mr. Cooper. Why I might ask how much? And no lawyer?"

"I've been acting since I was little. Ever since then I found out that my parents have been using that money to go on trips and used it to buy the house I live in now. My lawyer didn't show up but I might be able to continue without him"

"Judge Russell… if I can add that when we bought the house we did it in thought of our son. We needed a place to live and at the moment money was tight" _My mom said_

"Now, Mrs. Cooper…these trips that your son stated, where were they too and why were you going?"

"Well, most of the trips we went on were too the Caribbean. Various places. When we usually went it was a reason we were going. Anniversarys, meetings, etc."

"How many trips have you been on in the 4 years mom?" _I smirked_

"Chad, honey you don't ask the questions the judge does…"

"Why can't you answer a simple question?"

"Last time I checked you were a teenager and I was the adult"

"If you were the adult why didn't you use your own money? It's the adult thing to do"

"We were in a rut. Like we told you before…"

"Just answer the damn question mom! "How many trips have you been on in the 4 years?"

"You don't ask the questions here. He does" _she pointed to the judge_

"Answer the fuc-" _the judge cut me off_

"How many trips have you been on in the past 4 years Mrs. Cooper?" _my mom sighed_

"Maybe… 10…" _she lied_

"Lying isn't good mom, I could just hand the book forward and he'll tell the truth…" _Sonny handed me the black financial book. I waved it in the air_

"So maybe 12…" _she lied again. I sighed. _

"Try again…" _I walked up to the judge and he opened it. _

"20 trips in the last 4 years, Mrs. Cooper? That means you left five times each year and you do understand that you are under oath and can be fined even more for lying? Can you approve that your child was in safe care with a guardian?"

"Yes… Gloria our house keeper…"

"Ahem…" _Sonny cleared her throat _"If you don't mind saying yes, Chad was with a guardian but his parents left without notice when he's a minor. Even if Gloria counts as a guardian, she's not his LEGAL guardian nor godparent, so leaving without notice and without an appointed guardian would count as reckless abandonment" _I'm impressed _"Abandonment in any family court can be fined in $5,000, your honor" _I'm overly impressed_

"And you are…?" _the judge asked_

"My impressive girlfriend…Sonny Monroe" _I smiled_

"Um… Sonny, sweetheart…" _my dad started_

"I'm not your sweetheart…" _Sonny sighed_

"Sonny, even if you're his girlfriend, this has nothing to do with you" _he stood_

"Oh well you should've thought of that when you called me a tramp" _she stood _"Not so big and tough when I have true knowledge are you"

"Abandonment… non authorized use of money. I think I'm ready to deliberate. 15 minutes" _he banged his gavel and went into his office. I let out a huge breath. Sonny rubbed my back, my parents were fuming_

"This is about us, inside the family. Where the hell did your little girlfriend come into this?" _My mom spat_

"She is my family… that's number one. Number two, she is a witness here and has a right to speak if she has accessible knowledge and or proof. Number three, I'm done talking to you too. You're dead to me" _I got up and walked out_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I sat there thinking. He walked out. He's frustrated; I picked up my bag and walked out after him. I didn't know where he went so I had to walk around and find him. I looked in the little eating cafes and he wasn't in there. All the turns and corners he wasn't there. The only place left is the bathrooms. I don't want to go in the men's bathroom but… if he's in there I will. I waited to see if anyone was in there and if they would come out. After 2 guys came out I held my breath and walked in. It smells in here!_

"Chad…?" _no answer, he wasn't in here. I walked out and knocked on the private bathroom door_

"Occupied…"

"Open the door…" _I sighed. He opened it and I pushed him back and closed it _"Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't have to this. What the hell am I in court for? Why the fuck should I have to do this and sue my parents. My lawyer didn't show up and I don't know why, my mom is an asshole and on top of that I'm fucking 16!"

"Dude, I'm going to say the same thing you said to me" _I started to imitate his voice _"Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. You can do this. You know you can. You have Gloria who's a mom to you and me…who is so in love with you it's crazy. If you get nervous just look at me. Just think about how normal everything is going to be when this is all over. You are Chad Dylan Cooper aka the greatest actor of our generation" _I kept my laugh inside_ "You can do this and I know you can do this" _I pulled him by his collar and kissed him hard on the mouth. I felt him smile against my lips_

"You actually remember what I said…?" _he beamed _

"Well yeah…although I switched some words around" _I laughed. I blushed _"Am I supposed to forget what you said to me when I went to court?" _he just smiled and mouthed thank you _"You're welcome…" _I looked at the clock on the wall. We have 7 minutes. I took his hand and led him out of the bathroom. Despite the weird looks we got for coming out of the bathroom together I ignored them. With him behind me we walked back to the room, his parents were still sitting there. His parents watched as we sat down. We sat in silence, my arm wrapped around his, his fingers intertwined in mine. He squeezed my hand. I squeezed back. He squeezed harder _"Is this some type of game?" _I laughed and squeezed his hand_

"Yes" _he squeezed_

"Are you having fun?" _I squeezed harder_

"Yes…" _he squeezed harder this time. It actually hurt a little_

"You are very simple minded" _we continued squeezing each other's hand, a little harder each time_

"At times…"

"Yet a very complex young man"

"Maybe… I'm not that complex…I'm very easy to figure out"

"Yeah, I've figured that out a long time ago" _I shook my head. He squeezed my hand_

"Ah…" _I laughed and pouted. I took my hand away from his_

"Really? I didn't even squeeze that hard"

"I'm smaller than you…"

"Sorry" _he chuckled and kissed my temple_

"Is something funny over there?" _Mrs. Cooper asked annoyed_

"Yes, is there something funny over there?" _Chad said_

"No…" _his dad spat_

"Oh okay…" _Chad shrugged._

* * *

CHAD POV

_A few minutes later the Judge came into the room. My parents and I stood_

"So, I reviewed your case. Since I have cases like this all the time I make the right decisions. But this is the first one I dealt with that involved abandonment without a legal guardian. I've come to a conclusion that your parents owe you the amount of $945,223. Plus an abandonment fine of $5,100. All together that's $950,323. In addition you must attend 20 parenting class in the course of this year and apologize to your son. Case closed" _he banged the gavel and I exhaled_

"Thank you, your honor" _I walked up to the podium he was sitting at and shook his hand. He handed me my book back_

"You're very welcome. Even without a lawyer you were fine. Your parents are going to pay in intervals of 3 years. So in that time they will pay you back. I will explain that to them. If there are any problems that occur during that process call me" _he handed me his card_

"Thanks… I feel like I can actually breathe now"

"I have to say and I usually don't talk to my clients this personal but you held your composure. And your girlfriend is something else… I have never seen a guys girlfriend that calm and that collected with so much logic on cases like these"

"Yeah… I'm surprised too"

"I think she's a keeper, Mr. Cooper" _I laughed and shook his hand again_

"I think she is too and thanks again" _I walked back over to Sonny who was waiting for me by the door. My parents were talking to the judge_

"Not your original amount but you still did it" _she smiled and did a small happy dance_

"Mhm…" _I laughed_

"Do you feel normal…?"

"Mhm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" _I pulled her close and kissed her slowly. My tongue darted across her lip. She parted her lips and allowed entrance. I pulled back and kissed her forehead _"Thank you" _then her cheek _"Thank you" _her other cheek _"Thank you" _then her lips again_

"I take it that's your way of saying thank you" _I laughed _"But for what…I didn't do anything"

"Just being here. I would've gone crazy"

"You're welcome"

"Chad…" _I turned around and saw my dad _"I'm sorry…" _I nodded and shook his hand _"You too Sonny. I'm a grown man I shouldn't have called you childish names" _Sonny nodded_

"Honey, I'm sorry too" _I shook her hand _"I still don't like you…" _she narrowed her eyes at Sonny_

"Oh don't worry the feelings mutual" _Sonny smiled and said in an 'I don't care' voice, looking her straight in the eyes _"Lunch?" _she turned to me_

"Yep" _I grabbed her hand we all walked out of the small courtroom. I had my arms wrapped around Sonny's waist occasionally kissing her while waiting for the elevator. When it came Sonny and I got in first. Then my parents_

"You need to shave…" _Sonny rubbed my jaw _"You're the only 16 year old that I know that shaves…"

"Mhm" _I kissed her_

"I shouldn't be dating such a hairy man"

"Mhm" _I kissed her again _"Yeah, I'm not hairy…"

"Sure…" _she kissed me_

"I'm not..."

"Mhm... I know" _she kissed me again_

"You do know we're still here? Are you too ALWAYS like this" _My dad said_

"Yes…and no" _I said_

"A little courtesy…" _I let go of Sonny and we stood next to each other. We stood in the elevator quietly, stealing glances_

"Where do you want to eat?" _she asked_

"Mm… Nickels?"

"You know how to get there from here, because I don't?"

"Yeah, I think, probably not"

"We're gonna get lost" _she said in a sing song voice_

"No we're not…" _The elevator stopped and my parents got out first and then us. We walked to the car and got in. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Nickels_

* * *

SONNY POV

_After we found the way to go and got to Nickels we ate and went back to Chad's house. We went up to his room. I kicked off my heels and changed my clothes into sweats and a t shirt. He did the same. I sat on his bed crossed legged while he pulled two suitcases from under the bed. He opened them and set them on the front of his bed. I watched him take clothes from his dresser and place them in one of his suitcases. He walked back and forth from his dresser and filled up his first suitcase. Every time he walked back to his suitcase I looked down. I blinked back tears_

"Where are you guys going first?" _I asked trying to distract myself _

"London, then Paris, Spain, Greece, Italy, and Monaco"

"Oh…" _I said. A lump in my throat formed. He zipped up his first suitcase and opened the second one. I watched as he filled the suitcase the same way as he did the last one. Underwear, shirts, jeans, shoes. I picked at my nails. My eyes were burning, the lump in my throat becoming more prominent. _

"Yeah… a month and a half of traveling" _he sighed and zipped the suitcase _"And a hell of a long time away from you…" _I blinked and I tear escaped my eye. I kept my head down_

"Oh it's not that long…" _I tried to laugh it off and hide the rasp in my voice but there's no way he couldn't have noticed that_

"Don't cry, Sonny…" _he said sincerely while filling up a carryon bag. Another tear ran down my cheek_

"I'm not crying, I yawned" _I covered my mouth. He shoved his hands in his pockets. I looked up and he was staring at me with his deep crystal blue eyes _"I'm thirsty… are you thirsty? I'm going to go get something to drink" _I hopped off the bed and ran down the steps. I put my cup on the counter and opened the fridge. I took a carton of orange juice and poured a cup. I put it back and put my hands on the counter trying to compose myself before going back up stairs. Silent tears rolled down my face. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly wiped the tears away and sighed_

"Sonshine… my only Sonshine" _he moved the hair off the back of my neck and kissed it. I turned around and buried my face in his shirt. Not crying just standing there_

"Yes?" _I__ muttered_

"45 days. That's all…"

"45 LONG days"

"They won't be long…"

"To you. You'll be busy half the time. I'll be here bored out of my mind" _I wriggled out of his embrace, took my juice and went up stairs. I took my place on his bed again as he continued packing_

"No… you'll be looking for a new place Saturday. That takes up the time…"

"Yeah right" _I chuckled. He laughed. It was 8:40 already! Where did the day go? _"Can I just ask you one, tiny thing?"

"Shoot…"

"Um… d-don't, d-don't" _I couldn't get it out_

"I won't…Sonny" _he pulled the suitcases off the bed and put them by the door. He walked back in front of me _"Sonny, I love you. You know that. I would never ever do anything to hurt you" _he said softly and kissed me. I gave a small smile and felt a little better_

"I know that. It's not you it's them. The two people I hate the most" _He laughed again _"Those two sons of bitches can kiss my ass" _he contagious laugh made me giggle_

"Such language…"

"Yeah well…" _he laughed again_

"Sonny, relax for tonight, please"

"I think that's my line"

"I beat you to it" _I stuck my tongue at him. He kissed me passionately, my tongue sliding into his mouth. I leaned back as he leaned forward. My back agaisnt the bed, him in between my legs. I ran my hands up his shirt feeling his abs. I pulled it off and threw it somewhere on the floor. I low rumble erupted in his throat. He tugged at my shirt and pulled it off. He sucked in a breath, staring at my dark red bra. I arched my back; he undid the clasp on my bra. I pushed his sweat pants down with my feet. He threw my bra on the floor _"I like red…" _he kissed my neck_

"I know…" _he lowered his head to my breast and kneaded the other one in his hand _"Oh…" _I moaned as he sucked and kneaded. He switched and did the same to the other one. He grasped my sweatpants and pulled them down onto the floor. He stroked my core outside of my panties with his finger. _"Why do you like to tease?" _I groaned and squirmed under his touch_

"It's fun"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" _I reached down and rubbed his erection through his boxers _"Fuck…" _he groaned and raised his hips into my hand. I cupped him and squeezed gently _

"Is it fun now…?"

"It feels good that's for one…" _he took off my underwear and threw them in a pile with the rest of the clothes. He slid a finger inside my core _

"Ah…" _I hissed and bucked my hips into his hand wanting more friction _"God, I need you" _I put my hand on his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. I pulled his boxers down and he kicked them off. He ran his member along my slick folds _"Fuck…" _I groaned as he slid inside me. I clenched my muscles around his member. _

"So, so, so tight…" _he said huskily and slowly thrusted into me. My back arched as he hit the perfect spot, intensifying the pleasure. _"Sonny" _he growled and kissed me hard on the mouth. I moaned as he lifted my hips and thrusted into me faster and harder_

"Mm… Chad" _I moaned into his mouth. Sucking on his bottom lip, my nails dug into his upper arms. _"Shit" _I hissed as loudly as he pounded harder, making it hot in the room and becoming covered in a slick sheen of sweat. I moved my head lower as he continued thrusting into me. I sucked on his neck leaving my mark. His and my breathing got faster and heavier_

"Shit" _he panted. My walls began to clamp. _"Ah…" _he grunted. He pounded harder as my release neared_

"Oh god… Chad" _I moaned loudly _"CHAD!" _I practically yelled as I came around his member. My hips rose higher as did my voice. I bit my lip in ectasy as I started coming down from my climax_

"Fuck…Fuck" _he groaned and tensed. He came hard inside me. We stayed in this position until we caught our breath. He pressed his lips to mine and pulled out. _

* * *

CHAD POV

_I laid next to her, her head resting on my chest. _

"I love you…" _she murmured and kissed my chest_

"I love you too" _I kissed the top of her head and sighed. I looked at the clock. 10:16 I read, why is time going so fucking fast? I felt something wet run down on me. I looked down and Sonny's cheek was wet. She was crying in her sleep. _"Fuck…" _I said lowly to myself. My throat burned and a lump formed. I WILL NOT CRY. And I didn't. I wiped the tears away from her cheeks closed my eyes. The last time I will sleeping with my love for a month and a half all because of this stupid tour. Things would be different if we weren't this close. But we are, so it makes it worse leaving for a month and a half. My phone rang over in my pants pocket. Who the hell is calling me so late? I slowly got up without waking Sonny. She rolled over on her stomach, her bare back halfway out the covers her brown hair on the side of her neck. I chuckled at side of her neck; the small dark red mark forming that will be much bigger when we wake up. I picked up the phone_

"Hello?"

"Hey" _Portlyn said. _

"What do you want? It's late" _I scoffed_

"At the airport tomorrow we meet in the Condor Studios private hanger. So when you pull in stop at information and show them your ID"

"Okay…"

"They'll show you were to drive to"

"Alright… thanks"

"Yup" _she hung up. I sighed and got back in bed. Sonny was still on her stomach. I draped my arm around her back, Goosebumps forming where the sheets weren't covering her. She moved closer and turned her head. I closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep_

* * *

**A/N**

**Guys… did you like it? Chad's court date and stuff. Please keep review and if you want to keep going or write a sequel or a new story. Hoped you liked it… Chapter 26 coming soon**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Hey guys. So I've decided to just continue. A sequel is too much. I don't want to lose you guys to a sequel. I heard this story is too good to separate into a sequel. So the chapters will keep going until you guys get bored with it. Enjoy !**

* * *

SONNY POV

_I woke up and the glowing light on the cable box said 4:30. I don't want to get up. I don't want him to leave. It was dark in the room. Although this is California, it was cool outside. I have to go to work after he leaves. I felt his cool breath on the back of my neck. I chuckled and kissed his temple. I sighed as I removed his arm from my waist. I picked up a random shirt off the floor and put it on. I took a toothbrush out of my bag and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair. I spread the toothpaste onto my brush and started brushing. The door creaked open and Chad walked in. He picked up his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. We stood there in silence; occasionally looking at each other in the mirror. _

"This toothpaste is nasty…" _I said after I spit in the sink. He laughed and spit. _

"Damn…" _he looked at his neck at two forming hickeys. I laughed and he lifted my hair exposing mine_

"My hair covers mine…" _I shrugged and pointed to the scars on his upper arms from my nails. _

"Jeez Sonny, it was that good?" _He rinsed the sink out. _

"It's not my fault, it's yours for being… mmm"_ I smirked and chuckled. I walked out of the bathroom and put on baggy sweats and a fitted t shirt. I'm not up to getting dressed. _

"11 hours on a plane…" _he put on sweats too _"I'll change when we get closer to Europe"

"Mm" _was all I said. I went to the door and started to drag one of the suitcases down the stairs. I grabbed my car keys not his, and opened the trunk. I pushed it in the trunk and sighed _"I hate this" _I said to myself_

"Me too" _I jumped_

"God, you scared me…" _he pushed the other suitcase and carryon bag in the trunk._

"You have no reflexes" _he said_

"No… I don't"

"Yeah you're right" _I playfully slapped his chest and yawned. _"You have your phone, iPod and any other chargers you need?"

"Yeah, they're in my bag"

"Alright" _I slammed the trunk and threw my bag with extra clothes in the backseat. He took my keys out of my pocket_

"I know where to go…" _he got in the car. I locked his front door and got in the passenger seat. He pulled out of his driveway and headed towards the airport. We drove in silence. The sun was just starting to rise, I started seeing signs that said this was to LAX. We made a turn and we were inside the parking lot. He pulled up to the information booth and pulled out his ID. The lady took a look at it _

"Go straight down until you see the sign that says C hanger. Make a right and the building is right there" _the lady said_

"Ok…" _he responded and pulled off. He went straight down then made a right at the sign. On the side of the building was a big sign that said 'CONDOR STUDIOS'. We turned into the building and his whole cast was standing there talking amongst each other. They turned around when he parked the car. Before getting out we sat and stared at the cast. When we finally got out I opened the trunk and he took his carryon bag, the staff took his suitcases and put them in the plane. I closed the truck and walked around to the front of the car._

* * *

CHAD POV

_We stood in the front of the car looking at each other. I dropped my bag next to me and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head down on my chest_

"I'm gonna miss you…" _I muttered into her hair. She chuckled_

"I'm gonna miss you too"

"Okay guys are we ready?" _I heard Portlyn's voice come through the hanger. I ignored it. It got quiet. I figured everyone was watching us. I cupped her face and kissed her. She let my tongue into her mouth and ran her fingers through my hair. _

"Any day now" _I heard one of the others say._ _I moved my hands to rest on her hips. They moved to the small of her back. I squeezed her and she giggled. She tippy toed to reach eye level. _

"I love you…" _she said against my lips_

"I love you too…" _I continued to kiss her. I heard whooping and clapping from the guys over by the planes and Sonny laughed. I pulled her closer, her feet hanging off the ground, her fingers still in my hair. _"You're my one and only" _I looked her in the eye and kissed her hard on the mouth again. A low groan formed in the pit of my throat_

"And your all mine" _she murmured and kissed me harder. Her tongue sliding in between my lips. I put her down. She sighed and placed her forehead to mine. I leaned her back against the hood of the car _"Mine…"

"Don't forget it" _I smiled and kissed her again _"Again, I love you"

"And I love you" _she kissed me one more time and pulled away. She picked up my bag and handed it to me. _

"45 days" _I assured her. I kissed her forehead and took my bag. _

"45 days" _She gave me a light smile. I walked towards the plane and Sonny got in the car. She waved a little and I waved back. Sonny glared at Penelope. Penelope smirked. __I kissed her one last time and walked back to the plane. She smiled and drove out. I let out a forceful exhale._

"What is that on your neck?" _Trevor asked._ _Devon patted me on my back_

_I laughed _"Where's Marissa?"

"She's on the plane. She's making sure everything is ready" _Penelope tilted her head _"Are you okay, Chad?"

"I'm fine…" _I shoved my hands in my pockets _

"You sure?" _she asked _

"Yeah… Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"So stop asking questions…"

"Aw… Chad's in love" _Trevor and Devon said_

"Shut up and get your ass on the plane" _I laughed and went in after them _"Hey Marissa…"

"Hello…" _She replied. I sat in the single seat while everyone else sat in pairs. Trevor and Chloe, Devon and Penelope, Portlyn and herself. _

"This is your pilot speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts we're preparing for takeoff. We should land in New York by 3:30. The weather over there is 32 degrees. _32 fucking degrees! _"Enjoy your flight" _Great. I put my headphones in my ears and reclined the chair._

* * *

SONNY POV

_I drove on the highway, tired. The sun rose higher. I had to be to work at 10:30. It was 6:00 so I decided to go home. I pulled out my phone to let my mom it was just me that would be coming home. It rung but went to the answering machine. She doesn't leave for work for another three hours. I called 3 more times but no answer. I pulled up to my building and parked. I walked up the stairs and opened my door. Immediately I heard moans coming from her room in the back. I searched through my bag to find my iPod. I put the headphones in my ear and turned my music up all the way. I laid down on the couch since it was the farthest away from her room. I took a nap. _

"Sonny…" _I heard a few hours later. I opened my eyes and my mom was standing over me in her robe _"When did you come home?" _I scoffed and stood up_

"6:30. I called 4 times…"

"You did…?"

"You were too busy with Torres…"

"Why'd you come home at 6:30?" _I looked at her like she was crazy_

"It's Tuesday. Chad left today. I dropped him off at the airport"

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry, I forgot"

"Yeah…" _I ran my fingers through my hair _"I'm going to go now. I don't want to be late for work…" _I went into my room to get my phone charger. I came out and Torres was standing there in pants but no shirt._

"Good Morning, Sonny"

"…Hi"

"How are you?"

"Peachy…" _I snarled_

"Do you not like me?"

"No… I like you….as my LAWYER. Not my mom's boyfriend"

"Sonny, I'm sorry but can you try to accept me, please"

"If you want me to accept you, don't be such an ass" _the house phone rang. My mom went into the kitchen to answer it_

"Does your mom know about those on your neck?" _he pointed. I fixed my hair to cover them. I punched him in the chest_

"See don't be an ass, like your being now"

"I'm not an ass. You just don't like the fact that your mom found somebody"

"I don't like the fact that you're ALWAYS here" _I pushed past him and walked out. I ran down to my car and drove to work. I pulled up in the parking lot hungry as ever. The first thing I did when I went inside it to eat. I sat at the cafeteria table with a plate of pancakes. You get privileges when your Chad's girlfriend. I drowned them in syrup and ate. Tawni and Nico came in hand in hand and spotted me. They sat down at the table with me_

"Hey Sonny" _Nico said. _

"Hey…"

"How are you doing sweetie?" _Did Tawni just call me sweetie?_

"Did you just call me sweetie?" _I said with a mouth full of food_

"Look, I know we had our tough times but you are my good friend"

"Okay… I don't want to be around this mushy stuff. I'm going to go find Grady, maybe he's not with his girlfriend" _Nico got up and kissed Tawni on the top of her head. He left the cafeteria._

"I forgot Grady had a girlfriend…"

"Yeah she stops by once and a while. I think she's coming by on Friday"

"Oh cool"

"But are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm fine"

"You sure? Because your drowning your pancakes in syrup. Which by the way, how the hell did you get those?"

"I'm Chad's girlfriend…"

"About that, you didn't see Tween Weekly a couple of nights ago did you?"

"No why?" _she got up to the magazine rack and came back with a Tween weekly. She flipped through the pages and showed it to me. It quoted something that was said on TV by Santiago Geraldo. I sighed and finished eating my pancakes _"It's not a big deal. I prepared myself for that…"

"I'm glad you're taking this well…"

"Yeah…"

"You want to go to lunch later so we can talk?" _Why is she being so nice to me?_

"Uh… Sure. We can go to In-N-Out burger"

"Okay" _she smiled_

"So Random on set please…" _Tawni and I got up and headed to the set._

* * *

CHAD POV

_I woke up to the sound laughing. I opened my eyes and the cast was sitting around the table eating._

"Chad's up" _I heard Devon say _"Get your ass over here" _the only seat left was between Portlyn and Penelope. I mentally groaned and sat in between them. The attendant gave me a menu. It was the afternoon, because of the time change so I had chicken. We sat around the table laughing. I was the only one left eating. It all got quiet_

"Why is no one talking…?" _I said_

"Did Sonny see what Tween Weekly said?" _Trevor asked_

"I don't know. If she did she didn't say anything about it" _I shrugged _

"Do you think she's going to be mad?" _Penelope said_

"I don't know. She might or might not. I mean, I told her that I was told to fake date Portlyn, she might've prepared herself for it if she did see it"

"Prepared herself as in, prepare for the worst" _Portlyn added_

"Yeah about the worst. Can I talk to you for a second Portlyn, in private, over there? _I pointed to the back of the plane near the couches_

"Sure" _We got up and went over there to sit _"What's up"

"Okay… if we're going to share a room can we set some ground rules?"

"I guess"

"Okay… um basically, you mind yours and I mind my own" _I held hand out for a deal. She shook it_

"Deal…"

"That goes for your god sister too"

"Deal again" _We sat back at the table with everyone else_

"We should play a game…" _Devon suggested_

"What game…?" _Chloe asked_

"How about never have I ever?" _Penelope said_

"What are we playing with…?" _I asked. Devon got up and went into the kitchen. He came back out with 6 cans of whip cream. He gave each of us one._

"Everyone knows the rules?" _he asked. We all said yes besides Trevor_

"What the hell is never have I ever?" _he asked_

"It's were someone asks a question. Like never have I ever jumped out of a plane. If you have you take a hit of the whip cream. If you haven't you don't. Then you explain why you did it. Get it?"

"Oh okay…So who goes first?"

"I'll go" _Chloe said _"Never have I ever spent a night in jail" _Chloe, Penelope and Portlyn pressed the nozzle into their mouth. _

"Fighting at a party" _Penelope said_

"Trespassing…into my old school" _Chloe said _

"Framed for shoplifting" _Portlyn said_

"Who would've thought that all girls would've been in jail…" _all the guys laughed_

"I want to go…" _Trevor said _"Never had I ever had smoked…" _None of us pressed the nozzle_

"Never have I ever laughed so hard I pee'd" _I said. Chloe pressed the nozzle_

"It was Trevor's fault. He was dancing horribly… I couldn't" _she started laughing making everyone else laugh_

"Never have I ever gotten drunk" _Devon said. Only 5 of us took a hit of whipped cream. Portlyn sat there_

"Nobody has to explain that" _I suggested and they all agreed_

"Never have I ever slept on the job" _Penelope said. We all took a hit_

"Never have I ever told off my parents" _Portlyn and I took a hit_

"We went to court" _I said_

"They kicked me out…" _Portlyn said_

"Never have I ever been in a girl's store. Doesn't matter which one" _Everyone took a hit_

"We don't have to explain" _Chloe said _"But you guys do"

"Forever 21, my sister" _Devon said_

"Roxy that surf store, Chloe" _Trevor said. I sat there quiet. They all looked at me. I started laughing thinking back to when Sonny dragged me into Victoria's secret._

"Who's next?" _I tried to change the subject_

"No… you can't change it. You agreed to play" _Chloe laughed. They kept trying to get it out_

"I don't want to say it…" _I murmured_

"Come on" _Penelope said_

"Tell us" _Devon provoked_

"I'm not telling you guys…"

"Fine…" _Penelope said and crossed her arms_

"Never have I ever made out in public…" _Devon and I took a hit_

"The gym… airport hanger" _I said_

"We never made out in public" _Penelope looked at Devon. _

"Oh!" _we all screamed and laughed_

"It was before you baby…"

"Really? Huh… what else was before me…?"

"Here we go" _Devon sighed and pulled Penelope onto his lap. I looked down feeling sad again_

* * *

SONNY POV

_After rehearsing 6 long sketches Tawni and I went to lunch. She drove up to In-N-Out burger. We parked the car and went inside. After the hostess got us a table and we ordered we started talking_

"So how are you and Nico?"

"Fine…"

"Just fine…?"

"Yeah…"

"Tawni…" _I said suspiciously_

"We have no spark, Sonny"

"What!" _I laughed as the waiter put our food down_

"We have no sparks, fireworks, sparklers or whatever shit you want to call it"

"What do you mean you have no spark? Everyone has spark"

"Not us… we're a wet match…"

"A what?" _I continued laughing _

"A wet match. Not able to spark it up"

"Did you guys have…?"

"No…" _she said shyly _

"So why don't you go have a date night. Get all dressed up and go to a really nice restaurant. Then go for a walk on the beach or something. In the middle of when he says something just kiss him. I don't know" _I bit my burger_

"Is that what you did with Chad?"

"No… I'm giving ideas"

"Sonny…" _she whined_

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have that problem"

"Ughh"

"Well…what does he like?"

"Call of Duty, football, um…me"

"Use football…"

"Huh?"

"What's his favorite team…?"

"Their colors are black and yellow. Which I think is hideous"

"The Steelers?"

"I guess…"

"God, Tawni…" _I pulled money out of my wallet and put it on the table. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the diner. I took her car keys and drove to the mall. We went into Sports Authority_

"Ew, it smells like rubber in here…"

"Shut up…" _I dragged her to the Jersey section. I looked for a Steelers jersey. I picked one up and gave it to her. _"Go try it on" _I waited until she came out. _

"It's too big. I look like a bumblebee" _she whined. It stopped right at the back of her thighs. Three inches above her knees_

"No it's perfect. Trust me the spark will fly off of you. Just curl your hair and no makeup"

"Ehhh" _she whined again_

"Trust me…"

"Sonny…" _she groaned_

"Now go change so you can buy it…" _I pushed her back into the fitting room and sighed. She came out with the Jersey in her hand. I waited for her at the door while she paid for it. We walked out and headed back to the studios._ "Don't say I never helped you"_ When we went inside she came into my dressing room _"Now here's what you do. Get him into your dressing room. Say something like; I want to know what you think about this. Put the jersey on and whatever happens happens. Then let me know how it went"

"Okay…" _she walked out _"Nico!" _I heard her yell. I laughed and sat on my couch. It'll be another hour before they call us back to set again. I looked at the clock 2:23 and I'm bored as hell. A knock came at my door._

"It's open!" _I yelled_

"Sonny…!" _my mom yelled walking through the door_

"What are you doing here mom?"

"I felt so bad about not answering the phone and forgetting that Chad was leaving today that I thought we could go house hunting early. You know… take your mind off things…"

"Um… no thanks mom"

"Come on, Sonny. It will be fun. Me and you. Mother and daughter time…"

"Where'd Torres go?" _I narrowed my eyes _

"Work…" _she sighed. I scoffed. She got bored_

"Why aren't you at work…?"

"Because I took off and wanted to spend time with you…" _she tried to rub her fingers through my hair but I swatted her hand away. If she would touched my hair she would've saw the spots on my neck _

"Fine…" _I smiled _"I think we should get a condo with two floors. Like a loft. That way when Torres comes over I could have the top floor and you guys can have to bottom floor. That way I don't have to hear anything or see him"

"You really should start calling him Kyle"

"Nah…"

"But anyway, I circled some places in the news papers in Hollywood. All we have to do is meet the real estate lady"

"I get off of work in 2 hours. You could wait here. I guess…"

"Alright" _she sat down on the couch and opened a magazine. I walked out into the hallway thinking someone called me and ran into Olivia's fiancée_

"Sonny!" _he picked me up and hugged me. Fuck _

"Put me down…" _he let go of me _"What are you still doing here?"

"Um… we don't leave until Friday"

"What are you doing _here_, Jake?"

"To give you this?" _he handed me an envelope. I opened it and saw a wedding invitation. _"It's in two months. In Wisconsin. I just wanted to give it to you early, so you could tell your boss. Since it's show business and you guys do everything in advance"

"Thanks…" _I gave a small smile_

"Yup well bye…" _he hugged me again and walked away. I walked back into my room. My mom was on my phone._

"Who are you talking to on my phone?"

"Why does James call you?" _Damnit. She put the phone on her lap_

"He called?"

"Yes. Why do you talk to him?"

"I don't talk to him. He only called me once…"

"Well since you don't talk to him you don't mind if I carry your phone then?"

"For what? That makes no sense" _my phone started ringing again_

"Hello?" _she said _"Hi…She's right here" _she handed me the phone_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey…" _I sighed and relaxed at the sound of his voice_

"Hi…" _I smiled big and my mom laughed at me. I went into the dressing part of my room to block her out _"How was the first part of the flight?"

"It was alright. We just landed in New York…"

"Is it cold…?"

"Hell yes its 32 degrees... But were inside now. We have to wait an hour for the plane to get here. But what'd you do so far?"

"Oh… um, I went home. Then to the studios. I had lunch with Tawni…"

"How'd that go" _he chuckled_

"Well, she claimed she and Nico had no spark but I helped her out. Then my mom stopped by. She's still here. What did you guys do on the plane?"

"Played never have I ever…"

"Ah… what'd you guys play with?" _usually you play that game with shots but I prayed they didn't _

"Whipped Cream" _Thank you_

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" _I breathed _

"Yup…" _I heard him put emphasis on the 'p' _"God I miss you…"

"I miss you too…" _I smiled slightly _

"I have to go. Our bags have to get checked"

"Okay…"

"Bye…"

"Bye…" _I clicked the end button and sighed. I walked out and my mom was still sitting in the same spot_

"How can you miss someone who's only been gone for a couple of hours…?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me…" _she patted the spot next to her. I sat._

"Um, for the past 11 months Chad and I have never been apart for more than 3 hours. So now it's like what the hell, I'm bored"

"… Yeah. I felt like that once when your dad left. But then we moved to Hollywood. It's all better now…"

"This is off topic but you remember Jake right?"

"Mhm…"

"You remember Olivia and Roman?"

"Yes…"

"She's pregnant again…"

"Really?"

"And getting married" _I said_

"To Jake?"

"Yep…"

"That's not going to end well…"

"Not at all…."

"SO RANDOM TO SET PLEASE"

"So… I'm going to go rehearse and then we can go…"

"Okay… I'll be here" _I made sure my phone was in my pocket and walked out. I walked down the hall and Tawni came out fixing her hair. She smiled and walked over to me. I saw Nico coming out putting his hat on._

"Did it work?" _I asked_

"Yes..."

"Was there sparks?" _I pushed my hands in my pockets_

"Yes…Sonny, I'll tell you during break" _she blushed and mouth Thank you_

"I know… I'm awesome" _she hugged me and took my hand as we started walking to the set. We walked onto the set. Marshall stood there with a tall gray haired guy in a suit. He turned around. Holy Shit that's Jay Leno_

"I would like you too met Jay Leno" _Marshall said_

"Hi…" _we all said_

"Hey. I love you guys show. It's hilarious…"

"Thanks" _we said again_

"So I would love to have you on my show, Saturday night"

"That'd be awesome" _Grady said_

"I just need to know more about you first… What do you guys like to in your past time?"

"Well Grady and I play a lot of video games and football. Zora is… Zora"

"I like to shop and shop" _Tawni laughed_

"Hang out with my mom. Occasionally shopping"

"She also sings…" _Tawni spit out_

"Shh" _I placed my hand over her mouth _"She's crazy…" _she bit my hand and I yelped_

"She's a great singer. She sings in her dressing room all the time. This one song she's been working on is amazing. It's about her and Ch-" _I cut her off_

"Tawni…" _I laughed _"Shut it" _I sneered_

"You sing?" _Leno asked. I blushed rapidly _"Would you sing on my show?"

"She would love to" _Nico said_

"Nico!" _I spat _

"You could finally stop singing in you dressing room…" _Tawni insisted. _

"Yeah Sonny you know your amazing…" _They provoked _

"I don't know guys…"

"She would love to…" _they pushed me forward. This is just great._

* * *

CHAD POV

_I could hear the tension in Sonny's voice. I hung up with her as the security guards checked my bag. _

"Can't go five hours without her, huh?" _Trevor walked up next to me. I shook my head_

"It's killing me…"

"Man, you're my friend. I've seen you get through tougher things. You can do this. She's really got you head over heels" _I laughed and pushed him _"You are. You can't be away from her for more than 5 hours"

"Shut up…" _I laughed_

"You know I'm right…" _I walked through the metal detector it beeped and a woman pulled me over to search me. She searched me with her wand. It beeped when she got to the tip of my left hand. I forgot to take my ring off. I took it off and gave it to her. She surveyed it and gave it back. Once I put it back on I grabbed my bags and caught up with the group._

"The plane should be here in 30 minutes…" _Marissa said _

"Okay…" _we all said. Everyone sat down and put there hoodies up, not wanting to be recognized. It lasted for 10 minutes_

"OH MY GOD! CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" _a little girl ran up to me a screamed _

"Shh…please shh" _I begged her. My cast laughed at me_

"IT'S THE WHOLE CAST!" _she yelled_

"Shh!" _we all yelled before we got swarmed with kids and teens. We all groaned at the lack of privacy_

* * *

**A/N**

**So… I decided to keep going. No sequel. Like I said before. This is going to be so much easier. I hope you liked this very long chapter. Um... if you were confused at all let me know in a review. Also these two chapters can also get confusing so again let me know if you want to know something. Review on what you liked and what not. Reviews please and thank you. PART 2 which is Chapter 27 coming soon**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Hey guys… here's the continuation (PART 2) from the last chapter. Important A/N at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAD POV

"Shh!" _we all yelled before we got swarmed with kids and teens. We all groaned at the lack of privacy. Kids pushed their pens in our faces and asked us to sign shirts, arms, bears, foreheads. Disposable cameras flashed everywhere. Security finally got over to us and stopped all the chaos. We followed head of airport security into a private waiting area._

"Is it going to be like this in Europe?" _Penelope asked. We all laughed as she stayed silent _"It's my first time doing this I don't know what it's going to be like"

"It's ten times worse. In languages you barely understand…" _Devon put his arm around his shoulder. _"It's okay though. Marissa speaks fluent French…"

"Oh, we do have security right…?"

"Can you run fast…?" _I asked. She nodded _"That's your security. Some fans will stop at nothing just to touch you. Ask Portlyn"

"Last year, we came from a photo shoot and fans were in the front. So they let us out the back way. We all ran 6 blocks to the hotel. One guy took a bike and followed us… it was crazy…" _Portlyn responded_

"Oh god…" _she sighed. _"I'm screwed…"

"You'll be fine. Just don't trip, or fall, or give out too much information" _Chloe said. Security came into the room with our bags. Marissa came in after them. _

"I hate airports" _she said breathless. She walked over to the water fountain and drank for five minutes _"The planes here. Put your hoods on, keep you heads down and follow the guys in the blue jackets" _we all put our hoods on and grabbed our bags. Security pushed through the crowd as we followed them. The attendants took our bags and showed us our seats in first class. It was 6 big seats facing each other. Trevor, Chloe and I sat on one side while Portlyn, Devon and Penelope sat on the other. Marissa sat in a single seat_

* * *

SONNY POV

"She would love to…" _they pushed me forward. This is just great. I don't want to sing my songs on live TV_

"I don't think I should sing on TV…" _I murmured. They all groaned asking why not_

"Sonny, it would mean a great deal to me to have you sing on my show. I think the audience would really enjoy it…"

"Okay…" _I said meekly_

"Great" _he clapped _"Now the most I will be asking you is about your life and how it changed after court. Maybe a little something about you and Chad…" _did he not see Tween Weekly_

"Um… Chad's dating Portlyn…" _I muttered. It killed me to say that_

"He is? Really?" _he asked _"I'm sorry… but would it still be okay if you sing that song they mentioned and I'll ask some questions about it?"

"Sure… I guess" _Only my friends and family knows the truth_

"… They won't be hard. Just simple questions" _he stated_

"Okay" _I said_

"You know what; we'll talk about it before the show" _he laughed _"So 8:30 in Burbank in my studios"

"Burbank…" _we all repeated_

"Yes… it's not far. Thank you guys so much. I have to go. I have a meeting but I'll get in touch…" _he called over his shoulder_

"You guys" _I whined _"Why would you tell him that…"

"Sonny… you can sing. Sing that song you were writing about you and Chad" _Grady said_

"Pfft….What song?" _I shrugged off_

"The one in your song book…"

"You went through my stuff…" _I folded my arms_

"I stumbled across it… once or twice. Sonny you're going to sing and you're going to enjoy it…" _Grady commanded_

"Fine…" _I gave in. They all hugged me. I went back to my dressing room. My mom was still sitting there. _"I guess we could go now…" _I said. She stood up and walked out of the dressing room with me_

"So the lady said to meet her at this address" _she handed me a paper._

"You didn't drive here mom?"

"No… I took the bus. I knew you would say yes so I didn't bother" _we got in the car and drove to the address. When we pulled the apartment building looked like it had at least 35 floors. It wasn't far from the studios but was extremely close to Chad's house. A blonde lady that looked like she was in her 50's greeted us. _

"Hi my name is Valarie. I'm your real estate agent… the first place we are going to go in is on the 26 floor." _We walked inside the building and there was a huge chandelier in the lobby. A doorman. Like a hotel lobby. We got in the elevator. When we finally got to the 26 floor it was its own personal hallway and had huge wooden double doors. We went inside and I lost my mind. We have to live here. It's perfect. It had a massive kitchen and was fully furnished. Dark brown wooden floors. _"Now this suite has two floors. There are two bedrooms down here. One's master and one guest. There are also 2 full bathrooms. One upstairs and one downstairs" _we walked into the downstairs bathroom. You could have a party in the shower. That's how big it was. White marble floors. The bedroom down here was huge was amazing. It had a huge bay window and a balcony. It was also fully furnished_

"Mom… this is your room" _I squealed_

"This _is _amazing and big…"

"Now you can take the stairs upstairs or you can take the elevator" _Valarie said. We walked up the stairs. You could see part of downstairs from the overlook balcony. The upstairs bathroom looked the same as the downstairs one. We walked down the hallway into the room that would be mind. It had two white wooden doors with silver handles. Valarie opened it up and Holy Shit. The window was huge. I would need curtains that go from the ceiling to the floor. The balcony, the bed, the view… everything was amazing. I opened the door to the closet and walked in. I love this closet. It had four rows worth of space. You can walk around in it. It was bigger than my old room._

"Mom… here. I want to move here" _I grabbed her hand_

"What about looking around more…?"

"No…this is the perfect place. You have a big closet, more privacy, huge rooms for both of us" _I whined _"Uh, Valarie…" _I knew the price of this place would be through the roof _"What's the price…?"

"Well, are you looking to buy or rent?"

"It depends…"

"Well you would have to pay the rent for the first year which is $25,000…"

"Okay…"

"Or you could buy this whole place, furniture and all for $34,000"

"Mom we might as well just buy it. Furniture's included"

"You really like this place?"

"Yes… you know you do too…Please mom, please…" _I begged like a 5 year old _"Please… this apartment is perfect"

"I think we'll buy…" _my mom said pulling out the check book._

"Well let's go downstairs so we can get this contract sorted out…" _we walked downstairs and sat around the table in the kitchen. _"Now, the only thing is if you're having parties, or a large group of guest you have to let the desk know in advance. Also if there is anyone who is or isn't allowed to come into the building what so ever let the doormen know. If there is ever a problem with lights, plumbing, etc. Call the desk and they'll call a repairman. They also ask you keep your house clean so the building won't have vermin. If you have a pet such as a dog or cat" _we have neither _"It has to be under 9 pounds"

"Don't worry; my mom's allergic to animals. And dirt. What count's a large group or party?" _I laughed_

"Usually 15 or more…" _she responded _"So just sign here" _my mom signed _"Here…" _she initialed _"Sonny sign next to your moms name and initial under hers" _I did as I was told. My mom pulled her check book out her purse. _"It's 34,356. Make it out to Dean Apartment and Condo buildings…" _My mom signed the check and gave it to Valarie. _"Now if you just come to the lobby with me… You'll get your keys and elevator cards"

"Elevator cards…?" _my mom asked_

"Yes, you swipe your card so it can get the elevator to stop in your apartment. Only the people that live in the building have them and each are made to stop on the floors they own"

"Oh…" _we said. We took the elevator down to the lobby and went to the front desk. Valarie gave them the check and they had us sign a paper saying we agree to all terms. They gave us the keys and elevator passes. _

"Welcome to the Dean Apartment buildings…" _the lady at the desk said _"You could move in whenever you like. Would you like us to send vans to help you…?"

"Sure" _my mom said and smiled_

* * *

CHAD POV

_The pilot announced that there was a lot of fog in the area. He said it could take a little longer than expected. We've been on this plane for 5 hours. We only got an hour and a half left on this plane. We've run out of things to do and stuff to talk about. Everyone else was sleep except Chloe who was reading a book. Worst part about it… my iPod died._

"Your iPod died didn't it?" _Chloe said not looking up from her book_

"Yes…" _I groaned _

"Are you bored?"

"Yes…" _I mumbled_

"Let me ask you something" _she folded the page in her book and turned slightly to me _"If Sonny was here… would you be bored?"

"No…"

"Why is that…?"

"Why do you think?"

"Well, she is your girlfriend. You probably tell her more things than you tell us so you have more to talk about"

"True and true"

"So tell me something…?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know… how was court?" _she shrugged_

"Fine I guess"

"So what happened?"

"My parents got fined for stealing and abandonment basically…"

"Oh…how much did you get?"

"Why" _I laughed _

"Cause... I'm asking and we're talking…"

"Around 950 thousand"

"Damn…Was there a lot of yelling and or tears?"

"No… maybe a little yelling but no tears…"

"Did you make up with your parents?"

"Partially with my mom and dad. We still aren't at the close stage"

"Close stage?" _we both laughed _"

"The stage where everything is back to normal and we keep in touch"

"Oh… I see"

"Yup…"

"I met your parents before…"

"You did?"

"At the very first Mac Falls party. When it was kinda like a meet and greet. Every getting to know each other"

"That's right you did…"

"Then my dad tripped and spilled wine down the back of Devon's mom's dress"

"I remember that… that was so funny. It was a red stain"

"Wow… good times" _we both laughed _"I think Devon's mom still doesn't like my dad"

"That was years ago. She's over it…"

"She should be…" _we laughed again _"So… I just noticed something"

"What?"

"We talked… like friends"

"That's because we are friends" _I laughed _

"Why aren't you friends with Portlyn…?"

"Because…" _I started _"It's a long story…" _she glared at me _"I turned her down multiple times and called her slut and said she can't remember her lines"

"Right" _I said sarcastically _"That's all"

"It is…"

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard"_ she burst out in a laughing fit _"Who takes that kind of stuff to heart. So childish... and immature"

"She did… and now she's going to kill me…"

"I doubt it… Portlyn's just a drama queen…"

"Oh, before I forget… what do you want to do for your birthday? It's in like a week right?

"Yeah… and nothing, I don't want to do anything. I'm only turning seventeen"

"Ladies and Gentlemen thankfully the fog has cleared and the runway is visible. We have clear skies the weather is a little chilly. For the people who came from California, it's an 8 hour time difference ahead. So back home it is 11:30 at night but here is 7:30 in the morning. Please fasten your seatbelts we will begin our decent"

"See… you weren't bored for these 30 minutes were you?"

"No…"

"Distract yourself and you won't be bored…"

* * *

SONNY POV

_My mother and I packed boxes full of books, pictures, plates, cups and other things. Moving staff from the new apartment came back and forth to get boxes and take them to our new home. Every time I finished a box I would put it by the door and they would take it to the van_

"Mom you almost finished!" _I yelled_

"Yeah… I have two more boxes left!" _she yelled back. I started a new box filling it to top with stuff I forgot I had. Then I started packing my clothes in my suitcase. I took all my clothes and shoes out of my closet and stuffed them into my 3 suitcases. Then I ran across something. I haven't worn them since that day. The clothes I was wearing when James raped me. They were in a plastic bag in the back of my closet. There was dried blood all over it. I remember I didn't want to wear them again because of him so I put it in a plastic bag and threw them in my closet. Memories of that day came flooding back. I felt the pain that he caused again. My throat tightened and eyes watered. He took something I could NEVER get back. I took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts to the side. I didn't want to feel any emotion towards them. All I know is I wanted to burn it. Burn away all the remorse and pain it caused me. I set the bag aside in one of the half filled boxes and continued to pack. _

"Oh man" _I sighed because of the wave of tiredness that hit me. Once that was finished I picked took my bag downstairs and put them in my car. I looked at my now empty room. It looked the same as when we first moved here. I flicked off the light and sighed. It's been a very long day. I got in my packed car and my mom got in hers. I followed my mom as we drove to our new apartment. I parked behind my mom and the staff helped us again. It's a little scary how fast they move. By the time we got to the 26 floor all our boxes and items were there. The last guy rolled our suitcases inside and that was it_

"Welcome home…" _I mumbled to myself. I started taking my boxes upstairs. After all 46 boxes were in my room I plopped on my bed. I was too tired to move. It was dark outside already. The lights from outside shined lightly through my window. I closed my eyes for 5 minutes which turned into hours_

* * *

CHAD POV

_Again we got drowned by fans. Once we got to the Novotel Hotel things calmed down. Marissa checked us all into the hotel. All of us were on floor, the rooms were close together. We got to the eighth floor and she distributed the keys. I sighed mentally as Portlyn opened the door to our room. It was huge like last year. One bed all the way on the opposite side of the room facing the other one. The couch and TV making the room divided. _

"Which side do you want?" _she asked_

"Doesn't matter…"

"You sleep closest to the door then…" _she pulled her suitcases to her side of the room and laid on her bed. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. I looked at the clock. It read 8:50 a.m. I'm going to have serious jet lag. I dialed Sonny's cell phone and waited for her to answer. I think its 12:50 in the morning over there if I did my math right_

"Hello" _she answered groggily. I chuckled_

"Hey"

"Hey…"

"Did I wake you…?"

"No… I'm guessing you're in England"

"Yeah… I'm in the hotel room now"

"Oh, is it nice?"

"Eh… it's separated by the couch" _I heard her laugh slightly_

"What is she doing?"

"Sleeping, I think"

"No one can sleep with you talking!" _Portlyn yelled. She launched a small pillow and it hit the side of my head _

"Ow… don't throw stuff at me!" _I tossed the pillow back _"Bitch…" _I mumbled. I heard Sonny laugh through the phone_

"Sounds fun…"

"It's not trust me…"

"Aww… it's okay. But guess what"

"What?"

"So Random is going to be on the Tonight Show"

"That's great" _I smiled_

"He said he's going to be asking me about what happened when I went to court. And about me and you. But I told him you were dating… Portlyn"

"So you did see the Tween Weekly thing…"

"Tawni showed it to me this morning…" _she giggled _

"Wow. That's interesting... and weird at the same time. So what are you going to say?"

"I don't know yet. What are you going to say if they ask you about it over there?"

"I have a plan. Kind of… it's going to work… I'm Chad Dylan Cooper… it's going to work" _My arrogance getting the best of me_

"Yeah…sure" _she yawned _"What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. We get two days to get used to the time change"

"Oh…what time is it there?"

"8:55"

"An 8 hour time difference…?"

"Yep…What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Studios…then unpacking" _she sighed_

"Unpacking?"

"My mom forgot you left so to make it up to me we went house hunting early. We found a place in the Dean Buildings"

"Oh…"

"It's really nice and stuff…"

"I bet it is. It should be those buildings are new. So who got the upstairs?"

"How do you know there's an upstairs and downstairs?"

"The layout is the same for all 8 of those buildings. Everyone thought about buying a place there…"

"I got the upstairs..."

"Good choice. The upstairs is practically sound proof…"

"Is that a good thing?" _she said in a seductive voice_

"It's a great thing…"

"Can you please shut the fuck up!" _Portlyn yelled _"I'm tired. It was a long fucking day and I really want to go to sleep damnit!" _I heard her chuckle _

"Someone sounds cranky. You should get some sleep…"

"Alright…Love you"

"Love you too"

"Bye..."

"Bye" _I heard the click and put my phone on the table near my bed_

"You're an ass, Portlyn…"

"Thanks I love complements" _she flipped me off and closed her eyes again. I actually laughed a little. I took off my shoes and laid out on my bed completely. I was tired. Once I closed my eyes and went to sleep I was completely sleep with a soft pillow under my head._

* * *

**A/N**

**So… yeah. It's kind of hard to write with the time differences. I'll figure it out. So I figured the 45 days he's gone should go by 5's. That was the "important" note. What do you think? Review on what you liked and didn't like. A new day in Chapter 28 coming soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N **

**Hey guys… here's my update. I hope you like it. Even though they are different time zones I'm going to write it like there isn't a difference. No important authors note today. Enjoy!**

**DAY 3 (since Chad left)**

* * *

CHAD POV

"CHAD! PORTLYN!" _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ "Get your ass up there's food in Marissa's room" _someone yelled and knocked on the door. I rolled over and glanced at the clock. 12:23 p.m. Damn; we slept until the next day _"Get your lazy butts up!" _they yelled again. I slowly got out of the bed and picked out a pair of boxers, jeans and a long sleeve shirt. My toothbrush also. After I took a shower and put my clothes on I started brushing my teeth. Being a nice cast mate I went to go wake Portlyn up. I walked out the bathroom, toothbrush still in my mouth, and grabbed a pillow. She was still sleep._

_I chucked the pillow at her head _"Get up. There's food in Marissa's room"

"Damnit Chad!" _she shot up and ripped her covers off. I smirked to myself and went back into the bathroom. Once I finished I came out. She rushed in right after me. I put socks on and grabbed my room key. I went into Marissa's room 2 rooms away from mine. It was cracked so I went right in_

"Good Morning" _I said grabbing a plate of toast, eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice_

"Hey…" _everyone greeted back_

"Took you long enough…" _Penelope said _"Where's Portlyn?" _she asked_

"I don't know. She went into the bathroom after me" _I shrugged and ate my toast. Bread here tastes different. Like actual bread. A couple of minutes later Portlyn came into the room with a faint red mark on her cheek from where the pillow hit her. A little juice spilled out of my mouth as I laughed _

"I. Hate. You." _She sneered_

"Okay…" _I chuckled_

"I just thought I let you know…"

"I just thought I let you know that I don't give a damn…"

"Whoa!" _Marissa laughed _"We've only been here a day. What could you too be fighting about?"

"This asshole woke me up…"

"So…" _Marissa said_

"By throwing a pillow at the side of my face…" _she folded her arms_

"Your fine…" _I said in monotone_

"I could've lost brain cells with how hard you threw the pillow…"

"Now that's not fair…"

"What isn't fair you prick?"

"You can't lose what you don't have…" _I insisted_

"I. HATE. YOU"

"Mhm…Would you like an apology?" _I asked sincerely_

"Yes…" _she looked at me_

"Well… you're not getting one"

"Why not…"

"You threw a pillow at me yesterday and I didn't get an apology"

"So" _she spat_

"Karma's a bitch"

"You're an asshole…"

"And you're a h-"

"Jesus guys! It's only been a day and it's too early in the day for this" _Marissa stood up and stopped the fight. The others held in their laughter_

"I told you I didn't want her to come" _I said_

"Yeah well…" _Marissa sat back down and continued eating _"Tomorrow you guys have a photo shoot with Shout magazine at 3:30. Then after that you guys are meeting the queen of England's granddaughters"

"Well… what are we doing today?" _Devon asked_

"Sightseeing…" _she responded. FUCK! I hate sightseeing_

* * *

SONNY POV

_After I woke up I realized how many boxes I have in my room. I looked around and sighed. Shit… this is going to be a lot of work. My best solution is to take off from work. I already had days off this month so I can't. I searched through the boxes for towels, soap and tampons. I got my period this week. The best part about being on birth control is you only get your period 3 months out of the year. Once I found everything I need, I rushed off to my personal bathroom. I like the sound of that. "_My personal bathroom" _I sang to myself. Once I showered and was situated I went back into my room and searched through my suitcases for clothes. I pulled out a wrinkled pair of jeans and a black t shirt. I slipped on a pair of blue flats. I ran down the stairs and saw my mom making homemade waffles._

"Hey…" _she said_

"Waffles?"

"Yeah… why don't you stay and eat…" _she set a plate of food in front of me. She only makes this when she's thinking real hard. I sat at the counter_

"What's wrong mom"

"Nothing"

"You're lying"

"No… I'm not"

"Mom"

"I've been feeling really bad about forgetting things, not being there for you"

"Mom… it's okay"

"No… I'm your mother. I should be there always"

"Where is this coming from…?" _she reached below her and picked up the plastic bag with the bloody clothes. I could've sworn I put it in the box _"Where'd did you get that?"

"I pulled it out of your box before the movers can take it. It's been so long since you told me. I almost forgot it happened. Why did you keep this?"

"Yeah. We're moving on. That's how it's supposed to be and because I never wanted to wear those disgusting, vile, used, dirty, blood ridden clothes again. I was going to burn them"

"You're just so mature about this…"

"Well… I've come to the conclusion that it happened. Every now and then I have little flashbacks but there's no taking it back. So I just move on with my life. I kinda like my life right now. We have this new apartment, James is in Jail, you and I both have boyfriends…"

"Fiancée" _I spit out my waffle_

"WHAT?" _I asked confused_

"Fiancée" _she said again_

"No… I heard you the first time. But Fiancée… since when?"

"Last week…"

"Did you say last week? DID YOU REALLY WAIT A WEEK TO TELL ME, YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Sonny… calm down"

"A WHOLE WEEK? 7 DAYS!" _I glared at the waffles _"IS THAT WHAT THE FOOD WAS FOR!" _I grabbed my car keys off the table and stormed out. _

"Have a good day Ms. Monroe" _the door man smiled at me. I walked outside and got drenched. It was raining. Fuck… I jogged to my car and drove to work. Seven whole days. What the hell is wrong with my life? Why would she wait that long. Why didn't Kyle say anything? _

_Did you just call him Kyle? _The voice in my head said _"Yes" Why would you call him Kyle… you don't even like him" "Shut it"_

_When I finally got to work I wasn't in the mood. But I had to see Condor first. I had to tell him that I moved to a new place so they can send my checks there. I walked into Condors office_

"What do you want Sonny?"

"I wanted to change my information. I moved yesterday"

"Oh… okay" _he rummaged through the desk drawers and pulled out a form. He handed it to me _"Fill it out now…" _he handed me a pen and I sat in the chair. Once I finished filling out my address I gave it back. _"Okay… I just have to put it in the computer"

"Okay…"

"You can leave… now" _I sighed and walked out. Condor is so rude. He could use a happy meal. I made my way to my dressing room. Tawni was sitting there when I opened the door. _"Hi…" _I said suspiciously_

"Hey…" _she smiled at me_

"Why are you in here?"

"I got bored and waited for you. I wanted to go out later"

"Why are you telling me this…?" _I put my bag down and sat in the chair in front of the mirror_

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me"

"Where?"

"To San Diego…"

"San Diego? That's a four hour drive"

"I know"

"Why are you going to San Diego?"

"Concert…"

"No"

"Why not" _she whined _

"Because I can't be in a car for 4 hours just to go to a stupid concert…"

"Not if I tell you who the concerts for"

"Who?"

"Trey Brothers"

"No" _Damn. Now I really want to go but I have to unpack_

"Please…"

"No"

"PLEASE!"

"NO! Take Nico" _Tawni glared at me. Nico hated Trey Brothers _"Fine don't take Nico. I don't think you should go either…"

"Why not" _she whined again_

"Well lets see. It's a four hour drive. Your 16 and… YOUR 16"

"Come on, Sonny…"

"I can't I have to unpack and I wouldn't go anyway"

"Please…"

"Take Zora…"

"She's sick and 13. She doesn't know any of his songs"

"No Tawni" _I whined_

"You're so mean to me" _she pouted and walked out. What the hell. I laughed to myself._

* * *

CHAD POV

"Oh look at Big Ben" _Penelope droned on about London for the 12 time. I've been here so many time things look the same as they did last year and the year before that. I sat across from Portlyn in the limo. Every time I looked up from my lap she was giving me the death glare. At first it didn't bother me but then it started to get on my nerves. I looked up. She did it again_

"What! Is there a reason that you keep looking at me?" _I spat_

"I hate you"

"I think we established that. I also think we established that you and I will never like each other and that you should stop looking at me because I didn't do shit to you" _her eyes narrowed. The limo got quiet. Penelope silently stared out the window. She still had the bruise around her eye. It just started going away_

"You hit me with a pillow…"

"You hit ME with a pillow"

"You wouldn't shut up"

"You wouldn't wake up"

"Oh my god! I'm going to lock both of you in your room for hours until you learn to get along" _Marissa said_

"I would _love _that" _Portlyn said sarcastically. Something inside makes me think she meant it_

"For my safety you wouldn't do that" _I shook my head_

"I am. As soon as we get back the two of you are staying in your rooms. No phones, no nothing"

"I'm not doing that. For my mental health I'M NOT DOING THAT" _the limo stopped in front of the eye._

"My words final. Now were stopping at the London eye" _the big Ferris wheel _"Cameras out there so just try to look decent and happy with each other. Please" _the driver opened the door. _

"Temporary" _I said to myself after getting out after Chloe. Cameras flashed everywhere. I swear you can become blind because of it. She set these cameras up. Marissa gave me that look and I groaned. It's for the job. I hesitantly took Portlyn's hand in mind. Cameras flashed even more. Portlyn's hand felt foreign compared to Sonny's. It didn't feel the same. We all smiled as we made our way into one of the boxes of the wheel. Once we were inside I quickly dropped her hand._

"See. That wasn't hard Chad" _Penelope said_

"I died on the inside"

"Oh thanks…." _Portlyn said and sighed_

"You hate me so why would you care what I say?"

"I still have feelings" _what the hell. Mood swings are being thrown._

* * *

PORTLYN POV

_I walked over to where Penelope was standing. She looked out the window of the box and leaned on the railing._

"I know what you have to do…" _she said lowly_

"Which is…?"

"I don't think we should talk about that now"

"So why did you bring it up?"

"Future reference" _she shrugged _"What's going on between you too?"

"Nothing… why"

"You hate him?"

"Not at all" _I smiled_

"So what's going on then?"

"He hates me. I don't hate him. I say that to make it seem normal"

"I see. You seem more irritated"

"It's bugging me"

"Why?"

"I just can't wait to get the show on the road"

"Oh" _she nodded _"You hit him with a pillow?" _she giggled_

"He was on the phone with her…"

"Oh"

"Plus I was tired…"

"Sure you were"

"I was… but anyway"

"Did you see anything last night…?"

"What do you mean?" _she raised her eyebrows _"Oh…"

"Well?"

"I was sleep. He accidently woke me up when he went to go change from his clothes to his pajamas in the middle of the night. I guess he forgot his shirt and he came out to get one…"

"And…"

"He's more muscular than I thought"

"Damn..."

"You're standing here like a love struck teen…"

"I'm imagining" _I waited 5 minutes for her to finish her daydream _"I have a better plan…" _she smiled deviously_

* * *

SONNY POV

_We were rehearsing Fasty's really fast food sketch. Grady was behind the counter. I hated rehearsing this sketch. It was so messy and gross. I put on the plastic slip cover to protect my clothes_

"Can I have some ketchup?" _my character asked_

"KETCHUP!" _Grady yelled. Ketchup came squirting at me. This was so nasty. It was sticky and nasty. I stomped my foot and had to run off the set for this sketch. As I proceeded to run I slipped on a puddle of the red substance. Then BAM! It happened. I fell flat on my back._

"Oh…" _I moaned in pain and laid there. My arm hurts, really bad. Everyone rushed around me _"Shit" _I mumbled to myself_

"Alright guys… give her some space" _Marshall said. They backed up _"Are you okay, Sonny?"

"Aw… man it's in my hair…" _I went to go push myself up but my left arm gave out and a surge a deep harsh pain went to my hand _"My arm…" _I moaned again _"Damnit…" _I hissed as I tried again but soon failed_

"Is is broken…?" _Grady asked_

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor" _I spat_

"Do you want me to take you to the emergency room?" _Nico asked_

"No!" _I yelled making everyone jump. I want to go by myself _"I can drive myself"

"Oh come on. You can't drive with a hurt arm. You need our help…" _Marshall said_

"My left hurts. I'm right handed…"

"Sonny"

"I personally don't want to argue. Just help me up" _I reached out my right hand and Grady pulled me up _"So…I'm going now" _I walked into my dressing room to get my keys and phone. I drove out the parking lot and on my way to the hospital. I hate hospitals. I had hoped I would never have to come in her again. Once I parked the car I gave the nurse my name and insurance. I waited for 15 minutes before the doctor called me. It was the same doctor that I had when my ribs were broken. Only this time she didn't sedate me. She x-rayed my arm like the time my ribs were broken. She pressed on it making it worse_

"Well…Ms. Monroe your arm is broken. Only slightly. I'll put you in this cast for 7 weeks max, until it's fully healed. Ribs now your arm? What's going on, Sonny?"

"Nothing. I'm just clumsy. How do I shower?"

"Wrap a plastic bag around it" _the nurse came it with the stuff for the cast. She slowly wrapped my arm. It hurt like hell. But compared to the ribs this was nothing. After she put the base on he asked me what color I wanted it to be. They didn't have white. They only had red, blue, and black. I choose the blue one. _"Alright I'm all finished. Sign the papers on the way out and your insurance will take care of it. Try not to break anything else" _she smiled. I walked out and signed the papers that the desk. I started back towards the studios. Great I have a broken arm. Oh JOY!_

* * *

CHAD POV

_After we got off the Ferris wheel we went for some lunch. Or does this count as dinner since we had breakfast for lunch? I don't know. We went to some Café called Petite. Nobody really recognized us besides the waiter_

"Hey… you guys are from Mackenzie Falls. My son watches that show all the time" _he said in his British accent_

"Yeah… and thanks. Could you just keep it down please?" _Devon asked_

"Sure… of course. What would you guys like?"

"What's escargot?" _Penelope asked_

"Snails…" _Devon said. She gagged. Once we all gave in our orders the waiter walked away _"So this photo shoot?"

"For Shout?" _Marissa started _"It's a teen magazine like the ones back home. Except this one is a little more elegant"

"What do you mean elegant?" _I asked_

"Meaning the clothes are not as colorful. Guys is suit or tux and girls are dresses that come up to the knee"

"Oh" _we all said in unison. The waiter came back with our food 15 minutes later. We all ate in silence until Marissa's phone went off like it always is._

"Excuse me guys" _she got up and walked outside to answer it_

"So…" _Trevor said _"What are we doing for Chad's birthday?"

"Nothing because I'm only turning 17 and I don't want to do anything so please don't plan anything"

"Why not…"

"I don't want to celebrate it this year…"

"Why?" _Trevor asked_

"Because I don't. Do NOT plan anything"

"Fine" _he mumbled_

"You're a downer…" _Portlyn said_

"I'm not in the mood, Portlyn"

"You were fine 3 minutes ago…"

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday. Point blank. Can we just not bring that up" _I've always had bad birthdays. Something or somebody has always fucked it up to the point where I just don't want to celebrate my birthday anymore. So I don't want to celebrate it. Marissa came back and sat down._

"Who was that?" _Chloe asked_

"Why?" _she asked_

"I don't know it was just a question" _Chloe said shyly_

"So… what happened while I was gone?" _Marissa asked_

"Nothing" _I sighed_

"Really…?"

"Yes"

"Mm"

"Chad doesn't want to celebrate his birthday" _Penelope said and smirked_

"Okay, see" _I pushed my chair back and walked out of the café leaving everyone else at the table. I sat on the bench a couple of feet away. A couple of minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Portlyn was standing there _"What?" _I turned back around. She sat next to me_

"What's with you and your birthday?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business"

"Why don't you want to celebrate it?"

"Portlyn, I'm going to say this slowly" _I grabbed her shoulders _"It's… none… of… your… business"

"Everyone wants to do something for your birthday…"

"Well I don't. You guys can go out if you want. But I'm not. It's next week. Don't worry about it"

"Cheer up bud. You know where going to do something anyway"

"I know. That's the scary part. Bud?"

"It sounded better in my head"

"Ah…" _I chuckled _"Did we actually have a conversation?"

"Oh my god we did"

"Don't get used to it"

"And you're back to being an asshole"

"Whatever" _I stood up and waited for her to get up. We walked back to the café. _

* * *

SONNY POV

_I've only had this cast on for 3 hours and it's already getting on my nerves. My arm itches and it's a little hot. I don't need a sling since it's just my forearm. I went home after I went back to the studios. Tawni being the person she is signed it in a black marker. She wrote in big letters TAWNITOWN. I walked in the house to Torres helping my mom unpack. He was putting dishes in the cabinet_

"What happened?" _he asked in that deep voice_

"What does it look like?"

"A cast"

"Obviously"

"Sonny! What happened?" _My mom ran over to me helping me put my stuff down_

"I fell. That's all"

"Are you okay…?" _I'm fine. I shrugged her off me and headed towards the stairs. I went up to my room still mad at my mom from this morning. When I walked into my room my jaw dropped open. Everything was unpacked. All the boxes were gone. My clothes were in my dressers and closet. There were curtains and everything. I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and Torres was standing there_

"Hey…I hope the curtains are okay. You're mom told me that you liked light purple"

"You unpacked my stuff"

"Was that okay?" _You touched my underwear?_

"You touched my clothes?"

"No your mom unpacked your clothes. I just set up the closet and pictures and chairs. She thought it would be a nice thing to do since you might've come home from the studios tired"

"Huh. You're marrying my mom?"

"Yeah…" _I glared at him _"Are you okay with that?"

"Sure" _I lied_

"Your mom told me you had a hard time with it this morning"

"Maybe" _he sat down on the edge of my bed_

"Look. I know I'll never EVER be you're true father. But I'll try my best. I know you don't like me. But I'll make an effort"

"That time you tried to hit on me in the hallway in the old house. What was that about?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what the hell came over me. You are jailbait. You're 16. I don't want to go down that road"

"I'll make an effort too" _I went into the closet and got my bag. I put some clothes into it_

"Where are you going?"

"His house"

"Oh"

"Yup. Um… I didn't tell my mom that I was going to be on Leno, Friday"

"Really that's great!"

"It's the whole cast. But can you tell her please?"

"Okay, sure"

"Thanks" _we left my room. I went down to my car and drove to Chad's house. As soon as I walked in the front door I felt warm even though the house was empty. It was already getting late and I was exhausted. So I went into the kitchen to find a plastic bag so I can take a shower. Once I found one I walked upstairs and took a shower. I put my pajamas on and laid in the bed. It smelt just like him. I buried my head in the pillow and drifted off into sleep_

* * *

CHAD POV

_By the time we finished sightseeing I was really tired. The limo took us back to the hotel. When I got in my room Portlyn went straight towards the bathroom. She took forever to get out of the shower. When she was finished she came out in her underwear_

"I think you should put some clothes on…"

"Who cares what you think"

"Seriously. Put something on"

"I do have something on"

"That's not something" _We've only been here two days and she's already trying to screw with me. I shook it off and took my pajamas to the bathroom. I finished showering and put my clothes on. When I came out of the bathroom she was still in her underwear. Ignored it and jumped into the bed. I put my headphones in my ears, turned the music up and went to sleep._

* * *

**A/N**

**Well that's day three. Day 5 is when Sonny goes on Leno and stuff. Liked, loved, bored. Suggestions. Please review. Did you like Sonny making truce with Kyle? What about her mom and Kyle getting married? Chad and Portlyn? Review and thanks for reading. Chapter 29 coming soon**


	29. Chapter 29

****

A/N

**Hey guys. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Here's Chapter 29. Enjoy!**

**(DAY 4)**

* * *

SONNY POV

_I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing obnoxiously on the table next to me. It was an unknown number. I hit ignore and pushed my head deeper into the pillow. Immediately it rung again. I hit ignore. Then it rang a third time. I had another 2 hours before I had to get up. I wish the person on the other line would take a damn hint. I picked up the phone_

"Obviously if I didn't pick up the phone the first two times, I don't want to talk to whoever this is"

"Uh… hello to you too"

"Zora?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you up so early?"

"I was up all night trying to fix my catapult"

"What's wrong you never call me this early?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Not right now but later on"

"Why don't you just come into my dressing room like everyone else?"

"I didn't want to be rude"

"Oh. Well sure we can talk"

"Ok" _awkward silence _"How's your arm?"

"Still broken"

"Really? I thought it would be healed my now" _sh__e joked_

"Bye Zora"

"Okay I'll see you later" _I hung up the phone. I tossed the phone on the other side of the bed and went back to sleep. I had one of the dreams I usually have. My dad and I were sitting at the kitchen table back in Wisconsin when I was about 12. It was the middle of the night. We were drinking his famous secret hot white chocolate. I still don't know what the secret is. Every now and then I crave one. Especially after I have these dreams. This was one of my favorite moments with him_

"Now Sonny don't let any man steal your heart. All men are evil"

"Aren't you a man, dad?"

"Yes, but I'm your father"

"That doesn't make any sense, dad" _I smiled_

"Men don't make sense. It's what we do"

"So then what happens when I get married someday? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to cry my eyes out, curl up on the couch and eat ice cream" _we laughed_

"You sound like a girl"

"No…"

"Seriously, dad"

"Well, first I have to make sure his fit for the Chavez family" _when my mom and dad were married my name was Alison "Sonny" Chavez. It was my dad's last name. Then he divorced my mom and she got my last name changed to Monroe. Her maiden name _"I would ask him so many questions. Then I would ask him what teams he liked. Last I would ask him about his family and what he would do if you have kids and where you would live"

"That actually sounds like something you would do"

"Because it is…"

"Are you going to be sad?"

"Sad? I'm going to be devastated. The day you walk down that aisle is the day I hand you over to another man who's going to love you just as much" _he sighed _"You're my daughter. My little girl. No one is EVER going to hurt you. Not while I'm around"

"Just say the words"

"And I'm there" _he kissed my forehead _"Now go to bed you have school in the morning"

"Wait. Can you tell me whats in the chocolate?"

"Good night Sonshine" _The dream ended. I remember exactly 7 months later he left us. I slowly woke up. I got hurt big time, dad. You lied to me. Then again, you weren't around._

* * *

CHAD POV

_I was sleeping until I felt something heavy bear down on my bed. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Portlyn's face at the edge of my bed picking at her nails._

"Why are you on my bed?"

"I got bored so I thought I'd come bother you" _I put a pillow on top of my head and closed my eyes _"Get up…"

"No. Get off my bed"

"Chad" _she whined and pulled the pillow away from my face. I opened my eyes fully but slowly. Oh my god did she sleep in her underwear this is so wrong. So SO wrong. _

"Ah!" _I jumped off bed and ran to the other side of the room _"Why are you on my bed half naked?"

"It was hot last night" _Dear lord help me_

"Why are you on my bed?"

"I GOT BORED"

"I understand that but damnit could you put some clothes on please" _she didn't move _"Portlyn you have to move. We made a deal on the plane"

"Right. I'm minding my own"

"On my bed!"

"But I'm still minding my own"

"This isn't the time for some damn loophole, Portlyn"

"Chad"

"Portlyn"

"Chad"

"Portlyn"

"Chad" _Does she think this is a game?_

"PORTLYN! GET UP AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Make me" _She thinks this is a game_

"I'm not touching you. You're half naked"

"So"

"You're going to turn it into something it's not. So can you just get up? Or at least put some clothes on. I'm begging you" _she still didn't move. _

"We can do this all day, _boyfriend_" _she smirked_

"No. We can't and I am NOT your boyfriend. Now, I'm going to go get ready" _I grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase _"When I come out. You should be off of my bed" _I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I put my clothes on and fixed my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom she was still sitting on my bed. Just in a long t shirt. _"So you're not going to get up?" _She shook her head. I sighed and threw her over my shoulder. _

"Ugh… Put me down" _She struggled. I opened the door to the hallway. I knew everyone is in Marissa's room for breakfast. _"Put me down, now" _I banged on her door as Portlyn still struggled in my arms. Penelope opened the door. _

"What the hell?" _Penelope studied my face. Everyone looked at me curios of what happened. I pushed past her and dropped Portlyn on Marissa's bed. _

"I'm done. It's been 2 days. I can't. I won't put up with this irritation. I'm done. It's not going to work out" _I stormed out of the room_

"What the hell did you do?" _The last thing I heard. I think it was Chloe that said that. I went back into my room and laid on my bed. This tour is going to kill me. I'm going to die._

* * *

SONNY POV

_It was around 12:30 when Zora came into my room. Technically the air vent._

"Hey Sonny"

"Ah!" _I screamed and looked up _"Shit... You scared me"

"No duh" _she laughed _"So can we talk?"

"Sure. But I'm not going to talk to you until you get out of the vent"

"Sonny"

"Zora"

"Fine" _2 seconds later she was sitting on my couch eating grapes_

"You move fast"

"Mhm"

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well I've been thinking"

"About?"

"Do you want to keep an eye on Chad?"

"Not really"

"Hmm…Why…?"

"Because I trust him" _In theory_

"What about those other two?"

"What other two?"

"Porta potty and Penelopeeze"

"Porta potty? Penelopeeze? Really Zora?" _I chuckled_

"I thought it would be funny"

"What are you up too?" _I narrowed my eyes_

"Well… I overheard the schedule for their tour. I know that they meet with the Queens Granddaughters today"

"So…"

"I have connections" _she said with a evil tone in her voice_

"Zora…"

"One of the guards over there is my 4th cousin. I can get in contact with him"

"No…" _I shook my head. There is something wrong with this kid _"No, no, no, no, no"

"Sonny please. Since they left I have nobody to pull pranks on"

"They've been gone 2 days!"

"I'm having withdrawals"

"Zora… you need to relax"

"No you need to relax" _she jumped up dropping grapes on the floor_

"Zora. Take a deep breath"

"I'm going to go finish my catapult. Then I'm going to throw meat at you"

"Okay. Have fun" _she slowly backed out of room. Weird..._

* * *

CHAD POV

_At 3:30 we met the people from Shout magazine. After we shook hands and was told the concept of this photo shoot they pushed us into wardrobe. Us guys were dressed in black suits with white shirts and black neck ties. James Bond 007. The girls were dressed in short white flowy dresses, their hair curled and make up done. The background for the picture was white. First we did a male shot. All three of us guys stood next to each other, hands in our pockets, jaws clenched. The camera flashed continuously _

"Come on guys… smile" _the photographer said. We all forced a smile. It looked completely fake. _"Okay. What's the problem? I said smile. Not look like your puppy died"

"You have to make us laugh…" _Devon said_

"Yeah…" _I agreed _"It's going to look fake if we just stand here and smile"

"Okay. I got it" _Trevor ran off the set and came back with his iPod. He plugged it into one of the speakers they had once the music started playing he started dancing. Devon and I laughed our asses off. Apparently the photographer liked us this way so she kept snapping pictures of the three of us. We couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't breathe. Trevor's face started turning red on how hard he was laughing. Devon could barely keep himself up._

"Alright guys. It's the girls turn" _She said. We walked off the set still chuckling. The girls took their pictures easier than us. They were all holding hands smiling. Then occasionally they would turn the fan on making their hair blow _"Now all together" _We walked back on the set with the girls. Marissa stood next to the photographer staring at me and Portlyn. I rolled my eyes and stood next to her _

"Why are you so mean?" _she asked through her smile_

"I'm not mean. You irritate me"

"I'm sorry for this morning"

"No you're not"

"You right. I'm not"

"Now sit on the floor guys. Girls sit in between the guys legs. Look up at them" _the photographer said in her accent. Oh by the way her name is Skippy. It's her nickname. We sat on the floor and did as she said. Portlyn sat in between my legs. Pressing herself up against my... ahem. I scooted back away from her. _"Good… Smile guys. Come on you guys love each other" _she tried to motivate_

"That's your problem…" _I said between my smiles_

"What's my problem?" _she said lowly_

"You're so damn spiteful"

"It's what I do"

"It's going to get you in trouble"

"Portlyn, Chad. What could you possibly be talking about?" _Skippy moved the camera from her eye_

"Nothing…" _we said in unison_

"Whatever you're trying to do or achieve. Stop. I didn't do anything to you so why must you bother me" _I asked then smiled_

"Now turn around and give a big snog" _Skippy smiled._ _Wait what!_

"No no" _I backed up and stood up_

"What's wrong…?" _Skippy asked _"Are you a bit embarrassed?"

"No it's not that…"

"Then whats the problem? Kiss the girl"

"I can't do that…" _I sighed and put my hands in my pocket_

"Chad!" _Marissa said making her way over to me. _"Sorry" _she said to Skippy _"What is your problem?" _she whispered_

"I'm not going to kiss her. I'll hold her hand. I'll hug her for the cameras. Hell I'll fucking lend her a sweater of mine for the camera. But I'm NOT going to kiss her"

"Why not?"

"You know we're fake dating. I'm still going out with Sonny. I promised her. I cannot kiss, Portlyn"

"Sonny's not here. It's an England magazine. She won't see it"

"No… you don't know Sonny. She always seems to find out"

"It's for the job…"

"Hell no. I'm not kissing her"

"Publicity"

"I'm NOT kissing her"

"Chad…"

"No. If you make me do this my life is going to end. Fuck it! I'm going to tell everyone that I'm not actually dating Portlyn…"

"Fine…but tell her the REAL reason why you can't" _she huffed _

"I'm sorry Skippy but I can't do that" _I said_

"Well why not…"

"Because I made a promise not too" _That's the real reason. Also because I didn't want to. __Trevor stood up while we were trying to sort this out_

* * *

PENELOPE POV

_Did he just say that he made a promise? A promise? A fucking promise? I'm guessing and I know I'm right…. A promise to Sonny_

"You can't make him kiss her" _Trevor stood. He really needs to sit down and shut up_

"The magazine could deduct from his check" _Skippy said_

"What? They can't make me do something I don't want to do" _he said. Chloe and Portlyn were now standing up. Devon started to stand up. I stood up after him_

"If you value your life; you won't say anything…" _I sneered at him_

"Can we just get on with this shoot? Kiss or Not?" _Devon said. I turned and narrowed my eyes at him _"Kiss her on the cheek" _Devon sat back down on the floor pulling my down with him, between his legs. I folded my arms _"Sorry…"

"Mhm"

"You still love me" _I could feel him smirking in my hair. He kissed my shoulder and I relaxed in his arms. I looked out of the corner of my eye. Portlyn staring at me_

"Bathroom break!" _she jumped up, looked at me and sped off. I hastily got up and sped off after her. Once I opened the door she went off_

"This _first _part of your plan isn't working. I'm losing it. He's too smart for all this. The bed thing this morning, didn't work as you saw. We need to get this together because I'm starting to feel bad"

"_Feel bad_. About what? Because he made a promise? Get over it. Besides this is only the first half. We have many days left. He's going to crack sooner or later. We just have to do it at the right time. THIS is not the right time. Get yourself together, women" _I grabbed her hand and yanked her out the bathroom. We walked back on set, everyone looking at us funny_

"We have to hurry this up. The Buckingham palace will be expecting us in an hour"

"Okay. So just kiss her on the cheek Chad" _Skippy said. We all took our seats again and she snapped photos. After about 30 flashes we were finished. They let us keep the clothes. We didn't even change we went to Buckingham palace the way we were. They would send our clothes to Marissa's room_

* * *

CHAD POV

_We all sat at the grand table waiting for Kylee and Jasmine. The Queen's granddaughters. They said Jasmine was 12 and Kylee is 15. That means it's going to be loud. When they walked in we stood up. I must admit Kylee was pretty. Long pin straight black hair. Big brown eyes. Almost like Sonny's. Jasmine looked the same except her hair was blonde. They silently shook our hands and introduced themselves._

"Kylee and Jasmine Elizabeth" _After they sat down we ate. A small conversation started but it didn't last long. It's the same thing every year_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I was sitting in my dressing room putting the finishing touches to my song. I could seem to get the chords right_

"Damnit" _I threw the book on the table and slumped on the couch._ "Why can't I get this right?" _I picked up my guitar and tried again _"She was scared, unprepared. Lost in the dark, falling apart" _I sang out my hardest. YES! Success. I did it. _"Finally" _There was_ _a knock at my door _"Come in"

"Did you finish? I don't want to disrupt your creative flow or whatever" _Tawni asked sitting next to me_

"Yup. I finally got it"

"Are you nervous?"

"Not right now, no"

"Oh that's good" _Awkward silence _"How are you going to play with your arm?"

"It's not that hard. I only use my fingers to press the strings. Not my whole hand"

"Did you tell him about your arm?"

"Who?"

"That's a stupid question, Sonny. Chad, did you tell Chad about your arm?"

"No..."

"What do you think he's going to say when he sees it?"

"I don't know. He'll say what happened?"

"Has he ever heard you sing?" _I shook my head. _"Oh he's defiantly has to watch now…"

"I hope he does. Then again, his reaction is going to make me nervous"

"His jaw will be too far into the ground to say anything…"

"I hope…"

"You should let me dress you up"

"No" _I chuckled_

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I know the perfect dress and shoes for you" _I kind of trust her_

"Okay…"

"Great. Because I already bought it" _she smiled and ran out. She came back with this extremely pretty dress and high heels._

"That's so pretty…" _I took it out her hands and hugged her. It was time to go home so I went home. She was sitting at the kitchen counter looking through bridal magazines. I showed my mom the dress and she loved it. I went up stairs to my room and hung it up in my massive closet. I was too tired to do anything else_

* * *

CHAD POV

"Never again" _Penelope threw herself on Marissa's bed. We all piled into her room. Penelope's upset that Kylee was hitting on Devon _"Those two hyper little girls can kiss it"

"She's a year younger than you…" _Devon said, taking a seat next to Penelope_

"So"

"You're a year younger than me too" _Devon's 17. _

"And. That's beside the point"

"She doesn't interest me"

"She better not"

"Relax. Why are you so tense lately?" _He asked standing up. She looked at him. He looked at her. I'm guessing they're talking to each other mentally. Penelope raised one of her eyebrows. She hopped off the bed and started towards the door. He followed her close. We heard their room door shut and that was the end of that_

"Awkward…" _I said. Everyone nodded _"Well… good night all. I will see you in the morning"

"Yup…" _Portlyn stood up after me and walked out the door behind me. Why do I have to share a room? I grabbed my pajamas once I was in my room and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, cleaning the light make up they put on my face at the photo shoot and got dressed after. I ignored Portlyn as she shoved passed me to get into the bathroom. I chuckled to myself and got into bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed. The last thing I heard was the bathroom light being turned off._

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh yeah… I liked this chapter. Did you? Liked, Loved, Hate, Bored? What did you think of Portlyn? Chad's reaction to the kiss thing? Penelope and Portlyn's "meeting"? Zora knows people. Review please and thank you. The link to Sonny's dress and heels is in my profile under The tonight show. Chapter 30 coming soon**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**Thanks for reviewing guys. It means a lot. I'm skipping right into the part where Sonny is getting ready for The Tonight Show. Play two worlds collide when Sonny starts to sing. Enjoy Chapter 30!**

**(DAY 5)**

* * *

SONNY POV

_Dress check. Shoes check. Jewelry check. Cast check, unfortunately. Make up check. Hair… FUCK! I cannot figure out what to do with my hair at all. I don't want to curl it because that's what I always do. Only the tips of my hair are purple because it grew out. Should I make it wavy? I pictured in my head what it would look like but I decided that I was going to straighten it. I plugged in my flat iron and waited for it to get hot. _

"Sonny" _My mom asked from the other side of my bathroom door_

"It's open" _she came in. I tested the flat iron to see if it was hot. It was. She watched as I made my hair pin straight. I'm feeling the effects of not talking to Chad in two days. I really wish he could be here but he can't. I had to admit I was a little sad about going to Leno. I told me he would ask questions about me and Chad's relationship. It hurts to say he's dating Portlyn. It hurts to lie about us period. Point Blank_

"You look really pretty, honey"

"Thanks mom…" _I sighed_

"You mind if I get some pictures. Maybe an autograph" _she joked_

"Mom…" _I laughed_

"You do look really pretty…" _I can hear in her voice that she knew something was wrong. Mothers always know. I could come home with the biggest smile and my mom would still know something was wrong deep down inside_

"Thanks?"

"What's wrong honey?" _she sighed. I finished flat ironing my hair and looked in the mirror. I look good. _

"Excuse me?" _I made my way into my room and put my guitar in the case. _

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing. I just miss him that's all"

"Oh, you know he's over there for his job. He wouldn't leave you for anything"

"I know. But still" _I carried it downstairs in one hand with my shoes in another. I love heels but I wasn't going to drive in them. _

"Like I said the other day. Absence makes the heart grow fonder"

"My response to that the other day was, I don't think my heart could grow any fonder. I just that fact that I have to say he's dating Portlyn. Then see the pictures from overseas"

"I know it's hard. I don't know your pain but just think about when he comes home to you"

"You make it sound like we're husband and wife" _I chuckled_

"Basically"

"No, we're not"

"You're very close to it"

"You're funny mom" _I looked at the clock _"I have to go. I'll see you later and if I'm late it might be because of Tawni"

"Alright. Be safe. Have fun. I'll be watching" _I kissed her cheek and grabbed my stuff. I carried everything down to my car and threw it into the back seat. It was warm out tonight which made the cast on my arm feel warmer than it already is._

* * *

"Sonny!" _Leno came out onto the stage and greeted me. He shook my hand _"Thanks for coming…" _I thought Condor studios was big. I was fucking mistaking. I stood wide-eyed at how big the stage was. His lights were so much bigger and brighter_

"No problem" _I smiled_

"What happened to your arm?" _he laughed_

"I fell. The worst luck in the world…"

"Are you still going to be able to play?"

"Yeah no doubt"

"So is this the magical instrument?" _he touched the guitar case_

"Yup. It does all the work"

"So, I have a band here for the other instruments. They're fast learners"

"Okay…"

"So rehearse a couple before the show starts. And if any questions I ask you get a little too uncomfortable just give me a sign"

"A sign?"

"Make one up" _he smiled _"I'm going to go to the producers and make sure everything is okay"

"Alright…" _he went one way and I went another. The band had a drummer, 2 guitar players, and a cello _"Hi...I'm Sonny" _I said shyly _

"Hey…" _they all greeted _"Would you like to teach us the song"

"Sure…" _I told the guitar players and cello player all the chords. The drummer had kind of a tough time but got it soon enough. We rehearsed about 7 times before it was perfect. _

"Can we go over it one last time" _Leno came out before we could start again _"Hey"

"That sounds great" _he said and clapped _"I can't wait to see what the audience thinks"

"Thanks…" _I blushed_

"So your other castmates are here. They're in the dressing room if you want to go back there. During the show I'll call you guys out one at a time…"

"Mhm"

"Then your song…" _he pointed _

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

_The announcer already called Nico and Grady to the stage. Zora was the first one to be called _"LADIES AND GENTELMEN, TAWNI HART" _the announcer yelled. The crowd went crazy. I watched over the TV in the dressing room. He asked her about a billion questions. Made some jokes about her love life with Nico. Asked some questions about the show and how she feels about her castmates. She said some nice things about me. Things like she's a great friend, a wonderful actress and is pretty._

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN SONNY MONROE" _Oh shit my stomach has major butterflies. I put my heels on and made my way out to the stage. The audience roared as I waved to them and sat down in the seat next to Leno._

"How are you doing, Sonny?"

"Fine"

"What happened to your arm?" _he asked for the cameras_

"We were rehearsing a sketch and I slipped on something that was on the floor" _I nodded_

"Can you tell us what sketch?"

"I can't" _I laughed_

"Please, there are no secrets on this show"

"I don't want to ruin it for the people that watch the show" _he laughed_

"That sucks" _he said _"How is it working on So Random?"

"Um… it's great. The sketches are so funny when we rehearse them. We'll forget our lines and then just improvise. When we actually do live shows in front of the audience we try so hard not to laugh"

"What about Tawni Hart. Is she nice? I don't get that nice vibe from her"

"No she's great. She's a great friend. Easy to talk to. Loves to shop and loves pink. She's nice when she wants to be. Not in the morning though. Around 12 in the afternoon she's nice. Which is like most people"

"Yeah. I hate being talked to before 12 and before I had my coffee" _I chuckled _"She and Nico are dating. Is it awkward having a couple around you when you just got out of a relationship?" _I'm still in a relationship. I would say this but things would get crazy and chaotic_

"No… not at all. I'm extremely happy for them. They belong together. They had so much tension in between them it was bound to happen one day. So when it finally did happen it was like thank god" _the audience laughed. _"So now they have loads a spark" _I said that just for Tawni. I knew she was watching backstage_

"Good good. Now Sonny here has been through some tragic things in her life. She was molested by a guy named James. Would you mind telling us about that?"

"Um… James and I were good friends. Along with Chad. At the time Chad and I were dating. He got jealous and forced me to break up with Chad and…that's when it happened" _I don't want to have to relive what happened when I tell him. I hate telling people what happened_

"Right right" _he nodded _"I don't want to go into details. I bet you don't want to either" _I shook my head_ "But what about the aftermath, how did you feel?"

_I laughed _"You sound like a therapist. And how do you feel about that Jay?"

"I don't know doc" _he played along _"I think we should switch chairs to see how I feel"

"Yeah… I think I could do your job for a day" _the audience laughed _"But in all seriousness, after it happened I was so disgusted with myself. I hated the way I would look and as all of America saw I dyed parts of my hair purple"

"Yeah… I remember seeing that and thinking what the hell is wrong with this chick. At first I thought you were going crazy. Then rumors came out about you not feeling well. Yikes" _the audience laughed and I smiled_

"I liked the purple. You didn't like the purple?" _I laughed and crossed my legs _

"Oh I loved the purple" _he pretended to flip his hair_

"I loved it too…" _I fake squealed_

"High five" _he held up his hand and I laughed. I leaned over and gave him a quick high five. We laughed at how silly this conversation was _

"But I did it because I hated my face, my body, everything. The music I listened to changed completely. My clothes went from bright and girly to dark and depressing. T shirts became my friend. Jeans and converses with tons of bracelets. Dark eye make up... the whole bang"

"Tell us about the incident with the hospital. It was your ribs that were broken right"

"Mhm…" _I nodded_

"How did that happened?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone what happened for my life's sake. If I did I would've been dead" _my throat tightened. I cleared it and it got a little better _"Then when I did tell someone what happened the whole thing escaladed into the broken ribs because of James. The person I did tell has been in my life the whole time"

"Which was Chad?"

"Right" _I smiled _"He was walking past my dressing room and heard the screams. Came in and then everything happened. But when it came to telling people the truth I told them I got mugged by a crazy fan"

"And they believed it?"

"My mom did" _Leno laughed _

"Why'd you lie to your mom? Who lies to their mother?" _he laughed _"What am I saying. I lie to my mom all the time. I'm sorry mom" _he whispered the last part to the camera. I covered my mouth as I laughed_

"I didn't want to go back to Wisconsin. I thought we were going to move back. I love it here. It's so warm"

"Oh. Then there was the situation on Tween Weekly when Chad supposedly said some things"

"Yeah. That was crazy but we resolved it because Portlyn changed what he said" _he narrowed his eyes at me _"This was way before they started going out" _I assured and lied_

"I thought he was a complete ass for saying those things when you just came out of the hospital"

"No" _I giggled _"He isn't an ass" _I laughed _"That was a complete misunderstanding. A retraction came out later. Apologize we're presented" _I caught myself absentmindedly playing with my ring. _

"Hm…Sounds like true love to me" _he batted his eyelashes at the audience making me laugh. How do I answer these questions? _"So Chad was with you the whole time…?"

"Yes"

"Tell me, why did you too break up?" _Oh fuck. _"We're gossiping now. All we need is a spritzer. Oh I have some right here" _he pulled out two glasses. He handed me one _"That's just apple juice by the way. Since you're 16"

"Damn I was hoping there was something in it…" _the audience laughed _

"I don't need another drunk teenager on my set" _I drank a little juice_ "Last time that happened my dressing room was filled with people fist pumping" _Juice came flying out my mouth. I started laughing and caught a case of the giggles. He tried to drink his spritzer without laughing but every time he looked at me I would laugh again. How do I answer this?_

"Um… I, we had family problems and thought it would be best to take a break" _I lied. Hey that works_

"I see. So now he's all lovey dovey with his co-star Portlyn folks. They left for the European Tour they go on every one or two years" _he turned to the audience. That killed me on the inside a little. _"How do you feel knowing that he's in another country with his girlfriend?" _Fuck it. Fuck you. Fuck my life_

"Um…" _I scratched my head. Shit _"I don't think I should have any feeling because were broken up"

"Do you think they're having a good time?"

"I bet they're having an awesome time. Good food. Shopping. Who wouldn't" _The audience laughed_

"I think she took the question the wrong way. Do you think Chad and Portlyn are having a good time?" _These questions are killing me. Why would he ask me that? That's a hard question to answer with a lie_

"I think they are" _Oh, Fuck my life_ "They're both together. In the same… room" _Fuck my life all over. This is hard as hell _"Beautiful lights and restaurants" _I cleared my throat _"You know, city of love"

"So are you in a relationship now?"

"No. Not yet" _My voice cracked at the end of 'yet'. I think he got the signal to stop asking me questions like that_

"So… Today Sonny here is going to sing for us" _the audience cheered. Thank god he changed the subject _"I've heard the song and I absolutely love it. Can you explain to the audience on what it's about?"

"Well, when I got hurt by James and Chad started being there for me. His world got mixed in with mine and it went from there. I wrote a "thank you" song kinda. It's written in 3rd person because it was the past and the girl I used to be"

"Okay well Sonny Monroe ladies and gentlemen" _The audience cheered as I walked over to where the band was ready to play. _

"This is for you Chad. Thanks for all you done" _I picked up the guitar and wrapped the strap on my shoulder. I fixed the pick in my hand and took a deep breath. My nerves are over the edge right now. I'm so nervous. I took another breath and nodded. The drums started the song off. Here we go…_

* * *

CHAD POV

_All three of the girls decided they were going shopping. They went on and on about it during breakfast and it became kind of annoying. Neither Portlyn nor Penelope tried anything today. So that was good. And since they were gone for about four hours, I had time chill out and enjoy my day alone. We were all in Marissa's room waiting for dinner to come and the girls to come back. Portlyn opened the door with about 10 bags in her hands. Chloe and Penelope after with the same amount of bags._

"Wow…" _Trevor stood_

"Did you buy the store?" _I asked_

"Almost" _Chloe smiled_

"Anything in there for me?" _Devon asked Penelope _

"Not at all" _Penelope said _

"Nice to know you think about me…" _she kissed him and sat on the couch. Chloe did the same but sat on Trevor's lap. Trevor turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. _

"You're quiet. No smart comments today?" _Portlyn asked as I got up. _

"Nah… I'm not in the mood to fight with you"_ I answered the door. The food cart was pushed into the room and then the guy pushing it walked out. I haven't spoken to Sonshine in two days. Which was driving me as crazy as I thought it would. 40 days, I should know that there are going to be some days I can't call or she can't call. _

"Chad" _Chloe called_

"Yeah…?"

"Did you know Sonny can sing?" _Wait whats today?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Come look…" _I quickly walked over to the couch and sat. Shit! I forgot today was Friday. I really thought it was Thursday. I looked at the TV and Sonny was on wearing the flirtiest, overall sexy dress with black 'fuck me' heels. FUCK ME! Wait…Why does she have a cast? What the fuck happened to her arm? I missed the first part of the interview which I felt bad about. But I know it will be in Magazines and play again later tonight_

"What happened to her arm?" _Chloe asked. I half heartedly shrugged. I feel bad now_

"This is for you Chad. Thanks for all you done" _she said. She took a deep breath and the drums started off the song. She strummed the acoustic guitar and moved up to the microphone_

"**She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see" **_Holy shit._

"**And she needed someone to show her who she could be"**

"**And she tried to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve"**

"**But I needed you to believe" **_She sings. Sonny sings. Plays the guitar. Damn_

"**You had your dreams, I had mine"**

"**You had your fears, I was fine"**

"**Showed me what I couldn't find"**

"Chad…" _Trevor said. I didn't respond_

"**When two different worlds collide, La di da di da" **_she strummed the guitar and moved some of her hand out of her face_

"**She was scared of it all, watching from faraway"**

"**And she was given a role, never knew just when to play"**

"**And she tried to survive" **_She sang her heart out, making me lean a little closer to the TV_

"**Living a life on her own"**

"**Always afraid of the throne" **_The music picked up and she stopped playing and grabbed the Mic. _

"**But you've given me strength to find hope!" **

"Whoa…" _I breathed out to myself. I can't believe my girlfriend sings. Amazing. Extremely amazing. Beautiful voice, face, everything._

"**You had your dreams, I had mine"**

"**You had your fears, I was fine"**

"**Showed me what I couldn't find"**

"**When two different worlds collide" **_I can't be the only one in this room amazed and completely in love at the same time_

"**She was scared, unprepared, lost in the dark, falling apart" **_Oh my god_

"**I can survive with you by my side, we're gonna be alright. This is what happens when two worlds collide" **_the music slowed down. She played the guitar for a while. She bit her lip and looked at the camera for a quick second I smirked at how irresistible she is. She was thinking. She always bites her lip when she's thinking. But in this certain case I think she's nervous _

"Dude" _Trevor said shaking me to snap out of it. I'm completely out of it. I'm too interested in Sonny right now. The music started to pick up again. She moved her guitar around her back and let the band keep playing. She grabbed the mic and sang passionately_

"**You had your dreams, I had mine"**

"**You had your fears, I was fine" **

"**Showed me what I couldn't find" **_She sang her heart out as she gripped the mic with her hand that had the cast_

"**When two different worlds collide, la di da di da"**

"**You had your dreams, I had mine"**

"**You had your fears, I was fine" **_It was the perfect song. _**"Showed me what I couldn't find"**

"**When two different worlds collide"**

"**When two different worlds" **_the song was slowing down. She closed her eyes and sang out the last note. I really wish I was home right now. The result of this show would've lasted for at least 3 hours at my house. You would've heard it all throughout the house. Clothes leading up to my room. Sheets balled up in her fists. Now's not the time to get all hot and bothered, Chad. Self control_

"**Collide" **_I can't believe she sings _

"She sings... I can't believe she sings" _I said to myself_

"You didn't know?" _Penelope asked_

"I'll be right back" _I stood up and almost sprinted to my room. Once I got inside I locked it so even if the key was put in, it still wouldn't open. I quickly dialed her number, waiting for her to answer _"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up" _I mumbled to myself as the obsessive noise in my ear continued to ring_

* * *

SONNY POV

_When the music stopped I smiled and looked into the audience. They were cheering. Actually cheering. For my singing. I'm used to them cheering for my comedy but they liked the song. _

"THE CAST OF SO RANDOM LADIES AND GENTELMEN!" _Leno said clapping and joining all of us on the stage with the band. _"Tune in next week when Ashton Kutcher stops by. Good Night guys" _his theme music played in the background. We all gave a group hug to Leno and the director yelled cut _

"Thanks for having us on your show..." _Zora said_

"No thank you… you guys are funny" _he said. We started making our way to the back into our dressing room. He left us to change into whatever we were wearing before. I couldn't change because I wore the dress here. _

"Sonny… you're phone" _Zora handed it to me while I was in the bathroom taking off my makeup. It was ringing. I stared down at the screen and smiled_

"Hello?"

"WOW!"

"Hello to you too"

"You never told me you could sing…"

"It's not something I put out there"

"Damn girl, you got pipes. Seriously …" _My cheeks burned as I blushed. How is it that he can make me blush over the freaking phone? I think it's a talent of his_

"Did you like it?"

"The word like is underrated. I think love would be more appropriate…"

"Thanks…" _I blushed again as Tawni was standing in the doorway. Zora left because of her curfew. Her mom came and picked her up _

"Wait… what happened to your arm?"

"I slipped on set and broke it"

"I leave and you break something…hmm. That's kind of odd" _he laughed_

"It was bad luck"

"I really wish I was home right now… You wait until I leave to show me you can sing"

"I wasn't going to. It's Tawni's fault"

"Tell Tawni I said thank you"

"Will do"

"I missed the first part of the show, I'm sorry but…I really did love it"

"I'm glad you did and it's okay. You don't need to see that. The silliest, immature conversation we were having" _Tawni held up a piece of paper saying her, Nico and Grady were going out to eat and if I wanted to go. I nodded _"What'd you guys do today?"

"Nothing really. We just had signed a whole bunch of things at the DVD signing. That's it"

"How did that go?"

"Eh my hand cramped…"

"Ah I see" _I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me. _"What about yesterday?"

"Photo shoot. Then eating with the queens granddaughters. It was okay"_ he said quickly _"Those heels I saw, where did those come from?"

"Where do you think they came from?"

"A friend…"

"That they did"

"I have to see you in them one day"

"You saw me in them tonight"

"No… I mean up close. In front of me"

"Maybe you will" _Tawni pointed to the clock impatiently. Telling me to hurry up because she was hungry _"I have to go but I'll talk to you later"

"Alright"

"I love you"

"I love you too"_ I hung up the phone and Grady helped me carry my stuff to my car. Tawni drove with Nico and Grady has his mom's car. He watched the show. Oh My God he liked it. No not liked… loved. I smiled. Whoa I'm extremely giddy right now. I can't wipe the smile off my face. No matter how hard I try. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Well. That's this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Liked, Loved, Hate, Bored. Please review. I'm losing some of you guys in the reviews. There aren't as many as there usually is :(. But anyway, Chapter 31 coming soon**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**Hey guys. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I was so happy that you guys liked and reviewed. So here's chapter 31. I skipped a couple of days**

**(DAY 15)**

* * *

CHAD POV

"Happy Birthday to you!" _Is this what I'm being woken up to? _"Happy Birthday to you!" _My cast mates and Marissa sang and walked in with a small cake. I don't know how cake from Paris tastes. I kinda don't want to find out _"Happy Birthday dear Chad! Happy Birthday to you!" _Didn't I say I didn't want to do anything. I think that meant I didn't want cake either. _

"Blow out your candles" _Penelope said and held the cake closer to my face. It's way too early for this shit. I propped myself up on my elbows and made a wish. I can't tell you what I wished for but maybe you can guess. I blew out my candles as they all clapped and said _"Yay!"

"What do you want to do today?" _Marissa asked _"I purposely didn't schedule anything because it was your birthday" _I would like to go home and see Sonny but I can't_

"I don't want to do anything" _Chloe cut me a piece of cake and handed it to me on a small ceramic plate _"Cake for breakfast?"

"Yeah man!" _she smiled_

"So… since you don't want to do anything" _Devon started. Ah shit here were go_

"But we want to… and we're your boys" _Trevor continued. Here it comes_

"We decided that we are taking you out" _Devon ended. Pop goes the weasel_

"…Nah" _I shook my head_

"Yes…"

"No"

"Hell yes"

"No"

"Look… we can do this all day. It's two against one. Take your pick" _Trevor threatened_

"It's my birthday. I choose. And I chose no"

"No is not an answer. We're all going out, girls and guys to party"

"Where? We're sixteen and seventeen. All places out here are 21 and up"

"No one in this room looks under 18. They'll let us in, dude. We did it before" _That's true_

"I don't care what you guys do. Just be back by 2 a.m and don't draw too much attention to yourselves. Don't get police involved" _Marissa stared at Devon and he laughed. One year some girl wouldn't leave Devon alone so he got the police involved in a big unnecessary problem. She took a piece of cake and walked out_

"I don't want to go out guys. I'm just not into it, okay"

"We're going out!" _Devon yelled and high fived Trevor. _

"Fine" _I sighed in defeat_

"Oh yeah! Be ready. 8:00. Oh yeah, Party" _Trevor and Devon sang and danced out. Portlyn went with Penelope into her room and Chloe was still here laughing._

"I'm sorry for… him"

"It's alright. I knew it was going to happen any way" _I got up and threw the rest of the uneaten cake out_

"But on the Brightside it's your birthday and we don't have to do any interviews or whatever"

"Yeah… right"

"I'm going to go before they trash the room and I have to kill your friends"

"Okay" _she threw out her cake and closed the door on the way out. I stared at myself in the floor length mirror along the wall and sighed. I still looked like my dad. Still had my mom's hair. There was no special physical or mental change. I feel exactly the same. My thought process was interrupted by my phone ringing. I tried to think about who it was. I haven't talked to Sonny in ten days. I think it was ten days. The last time I talked to her was the night she was on Leno. The phone was still demanding to be picked up. I went over to the dresser and answered it._

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday" _I__t was Gloria. _

"Thanks"

"So… how are you spending it?"

"My friends are forcing me to go out"

"Oh that sounds like fun"

"Hardly"

"How's everything over there? How are Frankie and Nicole?" _Her 5 year old identical twins_

"They're fine. They've been fighting a lot. They asked about you, when you're coming back"

"Oh…" _I chuckled _"I don't know the exact date but tell them I'll have a surprise for them when I come home"

"Okay" _she laughed _"I will"

"Alright… bye"

"Bye" _I heard the dial tone on the other line_

* * *

SONNY POV

_It's his birthday. But I'm not going to call him. I have a big surprise that I know will drive him insane and will get me in trouble when he comes home. First I need to go out and buy it. And I needed Tawni's help. I walked out into the hallway and stood in front of the door. I raised my hand to knock but before I could the door was opened _

"Oh! Hi Sonny"

"Hey Tawni…"

"What's up?" _I walked into her room and sat in her spinning chair. I love this chair_

"I need your help"

"Okay… With what?"

"Today is Chad's birthday"

"Right"

"I have a surprise for him. But I need your help"

"Why do you need my help?"

"I need you to do my hair and makeup" _I mumbled very low_

"Huh?"

"I need you to do my hair and makeup" _I said a little higher_

"What?"

"Can you do my hair and makeup" _I blurted. Her face lit up in delight and then I relized what I just got myself into_

"Of course" _she paused _"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Maybe" _I whispered_

"Now I would love to do your hair and makeup. You're going to look so good"

"Great" _I stood _"I just have to go and buy what I'm going to wear. So meet me at my new address and you can do it there"

"What time?"

"When we get off work. So then you might as well follow me home"

"Okay" _she smiled_

"Great" _I mumbled and walked out. I basically ran to my car during lunch and sped off to the store. I walked into Victoria's Secret shyly. I come in here to buy bras all the time but lingerie… it's so foreign. I felt like a little kid when the sales clerk helped me find the perfect outfit. I was red the whole time. The sale lady thought it would look nice for whatever I was doing. Although she gave me dirty looks because I look young. It was a white dress that pushed my boobs up and had pleats at the bottom with bows at the end. It looked innocent but defiantly wasn't. _

* * *

"Ouch Tawni! That was my eye!" _she was putting eyeliner on me but failed because she poked my cornea_

"If you stop moving I could put this on right. Now sit still!" _she spat. She already put big curls in my hair that went past my shoulders. She damn neared burned me but that was partially my fault for fidgeting. _"Stop bouncing you fucking leg"

"Arghh" _I groaned trying to stop bouncing my leg but I couldn't_

"Sonny!"

"I can't I'm nervous"

"What the hell! Nervous about what!"

"I don't know… Stop yelling at me!"

"You're going to look like a raccoon if you don't. Looking like a raccoon isn't cute" _I quickly stopped. She put a light pink lip gloss on my lips _"Blot" _I put the napkin between my lips and pressed down. Taking off any excess color. _"All finished" _she smiled and put her stuff away. She turned my desk chair around and put me in front of the mirror. WOW_

"Damn. I look…"

"Hot, gorgeous, amazing, sexy"

"All of the fucking above" _we laughed _"Tawni… I look amazing"

"I know"

"Thank you so much" _I hugged her tightly _

"Oh your welcome" _she hugged back _"Now get off so you don't mess up your makeup and hair"

"Right" _I stepped back. She put all her stuff back in her bag. _

"Consider us even for what you did for Nico and me"

"Sure…" _she made her way downstairs _"Thanks again, Tawni"

"No problem…" _I couldn't walk her to the door because I know my mom would ask what I had on the make up for. I changed into what I bought from Victoria's secret and locked my door. I already knew what I was going to say. I found a long coat and put it on over the tight white dress. I sat at my desk in front of the computer and took a breath_

* * *

CHAD POV

_I searched through my suitcase for a nice shirt. I had my jeans and sneakers already. I settled on a black V-neck. I laid it out on my bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. I heard my phone buzz from outside. Portlyn was sitting on her bed searching through her bag for something to wear. It was a text message from Sonny._

'**Happy Birthday! Check your email. On a private computer if you guys have one' – SM **_Did I take my computer? No… I think Marissa has hers. I went out of my room and knocked on her door. _

"It's open!" _she yelled_

"Can I borrow your laptop?"

"Why…?"

"Because"

"Fine" _she pointed to it at the foot of her bed. _

"Thanks" _I grabbed it and closed her door on the way out. As I was walking into my room Portlyn was walking out. I closed and locked the door. I sat at the table in my room and opened the laptop _"Why should I check my email, Monroe?" _I said to myself. I logged into my account and saw 5 new messages. Others were junk mail while one of them was from Sonny. I clicked it and a video file popped up. It started off as a black screen. Then in big white letters it said _'Happy Birthday, Baby' _I chuckled. Then I saw her. The room went up 40 degrees. She looked… Oh my god. That's not my girlfriend on the screen. That's not Sonny. But I knew damn well it was. Words cannot explain how bad I wish I was home right now. _

"Happy Birthday" _she smiled sending goose bumps down my arms _"Since you can't be here for your birthday. I can't give you what I originally planned. But I can show you" _She slowly undid the buttons on her jacket. Carefully pulling the sleeve down her arm with the cast. When she took it off. I instantly went hard. That white dress that portrayed her as innocent was a completely lie. It was way too hard for me to stare at her face when her gorgeous body is in front of in that white dress. _"This" _She wheeled her chair back and stood up revealing how short the dress was. Fuck...me... _"Is what I had planned. But since you're not here I made it into a video" _She smirked. She knew exactly what the hell she was doing "_I want you so bad, Chad" _Why is she torturing me. _"Fuck it, I need you" _Fuck, why was she teasing me. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to taste, kiss, hold, smell, feel, everything. _"I love you" _the video ended._

"Shit" _I carefully logged off making sure no one but me would ever see the video and turned the computer off. I ran towards the bathroom and stripped my clothes. A cold shower wasn't going to do it this time. I turned the water on hot and handled my business. _"Oh my god" _I breathed as I came. The water rinsed it down the drain and I relaxed. _

* * *

SONNY POV

_I'm a tease. I giggled to myself. After I sent the video I went into the bathroom and brushed some of the curls out of my hair. I put it into a loose ponytail. I took a washcloth and wiped some of the makeup off so my mom wouldn't ask too many questions. I threw a long shirt over the dress and a pair of soffee shorts. I went downstairs and my mom was in the kitchen with Kyle. He was stirring something at the stove_

"Hey mom… Kyle"

"Hey sweetie" _she looked at me and smirked _"You look pretty"

"Thanks. Tawni and I were experimenting with my curler and makeup"

"Oh… I like it"

"Thanks" _I smiled and went to go raid my refrigerator_

"So, what are you making?" _I closed the refrigerator door and bit the juicy red delicious apple_

"I think you'll like it…" _I sat at the counter next to my mom. I watched her flip the pages in wedding venue magazines. He cut the stove off and took out three mugs. He poured the liquid in the mugs and handed it to us _"It's hot so be careful" _I waited until mine cooled off. _

"Mm" _my mom drank before it can cool off _"This is delicious" _I brought the mug up to my lips and drank the warm liquid. Tears started forming in my eyes. I slowly put the mug down as it tasted just like my dad's hot chocolate. _

"So… what do you think?" _I hopped off my chair and went upstairs. _"Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

CHAD POV

"Chad let's go!" _There was no patience in this group. The key was put in the door and it swung open _"What the hell are you doing man?"

"You look good" _Penelope said making me shudder. _

"I always look good. It's what I do"

"Let's go you arrogant asshole" _I put my phone in my pocket and we walked out. I really hate my friends. They got a limo and everything. _"To QUEEN CLUB!" _Portlyn said and everyone cheered. After about 30 minutes in the limo we pulled up outside of a club. _

"Uh… so, how are we going to get in" _Portlyn smirked at Penelope and Chloe and each of them took our hands. They sauntered with us behind them and smiled at the bouncer. The guy grinned and moved the red velvet rope _"That's one way" _When we were inside the music instantly rushed through me. Dancing everywhere. Waitresses with drinks in their hand giving them out to people _

"Let's Party!" _Ah let's not. I want to go home. _

"Dude, relax" _Trevor put his arm around my shoulder and lead me towards the bar. I kept getting looks from every girl that we passed _"She was hot" _I glared at him. Every time a girl looked at me I kept seeing Sonny in that white dress. _"Have a drink with me"

"No"

"Come on man" _he gestured to the bartender _"Duex beers" _the bartender nodded and came back with two open beers. He gave them to Trevor and Trevor gave one to me _"One beer"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Drink it…"

"No"

"Drink" _I sighed and took a gulp of beer. _

"Happy?" _This isn't going to end well_

"Ecstatic" _he smiled and chugged down half his beer like we were at a keg party. I took another sip of my beer. Shit I had to admit the beer was good _"So did your parents call to see how you're doing?" _I shot him a look and he instantly said sorry_

"Gloria called"

"Gloria, the house keeper?"

"Yeah"

"Cool. Did Sonny call?"

"No…" _I chuckled _"But she did send something" _I drank some more_

"Which was?"

"A happy birthday… text" _slash sexy ass video attached to it_

"A text?"

"Trevor!" _Chloe slurred and grabbed his hand. She kissed him hard on the mouth. She was on the verge of being wasted. He looked at me confused. I shrugged _"Come dance with me" _She pulled him towards the dance floor. We haven't been here for an hour yet and she's halfway drunk. I was left alone at the bar. This is not going to go well. Some lady was eyeing me down. She looked maybe a year older than me. She walked up to me_

"Hi" _Fuck_

"Hey…"

"You're very handsome" _She said her french accent flying off her tongue_

"Thank you"

"Why are you standing at the bar… alone?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the guys' line"

"Is it okay for me to use?"

"I don't know… is it?"

"I guess it is" _she took a sip at whatever she was drinking. She had long brown hair and light green eyes. Exotic. Pretty. Perfect height. Very tempting. Ahh NO _"So you're from America"

"Maybe" _I saw Portlyn grinding on some random guy. Touchy feely shit going on. Maybe this will finally get her out of my hair. The group was all together dancing close. I really want to leave_

"You're married, then"

"Huh?"

"You're ring on your finger" _we were yelling at each other because of how loud the music was_

"I have a girlfriend, yes"

"I have a dog"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter" _I chuckled. That was kind of funny. I looked at the clock above the bar. 12:30 I'm done_

"She matters, sorry"

"Wait… wait" _she examined my face _"You're on Mackenzie falls" _she yelled. I covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding the beer_

"Shh" _I moved my hand_

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" _she yelled again. I put my hand over her mouth again_

"Damnit lady. Quiet"

"It's Amber"

"Well _Amber _I need you to keep quiet"

"You want to dance? That's the only way to keep me quiet"

"No"

"OH MY GOD! CHAD D-" _I covered her mouth again_

"Shut up"

"Dance with me"

"No"

"CHAD DYL-" _Jesus. I just walked away. I walked out of the club and ran my fingers through my hair. Even in Paris there is Cameras. Flashes were everywhere. I hailed a cab and got in_

"Novotel hotel…" _I think I deserve a round of applause. I kept my cool. I kept my promise. The tours not over yet so I can't say anything else about it. When I paid the man and went up to my room. I took my shirt and shoes off and threw it in the dirty clothes pile. Marissa knocked on my door_

"Where's everyone else?"

"Still at the club, dancing"

"Why'd you leave?"

"I got bored"

"Right" _she said sarcastically _"What was her name?"

"Ah...You know me all too well"

"Name"

"Amber"

"You did anything?"

"No"

"Good boy" _she laughed and walked out. _"Goodnight"

"Night" _I closed the door behind her. I laid on my bed. I noticed she took her computer back while we were gone. Probably scheduling something for later_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I sat on my bed curled up. I stopped crying 20 minutes ago. There was a soft knock at my door_

"Sonny?" _he called_

"Go away"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You made hot chocolate"

"So, is that bad?"

"Where did you learn to make that?"

"My grandmother, why?"

"I tasted just like my dad's. I hate you for that"

"I'm sorry"

"Can you just… leave, please?"

"Sonny"

"Kyle…" _I turned around and looked at him. The sincerity on his face scared me _"Please" _I don't mean to be mean but tasting that hot chocolate hit me like a wrecking ball destroying a building. He nodded and a slowly walked out of my room. He closed the door on the way out. A sob erupted in my throat. I stared at the cast and shook my head. I walked over to the calendar and crossed out another day that I had it on. I lost count. When they call that's when I'll remember to go to get it take it off_

* * *

CHAD POV

_It's almost 1:30 and I'm guessing the rest are still at the club. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Sonny's number. The line trilled as I waited for her to answer. I knew she would be sleeping_

"Hello?"

"Well fuck me"

"Maybe later" _she chuckled_ "Happy Birthday…"

"It defiantly was a happy birthday…"

"Did you like it?" _There was something wrong in her voice_

"Way too much…"

"It sucks going away on your birthday, doesn't it?"

"Hell yes. You're a tease. Did you know that?"

"Yes… but as I recall you saying… it's fun"

"It's not going to be fun when I get back" _she giggled and sniffled _

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Sonny…" _she laughed and sighed _

"I just had a bad moment in my family…"

"What happened?" _I sat up_

"Long story short...Kyle made something that set me back a bit"

"Which was?"

"Something that my dad made me when I was little"

"Which was…?" _I kept trying to get it out of her _

"Something… look don't worry about it" _well yeah, I'm not going to worry about it because I know that's you were crying so I'm going to let it go _"What did you do for your birthday?"

"Well, I was woken up to cake and singing" _she laughed _"Gloria called to wish happy birthday. Then I got a text message from my girlfriend saying happy birthday and to check my email. I watched this video with this girl that looked a lot like you. I mean a lot. She looked too beautiful to touch but I want to touch her anyway. I want to do everything to her" s_he laughed again _"Then I was forced to go out to a club but all went well" _Of course I'm not going to tell her about Amber. Even though I didn't do anything. I'm not stupid_

"That was very funny" _she giggled. _"But all went well. I know you were tempted"

"Maybe. A little but I held it together" _I laughed_

"Ladies and gentlemen Chad Dylan Cooper" _she said and clapped over the phone_

"Thank you thank you very much" _we laughed_

"I miss you"

"Yeah I can tell by that video. You want me. No, you need me" _I laughed_

"I know you wanted me after the video too"

"You have no idea…" _I jumped when I heard the hotel room phone ring. _"Hold on" _I told Sonny. I picked up the blaring phone _"Hello?"

"Chad… thank god"

"Penelope?"

"Yeah… listen. Remember when we were on the plane and Portlyn was the only one that never got drunk"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"She's wasted, completely. She's too heavy for me I can't. I need your help" _I blew out a breath of air _

"Fine… I coming" _I redirected my attention to the cell phone _"Sonny I'll talk to you later"

"Alright… bye"

"Bye" _I hung up both phones and threw a shirt on. I made my way down to the lobby. I saw Penelope standing there holding Portlyn up _"What happened?"

"She had a couple and just lost it…" _Portlyn slumped against me and giggled _

"You are very pretty…" _she poked my face and giggled. _"There's something warm on my finger" _she slurred. _

"That's because it's my mouth…" _I pulled her finger out my mouth. We waited for the elevator. About two minutes later the golden doors of the elevator opened. Oh she's gonna feel this tomorrow _

"I think I'm gonna…" _she heaved. We were already in the elevator there was nothing we could catch her puke in_

"Shit…" _Penelope and I looked around but there was nothing _

"Nope… I swallowed it" _she coughed _

"Ew"

"Nasty" _She couldn't even walk. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room. One thing I learned was to lay a drunk on their side and get them aspirin and water immediately. Penelope just went straight to her room. I laid her on her side and got a glass of water and two aspirin's from her bag. _"Portlyn…" _she sat up quickly and ran to the bathroom. She heaved chunks into the toilet. I heard her rinse out her mouth and walk out _"Portlyn, take these" _I held out my hand with the pills_

"I don't want too" _she pushed my hand away_

"You have to"

"No…" _she groaned _

"Can you just take it please?"

"No" _she stood and plopped back down because of her drunken state. She soon stood up again and ruffled my hair _"Silly boy" _Then it happened. Something I thought would never happen. She kissed me_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" _I was freaking out "_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"…Sorry" _she giggled and sat back down_

"Ah!"

"Sorry" _she giggled again_

"What the _fuck _was that?" _she shrugged _"Okay…" _I sighed. I grabbed her shoulders and shoved the pills in her mouth. _"Drink the water…" _I pushed the cup up to her lips and poured some down her throat. She choked at first but got it together. _"Now go to sleep" _I pushed her on her side. The Fuck. SHIT Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Liked, Loved, Hate, Bored? Are you guys made at me because I did that? I'm sorry lol. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading**


	32. Chapter 32

****

A/N

**I love you guys' man. Your reviews are awesome. Like crazy awesome. This chapter's completely dedicated to you guys. I want to get back to the parts where Channy's back so enjoy! I went all the way up to day 35 so the next chapter can be 45**

**(DAY 35)**

**

* * *

**

SONNY POV

_Ever since Kyle made that hot chocolate things haven't been the same. I haven't been talking to my mom a lot. Kyle keeps apologizing every time he sees me. I feel bad because he didn't know at first. I would come home from work and go straight to my room. Then listen to my music. I would only come out for dinner. I would barely eat that. He's over here for dinner every night. I think he's moving in. I'm not sure yet. My nights consisted of talking to Chad for at least 20 minutes. Then going to sleep. It was 3:20 on a Saturday and because of daylight saving time the sun was still high. It was crazy hot outside and I didn't feel like going anywhere._

"Okay… that's it" _Tawni, Grady and Nico came barging into my bedroom_

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going out. Enough is enough with this depressing façade" _Tawni went into my closet and pulled out black bikini and a white cover up dress. While Nico opened my curtains letting the sun tear through my room. _

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you out of this room" _Nico said_

"I'm too tired to go anywhere" _I put a pillow over my head. Tawni took it away leaving me out in the open_

"My girlfriend is having a party on Venice beach" _Grady said _"And you're going"

"I haven't met your girlfriend so I'm not going…"

"You're going to meet her right now. Please be nice. I really like her." _He opened the door to my room with a girl standing behind him. I couldn't see her yet because Grady was in the way._

"Grady I don't want to go"

"I'd like you to meet" _he moved to the side and my stomach dropped _"Carmen" _A black cloud faded my mind. It was like bomb's dropping. A world war 3 starting. The redhead Tawni told me about is Carmen? _

"Ah shit" _I hissed and stood up _"She's the redhead. She's Grady's girlfriend"

"Yeah…" _Tawni nodded_

"Fuck that" _I took the clothes out of Tawni's hand and put it back in my closet_

"I'm not happy to see you either" _Carmen scoffed_

"I'm not happy that you're in my house"

"I see you're still with him" _S__he pointed to my ring on my finger. I pursed my lips together_

"I see you're still a bitch"

"Whoa! You two know each other?" _Grady said _

"Know each other? She dated Chad and showed up at the Falls party" _I snarled_

"You dated, Cooper?" _Grady dropped her hand and turned to face her. But she ignored him_

"I was invited" _she stepped forward placing her hands on her hips and stated_

"Out of spite" _I stepped closer to her as we kept going back and forth_

"Jealous…"

"No. Not at all" _I'm really not up for yelling or fighting with people I barely know_

"Then what's the problem?"

"You are"

"How…?"

"I don't enjoy your company"

"Neither do I"

"You're in my house. You're free to leave" _I gestured toward the door in our small arguement_

"So how's the tour going?"

"He's doing great"

"Portlyn's doing great too. I heard she had fun on his birthday"

"Last I heard she was wasted dancing on a random ass guy"

"Last time I checked she kissed him…" _Wait what?_

"What?" _I grimaced_

"They kissed"

"Portlyn kissed Chad?" _Portlyn kissed Chad. Not Chad kissed Portlyn _

"K-i-s-s-e-d, kissed" _she made a smooching sound_

"That's it!" _I yelled making Tawni jump and Grady and Nico worried. I pushed everything off my dresser. _"Damnit!" _I hissed. My arm hurts like hell now but I was way too angry to think about that _"I've had it up to here with you, Portlyn and Penelope's shitty antics! I'm done"

"I'm guessing you didn't know" _Carmen smirked. It took every single ounce of me not to back hand her _"What a shame" _She clicked her tongue_

"Carmen!" _Nico yelled for her to shut up _"What is wro-"

"For the sake of my sanity and health, get out" _I said calmly. She giggled and skipped her way out of my room. Grady stood there with a sorry look on his face. Tawni who was hand in hand with Nico stared at me _

"Sonny-" _Grady started_

"Mm" _I cut him off _"For the sake of your health and MY sanity, leave" _I said sitting down on my bed. They nodded and left. I heard the door close when I lost my cool_

_

* * *

_

CHAD POV

_After the night of my birthday Portlyn hasn't said a thing to me. Not a word. We stopped doing this for the press and just gave up. I was done. Completely done. My phone rang Sonny's name blinked on the screen. I was in the middle of putting my clothes away for Greece so I put it on speaker. I smiled. Portlyn was on the other side of the room putting her stuff away_

"Hey baby"

"Baby my ass"

"What I do?"

"You fucking kissed her! That's what you did!"

"What?" _I took the phone off speaker and put it up to my ear. Portlyn started to walk out but I got to the door before she did. I pointed to her bed and gestured for her to sit_

"I'm sitting in my room when Tawni, Grady and Nico come in. Grady decides to introduce me to his girlfriend, Carmen. You know your ex-girlfriend Carmen, right"

"What? Grady and Carmen?"

"Then… the night of your birthday… she kissed you"

"Whoa… _Carmen _told you this?"

"You were tempted. You held it together, right. Sure you did"

"Sonny listen and listen closely, please… I didn't kiss her. I wouldn't kiss her, at all. She kissed me. She. Was. Drunk. Off. Her. Ass. PORTLYN!" _I yelled and she jumped _"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OVER HERE AND TELL HER IT WAS YOUR FAULT. TELL HER THAT I DIDN'T DO IT. YOU DID IT!" _Portlyn stood and hesitantly took the phone out of my hand_

"Sonny…" _Portlyn said quietly_

"Why?" _Sonny asked_

"It wasn't Chad's fault. I'm sorry. Really sorry. Sorry" _she begged. Sonny scoffed_

"It was the one thing I asked him not to do"

"He didn't kissed me. I kissed him. It was Penelope's plan to get me drunk and to kiss him I'm really sorry… Really, really sorry" _Penelope? Penelope's plan? _

"Huh…" _Sonny said over the phone _"I did absolutely nothing to you guys besides fuck up Penelope's face. But she hit me... just leave us be…" _I took the phone from Portlyn's hand_

"I'm sorry…" _I said into the phone and closed my suitcase _

"I bet you are"

"Sonny…"

"Chad"

"I hate you…"

"You can't hate me…" _I chuckled_

"Why can't I?"

"Because you love your sorry boyfriends ass and he will do absolutely anything to make it up to you"

"Anything?"

"Yes…"

"Give the phone to Penelope"

"Except that. I'm not going to let you strain your voice"

"Chad"

"Sonny"

"GIVE THE PHONE TO PENELOPE!"

"Fine!" _I walked out the room and banged on Penelope and Devon's door. I heard shuffling and the door swung open. _

"What!" _Penelope asked out of breath. I walked inside and handed the phone to her. I sat next to Devon on the bed. The phone was on speaker so I could hear everything they were saying._

"Who is this?"

"Sonny silly"

"What is it, Sonny?"

"I'm going to say this slowly and calmly" _she cleared her throat _"Stop fucking with Chad and I or I promise you that fucking black eye that faded will be embedded on your damn face" _T__hat scared me a little_

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's get you drunk so you can kiss Chad" _Sonny imitated Penelope's voice _"Then let's have Carmen tell Sonny, so she will get upset" _Penelope's face turned red and she narrowed her eyes_

"Really? Portlyn confessed to it?"

"She sang like a canary. Hm... you have 15 days, if I'm correct. When I see you in that aircraft hangar. I want you to say something to me. Just so we can make a connection"

"Connection?"

"The connection where my fist connects with your face" _Sonny was extremely calm saying this. It scared me a little more than usual. _"I'm done" _She handed the phone back to me and stomped into the bathroom. Penelope slammed the door._

"I like your effectiveness" _I said into the phone _

"Well thanks Chad for ruining the mood" _Devon said and got up to knock on the bathroom door_

"Whatever" _I walked out and went back into my room. Portlyn was sitting on her bed. Her face in her hands _"Other than what we just cleared up how was your day?"

"Don't kiss her"

"I'm not, don't worry. I'm too whipped to do that" _It was weird admitting that but I am. There's no excuse_

"I have to go" _she sighed_

"See I didn't do anything. You can trust me"

"Hmm…I have to go, Chad"

"Bye…"

"Bye" _the dial tone rang in my ear. _

_

* * *

_

SONNY POV

_I opened my door and all four of them sitting on my hallway floor. They stood and walked in my room. I closed my door after they came in._

"Are you okay?" _Tawni asked me _

"I'm perfectly fine"

"You don't look like it" _Carmen pointed to everything on the floor and had a smug grin on her face_

"So… I don't like you. Leave" _I commanded._

"Fine" _she shrugged and kissed Grady. I walked her to the front door and slammed it shut when she left. My mom and Kyle stared at me as I ran back up the stairs. I found Tawni and Nico picking up everything that I pushed off the dresser_

"Sonny, I'm sorry" _Grady said _

"What is with the apologies? I'm fine and it's okay" _When Nico and Tawni were finished Nico sat with Tawni on her lap_

"You know there are two chairs?"

"I like this one better" _she giggled_

"What did Chad say?" _Tawni asked_

"You heard through the door…" _I suggested_

"No… you can't hear a thing. The walls are too thick" _Oh that's a great thing. No wonder the upstairs is better_

"Basically… Portlyn got wasted but he was sober. She kissed him. Not the other way around"

"Oh…that's a good thing" _Grady said_

"I guess…"

"So… what happened between Carmen and you?" _Grady asked sitting on my un made bed_

"Carmen and Chad dated a while back. He left for tour while they were going out and cheated on her with some girl named Donny. I think that's her name. But anyway, Donny told press, Carmen found out and broke up with him" _Why is this such a long story _"Then Carmen was associated with Portlyn and Penelope because they invited her to the Mac Falls party. Carmen got in the way and stuff and a whole bunch of shit started"

"Like…?" _Tawni egged on_

"I didn't tell you guys this stuff?"

"No, you and Chad are always together" _Nico said absentmindedly playing with Tawni's hands_

"Penelope and I fought…"

"Like arguing?" _Grady asked_

"More like… knocking over tables in the cafeteria and beating the living shit out of her face. She had a black eye"

"Damn… then what happened?"

"I moved and that was it…"

"So all this was going on and we didn't know…" _Tawni said_

"Nope" _I shook my head looked in the mirror my scar on my lip is 95% gone_

"So I guess you're not going to the party?" _Nico stated. Tawni elbowed him. I laughed _

"No. I can't deal with that shit" _I sighed _"Sorry guys"

"Okay well… Tawni has to go get ready" _he patted Tawni's thigh and she stood. He took her hand and led her out of the room. Grady raised his eyebrows and shook his head._

"I don't know where they are going. They don't know how to get to the party" _I laughed _"See you later…" _he patted the top of my head. I walked them to the front door and shut it after they left. My mom eyed me before I could go back upstairs_

"What was with the stomping and door slamming?" _Kyle asked_

"Relationship problems?"

"Want to talk about it?" _My mom asked_

"No. I handled it" _I went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water._

"Okay…" _Kyle said _"Well… I made spaghetti. If you're eating tonight" _he shrugged. I wasn't hungry. _

"You're not even married yet and your cooking full on" _I sat at the island with my mom_

"Yeah… I come from a family of cooks"

"So we set the date honey" _Mom said excitedly_

"For?"

"The wedding"

"What day is it...?"

"April 12" _I sucked in a breath _"What's wrong with that day?"

"That's the day before I got raped" _I mumbled_

"Oh. _Oh_" _Kyle said _"I think we should move it, then"

"To when, the next available date is May 4th" _My mom worried_

"So let's do it May 4th" _he insisted rubbing her hand _"Come on baby. May 4th"

"Alright" _my mom sighed in defeat_

"You guys don't have to move the date"

"It's not really a problem" _my mom started _"I just have to call them, immediately so they won't set the date" _she left the room to go get the number of the hall_

"Hey…" _Kyle said_

"Hm…"

"Why aren't you eating as much…?"

"I don't know"

"You don't like my food?"

"I do. I'm just not hungry sometimes"

"You want to see the wedding ring I got for your mom?"

"Sure" _he turned around and went under the sink _"She's going to find it if you hide it here"

"It's been under here for weeks. It'll be fine" _he opened the red velvet box and handed it to me. _

"Damn dude" _It was a huge 24 karat silver ring with diamonds going around the sides and one huge one in the middle _"That's shiny"

"Yeah… the best for the best" _this man is really in love with my mom_

"That ring will defiantly get you laid on the honeymoon"

"Oh my god, Sonny. Such use of words"

"Yeah, yeah"

"So why did your dad leave…"

"He met someone else. Said he was tired of us. He and his new wife live in Arizona now since they moved"

"That's bullshit…"

"It's the truth. She's an architect and he's a car designer"

"Wow"

"I know my life is fascinating" _I said sarcastically_

"I should invite them to the wedding out of spite"

"If you value your future with my mom, you wouldn't do that" _he laughed softly _

"I'm sorry for making that hot chocolate"

"It wasn't a bad thing. You just bought back so really old memories"

"Oh. I'm still sorry"

"Would you stop apologizing? It's getting on my nerves"

"Sorry" _I leaned over the counter and punched him in the arm. He chuckled and turned around as my mom came out of the room. He discreetly shoved the small red box in his pocket. She stood next to him and nudged him with her shoulder. He did the same. _

"I'm sleeping over at Chad's house tonight mom"

"Okay"

"So when he's not here you don't have a problem with me staying over there?" _I laughed_

"Nope"

"But when he's here you have a problem…?"

"Yeah" _I just laughed. _

"That's funny mom"

* * *

CHAD POV

_Chloe, Trevor, Portlyn and I were sitting in my room talking about random stuff_

"So if a girl brings home a different guy every night she's a slut" _Chloe said _"But if a guy brings home a different girl every night he's a legend"

"Yeah… girls shouldn't sleep with different guys" _I said_

"That's double standards" _Portlyn said _

"No… it's facts" _Trevor said_

"That's a load of shit guys" _we laughed_

"No…let's say. Today you bought home a guy. Then the nights after that it's a different guy…"

"That makes me a legend because I bought home guys" _Portlyn said _

"No… it makes you easy"

"But if you do it; you become top dogs" _Chloe said_

"Yeah…"

"No…" _Portlyn and Chloe laughed _"It makes you a man-whore"

"A man-whore?"

"A man that is a whore"

"No. There's no such thing as a man whore" _Our conversation was interrupted when Penelope came crashing through the door. Her face was red hot. I wasn't going to acknowledge it. She walked over to Portlyn and started yelling_

_

* * *

_

PENELOPE POV

_I can't believe Portlyn would give us up that easy. How could she! My own god sister rat us out. I was sitting on Devon's bed turned away from him. He was rubbing my back trying to calm me down. _

"Babe… you have got to breath"

"Shut up" _I hissed. I stood up and stormed out of the room. Chad's door was cracked and I knew Portlyn was in there. I'm younger than her. Sonny's younger than her. How do you give up to someone whose younger than you. I went into the room fuming_

"How could you!" _I yelled at her_

"What?" _she asked_

"You gave up, that easy!"

"Penelope calm down…"

"You calm the fuck down! I can't believe you gave up. After all the planning and lying and shit" _she stood_

"Pen…"

"No… I'm not Pen. I'm not anything to you. You gave up to that bitch, Sonny. I can't believe you"

"Whoa" _Chad stood. He stepped in between us _"Calm down, Penelope"

"Penelope I was done. I went along with your little plan with getting drunk. Frankly, getting wasted sucked ass. I hated it. I'm 18. I'm tired of playing petty little games" _Portlyn pushed Chad out the way _"I'm not on the show anymore. I realized that fighting over a couple that will fight to stay together isn't worth it"

"Petty games? It was your idea to take them down. You started this"

"Penelope listen. I'M DONE!" _she started to walk away I grabbed her arm to stop her _"Let go of me, Pen"

"Done? Done what? You didn't even do shit!"

"Don't touch me, Pen!" _she warned again _"Let go. Don't you realize that Sonny and Chad don't give two fucks? You have Devon. He is in fucking love with you. But you're too wrapped up in Chad's relationship to see that."

"We're family. We were supposed to stick together. What happened to that, huh?"

"We are not blood related. You're my god sister. Not my blood sister, Penelope"

"You're a bitch for giving up. You claim to be stronger than me but you're not. You couldn't handle it. You're a piece of shit that broke girl code"

"Get off ME!" _she yelled and pushed me on the floor _"I said don't touch me. If you're so strong you should've did it yourself. You're too much of an ass to not do it yourself. I'm DONE! D-O-N-E DONE! PENELOPE!" _Chad headed towards the door_

"Devon! Can you come get your girlfriend please?" _he yelled down the hall. I got up and pushed her down_

"Fuck you!" _she got up and back handed me. I lost one fight before I'm not about to lose a fight to one of my family members. I slapped her back, soon enough we were fighting _"I hate you" _It was worse than when I fought Sonny. Portlyn's hits were much harder. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me off. I looked up and Devon was holding me back_

"I HATE YOU! YOU BITCH! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I WENT ON THE TOUR WITH YOU AND YOU'RE GETTING MAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO GO THROUGH WITH IT ANYMORE! THAT'S FUCKED UP, PEN"

"IT'S NO SURPRISE WHY YOU GOT KICKED OFF OF THE SHOW! YOU WERE WEAK! YOU TURNED ON ME!" _Chad was holding Portlyn back while Chloe stood in between us just in case one of us broke free. _

"What is going on in here?" _Marissa came in confused and oblivious_

"What does it look like?" _Trevor said _"They're fighting"

"What is with the fighting on this tour? You know what… I'm calling Condor. We're leaving. We're going back to L.A. I can't put up with this fighting anymore" _she pulled out her phone and went in the hallway_

"Great… you see what you did?" _Trevor said. My chest still rose rapidly. I was heated. Marissa came back into the room while she was still on the phone_

"Okay…. Alright… Tonight… bye" _she glared at us. _"That was Condor. Get your bags packed. He's booking us tickets for tonight. 12:00 in the morning. Congratulations. You completely fucked up your tour" _she smiled and walked out._

* * *

CHAD POV

_Penelope pushed herself out of Devon's arm after she had calmed down. Portlyn was already sitting in the chair her head between her knees. Everyone was still in our room_

"Good job, really" _Chloe sighed. Everyone looked at her _"No… really good fucking job" _she sat next to Trevor. We were all silent just taking in what just happened. We're going home early._

"Penelope…" _Portlyn said _

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Port" _Penelope sighed and sat next to her. How can they make up like that?_

"How can you make up after something like that happened?" _I asked walking over to my suitcase and just shoving everything else in it_

"We're family…" _the said in unison. I scoffed and pulled out my phone_

'**Portlyn and Penelope got into a fight' – CDC**

'**So…' – SM**

'**Were coming home early' – CDC**

'**Early as in?' – SM**

'**Tonight' – CDC**

'**Was it that bad of a fight?' – SM **

'**Oh yeah' – CDC **

'**What time you guys going to get here?' – SM**

'**Around 3 in the morning' – CDC**

'**At the Condor studios hanger?' – SM **

'**Yep...' – CDC**

'**Okay' – SM **

"We didn't even get to go to Greece" _Devon complained _"I wanted Greek Salad"

"I'll make you some when we get home" _Penelope mumbled_

"Maybe next year will be better" _Trevor said_

"There isn't going to be a next year…" _Marissa said walking in the room. She handed out our passports that she kept. _"Budget cuts. This was your last tour for a while. You were going to find that out next week on the plane. But I guess now's a good time to know. You couldn't act like adults so you get treated like kids. I don't see anyone moving. PACK YOUR STUFF!" _the others scrambled out of the room to pack their stuff._

* * *

**A/N**

**Whoo… fast update! Everyone got their wish. Chad's coming home. *cue trumpets and fanfare* This chapter was chaotic a little. If you have any questions at leave them in the review and I'll answer them. Chapter 33 coming soon**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

**Hey guys. As always your reviews were amazing like I said in the last chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I update. I updated for 2-3 days striaght... how awesome is that... I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

SONNY POV

_The alarm clock woke me up around 2:30 in the morning. I stayed the night at Chad's house since I'm picking him up. I'm so glad he's back. Words can't explain how happy slash tired I am. I got up and turned the screaming alarm clock off. It was dark outside besides the street lights. I was a hot night. You could tell by the way the air conditioner automatically turned its self up. I took a shower and put on the white outfit I got from Vicki's Secret. I put on a tight shirt over it and a pair of jeans. I brushed my untamable hair and walked out. I decided to take his car since I figured he'd miss it. I got in the car and I see way he loved driving it. The engine was crazy loud. I snapped out of the trance and drove to LAX. It took be about an hour to get there. _

"ID please" _I gave her my Condor studios ID and the lady let me through_

* * *

CHAD POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are beginning our decent into L.A. I hope you had a wonderful flight. Please fasten your seatbelts" _The pilot said over the intercom. __The flight home was quiet. No one really talked. Everyone was too sad to acknowledge each other or give each other the time of day. Most of the time we slept or had our iPods on full blast. We were all awake now though. We were just glancing at each other waiting for someone to say something_

"So… this tour was fun" _Devon said_

"Yeah… fun" _Trevor mumbled _"That was our last tour. As soon as Penelope joins the cast it gets messed up"

"Shut up, Trevor" _Penelope spat _"Chad… I'm sorry" _she__ said. My jaw dropped. Is she really apologizing. I could care less. I'm glad I'm going home. I wanted to go home from the start _"Sorry for… everything. The plans... the fighting, Carmen"

"Uh…"

"I don't know if Sonny's going to accept my apology… but…"

"She's not. Knowing her… She's not. Don't even waste you apology on it" _she went silent. I felt the plane touchdown on the runway. It slowly made a series of turns as we made our way into the studios hanger. It came to a stop and powered down. _

"Welcome home, guys" _Marissa said unbuckling her seatbelt and stretching_

"Yay home" _Portlyn said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. I stood up and grabbed my carryon bags. The plane door opened and the bright fluorescent lights made my eyes hurt. Marissa got off the plane first. Then Portlyn and Devon. I got off after them, Chloe and Trevor following. When I walked down the steps I saw my car parked in the corner and a brunette leaning on the hood. There wasn't much too it. I missed it all. Her hair, face, smile, lips. We stared at each other for a while. She bit her lip as she smiled. I made my way over to her and pulled her into my arms. She pulled my close my by shirt and kissed me. I missed this so much. Tasted just like peaches, smelled just like Vanilla, which drove me wild._

"Sonny" _I whispered_

"Chad" _She let my tongue into her mouth. _"I missed you" _she ran her fingers through my hair. I reached down and grabbed her legs. Instinctively she wrapped them around my waist and giggled. So soft, so cute, so mine. _

"I love you… I love you… I love you"

"I love you too… so much" _she kissed me hard on the mouth. I held her tight against me as we kissed. I missed it too much not to stop. _"Mm… Polo Black" _She murmured against my lips. I smirked and kissed her running my hands down her back_. _I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I forgot we were in an aircraft hangar_

"We have to stop" _but she refused_

"I don't want to. You've been gone too long"

"We have to stop before I end up taking you on this floor" _she giggled and kissed me one more time. Carefully I put her down being cautious of her arm. The staff was putting my luggage in the trunk. I turned around and the cast was staring_

"Wow" _Trevor said _"Just wow. I wish I was coming home to that" _Chloe laughed and flicked the back of his neck_

"Sonny…" _Penelope stepped forward. I saw Sonny's whole demeanor change _"I'm sorry…" _She held out her hand to make a truce. Sonny blew out a breath of air and stepped forward._

"I refuse to step down to your immaturity level. But I don't accept you apology..." _She stated and ignored Penelope's hand. She looked at me and grabbed my bag off the floor. She put it in the back seat and got in the car. I followed her into the car. I sat in the passenger seat and strapped in. Sonny revved the engine and sped out of the airport hanger. _

* * *

SONNY POV

_He smells deliciously good. Odds are we're not going to make it up the stairs. If we do it would be a miracle. But I had a little surprise. I ran my fingers through his hair as I drove with one hand_

"Tawnitown?" _He read my cast and chuckled_

"Tawni claimed it…"

"I see"

"Missed me?"

"Hell. Yes"

"Good… because I missed you too. I have a late birthday present"

"Late birthday present?"

"Mhm…" _I pulled into his driveway and shut off the car _"One I think you'll like"

"I like whatever you do…" _he said in his deep voice. The voice that I go crazy for everyday._

"Keep that in mind" _I got out the car with him following me. I opened the front door and led him inside. _"We'll get the bags later" _he nodded in agreement. Like I said, we didn't even make it to the stairs before we started kissing. I passionately kissed him then broke away. I motioned him to follow me with my finger_

"Teasing…again" _I smirked. _

"Come upstairs" _I sauntered up the stairs feeling his eyes watching me. Before I could get to the top I felt his arms wrap around me. He kissed my neck. _"Chad…" _I chuckled_

"Yes…" _I kept going up the stairs. We finally made it into the bedroom with the unmade bed I slept in an hour ago _

"Sit…" _I pointed to the bed. He looked at me and sat. I dimmed the lights in the room. I slowly took off my shirt revealing the top half of the dress. _

"Wow…it looks so much better in person" _he narrowed his eyes_

"No touching… what so ever" _I said in a seductive voice. He sighed and I sniggered_

"That's not fair. You wear that, and then tell me no touching"

"No touching" _I slid off my pants and he took in a breath again_

"Sonny…" _he groaned. I walked over to him and kissed him _"That's not fair"

"Chad…" _I laid him back and straddled him. I felt his growing member against my core _"Happy Birthday… again" _he placed his hand on the back of my thigh. I took it off _"No touching…" _I placed tiny kisses along his jaw line then back up to his lips_

"I don't want to play games, Sonshine"

"How bad do you want it?"

"So bad…" _he bit his lip and began to up zip the back of the dress. _"So, so, bad" _I moved his hand and pinned it to his side _

"Ah, ah, ah no touching"

"Fuck the no touching…" _he flipped me over and hovered over me. I tugged his shirt off and threw it across the room. His hand swiftly unzipped the back of my dress and pushed the straps down my shoulders. I snaked my hands down and undid his jeans. I pushed them down with my feet and he stepped out of them. He was left in his boxers. God I missed his abs and his everything _"This needs to come off" _he kissed me and pulled down the rest of my dress and it found its way on the floor. I still had my panties on. He gently kneaded my breast while he sucked the other. He switched. Giving the other one the same care. _

"Chad…" _I moaned. It felt so good. Needing more of his touch I grasped the back of his neck pulling him down into a kiss. _"I need you… bad" _I said pushing down his boxers with my hands. He hooked his fingers around my underwear and pulled them down. I think they landed across the room _"Now" _He teased his member along my core_

"Now?" _he asked huskily_

"God…" _I moaned as he kissed my neck. _"Yes now…" _he chuckled and continued to tease _"Chad…" _I warned wanting him inside me_

"Sonny…" _I had a smug grin on his face_

"Chad…"

"Sonshine…" _he growled _

"Cha-" _he thrusted into me making my back arch in pleasure _"Ah fuck, Chad!" _I moaned. He lifted my hips and thrusted harder. I kissed his neck as he did. _"Harder" _I groaned wanting more. _

"Shit, Sonny" _he grunted as he moved faster and harder before. Our breathing became more ragged and uneven as time went by. _"So fucking tight" _I fisted his hair as my voice and pants became higher and faster. I wrapped my legs around him causing him to go deeper. He took me in his arms. His muscles holding me in place._

"Chad!" _I kissed him hard on the mouth. A knot began to form in the pit of my stomach. My release was coming fast and hard _"Oh… fuck..." _My hips bucked in pleasure while I trembled. My eyes fluttered shut as I reached my high, my muscles contracting around his member repeatedly. _"Fuck, Chad!" _He continued moving not stopping. I grasped the sheets underneath me._

"Sonny... ah shit… Sonny" _he groaned. He started to tense and his thrusts got slower. He tensed fully and came inside me. _"Sonny" _he breathed. I pressed my lips to his in lust as he slowly withdrawn. He laid next to me. Our bodies close and hot. My chest rose as I tried to catch my breath. Chad Dylan Cooper is mine. My boyfriend, best friend, lover. I bit my lip and giggled to myself. I moved closer to him. Though it's almost dark in the room his crystal blue eyes penetrated mine. Making melt into his arms._

* * *

CHAD POV

_I had missed the sound of her voice yelling my name as she came I missed her soft creamy delicate skin under mine. The conversations, her laughs, everything. This girl lying right in my arms besides me was mine and I loved it. _

"What are you thinking about?" _she asked_

"You…"

"Good things?"

"Excellent things…"

"Hmm… what a coincidence. I was thinking about you too"

"Really…?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you thinking about me?"

"I think that I love you and you're amazing…"

"Hmm… I love you too. And you're right… I am amazing" _She chuckled and turned to face me. Even in this dark room I can see her milky brown eyes_

"Oh… how I missed the arrogance" _she laughed _"One of your many qualities" _I laughed_

"I think I inherited it"

"Right" _she smiled _"Who would've thought that Chad Dylan Cooper would fall in love with Sonny Monroe"

"Falling in love with you was beyond my control" _she smiled and shivered. I lifted the comforter over her and my body_

"And how is that…?"

"The day you came into my dressing room when you found out that I really didn't say those bad things about you is the day I fell for you" _I put my hand on her cheek and made tiny circles with my thumbs _"You made me fall. And I fell hard"

"The day I heard you cry in the hospital was the day I fell for you, Mr. Cooper"

"Why that day?"

"I heard you cry. Over me. I don't know any guy that cried over a girl…"

"Mm… you mean a lot to me"

"As you to me…" _she lightly kissed me _"You're not like others. You don't mind talking about love stuff"

"Nah… now that I know what it truly feels like I embrace it" _I grinned. It's 4:30 on a Sunday morning. How am I not tired?_

"Embrace the love…" _she chuckled_

"I guess that's what happens when two worlds collide" _she laughed and looked at me through her eyelashes_

"Yeah… two completely different worlds" _she ran her hand down my arm_

"We're not that different..."

"Not at all… It's scary how alike we are" _she murmured _

"I know… but that's what makes us greater" _I grabbed her leg and hitched it over my waist so she was straddling me_

"I want to show you my new room tomorrow…" _she pressed her warm cheek into my hand._

"Is it nice…?"

"It's beautiful. But…"

"But what?"

"It's needs to be christened" _she hinted_

"Christened… really?" _I raised my eyebrows. _

"Mhm" _she groaned. I felt the heat from her core against my member. She wanted it… again_

"I might have to work on that" _We chuckled. She slid down on my member and shuddered _"Fuck…" _I groaned as she slowly rotated her hips_

"Oh" _she moaned. I put my hands on her hips guiding her movements, making it easier. Her hands found its way to my chest. She steadied herself as she moved faster. _"Mm" _She bit her lip and threw her head back in ecstasy. _

"Sonny…" _I grunted as she moved faster. _"Ah…" _I moaned. I felt her muscles start to contract around my member. Her chest started to rise and fall faster._ "Fuck… fuck" _I watched her perfect curvy body move on top of mine. Making a huge knot form inside me. _

"Chad!" _she panted. I reached up and grabbed her hair. I pulled her down into a steamy kiss. Her tongue traced along my bottom lip begging, wanting entrance. I gladly gave. _"Oh god" _she moaned into the kiss as she came for the second time today. Her hip rolling slowed as I tensed. I came hard inside of her. My breathing slowed as she lifted herself off my member. She whimpered at the loss of contact. I kissed her one more time when she laid facing me._

"Wow..." _she exhaled_

"Damn…" _she laughed and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Her cool breath sent tingles down my arms as she breathed evenly_

"I know" _she mumbled _"You must have really missed me"

"You have no idea"

"I think I know how you feel" _She kissed my collarbone and I held her close . She sighed and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead. She giggled. I closed my eyes. I am completely happy with my life right now. Hell, I'm loving this position right now. If I could stay like this for the rest of my life… I would and I am. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Alison "Sonny" Monroe. I looked at her peacefully sleeping face and smiled._

* * *

**A/N**

**So… Liked, Loved, Hate, Bored? Chad's back people. Short chapter. I was itching to write a lemon so thats what this was about... But just because he's back doesn't mean there's less problems. Please review and let me know what you thought. Chapter 34 coming soon…**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Do you feel like this story is going on forever? Please tell me the honest truth. Important authors note at the bottom and I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

SONNY POV (A month later)

_Olivia and Jake's wedding was a month ago. It was small but nice. You can see the baby bump even more than before. They looked so happy together. I'm so happy for them. In other news my mom's wedding is next month. She already picked out her dress and I have to say… it's beautiful. She looks so good in it. I haven't seen her smile that much since forever. Saturday, 1:30, I was sitting cross legged on my bed wearing red soffee shorts and a black tank top; working on a song my mom asked me to sing for their first dance at the wedding. Chad on the other hand refuses to stop distracting and touching me._

"Chad"

"Hm?" _he hummed_

"Stop"

"I'm not doing anything" _she said burying his head in my neck_

"Come on… I have to write this" _I chuckled_

"So… keep writing" _he murmured _"I'm just minding my business, Monroe"

"Come on…" _I groaned pushing him off me_

"How much have you written so far?"

"Not a lot with you touching me"

"I'm not touching you" _he said leaning on my shoulder_

"Cooper, will you please stop so I can finish this. Then you can have anything you want"

"As… _tempting _as that sounds; I don't want anything"

"So then off…" _I pushed him off again_

"I'm comfortable here" _he leaned on me again_

"I bet you are…" _another lyric popped into my head. I quickly jotted it down before I lost the thought_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… nothing at all" _I laughed softly_

"It has to mean something" _He pushed the hair off the side of my neck and kissed the bare spot behind my ear_

"Chad… come on… stop…" _I groaned and giggled_

"Fine…"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Absolutely" _I tossed my song book on the bedside table and kissed him. _

"I thought you had to write"

"I got writers block"

"That sucks…"

"Sure does, especially when you keep getting distracted" _I sighed and he scoffed_

"I didn't distract you"

"Whatever" _I shrugged and smiled. He tilted his head and gently pushed me down. The house phone rang, the special ring when someone is waiting downstairs for you. Ignoring it knowing my mom will pick it up. She soon did._

"You distracted yourself by paying attention to me" _he poked my stomach and I giggled. He smirked and started tickling me _"Your attention span sucks"

"Stop…" _I said in between my laughs_

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Chad…" _I laughed. He stopped and I caught my breath. He soon started again making me laugh real loud and shutting my eyes. I tried catching his hands to stop but couldn't laughing makes me weak _"Stop…" _I heard the front door close downstairs but paid no attention to it. He stopped and chuckled. Trying to suppress my laughter I pulled him down into a kiss. Which didn't work because I kept snickering against his lips. He wove his hand underneath my back and pressed my body into his_

"I stopped tickling you, you know"

"I know… but I can't stop" _I giggled. He laughed and connected his lips to mine again. The snickering soon stopped as I got into it. In the process of him on top of me I heard a voice clear. Chad quickly got off of me and stood on the other side of the bed_

"Sonny…?" _the clean cut, partially gray haired man asked_

"Dad!" _I got up fixing my shirt that was halfway up to my waist. He walked over to me gave me a big hug and a kiss on the top of my head. I haven't seen him in 4 whole years._

"Sonshine… how are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Business trip. Some celebrity wants me to design a car for him"

"Oh" _he pointed at Chad who was standing there awkwardly _"Dad, this is my boyfriend-"

"Chad" _my dad finished my sentence _"On the cover of _every_ magazine" _I walked over to Chad to let him greet my dad_

"Chad, this is my dad, Anthony Chavez"

"Hi…" _Chad said and shook his hand _"Nice to meet you"

"Same here" _I saw him glance at the ring on Chad's finger then over Chad's face who was staring at his shoes. _

* * *

CHAD POV

_Well this is a very awkward way to meet her dad. I'm a little scared. He's tall and buff and tough looking. She defiantly looks more like her mom. He just kept staring at me like I stole something. Well I kind of stole his daughter but still._

"Come downstairs" _he said _"Heather's down there. I want you to meet her"

"Uh… okay. Just give me a couple of minutes" _Sonny said and walked him to the door. She closed it behind her and turned to me pushing her hair back_

"I'm a dead man" _I sighed. She laughed_

"No. You'll be fine. At least when you met my dad you were dressed. When I met yours I was half naked and wet"

"He walked in on us. You're shirt halfway up. I'm scared" _I whispered_

"Me too. I never met Heather. So you have to endure it with me"

"Not scared about that but fine" _I groaned. She smiled and started walking down the stairs. I followed behind her. When we got downstairs everyone was gathered in the living room. Her mom standing to the side waiting for us. She pulled both of us her way_

"He did a surprise visit" _Connie chewed at her nails _"I don't know why"

"Obviously. We haven't seen him in 4 years" _Sonny said _"Maybe he just wanted to visit" _she grabbed my hand and started walking over to the living room_

"He had perfect timing" _I said sarcastically. Sonny chuckled_

"What'd you say?" _Connie asked_

"Nothing…" _I mumbled. Sonny chuckled again. We sat down on the couch opposite of them._

"Sonny…this is Heather, Heather this is Sonny"

"Sonny it's so nice to meet you" _The dirty blonde got up and hugged Sonny. Sonny hesitantly hugged Heather back. _"You're father talked so much about you. I'm so glad I can finally see who he is talking about. You're such a beautiful young lady"

"Um… thanks" _Sonny said _"So uh…" _she cleared her throat. She fiddled with the ring on her hand trying to find something to say_

"Sorry that was so rude of me" _Heather said looking at me _"You are?"

"Chad… Chad her boyfriend"

"I saw you on Leno, sweetheart. You can really sing" _Her dad said_

"Uh… thanks" _she mumbled_

"I'm glad to see you got your cast off? I was worried my little girl got hurt"

"Mm" _She mumbled again_

"Although you're strong. You survived after what happened with James. Which by the way… why didn't you call me? I would've been over here in a second"

"I um… didn't really survive the first half of it" _she chuckled_

"But… that must've been traumatic" _Heather said_

"I kind of don't want to talk about it. Talking about it means reliving it. We agreed to move on in this house. You could look it up if you want… it's on the internet"

"Oh" _he cleared his throat _"How are you feeling now?"

"Fine, dad. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Just a little sad that my little girl didn't call me"

"Huh, can you please stop calling me your little girl. I wouldn't have had to call if you would've been here" _She sighed_

"You know I couldn't be here. I was in Arizona…"

"No… I mean in my life dad. You could've called me when you saw the magazines, Leno, Tween weekly or for my birthday"

"I was in your life…"

"Hell, you could've sent me a card"

"I've been meaning too. I really have" _she wouldn't look up at her dad. No matter what he said. _

"Right" _she scoffed. _"I'm going to go get something we could munch on" _she got up and went into the kitchen. Leaving her mother and me sitting on the couch with Anthony and Heather_

"So should I do the whole father thing and interrogate?" _he asked. I chuckled but he didn't _"How did you meet Sonny?"

"Work…"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 17 a month ago"

"How long have you to been boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"2 and a half years… I think"

"Do you love her?"

"With everything"

"You live with your family?"

"No… I live alone"

"Why…"

"Family issues"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" _he sat up and glared at me. Um… fuck. I have never been asked this question and the look on his face is the same look a bull has when he sees red_

"Chad!" _Sonny yelled from the kitchen. Saved by the bell._

* * *

"Coming…" _I got up and quickly made my way to the kitchen _"Your dad is scary" _she was sitting on the counter waiting for the popcorn to finish popping_

"He's just being a dad"

"You okay…?"

"I'm fine…" _she swung her legs like a little kid _"Are _you _okay?"

"Your dad doesn't like me"

"And you know that how?"

"I wouldn't like my daughter's boyfriend if I walked in on them making out on her bed"

"You have a point but still"

"You were quiet the whole time. One word answers" _I stood in between her legs _

"There's not really much to say"

"You wouldn't even look him in the face, Sonny"

"Well… it's not a big deal" _she hopped off the counter and stood in front of me. Putting her hands on her hips. The microwave beeped twice; letting us know the popcorn was ready. Someone's phone went off. I assumed it was Heathers by the voice. The front door closed. She must be taking it outside _"I want to see what they're going to do when she's gone" _Sonny stood at the edge of the corner trying to ease drop on her parents while Heather was out. I stood behind her listening. _

"Why are you really here, Anthony?"

"To see Allison. It's been four years"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing… I can't come and see my little girl? Who by the way, shouldn't have her boyfriend in her room. Why would you let him up there? I walked in on them, her shirt halfway up"

"I highly doubt they would do anything with me in the house" _I wouldn't doubt that. You should never doubt that _"And… it's either his house unsupervised or her house. Where I'm here"

"Connie. The boy lives alone. I'm not going to let him ruin our daughter" _Ruin?_

"He's not ruining her… He's been helping her" _Damn straight _

"Helping her what? Learn how to fuck? Connie, a 17 and 16 year old should not be left alone in rooms by themselves. We learned that, didn't we?"

"You were 22, I was 22. Half the time they are at work"

"Connie… do not ruin my daughter. She already dyed her hair purple, wearing more makeup. She won't become a slut"

"Anthony… you don't know what's been going on. Four years you haven't said a word to your daughter. Don't you think that messed her up already? You came out on a business trip. You stopped on your way. You didn't come just 'cuz you wanted to see her" _Sonny stepped forward. I grabbed her shoulder preventing her from going any further. _

"Just let them talk it out" _I said_

"No" _so stubborn_

"You're going to regret it. I don't want you and your father to end up like me and mine" _I winced_

"I'm not going to say anything I regret"

"Sonny…"

"Let go" _she sighed. I dropped my hand and shoved it in my pocket. She slowly walked forward and faced her dad_

"Dad, I was raped. My virginity was taken. Don't you think that would hurt? Don't you think I needed that fatherly figure at the time? Someone to tell me it was going to be okay and I'm here with you. You weren't there. You promised me nothing would ever hurt me. Chad was there. He helped. Just because you come back after four years doesn't mean you can control me" _Heather came back in confused on the situation _"Chad is the only guy I've been...with. That doesn't make me a slut, dad. Technically, it makes me one of a kind" _she smiled _"I do appreciate your visit, I really do and I will always love you. No matter how long you haven't been around. But don't come here to insult me. I can do much worse, right now" _she said calmly still not looking her father in the eye_

"You… heard"

"Yeah. I heard" _I leaned against the wall and watched everything unfold. Sonny went upstairs and I heard her door close softly. Mr. Monroe tilted his head and looked at me. I gave a lopsided grin. He walked over to me._

"Take. Care. Of. Her" _I nodded _"If anything else happens, I have extra air miles on my gold card. I could be here in an instant" _I chuckled and nodded. He shook my hand again before turning around and standing next to Heather_

"It was nice meeting you Connie, it wasn't awkward at all" _Heather said_

"Uhm... same here" _Connie said. They shook hands again. Anthony hugged Connie and walked out. She closed the door behind them and leaned against it. She gestured for me to go upstairs and talk to Sonny_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I heard the front door close. Through those words I had with my dad I found more inspiration for my song. My hands were flying as I wrote. Every line I wrote more inspiration came. My door opened and closed. Chad laid back on the edge of my bed_

"Oh my god, you're writing" _he gasped _"How do you get inspiration out of that"

"I don't know, I just did" _I shrugged_

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope"

"Want to sit here in silence?"

"Yup"

"I can't do silence. It kills me" _I chuckled_

"What did my dad ask you? When I was in the kitchen" _I closed the book and put it besides me_

"First he asked how old I was, how long we've been going out, if I love you, if I live with my family and my intentions" _I chuckled. He asked the questions he told me he was going to ask _"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… it just seems so cliché. What are your intentions with my daughter? What did you say?"

"You called me before I could answer"

"Lucky you"

"Lucky me is right. I would've fucked up that question completely" _I laughed. He ran his hand over his face_ "Do you like your stepmom?"

"She's not my stepmom"

"But she's married to your dad. So… she is your stepmom"

"She is NOT my stepmom"

"Alright. Do you like her?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it"

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"Yes, Chad"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Absolutely, positively good" _I got up leaned over him and gave him a kiss. An upside down kiss _"We got to remember to lock my door next time"

"Definitely"

* * *

PENELOPE POV

_I've been done messing with Chad and Sonny. I was bored with it. I decided to open my eyes and tend to Devon. I'm really happy with the relationship. I love him he loves me. Marissa just reminded Condor about the fights that were going on the other day. Right now I'm in a meeting with my parents and Condor. I've been silent the whole time. _

"So, Penelope's behavior hasn't been the greatest. She was in a fight on tour with Portlyn"

"It was between family members" _I spat _"That doesn't count"

"Also in a fight with Sonny Monroe"

"Mr. Condor" _My dad sat forward _"What are you trying to say here? Our daughter fights as self defense"

"I understand that but we have rules here. If she breaks those rules she has to face the consequences"

"Which is?" _I asked_

"She is suspended from Mackenzie falls for a month. That is for both the fights she has been in since she has been here"

"Mr. Condor sir… just give me another warning" _I pleaded_

"I can't I won't be known to go easy on people. Those consequences are for everyone"

"Condor please… I need this job"

"In addition to being suspended she will attend public school that month that she is suspended"

"Public School" _I sneered _"Public fucking school. Condor please. I don't want to go back there. Can't I do school here on the studio ground?"

"No. That's for the actors that are working not suspended"

"Mr. Condor, is there anything else besides Public School?" _My dad asked. I'm ticked off. So fucking ticked off. _

"There's working on the studios in the cafeteria" _he also suggested_

"Fine" _I grumbled _"I'll work in the cafeteria, then. What do I have to do?"

"Serve food and whatever the head lady tells you to do"

"Do I get to stay in my dressing room during break?"

"You're not allowed on any sets. You have 30 minute breaks instead of 2 hours. You have to be to work at 7 to get food prepared for the day"

"SEVEN A.M! Damn. Mr. Condor please"

"That will be all for today. I expect you here Monday morning. Bright and Early" _I stood up and smiled. I flipped him off and walked out. I think my parents shook his hand and walked out behind. I was fuming, I hate my life._

"Young lady, stop right there" _My mom yelled. I continued storming to the car _"Penelope Balitico, stop!" _She yelled again. My dad caught my arm and pulled me to a stop_

"What!" _I snapped _

"You will not behave like this anymore. All the fighting and the swearing. The attitudes have got to stop. You're only sixteen! You are not a grown women!" _My dad said between his teeth_

"Or what dad! Or what! You gonna take away my phone! My car! Go ahead! Personally, I don't give a fuck anymore, dad!"

"Or we're moving back to Nevada. Your choice! Take your pick. I have no problem moving back" _I folded my arms over my chest and sighed. Whoa I'm not moving back to Nevada_

"Fine. You only need 2 plates tonight. I'm not coming home"

"Like hell you aren't" _he said_

"I'm not. I'm going out. I'll call you tomorrow"

"You aren't going out. We drove you here" _My mom stepped next to me_

"I'll go home get my keys and then leave" _I mumbled _"Let's go" _We walked out of the building and went to the car. As soon as we got home I grabbed my car keys and walked back out. I heard them calling my name as I left. I ignored them and got in my car. I sped down the freeway. BANG! BANG! I slammed on Devon's front door waiting for him to answer. His mom answered the door and smiled_

"Hi Penelope"

"Hi Mrs. DeVane is Devon home?"

"Yeah… he's u-"

"Mom who's at the door" _Devon came down the stairs and saw me standing in the doorway. _"I got it, Ma" _his mother smiled at me again and walked away. _"Hey…" _he kissed my cheek_

"Hey…" _I said sadly. Then he really looked at me_

"What's wrong? How'd the meeting go?" _he pulled me inside and led me upstairs and into his room. He pushed the door closed._

"Fine…" _I plopped down on one of his dark blue bean bags_

"What'd he say?"

"I got suspended" _A tear rolled down my cheek_

"Suspended? From the show?"

"For a month" _Another tear came down. Then another_

"A whole month?"

"… I have to work in the cafeteria as a server" _Then another. He sat in the bean bag next to mine and pulled me into a hug. My face against his chest. He ran his hands up and down my back as I silently sobbed. The tears cascaded down like a waterfall_

* * *

CHAD POV

"I'm so bored" _I groaned and rolled onto Sonny's carpeted floor_

"Do you think the floor is going to entertain you?"

"It might. I'm bored"

"Entertain yourself"

"How?"

"Shh…" _She stood up and opened her door_

"What's wrong?" _I got up and stood next to her_

"Shh" _she shushed me again and put her finger over my lip. I lightly bit it and chuckled. She pulled her hand back _"Did you just bite me?" _I chuckled again_

"What happened?"

"Kyle and my mom are doing it again" _she walked over to her closet and slipped on a pair of jeans and converses _"We're leaving"

"Why? You can barely hear it"

"Wait for it" _she walked over to the door and held it open_

"OH GOD!" _One of them yelled_

"Oh…gross. Are they doing it with the door open?"

"No… my mom's just that loud" _I laughed softly _

"Why is that funny?"

"Because your loud too" _I sniggered._ _She shot daggers at me then punched me in the arm _

"Can you get your stuff please?" _I pushed my Vans on and grabbed my keys and my phone. We ran down the hallway to the elevator and waited. After about five minutes the elevator came and we got in. _"Chaddy…" _she smiled_

"No"

"How do you even know if I wanted something?"

"What is it then?" _she grabbed my car keys out of my hand_

"I was just going to say that I'm driving" _she stuck her tongue out_

"No, no"

"Come on… I love your car"

"I love my car too"

"So why can't I drive it if we both love it"

"Because it's my baby"

"I thought I was your baby?"

"No. My car is my baby. You're my love, Sonny. Complete and total difference"

"You drive my car all the time. So I'm driving yours. No if ands or buts"

"Sonny"

"Chad. You don't even know where we are going" _The elevator dinged and we got off. We walked through the lobby and to the car. She got in the driver seat with me on the passenger side. She pressed the button to put the top back and put the key in the ignition_

"Do not rev the engine" _Then the V8 engine roared as she turned the key. VROOM! _"Really, Sonny, Really?" _I turned to her. _

"I am in love with your car…" _She stepped on the gas pedal again, revving the engine again. She took the car out of park and sped toward the freeway._

"Where are we going?"

"Tawni's"

"Why…?"

"She's fun"

"No she's not"

"When she's alone she's not. When she's with Nico it's different" _We weren't even in the car twenty minutes when we got off at the exit and sped through the back roads. She pulled up to a big fence with the gold letter 'H' on it. Sonny leaned over through the window and pressed the button _

"Sonny!" _Tawni's voice yelled through the speaker_

"Open the gate" _she yelled. The black gate slid open to the right. We drove down a straight dirt road and turned into a circle. We stopped in front of her house_

"Tawni lives here?"

"Obviously" _We got out the car and walked up the steps to her house. Before we got to the door it was opened by Nico._

"How did you know he was here?"

"It's Saturday. Most guys are with their girls Saturday. Duh"

"Hey Sonny…" _she hugged him and walked in the house _"Sup Chad"

"Nothing much" _I followed behind Sonny and followed her to the backyard. Tawni was lounging by her pool in her bathing suit_

"Sonshine" _She stood and kissed Sonny's cheek. _"I see you came to Tawnitown"

"You live with your parents Tawni" _Sonny said_

"I know but it's still Tawnitown" _she smiled and looked at me _"Chad" _She scoffed_

"Blondie" _I retorted _

"I'm going to go drink your soda. I'm thirsty" _Sonny said and walked inside to the kitchen_

"Are you going to Sonny's moms wedding?" _I asked Tawni and Nico who was sitting next to her_

"Yeah… I think. The invitation's around here somewhere"

"Tawni!" _Sonny yelled_

"Yeah!"

"Can I borrow one of your bathing suits?"

"Yeah… I'll get you one!" _she shot up and walked in the house leaving Nico and me._

"So…" _I said_

"We haven't really talked since that time in Sonny's dressing room, when James was there"_ I grimaced at his name_

"Yeah. I know. I want to thank you"

"For what?"

"Keeping her company when I was on tour and keeping quiet about him"

"Oh no problem, dude" _he smiled _"Besides, Sonny's one of my best friends"

"She's everyone's best friend"

"True that" _we laughed. Tawni and Sonny came through the sliding back door. My jaw dropped_

* * *

SONNY POV

_Since Tawni's bathing suits are like floss I had no choice to choose a green one that wasn't as revealing as the others. It looked good but I felt like I was naked. I shuddered at the bead of sweat the rolled down my neck. Fuck it was hot_

"Damn Sonny" _She walked in the room and stared at me_

"What?"

"Did you always have a body like that" _I turned a deep scarlet_

"Yes…"

"I know what would make it better" _she smirked devilishly at my hair_

"No"

"Come on" _she pulled me into the bathroom and pulled out a brush. She teased my roots making it have more volume_

"Tawni… it's just going to get messed up in the pool"

"Hush…" _she hissed_

"I hate you" _I spat_

"Love you too" _she was finished in a couple of seconds. _"Does Chad have board shorts?"

"No"

"I think my brother has extra. Let me see" _She skipped out. She came back in with a white board shorts and held him up _"Would these fit?"

"I don't know what size he wears" _I snatched them out of her hand and grabbed a towel. She slid the back door open to where Nico and Chad was sitting on the lawn chairs. He stared at me holding his breath_

"See… you should always let me do your hair and stuff" _Tawni whispered _

"I still hate you" _I whispered back_

"Oh you love me" _she grinned and walked over to Nico. I held up the pair of shorts in front of Chad's face. He pulled them out of my hand and went into the house. Tawni laughed. _

"Shut up" _I giggled. The intercom buzzed she stood up to go answer it. Chad came out and took my hand._

"You have got to stop… with" _he looked me up and down _"This" _he gestured to my body_

"You have got to stop with…" _I looked his chest up and down _"That"

"Don't be a smart ass"

"Or what?" _I narrowed my eyes and smiled. He picked me up and walked towards the pool _"No!" _I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck _"Do not throw me!" _I laughed_

"Say sorry"

"Sorry" _he put me down. I kissed him placing my hands on his chest. I pushed him into the pool. And he went down with a splash. I held my sides as I laughed _"That was too easy" _I giggled_

"Oh… funny little Sonny" _he held his hand out to help him up_

"I'm not falling for that. I'm not stupid"

"I'm not going to pull you in. I promise" _he said in a serious voice. I put my hand out. I helped him up and out of the pool. _"Give me a hug"

"No… you're soaking wet"

"Come… right here" _he opened his arms_

"No…" _I laughed and backed up_

"Sonny… you know you want to" _I stepped back further. My back bumped into someone. It was Nico. He grabbed under my arms and Chad grabbed my legs. _

"No!" _I laughed and tried to get out of their holds. I was in the air for about 3 seconds when I hit the water. I came up sputtering for air _"I hate you two" _I treaded water. Tawni came back and glared at me _

"What happened?" _she asked_

"Nico and Chad happened" _I spat. They stared at her and rushed towards her picking her up the same way they did me_

"Wait!" _she screamed but they didn't listen. She was thrown into the pool just like I was. She came up from underwater. The guys jumped in after. _"You guys suck!"

"Aww" _Nico whined and hugged her _"It's going to be okay" _she huffed. Chad and I laughed. He kissed my temple and squeezed my sides making me giggle. I turned around and kissed him on the mouth_

"I'll get you back" _I said_

"And how is that?"

"Don't worry about that" _I smiled and kissed him again_

"Should I be scared?"

"No… not at all" _I laughed and kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss_

"Pizza, Grady and Carmen are here" _Tawni said. I pulled back from Chad_

"What?" _I asked _"Are you serious?"

"Relax, Sonny" _Chad said rubbing my sides. Tawni and Nico got out of the pool to help Grady with the 4 boxes of pizza he was carrying_

"I am relaxed…" _I lied and faked a smile. I kissed him one more time before following him out of the pool_

"Hey guys" _Carmen greeted nicely_

"Hi" _we said back. Tawni and put the boxes of Pizza on the table outside and opened them. One was cheese, one was pepperoni, one was sausage and one was had everything. We all sat down at the brown wooden rectangular table and ate in silence. I began to think deviously. Discreetly I reached down and softly laid my hand on Chad's knee. I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I smirked and moved my hand up an inch._

"How was your day, Sonny?" _Carmen asked_

"Eventful"

"Eventful how?"

"Why do you want to know?" _I moved my hand up his leg more. Keeping my face expressionless_

"Just making conversation" _She shrugged_

"My father visited after a couple of years"

"Really? How was that?"

"Well in the beginning it was weird it turned into a _growing_ problem in the middle. At the end it was alright" _Chad pursed his lips and coughed. My hand was dangerously close to his member. I fought back a smirk as everyone was waiting for Carmen to say something_

"Huh. That sounds very eventful"

"Yeah… it was"

"Excuse me, Sonny can I talk to you for a second" _Chad got up and went inside the house. I crossed my legs in the chair, mentally smirking. He stood in the doorway _"Now! Please!" _he yelled. I got up and made my way toward the house. As soon as I got in the doorway my arm was pulled quickly. I was pulled up the stairs and into the one of the three bathrooms. He pushed the door closed and pressed me up against it hard _"You must like games" _He kissed me hard on the mouth _

"No… I love them" _I mumbled against his lips. I felt his boner against my thigh as he pressed his body and lips to mine. His fingers hooked through the bikini bottoms and pulled them down slowly. I pushed his board shorts down, and they pooled around his ankles. _"You must love them too" _He pushed me back by my hips and thrusted into me hard _"Fuck…" _I moaned. My back rubbed against the wall. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist_

"Sonny" _he groaned and continued thrusting. _"Shit" _he hissed. He grabbed my other leg and pulled it up, wrapping it around his waist_

"C-Chad" _I managed to get out between my breaths. _"God" _I bit my lip and opened my eyes. He opened his and I kissed him. Fighting for dominance I heard someone running up the stairs. He must've heard it too when he put his hand over my mouth and kept thrusting. All you could hear was his and my heavy ragged breathing and occasionally a few low groans and moans. _"Fuck" _I moaned into his hand. I began to tremble hard and my walls slowly begun to pulse _"Fuck, fuck, fuck… Chad" _I groaned into his hand as I came. My throat hitched at the event. My chest rising and falling rapidly_

"Shit…" _he hissed very low and came inside me. _"Shit… Sonny" _he finished and breathed. He removed his hand from my mouth and kissed me, slowly, passionately, lovingly. I kissed him back, cupping his face and smiling. _"No more games" _He put his forehead to mine and looked me in the eyes. He winked and I giggled._

"That was me getting you back" _I reached down and pulling up my bottoms. He did the same. _"You know you loved it"

"I think we should go out now. We've been gone for 25 minutes, maybe"

"Yeah…" _I sighed. I opened the bathroom door and peered out. I stepped out into the hallway with him behind me. We made our way down the steps and back to the backyard. We slid the door open back door. Everyone was in the pool playing around_

"Hey where did you guys go? We were looking for you?" _Grady said_

"I got yelled at" _He said. Starting to make up some bullshit lie_

"By who…?"

"Gloria"

"Your maid?" _Carmen asked_

"Yup"

"Anyway. I was thinking everyone should just crash here. It would be fun" _Tawni suggested_

"I'm down" _Nico said. Everyone agreed. I looked at Chad and he looked at me and shrugged_

"We're in" _I smiled. I texted my mom and told her I was crashing at Tawni's place. She said it was alright and to be safe. She lent the boys her brothers stuff which no one knows where he's at. I think he's at USC. She let us borrow her sleeping stuff which was a little too big for me. She set up blankets and pillows on the den floor. Nico ordered more pizza around one in the morning. Then we didn't go to bed until around three in the morning. We stayed up talking and watching movies and playing games and eating. Loud laughs and giggles. Come to find out Carmen is a really cool person, so far. _

* * *

**A/N**

**So long chapter. I made it long because I took long to update. I'm sorry about that. The important others note is that Lacrosse season started so I will try my very best to update frequently. Please review on what you thought about everything. Chapter 35 coming soon.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**

**Hey guys. I loved your reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. So here's chapter 35. Enjoy**

* * *

SONNY POV

_I was sleeping peacefully next to Chad until it was slowly interrupted by someone kicking my foot softly_

"Sonny…" _They whispered _"Sonny wake up" _I squinted as my eyes opened. It was still dark in the room but you can see the sunlight shining through the curtains. Tawni was standing over me her hair partially held in a ponytail_

"What?" _I mumbled_

"My mom's not making us breakfast this morning so we have to make it ourselves" _Tawni said_

"Ugh" _I groaned and pushed my head back against the pillow_

"Wake up" _She whispered one last time. I looked up and saw Carmen waiting on the stairs. Then looked around at the guys that were still dead to the world_

"Alright…" _I sighed and pushed myself up. Chad's arm that rested lightly on my lower back dropped as I stood. I yawned big_

"Do you guys always wake up like that?" _Carmen whispered_

"Like what?"

"His arm around you?" _she laughed and yawned_

"Not all the time" _Sometimes I wake up on his chest or him on my shoulder_

"Come on" _I followed Tawni and Carmen upstairs into her massive kitchen. I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes. Carmen did the same text to me except she was leaning on my shoulder _"You guys… wake up" _Tawni pushed us and we almost fell to the floor_

"So tired" _I moaned and chuckled _"What are we making?" _I asked fighting to keep my eyes open_

"Let's see what we got" _Tawni went over to the fridge and pantry. From the fridge she got eggs and bacon. From the pantry she got pancake mix. She took out some bowls and skillets and turned everything on. After about 40 minutes the eggs, bacon and pancakes were done. We put everything on plates and took out condiments. I went down to go wake up the boys. Light snoring was coming from all of them. I walked over to Grady and leaned down, lightly shaking him. He stirred_

"Grady… there's breakfast upstairs" _he slowly sat up and went up the stairs. I walked over to Nico _"Dude, breakfast upstairs" _he blinked open his eyes and went up the stairs. I stepped over to Chad and stood over him. The covers on the bottom half of his body. His black wife beater showed his perfect muscles and chest. His hair partially unruly but could be tamed if he runs his fingers through it. I straddled him and pressed my lips to his. Soon I felt his fingers weave through mine and him start to kiss back. My hair fell onto his face and I pushed it back, kissing him again._

"Good morning to you too" _He smiled and slowly opened his watery deep crystal blue eyes, making me go weak at the knees. I snapped out of my trance._

"There's breakfast upstairs" _I smiled back and kissed him again and stood up. He stood up, ran his hands through his hair and pulled me close by the waist._

"What kind of breakfast?"

"Breakfast that you eat" _I said in a duh tone. He laughed and kissed me. After about five minutes we went upstairs. Everyone was at the table setting up their food with the syrup and stuff. Chad and I sat down._

"The girls made breakfast for the guys?" _Grady said _"Wow"

"Well… technically Tawni and I didn't do anything" _Carmen started _"Sonny made the pancakes"

"As always Sonny made the hardest thing" _Nico laughed_

"No…" _Tawni whined _"Bacon pops and that shit hurts" _We all laughed _"I'm serious" _We all laughed again_

"So since we all slept over here last night on such short notice" _Carmen said _"What are we going to brush our teeth and stuff with" _The whole table got quiet and stared at Tawni._

"I think I have an extra pack of toothbrushes upstairs in my bathroom. And I think my mom threw all our clothes in the wash before she went to sleep. I'm not sure" _Tawni's front door opened and everyone looked at her _"What?"

"Who's that?" _I asked_

"I don't know" _She mumbled_

"What smells so good in here?" _You could tell it was a guy by the voice. Tawni's eyes grew wide and she smiled and jumped up out of her chair_

"Daniel!" _she yelled and ran_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" _Nico hissed and dropped his fork_

"Who's Daniel?" _Chad asked_

"Her older brother" _Nico said scared_

"Why do you look so shook?" _Grady asked_

"I never met him" _Nico said. I pursed my lips and held back a laugh. Nico got up and ran downstairs into the room we all slept in. I giggled_

"Guys" _Tawni came in with her brother behind her _"This is my brother Daniel. Daniel this is Sonny, Chad, Carmen, Grady and my…" _she looked at Nico's empty seat. Damn, Tawni's brother was… Damn. We all waved and smiled. He smiled back and waved. He was tall as hell and was wearing a grey USC short sleeve short and cargo shorts. Muscular as hell. He had blonde hair just like Tawni and blue eyes just like her. The only difference, he has dimples. Damn… just… damn. I looked up and found Carmen looking at me probably thinking the same thing I was thinking. We picked at our food. Suddenly not hungry anymore. Daniel went into the kitchen and left us at the table _"Where did Nico go?"

"He got scared because he never met your brother"

"Where though?"

"Downstairs" _she sighed and got up again. She walked downstairs to go find him. I was still fighting back laughs as Carmen still had that look on her face. She looked at me and it was like we started having a conversation. _

"Well fuck me" _Carmen mumbled low enough so only I could hear. She tilted her head. I chuckled. Grady looked at me then to Carmen._

"What's so funny?" _Grady asked_

"Nothing" _Both us girls said a little too fast_

"Okay" _he said weirdly_

"No! I don't wanna!" _We heard Nico yell as they both came up the stairs_

"Oh don't be a baby" _Tawni said _"Danny, this is Nico my-" _You could see everything going on from the kitchen_

"Best friend" _he lied_

"My boyfriend" _she corrected him. Daniel leaned off the counter and stared at Nico. Glancing between Tawni and Nico you can see him phasing into big brother mode. _

"Hm" _Daniel scoffed _"No he's not" _he shook his head and bit a piece of the extra bacon we had left_

"Yeah he is Daniel"

"No… you're too young to date"

"Says who?"

"Says me" _He crossed his muscular arms_

"Daniel… I'm 16"

"Tawni" _he mocked her voice _"I'm 19" _Nico was standing there scared and intimidated_

"So what… you started dating at 16"

"I'm a guy, a dude, a male… I'm not going to let my little sister date some boy"

"He's not some boy. He's my boyfriend and my co worker"

"Cut the crap, Tawni. Does mom know he stayed over here?"

"Yes"

"Does mom know the other boys stayed over here? Who are they too you?"

"Chad is Sonny's boyfriend and Grady is Carmen's boyfriend. All their brothers didn't mind meeting their boyfriends. Why do you have to act like a complete dick? Why are you home anyway?"

"Midterm break…. Whoa! Wait, wait, wait a fucking minute. You're all dating. And all slept over here last night. Does mom know you're all dating?" _he dropped his arms and the bacon._

"No" _she mumbled_

"Shit… what the hell went on last night?" _He flung his arms up_

"Nothing… we were in the pool for a while then ordered pizza, watched some movies, ordered more pizza and slept. Chill, Danny. Nothing happened"

"Yeah right… I want to hear it. I want to hear you say it"

"Hear what?"

"You know…"

"Jesus, Daniel really?" _He nodded._

"Yes… if you weren't you wouldn't admit it"

_She stomped and huffed _"Daniel Hart, I… your younger sister Tawni Hart is telling you that she is still a virgin" _Fucking liar. I chuckled_

"Is she really?" _Chad whispered to me. I shook my head no. He laughed quietly. I pushed my chair back and grabbed my plate. I was going downstairs to eat and laugh. Everyone did the same. As we were passing behind Daniel we gave Nico sarcastic thumbs up and mouthed good job. He flipped us off when Daniel was paying attention to Tawni_

* * *

CHAD POV

_After Tawni fought with her brother we left about an hour later. Sonny and I went back up to her apartment exhausted from last night. Little sleep and waking up early is not good for your health. She and I slumped against the elevator wall waiting for it to stop of her floor. She pulled something out her purse. It was a white card with a black line running through it_

"What's this?"

"The card to make the elevator stop on my specific floor. I got an extra one and you need one"

"Oh" _I smirked_

"Yeah" _she sighed. The elevator dinged and opened. We walked down the hallway to the front door. She lazily looked for her key and opened the door. When we walked in Kyle and Connie was sitting at the kitchen counter going over placement charts or something. I don't know_

"Hey guys" _Connie said _"How was it?"

"Fun" _Sonny mumbled_

"Fine" _I muttered. We headed towards the stairs. I'm so tired, my feet are almost dragging walking up the flight of steps_

"What's wrong?" _Kyle asked. They were walking up the stairs with us. Sonny opened the door and walked towards her bed. She collapsed on it. I did the same next to her, shoving a pillow under my head_

"So…" _I said_

"Tired" _she finished_

"Well what time did you go to sleep?" _He asked_

"I don't even know. 3 in the morning I think" _Sonny said_

"Good for you guys. That's what you get for staying up late" _Connie laughed. Yeah… you stayed up late too didn't you?_

"Haha" _I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard Kyle chuckle and them start talking._

"He can't sleep on her bed" _Connie said. I respect her and all but damn I'm tired I'm not going to do anything. _

"Connie, they'll be fine. The doors open"

"I don't… want him"

"Connie… go downstairs"

"But"

"Go" _he said. She sighed and left the room. He left after he closed the curtains. Sonny sat up and slapped me on the chest_

"Ow" _I laughed _"That was for?"

"I don't know I just felt the need"

"Alright" _I laughed again. She stood up and went into her closet. She came out in shorts and the tank top she had on before. I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. It hit her on her stomach then landed to the floor. She bent down and picked it up_

"Ow…"

"I don't know… I just felt the need"

"Fuck you" _she giggled_

"You already did… like 1000 times" _I smirked _"But you can continue I'm not complaining" _She gave me the middle finger and jumped on the bed and underneath one of the covers. She put a pillow on her head and went to sleep. She pointed to the spot next to her. _"I'm too tired to move" _I whined and moved up to the spot next to her _"So demanding, gosh" _she laughed and lifted the pillow off her face. She leaned up and kissed my cheek_

"You moved on your own" _She put the pillow back down on her head and went to sleep. I closed my eyes and put my hand under my head and slowly went to sleep. I was halfway asleep and I heard Connie come a check on us a couple of times. _

* * *

"No! Stop!" _I was woken by a jump in the bed. I blinked my eyes open to see Sonny sitting up breathing really heavy._

"What's wrong?" _I asked. She was breathing really hard inhaling and exhaling loudly. I put my hand on her shoulder she was in a cold sweat. Her hair matted to her forehead _"Sonny, what happened?" _I asked concerned and sitting up. I moved around to face her. I looked at her face, she had tear stains going down her cheeks. Her eyes wondering all around the room. She was scared. I touched her wrist. She was still breathing heavy and her heart was racing by the way her pulse felt on her wrist _"Sonny" _Her eyes focused on me. She started to relax. She pushed her hair back and ran her hand over her face _"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" _she blew out a breath of air_

"What happened?"

"If I knew… I would tell you"

"Well, the only thing that could've happened is you having a nightmare"

"That's it…" _she chuckled_

"What was it about?" _She stared at me and put her head down like she was ashamed _"About… James?" _She nodded slowly _"About what happened with James?" _She nodded again_

"It was like a flashback dream or some shit"

"Oh… about the…"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… _Oh_"

"Mhm"

"Well are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your heart was pounding, you're sweating and you have tear stains going down you cheeks…" _She wiped her face on the back of her arms_

"You want to go to the beach?"

"That was random"

"Let's go to the beach" _she sprung up and put a pair of flip flops on. I got up and put on my shoes. Before we walked out she went to the closet and came out with a plastic bag. I couldn't see what was in it._

"What's in the bag?"

"You'll see" _she grabbed her car keys and started to the door. She drove to Venice beach. When we parked the car I noticed we were on the farthest side of the beach. The part of the beach where bonfires and camps are held _

"What are we doing here, Sonshine?" _She went to one of the fire posts and opened the bag. She dumped the contents of the bag onto the wood _"Clothes?"

"These are the clothes that James hurt me in" _she pulled out the rest of the clothes, jeans, a shirt, bra, underwear. They all have blood on it and some of them ripped and torn_

"They have blood. Why did you save them?"

"I don't know. But I figured maybe the reason why I had that dream was because I was holding on to things"

"So…" _She pulled out a small match book. A pulled a match out. She ran it along the paper and it lit with a spark _"You're going to burn it"

"Mhm" _She dropped the match onto the wood and clothes. In an instant the clothes started to disintegrate into black ashes. We watched as black smoke rose up into the air. I put my arm around her shoulder and she sighed crossing her arms_ "Burn, baby, burn"

"Feel better?"

"So much better"

"How does it feel?"

"Like… a thousand and one problems vanished into thin air"

"Nice"

"Feels good"

"It should" _she chuckled and took my hand that was around her shoulder. The fire snapped as the clothes that were once there was gone completely. The only sound was the rolling waves, seagulls, and kids running around and screaming. The wind made the flames start to die down. _"Ready?"

"Yeah" _We started walking towards the car when a group of kids ran up to us with Cameras_

"Will you sign this please!" _One of them screamed _"Can I get a picture of you Sonny? Can you sing me something? Can we take a picture with you guys?"

"Um… sure" _Sonny said _"But I can't sing" _Sonny and I stood there for about 15 minutes signing things. Every time we got close to finishing everyone's stuff more people would come. This drew attention to paparazzi. They came flashing their bright lights in our face trying to get a good picture _

"Okay bye!" _I yelled before taking Sonny's hand and quickly walking back to the car. Paparazzi followed until we got into the car and drove off the beach parking lot_

"I just burned my clothes" _Sonny giggled_

"Yeah… you did" _She sped back to her house and into the elevator._

"Where'd you guys go?" _Kyle asked _"We went up there and you guys disappeared"

"The beach" _Sonny said smiling and taking a seat next to her mom _"I burned the clothes"

"Why didn't you tell me I wanted to go and see" _Connie said _

"It was spontaneous" _I said_

"Oh… Pimientos verdes fritos, con queso y frijoles y carne para la cena?" _Sonny nodded and smiled_

"Um… What's that?" _Kyle asked and I agreed not knowing what the hell they were saying_

"She asked if I wanted Fried Green peppers, with cheese and beans and steak for dinner."

"Oh…" _Kyle and I said in unison_

"But why'd you say it in Spanish?" _I asked_

"I wanted to see who would understand" _she responded_

"Are you staying for dinner, Chad?" _Connie asked me. I nodded my stomach rumbling. Kyle sat down and watched his Fiancée make dinner as Sonny and I set the table_

"You're doing it wrong" _Sonny told me _"Forks are supposed to be on the left. Knives on the right"

"No…"

"Yes"

"Wanna bet?"

"Call it"

"I bet you 5 bucks…" _she tapped her chin and smiled _"And your car for a week"

"Never mind I believe you"

"What? No!" _she laughed _"You can't do that you called it. That's cheating"

"No it's not"

"Yeah it is"

"No…"

"Yeah…" _she put the rest of the plates down and walked over to me. I put the forks and knives down_

"No… Sonshine"

"Yeah… Chaddy"

"Alright fine, it's a bet"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" _We turned to the adults of the house waiting for the correct answer_

"Forks go on the left, Chad" _Kyle said_

"Oh… I was right" _she said in a singsong voice _"Keys please" _she held out her hand. I took them out of my pocket and gave them to her. _"Thank you"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Aww… is Chad upset because he lost his car?"

"No…" _I laughed. _

"Right…" _she laughed_

* * *

SONNY POV

_After a very funny and loud dinner; Chad and I went upstairs. I was sitting cross legged in front of him. He the same in front of me. I had my guitar on my lap and the song book on the side of me. He listened to me play the song I wrote for Kyle and my mom. After 4 minutes I finished singing _

"So...?" _I asked pushing my guitar to the side_

"Wow"

"I'm glad it was wow" _I laughed_

"Just wow…"

"Any more syllables you want to add?"

"You are amazing"

"Why thank you" _I giggled. _"Your keys" _I took them out of my shorts pocket and put it near his stuff on the dresser_

"But you won"

"I was only joking, Chad"

"Okay now…" _He took my guitar and the pick out my hand and sat on the edge of the bed. He motioned me to sit next to him_

"What are you doing?" _I asked curiously. He started strumming the guitar. He plays? _

'**I'm no superman'**

'**I can't take your hand, and fly you anywhere you want to go'**

'**I can't read you mind, like a billboard sign. And tell you everything you want to hear, but'**

'**I'll be your hero' **_I bit my lip and smiled. He plays and sings?_

'**I, I can be everything you need'**

'**If you're the one for me'**

'**Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable' **_I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder_

'**I, yeah I believe in destiny'**

'**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul'**

'**But if you're the one for me'**

'**Then I'll be your hero' **_He played looked up from the guitar and looked at me. I grinned, wanting him to continue. He had such a soft, easy voice_

'**Oh, I'll be your hero. Yeah'**

'**I'll be your hero, so incredible'**

'**Some kind of miracle'**

'**And when it's meant to be, I'll become, a, hero'**

'**So I'll wait, wait, wait'**

'**Wait for you!'**

'**Yeah, I'll be your hero'**

'**Yeah, Cause I, I could be everything you need'**

'**If you're the one for me like, gravity, I'll be unstoppable'**

'**I, yeah I believe in destiny'**

'**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul'**

'**But if you're the one for me'**

'**I'll be your hero'**

'**Yeah… I'll be your hero'**

'**Yeah… I'll be your hero'**

'**Hero' **_He strummed the guitar one last time and stopped playing_

"Chad"

"Mm"

"You were my hero a long time ago" _I said leaning my head on his shoulder. His face turned red. He gently placed my guitar on the carpet, along with the pick. I looked up and him and kissed his jaw _"And I made you blush"

"Sonshine"

"Mm?"

"I'm glad I was" _He laced his fingers in between mine and kissed the top of my head_

"How long have you been working on that?"

"A week"

"I loved it" _I giggled_

"Thanks…"

"So much"

"Any more syllables you want to add?" _he chuckled_

"Haha" _I mocked _"I love you"

"I love you too" _He kissed the back of my hand. I sat up and kissed him. He cupped my face as my hands rested on his forearms. Have you ever been so content with your life that you feel that nothing can take you down from your high? I have that feeling… Every. Single. Day._

* * *

**A/N**

**So? Liked, loved, hate, bored? Please review and tell me what you thought. Oh and Chad was playing the acoustic version on Hero that's why the lyrics are so short. Guys! Look what you did! A little over 300 reviews. Oh me oh my! You guys are awesome. Chapter 36 coming soon…**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I loved your review as always…. You guys don't disappoint and never fail. Chad and Sonny already christened her room since I wrote a month later and stuff. But anyway here's chapter 36. Enjoy!**

* * *

SONNY POV

_The next morning my alarm clock blared, startling me out of sleep and demanding to be shut off. I reached over to the night stand and hit the snooze button for the tenth time. I pushed my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes again. 5 minutes later the alarm went off_

"I don't understand why you have an alarm clock" _Chad said sleepily, he reached over me and pulled the plug out the wall, shutting it off completely._

"Maybe because I don't have anybody to wake me up like you do"

"No one wakes me up in the morning, Sonny"

"Gloria wakes you up"

"She doesn't count. I wake you up, Chad"

"No you don't" _he pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at me_

"Whenever I get out of bed and you see or feel I'm not there you wake up"

"Sure I do" _he said in a sarcastic voice_

"You don't want to admit it. That's okay"

"Admit what?"

"You can't sleep without me" _I smiled. He chuckled_

"Wow…. You're vain"

"I get it from the best" _I smirked and patted his cheek_

"I'm not vain" _he scoffed. I narrowed my eyes at him _"Okay maybe I am a little. But that's only because… I'm me"

"Whatever stops the tears at night, Chad" _I started to get up but his arm wrapped around me pulling me on top of his chest. I yelped and giggled_

"You're funny, Sonny"

"That's why I'm on So Random, Chad"

"That's not what I meant" _He grinned but sure. He traced my collar bone delicately with his finger_

"Well then what did you mean?"

"You are funny little Sonny"

"I'm not little…" _I clicked my tongue _

"Yes you are"

"That's because you're freakishly tall"

"I'm 5'10. That's not that tall"

"Shit…" _I laughed _"I'm 5'2"

"Yeah… I figured that…." _I'm going to be late. I already hit the snooze button over five times. Ms. Bittermen is going to kill me. I stuck my tongue at him. He brushed his lips across my jawline and kissed me lightly_

"As much as I'd love to stay like this… Ms. Bittermen would kill me if I'm late again" _I pressed my lips to his and then got off him and the bed. I took a quick shower, he after me, and we drove to the studios. Well he drove…_

* * *

"Bye…"

"Bye" _I kissed him and ran into the classroom where Nico, Tawni, Grady and Zora were sitting at the desks. They turned around when I walked in_

"Wow… look who decided to join us. You're 35 minutes late" _Ms. Bittermen glared at me. Lie, Sonny_

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time" _She handed me a worksheet with algebra on it. What the fuck? _"What is this?"

"We took a test at the beginning of class. If you were here you would've learned the material for it"

"If I don't know the material how will I do the work?"

"You'll find a way. All I know is, if you don't get your grade up from a D. You get suspended from the show for 2 weeks" _Someone needs a happy meal_

"But that's not fair"

"Do it for homework. Hand it in at the end of the day" _she sadistically smiled at me and sat on her desk_

"But I don't know how to do it"

"You should've been here earlier"

"Fuck…" _I mumbled to myself. I don't know any of this shit. I caught Tawni looking at me out of the corner over her eye shaking her head _"What?" _I whispered_

"You were with Chad…" _she whispered back_

"No… I hit the snooze over and over"

"Your lips are swollen" _she pointed out _

"Piss off…" _I folded my arms and held a small smile_

"How much time did you lose track of?" _She snickered_

"Not a lot we didn't do anything. What happened with your brother after we left?"

"Nothing really, he yelled. I yelled. Nico stood and watched"

"Why did you lie about your virginity?"

"Daniel would've beheaded me…"

"Why? It's your life"

"Because we made a pact to stay pure until we were in our twenties about nine months ago"

"Is he still?"

"Fuck no" _She turned to me _"He lost his a month after" _I shook my head and grinned _"That stupid son of a bitch lied about it for 6 months"

"Damn…"

"Now he's all over protective and shit. I hate it"

"Ladies… would you like to share your conversation with the class" _Ms. Bittermen said evilly_

"We were talking about virginities and how losing it hurts like hell but is worth is in the long run" _Tawni grinned at Ms. Bittermen who was as red as a tomato. Grady and Nico laughed. Zora just put her head down_

"That's highly inappropriate" _Bittermen stood_

"It's health" _Tawni snapped back_

"This is math… not health" _Bittermen walked over to Tawni's desk_

"It's still a school subject" _She peered up at her and clicked her tongue _"We can't get in trouble for talking about school, Ms. Bittermen" _She snapped her gum knowing it bothers her. Bittermen cringed_

"Spit the gum out" _She sneered_

"Does it bother you?" _Tawni asked, snapping her gum again_

"Yes. Spit it out" _Ms. Bittermen held her hand out and Tawni dropped the gum from her mouth into her hand. I laughed as Tawni secretly put another piece in her mouth and started chewing_

"What's gotten into you?" _I turned to Tawni. She shrugged and popped her gum. Bittermen looked up from her desk and forcefully blew out a breath of air_

"You want to go to lunch later?" _She asked me _"With me and Nico…"

"Um… Nah. I don't want to sit there and watch you too"

"Please…"

"No"

"Please…where going to In-n-Out burger" _Damnit_

"SO RANDOM TO WARDROBE IN 10!" _A women's voice blared over the intercom_

* * *

CHAD POV

_I walked into the cafeteria ready to get my breakfast and juice. Saying hey to everyone that passed me got extremely annoying. Especially with the Meal or No meal girls and the teen gladiators. I walked up to the counter and cleared my throat, ready for the lady to hand me my food. Penelope turned around_

"Fuck my life" _she mumbled_

"Penelope…? What are you doing here? Wearing a hairnet and those clothes?" _She had dark circles under her eyes and a grim look on her face_

"I got suspended"

"Yeah right…" _I scoffed and chuckled _"Get over to set we're filming in a couple"

"I'm so fucking serious right now, Chad"

"Suspended… for what?"

"Fighting on the freaking tour" _One of the other food ladies passed her a tray with my name card on it. She picked it up and shoved it to me _"There's your food. Have a nice day" _she muttered_

"You're joking. You're not suspended" _I put the tray down lightly_

"Chad, I was suspended"

"Penelope dear, get eight silver trays out of the food pantry for me" _The Spanish lady behind the counter asked_

"Yeah… one second" _she stuttered _

"Are you serious?" _I raised my eyebrows in question_

"I come in at 7 in the morning. I leave at 6:30. My breaks are 30 minutes. I can only see Devon at lunch for 30 minutes. I'm stuck in this ugly ass uniform and hair net for a fucking month. If I was joking I would've had a fucking smile on my fucking face, Chad. You have your damn food. Have a nice day" _she snarled and turned around, walking away from me. Someones got their claws out. I picked up my tray and slowly walked back to my dressing room. I took one bite of the eggs and wasn't hungry. My appetite disappeared. I walked out of my dressing room and across the hall to Devon's room_

"Hey man…" _He said eating his food_

"She got suspended?"

"Mhm"

"But that makes no sense"

"Penelope and Portlyn fought. She and Sonny fought. Condor got upset and suspended her. She blew her warning. What part of that makes no sense?"

"The part where he waited a whole month to do it"

"Marissa reminded him about it"

"That makes no type of sense. He waited a whole month…"

"Chad…. She told me not to worry about it. She told me to tell everyone not to worry about it. So don't"

"Fine fine…" _I walked out and went into my room. I had another hour before we would be called to set. I took out my script and made sure I knew my lines even though I was positive I knew all of them. This script was way thicker than the others. It was the season finale of Mac Falls so everything is going to be over dramatic and was going to take the minimum of a week to film. _

* * *

_I was more than halfway through my lines an hour later when my phone rang from my pocket. I looked at the screen. The name 'DAD" flashed up repeatedly on the screen_

"Hey dad, I'm going over my lines can I call you back?"

"Your mom was in a car accident" _He said quickly. My heart sank to the pit of my chest. My breath hitched and a lump formed_

"What… how?"

"I'm at Long Shore. Come as soon as you can"

"I'm on my way now" _I hastily grabbed my car keys and jogged out of the room. I threw my phone onto the passenger's seat as I got into the car. I sped down the freeway weaving through cars. Within 7 minutes and 23 seconds I was pulling up in the emergency room parking lot and crashing through the doors. I saw my dad pacing back and forth in front of the huge window _"DAD!" _I ran up to him _"What happened?"

"She was going to her doctor's appointment for the baby when some asshole t-boned her because they ran a red light. She stayed conscience long enough to give some information. They called me and I rushed right over" _he said quickly _"She's in Intensive care unit on the EKG. They can't get her to come too" _A slow hot tear streamed down my face. My mom is on EKG! Baby? I was going to get a brother or sister? This can't be right I HAVE to be dreaming. Yeah… I am. I'm dreaming. I'll wake up in about an hour. Get dressed and eat breakfast. It's just a dream. I stared out the window out of anxiety and pain_

"Cooper?" _A dark skinned man came out of the doors with a clip board and a sullen look on his face. My dad stepped forward. My heart sped up. The loud pounding in my ears over took my hearing. Fuck it's not a dream._

"Yes… did she wake up? Is she okay?"

"I'm very sorry. She lost way too much blood and broke several limbs. She flat lined a couple of minutes ago. We tried to jump her heart but it failed. I'm sorry. You could go and say goodbye if you'd like" _He said and walked away. My world ended right then and there. Even though I had small problems with my mom and she irritated me sometimes, she's still my mom. I followed my dad's foot steps into the elevator and down the hallway to her room. The sun was bright out. Hot as can be outside. But in here it felt cold and dead. My dad went into the room I started to follow but stopped. I couldn't do it. I can't say goodbye. I just can't I leaned against the wall across from the room and slid down to the floor. Tears fell hard and soaked my face. I wrapped my hands around my knees and put my head in my lap. I sobbed hard. Why every time I go to a hospital I end up crying? My mom's gone. She's gone and I can't do anything about it_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I was sitting at my dressing room table trying to figure out this fucking math quiz. It was only 6 questions but it was hard as hell. I asked Tawni and Grady to help me but they both already knew they bombed it. Zora refuses to help me because of what happened the last time when I got a D. Nico; he didn't even half to tell me that he crapped the test. I ran my fingers through my hair and slumped back into the chair_

"Fuck… my… life…" _I groaned and threw the paper on the ground. Maybe my mom could help me. I patted my pockets looking for my phone. I came up unsuccessful. I looked through my bag and jacket pocket. No luck again _"Where is my phone?" _I said nervously. I hate losing my phone. It makes me itch. Not literally but… you get the idea. _"Did I leave it in the car?" _I asked _"Who am I talking too?" _I chuckled and walked out. I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set and knocked on his door. I got no answer so I went in _"Chad, did I leav-" _He wasn't in here. Ugh… my phone. I closed the door on my way out and walked through the halls._

"Sonny!" _Chloe yelled as I walked away_

"Hmm?"

"Where's Chad? We're looking everywhere for him. They're ready to film"

"Nope… I was just looking for him"

"Fuck..." _she groaned and stormed off. I shrugged and walked out into the parking lot._

"Car… Car…. Car" _I said as I searched for his car. I stopped in front of the empty spot where he had parked this morning _"No Car" _I sighed _"Damnit" _I stomped my foot and went back inside to my set. _"Tawni!" _I yelled as I entered the prop house _

"Yeah…" _She broke away from Nicos hold on her arms and giggled_

"I need to borrow your phone"

"Why? Where's yours" _She turned her upper body towards me._

"I lost it"

"Fine" _she leaned over and handed it to me. I took it out her hand. I dialed his number as I walked back into my dressing room. He didn't answer. I tried again but it rung until the voicemail talked to me. I huffed and hung up. I tried the house phone. I vaguely remembered his house number and dialed it. It trilled a few times before being picked up_

"Hello?" _Gloria answered it_

"Hi Gloria its Sonny"

"Hello, Ms. Monroe"

"Do you know where Chad is?"

"His mother died, this morning. Last time I heard… they were at hospital" _Whoa… wait_

"She died?" _Oh god_

"Yes… very bad car accident"

"What hospital? Why aren't you there?"

"Long shore and I don't do hospitals" _The dial tone rang in my ear. Shit… I rapidly walked out of my dressing room and down the hall. I hailed a cab and paid the guy to take me to the emergency entrance. He barely stopped the car before I got out and ran through the automated doors_

"Faith Cooper… room… now!" _I ran up to the desk out of breath_

"Room 234i"

"Thanks" _I sprinted over to the elevator and tapped the button over and over. When it came I got in the elevator and pressed two. The second floor is intensive care. When it stopped I got out and looked around. Everything was fast paced. Nurses pushing carts around, beeping machines, blood transfusions. I walked down the hall to where the numbers where getting higher. Then I peeked in her room. I saw Mr. Cooper there holding her hand, his jaw clenched. Then I looked the other way and saw a blonde automatically knowing it was him. I slowly took a seat next to him and put my hand on top of his. _"I'm sorry" _He looked up at me and sucked a deep breath in _"Chad" _I croaked_

"She was going to get an ultrasound. I was going to have a sibling. She got hit…" _he sobbed his face turning red _"I can't do anything about it"

"Chad…" _I squeezed his hand _"I'm sorry"

"My mom's gone. She won't be able to call me anymore. Or fight with me. She won't be there to mess up my birthday" _he put his face in his hands and cried _"I'd rather her go on trips, than not be here at all" _He ran his fingers through his hair and put his head against the wall _"I can't say goodbye. I can't" _he hiccupped_

"You should at least see her" _I said and wiped my face. I didn't even know a tear came down_

"I can't. She's gone, Sonny" _He cried into my lap. I slowly soothed his back and held his hand _"She's not coming back" _He choked. What do you say to someone in a moment like this?_

"It's going to be okay" _This overused line annoyed the hell out of me _"She'll always be with you. No matter what you do or where you go" _I rubbed the back of his neck with my thumb. _"It's going to be alright" _His dad came out of the room_

"Son…" _He held out his hand. Chad took it and walked into the room with him. I stood, wiped my face and smoothed my clothes. A couple of minutes later Chad walked out, his tear soaked face. I wiped the water away with my thumbs and tippy toed kissing his forehead. I saw the doctor walk into the room._

"Come on…" _I whispered and took his hand. He peered into the room one last time and took in a breath. The doctor put the sheet over the rest of her body. He breathed out. We started walking towards the elevator, then towards his car. I drove back to my house thinking his house is the last place he would want to be._

* * *

"Hey guys…" _My mom said cheerful. It was Monday her day off _"You're home really early" _I shot her a look and closed her mouth. I walked with Chad upstairs to my room. He sat on my bed and kicked his shoes off. _

"You hungry?" _I asked standing near the door. He just had an emotionless face, hands at his sides, staring at his feet _"I'll go make you something" _I turned slowly on my heel and walked down the stairs_

"Why does he look upset?" _My mom asked. I turned on the over and took out a pan_

"His mom got hit by a car"

"Oh. My. God. Is she alright?" _I shook my head. She covered her mouth_

"She didn't make it. She died at the hospital" _I took out bread, ham and Swiss cheese. I made him a Monte Cristo. I popped it in the oven and waited for the cheese to melt._

"How's he taking it?"

"How do you think he's taking it?" _I asked back_ "That's a stupid question, Mom"

"Sorry" _she grumbled. I grabbed took the sandwich plate with a mitten and slid it onto a cooler plate. I picked up and fork and a knife and walked back upstairs. When I got into my room he was sitting in the same spot I left him in. _

"Chad...?" _I asked. He picked his head. I held out the plate and he took it, placing it on his lap. He tapped the edges of the plate and bit a small piece. Then another_

"I'm not that hungry, Sonshine" _he said lowly and put the plate on the nightstand. I took a seat next to him and kicked off my shoes too._

"Okay" _I rubbed up and down his back_

"I'm just tired…" _he laid back and covered his face with one of his arms _"I just don't understand why things couldn't go better. Why can't I press the rewind button on this day just so I can change things?"

"Because that's not the way life works"

"Unfortunately…"

"It'll all get better. I promise. It'll get better" _I rubbed his knee and sighed._

* * *

CHAD POV

_The more tears that urged to come down the more I held them in. Not wanting to cry anymore_

"I'm going to miss her"

"Me too. I actually warmed up to her a little…" _I chuckled slightly_

"She's gone for… good"

"She's always going to be your mom. She's always with you"

"I want her here"

"You always will want her here. And she always will be…" _I closed my eyes and exhaled. I slowly nodded off into a nap. I knew waking up would hurt_

* * *

**A/N**

***Tear* So what did you think? Like, love, hate, bored? It was sort of a sad chapter toward the middle and end. Chad's mom dying? He getting a bro or sister but it not happening? Chad broke down, hard? I would've broken down too. Please review and tell me what you think. It's important to me!**

***Part of this idea goes to xXbraetonxX…. Kind of***


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter. Important A/N at the end soooo here's chapter 37. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAD POV

_9:38 I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Thinking everything was normal I got up and went to the bathroom. Then it hit me, hard. Like a pile of bricks. My mom was gone. She won't be here anymore. I grasped the sink as the mental pain set in as I thought of my mom. I stared in the mirror at myself. My eyes were bloodshot red and you could see tear stains going in every direction. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply. I exhaled with the same force and opened my eyes. I ran the cold water from the sink and dipped my hands in it. I pressed the water against my face and shivered. The water droplets curved their way down to my naked chest. I did this once more liking the feeling. I grabbed a towel and dried my face. I threw on the wife beater I had on yesterday and slumped down the stairs. Sonny and her mother were sitting at the table eating breakfast. There was a plate in an empty seat for me. The steam rose from the hot food_

"Good Morning" _I said as I sat down and picked up my fork_

"Good Morning" _They both said in unison. No one was saying a word. Occasionally I would peer up and they would be staring at each other, like they were talking. This is how I cope… I go on with my life as if nothing ever happened. That's my way of doing things. I know it's my mom and all but this is my way of making things okay. And this silence isn't helping one bit_

"Silence is slowly killing me… Can you please say something? Anything? I don't care what it is" _Connie stared into the air and Sonny held her head down _"I'm begging..."

"Sorry for your loss" _Connie said glancing at me_

"Except that" _I mumbled _"It's fine"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just exhausted and empty" _Kyle came out of the room in his sweatpants and shirt, looking like he had a bad slumber_

"Good Morning guys" _He said. Kissing Connie and patting Sonny's shoulder. He smiled at me weakly and sat down. Connie got up and got his plate out the oven. She joined us a couple of seconds later _"How's everything going, Chad?" _I know he knew that my mom died_

"Alright…" _I sighed_

"I'm taking your mind off things just in case you were wondering…." _He chuckled _"So… I saw the Mackenzie Falls episode. The one before the season finale. Just wow"

"Is that a good thing?"

"It defiantly left me hanging" _He said _"What's going to happen to the water company?"

"You're going to have to wait like everyone else" _I chuckled _"I can tell you that it's one hell of a script"

"Can we get a peek?" _Connie asked enthusiastically _

"No. I can't. You have to wait"

"Damn" _he grumbled _"You should at least give us a smidge"

"Nope" _I laughed _"It will ruin everything"

"Fine… but expect to get a full critic after I see it" _He said_

"I'm up for that" _We all laughed and smiled _

"Deal" _Kyle and I shook hands. I looked over at Sonny who was quietly pushing the food around her plate _"So what are you going to do today?"

"I have to meet with my dad. We need to talk"

* * *

_Since I wasn't going to work I met my dad at his hotel room. He opened the door and I saw the pain and loneliness that was shown on his face. He had deep dark circles under his eyes. The curtains were closed making it completly dark and unlively in the room. Unlively is definatly not a good word to use right now_

"Hey dad" _he closed the door behind me_

"Hey, son"

"How are you doing?"

"23 years of being married to someone and they're gone in one day. I don't know what to do"

"You can move back in with me" _I suggested_

"No, no" _he sighed and sat in a chair _"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"It will bring back too many memories. And it's your house"

"But all your stuff is there"

"And her stuff which makes it worse. I can't move in with you"

"Come on dad. I know we lost her but just move back in. It can help" _I sat in the chair opposite of him_

"No…" _he looked down_

"Look dad, I know… it's my fault she's gone but just move back in so I won't risk losing you too"

"Your fault? How is your mom's death your fault?"

"If I wouldn't have kicked you guys out the house, she wouldn't have had to take the way she did to get to the doctors. I was being selfish and greedy…"

"Chad" _he started_

"And she probably would be here if it weren't for me" _I felt the tears rolling_

"Chad" _he tried again._

"She could've taken a shorter way to the doctors. Then she wouldn't have gotten hit"

"Chad!" _I jumped _"In no possible way is it your fault. She was at the wrong place in the wrong time"

"Because of me dad! If I didn't force you out of the house… none of this would've h-happened" _Tears blurred my vision. The lump in my throat made it extremely hard to talk _"I-I shouldn't have sued. If I d-didn't push you out the house I-I would've k-know she was having a-a baby. S-she wouldn't have had to drive. I w-would've d-drove her everywhere" _I hiccupped through my sobs._

"Chad Dylan Cooper! There is no way in hell that it was your fault" _he stood and bent down in front of me _"It is not your fault. Your mother would've never let you think like that and I'm sure as hell not going to let you go on in life hating yourself because you think it is your fault. It is not and never will be your fault. Okay?"

"Dad…"

"Okay?" _he stood up straight_

"Okay…" _I agreed _"So what are we going to do?"

"Well… your mom is at a funeral home. They're going to pick out the perfect casket. I already called her mother and sisters and told them the news. They are flying out here by the end of the week. The funeral service is Friday"

"So what is there left to do?"

"Um... we have to chose an outfit for her to be buried in. The obituary, songs and other things. Your mother and I already had grave sights held for us for one we got older. I guess one is going to be filled early"

* * *

SONNY POV

_I was sitting down waiting for the director to yell action for the Sicky Vicky set. This wig was way too itchy and the lights were hotter and brighter today making me feel sweaty even though the air conditioning was on_

"Action!" _He yelled_

"Hi... I'm Sicky Bicky" _I said incorrectly. I mentally scolded myself and repeated the right name again and again_

"Take 2. Action!" _he yelled_

"Hi... I'm Sicky Vicky and welcome to how to have fun when your sick. Today I have chicken pox. I got it from Alex Marvartski when he hugged me in school. Not cool" _I said in the fake sick voice _"Using the mittens your mom gives you to stop scratching you can me hand puppets" _I held up my hands and they showed to mittens with faces on them. I filmed this for a half hour until I had to go change for my next sketch. I went into my dressing room and saw Mister Condor _"Hi... Mr. Condor. What brings you here?" _I asked nervously. I looked stupid talking to my boss in a onesie_

"Where's Cooper?" _he startled me with his blutness_

"Not here"

"Obviously. But where is he?"

"With his dad"

"He does know that his absence is costing me money, right?"

"I think so..."

"Call him and tell him to get here asap. He has a season finale to film since he missed yesterday"

"He can't come today"

"Why not?"

"He's with his dad"

"I don't care. He needs to get here"

"No... you don't understand. He left early yesterday because his mom died in a car accident. So he's with his dad"

"Oh... that's a valid reason"

"I promise he'll be here sometime this week"

"He better. I will deduct. Don't think I won't"

"I believe you"

"Good" _he confirmed _"Do you like my haircut?" _he slicked back his hair and smirked. He blew a kissy face at himself in the mirror. I held back laughter_

"Yeah" _I sighed and smiled. He was about to walk out when he stopped_

"Why is it that when something bad happens, it's always you or him. Or both you guys together?"

"I would love the answer to that question myself. I honestly don't know, Sir"

"Well, tell him if he is not here tommorrow it is coming out of his check"

"Yes, sir" _he closed the door on his way out_

* * *

_Around 2:30 I had math class. Again for the second time this week. I didn't do the homework Bitterman assigned me to do so I was screwed unless she would be nice to me this one time. Which I highly doubt would happen because of her general coldness_

"Sonny... Where is that homework?" _Bitterman walked up to me and asked. I shrugged and rested my head on the desk _"Did you do it?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I was busy"

"You had all night to do that assignment. It was going to get your grade up"

"Can I give it to you tomorrow?"

"No because it was due today"

"Please, Ms. Bitterman" _I asked sincerely _"I had a... issue and it had to be addressed immediatly"

"No. You had all afternoon and night to do it. The work wasn't that hard. You would know if you weren't late" _I was too fed up at this point_

"Chad's mother died in a car accident yesterday. It was a very long and depressing day and afternoon. The last thing on my damn mind was doing your work. Sorry for trying to help him out"

"What does Chad's mother dying have to do with you?" _I shot daggers at her. Tawni's mouth was wide open staring at the teacher in disbelif_

"Chad is my boyfriend. He has been for a while now. So when his mom died he was devastated. I think the role of a girlfriend is to help her boyfriend get through this. And vice versa. But you wouldn't know that because you and Marshall didn't make it past 2 weeks did you?" _I picked up my bag and stormed out. How did she not know? It was in papers a lot and we're near each other 24/7. I laid on the loveseat and closed my eyes. I was tired. Just tired of Ms. Bitterman. I think if she got laid she wouldn't be like this. But all she has is her stupid ass cats and her dumbass movie. I hate her. She can go to hell. Right now. I'm not doing her homework. Just because I can care less. She doesn't have a heart. I am convinced that the area where her heart is supposed to be is a black trench or abyss of darkness that she can never come out of. That's why she get's no love from anyone but her cats. I'm pretty sure they hate her too_

* * *

CHAD POV

_My dad and I stayed in the hotel all day planning. I can't say reminacing because they were never here and I barely had memories. He was talking about my mother and their good times together_

"I remember when your mom first told me she was pregnant with you" _My dad smiled_

"What happened?"

"I was scared as fuck" _I laughed _"But we managed... kinda sorta" _he beamed _"It was the 5th of July 1993. Hot clear skies. Your mom was wearing a white sun dress in my parents backyard. Everyone was drinking white wine and eating cheese and crackers. She stuck with a plain cranberry juice. Her hair was half up, half down. She had a streak of brown going down the side of her hair. She had on a pair of white flats with a light pink accent in the middle" _He remembers all of this? Damn... that's amazing _"My dad's chef made us steak and shrimp. She couldn't eat the seafood. She turned to me while my parents were eating and said 'You're going to be a father'. I asked her what she ment and she pointed to her stomach. She then said if it's a girl we name her Daniela and a boy we name him Chad. I was so nervous that day" _A tear rolled out of his eye _"She knew in her gut it was going to be a boy"

"Why?"

"I was going to be a father. A father of a boy. I always wanted a son. I didn't want my son to see me as a monster" _Another tear_ "I wanted him to see me as his hero. The one he wants to be like when he get's older. So he could be the same way with his son. That night when you were born. 3:41 a.m. 10 fingers 10 toes. 2 eyes 2 ears. One nose. One mouth. One _loud _mouth. Is the day I made a promise. I promised to always be there for you no matter what" _Another tear _"I completly screwed that up. I am so sorry, Chad. I am. I am a horrible father. I never tought you anything. I missed the crucial teenage years. I never got to have the father, son talk. I'm such a horrible father. You're mother would always remind me that you loved me no matter what but I didn't believe her. She would always say when she leaves you and I are going to be closer than ever. I fucked up so bad. I'm so sorry" _he sobbed into his hands. A warm trail slid it's way down my face. I didn't know what to say. At all _"I'm sorry..." _he kept sobbing _"I'm sorry" _I stayed quiet. What should I say? _

"Dad... It's okay"

"No it's not. She's gone. My wife is gone..."

"We're going to get through this dad" _My voice broke _"I swear. Move back in with me and we'll get through this... together. I'll stop Mackenzie Falls for a while and just hang out"

"No... Chad. We'll get through this. But you are going to live on your own with Sonny. You're career is everything to you. I'm not taking that away"

"Dad... please" _My voice broke again_

"Chad. No" _he chuckled. _"Go to work... I'll be here when you get back" _He practically pushed me out the door. I made a quick pit stop to the store then __drove to the studios and walked straight onto Sonny's area. Not giving a rats ass about anything_

"Chad... we're filming you can't go on the set" _One of the stage managers said. They were filming the Check it Out girls. The lights came down and the director yelled action _"Chad you can't" _Grady tried to tell me. I walked right onto the set and in front of her_

"I'm filming what's wrong?" _she asked walking around to me. I pulled her close by her waist and wove my fingers through hers. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her deeply. My tongue grazed across hers repeatedly. She slung her arm over my shoulder and I pulled back and looked deep into her milky brown eyes. I immediatly knew what I was going to say_

"I love you. To no extent. I want you to marry me. I want you to stay with me. **I want you to be mine in every possible definition of the word**. It doesn't matter what you and I go through I just want you to stay. There isn't enough ways to show you that and it drives me insane. We are always on the same level and I love that. I don't want you to ever get tired of me. I want to wake up when you're not in my bed or your alarm clock goes off. I love the way you drive my car. I am completly head over heels and I don't care what anyone thinks. I want to remember every little thing we do together. Wether it's burning stuff on the beach or playing in the pool. I want to see you in my t-shirts and I want you to get mad at me sometimes. **Sonny, I just want you to be mine and mine only**" _Her jaw dropped slightly and she smiled_

"I'm only 16"

"I don't care. You can be my fiancee for 2 years until you turn 18. I'll wait"

"Huh..." _I took a dark blue velvet case out my pocket and opened it. _"Chad..." _I got down on my knee_

"Allison "Sonny" Monroe. Will you marry me in two years?" _She bit her lip and grin__ned and nodded _"Yes?" _I asked. I got up and smiled big_

"Yes! A million times yes! In every possible way" _She laughed and kissed me. I took her left hand and replaced the promise ring with the engagement ring. I pulled her into a deep, warm kiss and hug. I twirlled her around in my arms and smiled _"I love you..." _she cried and wiped the tears of joy. She kissed me again_

"I'm so glad you do. Told you I'd keep my promise"

"That you did" _she laughed and kissed me again_

"AND CUT!" _Oh shit they taped all of that _"That's the best thing I've ever seen in my life" _she turned crimson tide red _"Like oh my God. If that was in a movie. I would get a oscar"

"Can I get a copy of that please?" _I asked the director_

"Sure" _he said _"Can I give a copy to Tween Weekly"

"No" _Sonny answered _"I have to leave early guys. I really am sorry" _She said to her cast mates and pulled me off set_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**SO...! What'd you think! I hoped you liked this chapter. I have four more chapters left then that's it for this story. Thats the important a/n. I really hoped you guys liked or loved this. Please review and tell me you did. Tell me what you think even if you didnt like it. Part 2 to this chapter up next which is chap 38. Chapter 38 coming soon folks and sorry for the wait for this chapter...**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**

**Hey guys. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Here's part two of this chapter 37. So technically this is still chap 37. I hope you guys will like this one too. The last four chapters start after this one so… yeah. Enjoy! Sonny's ring is in my profile if you want to see. For the one who asked Chad had turned 17 a month or two before. Sonny is turning 17 a couple of months later. I'm not writing about her birthday though. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

SONNY POV

_It feels so weird having this ring on my finger. It felt heavier more noticeable than the last one. The diamond was extravagantly bigger and shiner. Hell over all it was huge. I told Chad that we were going to my house. I knew no one was home. Everyone is at work. When we rode in the elevator he held my hand the entire time. Until we got inside_

"My hand feels heavy" _I giggled_

"It might take some time to get used to" _he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close_

"It's going to take two years"

"It's worth the wait…"

"What made you do it?" _I asked burying my face in his shoulder. He draped his arms across my waist_

"My dad told me all the memories he and my mom had. They've been together 29 years. They've only been married for 23. I figured… I want some of my own memories… with you"

"What kind of memories?"

"He remembered exactly what my mom wore the day she told him she was pregnant. It was amazing"

"It sounds amazing. What year did they get married?"

"I don't remember but it was a long time ago" _He sighed running his fingers across my back._

"We should go upstairs…" _I suggested _"We're standing in the middle of the house"

"So… we should stand like this just 'cuz"

"No…" _I giggled _"We should go upstairs"

"Oh…" _he chuckled and followed behind me as I went up to my room. I closed the door lightly when he stepped in. He kissed me on the mouth softly not breaking the kiss as we backed toward the bed. The only time we separated was when I pulled his shirt over his head. I mentally blushed as I gazed over his well toned chest. I placed a hand over his heart and giggled_

"You're hearts beating really fast" _I murmured_

"It's always like that when we do this" _He fell back onto the bed. I straddled him and lightly kissed the spot behind his ear. He shuddered and chuckled. _"Sonny…" _He groaned as I pressed my hips into his. He traced the hem of my shirt. Lifting higher each time_

"Why?" _I asked curiously_

"I get nervous" _He said smugly. He lifted my blouse over my head and smiled_

"Why?" _I asked again and slowly ran my finger around his prominent jaw line._

"Because I don't want to mess anything up" _he mumbled _"I get nervous" _he repeated_

"I think this act is pretty simple" _I pressed my hips into his again and we both groaned. I felt his hardening member through my and his jeans _"Besides, you're Chad Dylan Cooper"

"But you're not simple which makes me nervous" _I laughed again. He chuckled _"I want to do everything right… make it perfect" _We moved up on the bed more_

"You always do… so don't worry about it" _I reassured him and kissed him. I started to unbuckle his jeans. He did the same to mine. Most of our clothing ended it up in a pile. Him still in his boxers, chuckling _"Why is it that my clothes are always off before yours?" _he shrugged and sat up to kiss me. One of his arms rested around my lower back making sure I wouldn't fall. The other was cupping my cheek. I pushed at his boxers wanting to feel him, now_

"I want you" _he moaned on my lips as my hand brushed over his member. _"Fuck… I need you" _His boxers ended up with the rest of the clothes. His fingers teased and I groaned. I pushed my core harder along his hands wanting a lot more friction than I was getting_

"Chad…" _I moaned _"Now…please" _he lifted my hips and slowly guided me down onto his length _"Oh!" _I moaned. I paused for a second to get used to the feeling. I mentally groaned and closed my eyes. Savoring the feeling. _

"Shit… Sonny you have to move" _I started to roll my hips against his. Slowly, teasingly I would move slow, then really fast to breaking point and then slow back down. _"God" _he hissed. One hand was on his shoulder. The other on his chest. I tried to balance myself. I felt the knot form in my stomach. I began to heat up knowing my release was very close. But I didn't want it yet. So I slowed my movements down_

"Ah…" _I breathed. His and my breathing began to slow down again. I leaned down and kissed him. His lips molded into mine and his fingers ran though my hair. He sat up and kissed the spot just above my shoulder. _"Chad" _I groaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I continued to roll. He wrapped both his arms around my waist and slowly rolled us over. Chad hovered over me and started to thrust at an even pace_

"Sonny" _he breathed. I fisted my own hair as he thrusted harder. I felt the knot become tighter. I started to get hotter. The room felt like it was on fire. _"Fuck…" _he groaned into the shell of my ear. My hand found his and interlocked with his fingers. While the other grasped the bed sheets. My teeth bit into my bottom lip_

"Oh, god" _I moaned _"Harder" _I demanded into his mouth. He obliged with no problem. Him never letting me down; made the knot uncoil. I came hard and fast. The hand on the sheets, released and my eyes fluttered closed in pure pleasure. My heart began to race as my high begun to reach its breaking point _"Ah…Chad!" _I moaned against his lips. My fingers squeezed around his. My back arched against into his body. I felt him release inside of me_

"Sonny!" _he grunted _"Sonshine!" _he hissed as his release came down and he finished. I tried to slow my breathing but it wasn't working. The moment I opened my eyes I was presented with his icy blue ones. His lips came crashing down onto mine. I grazed his bottom lip asking for entrance. He gave and we fought for dominance. Which I won this time. I whimpered at the loss of contact as he pulled out._

"Whoa" _I giggled. That was the best I've felt in 3 days I think. _"What _was_ that?" _I asked breathless_

"I think we should call it…" _He paused; thinking for a moment inhaling deeply_

"Engagement sex" _I came up with. That's basically what it was_

"That works" _he chuckled. His kissed me again _"Everything works"

"See… I am simple" _I giggled softly _

"Nope. Not at all" _He answered. He held himself up on with one arm while the other was cupping my cheek _"I don't even like simple. Simple is boring. And you're defiantly not boring"

"Neither are you" _I pulled him down into an enticing kiss. I smiled into it until my phone rang from my bag; which was across the room. I groaned and pushed myself up on my elbows _"Ignore it" _he murmured and kissed me again. As he said; I completely ignored it. I continued kissing him passionatly, slowly as the phone rang for the second time. Demanding to be picked up. I ignored it. It stopped ringing for about 30 seconds before it started up again. _

"Ugh…" _I groaned. He rolled off of me and chuckled. I walked over to my bag and fumbled through it. I found my phone and the name 'Torres' flashed on the screen. I pressed answer _"What?" _I spat_

"You're mom wants to know what you want for dinner" _I narrowed my eyes_

"Did you really call me to ask me that?" _I said in disbelief_

"Yes"

"It's like 4:00. Can't we just order take out?"

"Alright fine. We're like 10 minutes away. So…"

"Goodbye" _I hung up the phone and threw it on the dresser. I looked over at Chad who was now in his boxers and shorts he had on earlier. My boyfriend… excuse me… fiancé was extremely, noticeably, undeniably handsome and built. Trust me, that is a complete difference from when I first got to Hollywood. _

"You're staring" _I snapped out of my trance. He chuckled at me and I blushed and opened my dresser._

"Kyle and my mom are on the way" _I said. I reached into my drawer and pulled out some underwear. I then put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt_

* * *

CHAD POV

_I sat on Sonny's bed waiting for her to finish getting dressed. She ran her fingers through her hair in front of the mirror_

"So… you think I would get tired of you?" _she asked walking towards me_

"I hope not" _I grinned and pulled her down onto my lap_

"Trust and believe me I could never get tired of this…" _she ran her hand down my torso. I chuckled and kissed her _"Or that…" _I pulled her chin lightly and kissed her again _"Yeah… I defiantly won't get tired of that" _she opened her eyes and smiled_

"Good… cause I won't" _she kissed my cheek and looked down onto her left hand _"Weird?"

"Just a little" _she smirked_

"I know it's weird for me too" _I showed her mine. _"Are you going to tell your mom today? I think she would kill me"

"Why would she kill you?"

"A 17 year old boy asked her 16 year old daughter to marry him…"

"Two years from now. That's not bad"

"If I die tonight… I just want to let you know…"

"Oh… you're dramatic" _She giggled and stood up. We heard the front door close _"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her today. Or tomorrow. Or next week"

"Don't you think she's going to notice the bigger ring on your finger?"

"No"

"Sonny! Are you home!" _Her mom yelled from downstairs_

"Yeah! I'm coming down now!" _she yelled back. She winked at me and left the room. I shook my head and picked up my shirt off the floor and threw it on. I walked down the stairs_

"Oh hi Chad" _Kyle said as I walked into the kitchen. I find it weird that whenever they come home the first place they go is the kitchen_

"Hey… Torres"

"Kyle" _he corrected me_

"Kyle…" _I responded _"Hi Ms. Monroe… or Mrs. Torres?"

"I'm still Ms. Monroe until May 4th"

"Oh, okay" _I shrugged. Sonny sat on the counter eating an apple. She twirled it by the stem then bit into it_

"How was work, Sonny?" _Her mom asked. She stood in front of her daughter and folded her arms. Sonny cocked her head _"What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing" _Sonny responded _

"You're lying…" _she narrowed her eyes _"What'd you do?"

"Nothing" _She shrugged and threw the apple in the garbage_

"So… nothing happened, huh?"

"Nope" _She said_

"So… you didn't tell Ms. Bittermen off?" _She told her teacher off? _"She called me"

"I see that…"

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"No. It was pointless"

"She found it disrespectful"

"I'm not in the third grade mom. She asked why I didn't do my homework. I said because I had an issue and it need all of my attention. Then she asked what that issue had with do with me. It went from there and ended up with her and Marshalls previous relationship"

"I'm only going to say this once. You're the student" _she started_

"She's the teacher. I'm younger she's older. Respect your elders. She's there to teach me... blah blah, I got it mom" _Connie rolled her eyes at her daughter and took out a pizza menu. Kyle took it and walked to the other side to order. I leaned on the counter next to Sonny and tapped her leg. She turned to me_

"You told Bittermen off?" _I asked curiously _

"No. My mom misunderstood. I didn't tell her off I just insulted her a little bit. Not a lot"

"Wow…I'm rubbing off on you, Cooper" _I said low enough so only that she heard. I saw her blush and grin. How can she still blush around me?_

"I can't help it. You're irresistible" _she said back. I kissed her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around mine, placing her hand on top of mine_

"So how is your dad holding up, Chad" _Connie asked_

"He's fine. He's just…" _I cleared my throat _"He's just… a little more torn than I am. He refuses to move back into the house because my mom's stuff is there"

"Oh. Is there a lot of stuff left to be done?"

"No. Not really. He said he wants to do most of it. He knows her better than I do. So he wanted full control. But I am reading the obituary"

"That's nice" _she smiled weakly_

"Yeah…" _I raised my eyebrows. Kyle walked back over to us and stared at Sonny. She was absentmindedly playing with my fingers. _

"You look different, Sonny" _he said. He tilted his head_

"Do I?" _she asked in a not caring voice_

"Yes. Like almost… radiant" _A flash of panic sped across her face. She calmed down quickly not to show any sign of it_

"Radiant?" _she asked._

"Yes… radiant" _He repeated _"Kind of like your mom after we…" _It got silent at the end. I snorted as I laughed. Trying to keep it inside but couldn't. Sonny put her head down and shook it. Her mom glared at her. Then at me. Then back at Sonny_

"Wrong choice of words, Kyle. Sonny can I talk to you please… in the other room. The one that's not this one" _she said awkwardly. Sonny put her face in her hand and turned to me _

"I'm gonna die" _she whispered. I chuckled _"Or worse… it's gonna be the talk" _she whispered again. I chuckled once more_

"Sonny" _Connie said _"My room… please"

"Mom… he was joking…"

"Now" _she commanded. Sonny sighed and hopped off the counter. She followed her mom to her room in the back. She left me and Kyle standing there staring at each other. We heard the door close. This is... awkard, weird, quiet, boring, and again awkward_

* * *

"So…" _he rocked on his heels_

"You're not going to yell at me?" _I asked_

"I'm not her father. So… I guess… not" _he said slowly. I nodded slightly _

"I see…"

"No!" _We both jumped startled at the yelling_

"Sonny! Listen first!" _Her mom yelled_

"I'm not doing that!" _She responded _"I refuse! No!"

"Allison" _Whoa! She used her real name. That means it's serious if she used her real name_

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You can't force me!"

"Allison!"

"Connie!"

"Damnit Sonny, just do it"

"No!" _They yelled back and forth. Kyle and I missed a key point in that conversation so we don't know what they're yelling about. The door opened and Sonny stormed out with her mom right on her back. Her eyes were tearing. Oh man…_

"Sonny" _she whined_

"No mom! No! You take it and see what it says. Then come to me. You did it just as much as I have. Maybe more"

"Sonny" _she turned around and glared at her mother_

"No…." _she dragged on. She turned back around and ran up the steps to her room. I kept my eyes to myself and kept my hands in my pockets. Kyle did the same. Connie stood there, hand on her forehead_

"Honey…" _Kyle started towards her. She held out a finger and waved it. He stopped where he was at. _"Are you guys okay?"

"Mhm…" _she hummed _"She has a short temper" _No she doesn't_

"No she doesn't" _What am I saying this is not my fight _

"Excuse me"

"I…. didn't mean to say that. My bad"

"Right. It was your bad"

"Uh…" _okay. That was kinda harsh _"Okay" _I shrugged_

"What was the screaming about?" _Kyle asked_

"Go up there and find out" _she spat. He then turned to me. He looked at the stairs then to me. I sighed and turned around. I started up the stairs and knocked on her door_

* * *

SONNY POV

"Mom! I'm not going to take the damn" _I swung open the door _"T-te- pill" _I stuttered quickly at the fact it was Chad not my mom. Shit. She wanted me to take a pregnancy test when I know for a fact that I'm not. How do I know? It's my body how would I not know? I would know because my birth control would make me sick and I'm perfectly fine and not sick_

"What pill?"

"Uh…Flintstone vitamin" _I lied_ "She wants me to take one"

"I don't think you would be tearing over a vitamin"

"Trust me, I hate swallowing pills"

"Right…" _he said _"Even thought your lying… I believe you" _he smirked_

"I'm not lying"

"When you lie you rub the side of your leg. You've been doing that since we've met. Hence the reason you can't lie to me"

"I hate you"

"Mhm… I love you too" _I clicked my tongue. He sat on the padded bench next to the closet _"Now, what were you really fighting about?"

"Don't worry about it, Chad. It's not a big deal" _I sat on the bed facing him_

"If it's not a big deal then tell me"

"Nah…"

"Yeah…"

"Nope"

"Fine" _he gave up_

"Good" _I responded _"Oh I forgot… Condor said you need to be in sometime this week to film or he'll take money out of you're check"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's mean. Then he asked me why every time something bad happens it's always one of us involved"

"I wish I had the answer to that"

"That's what I said" _I agreed _

"Pizza's here!" _My mom yelled from the steps. We got up and headed downstairs. Being that it was pizza we ate it in my room._

"I really shouldn't say this since your ego is big enough already but… you're pizzas better" _I stated_

"Why…thank you" _he smiled. Why I continue to gas his head up? I don't know._

"So… if you don't mind me asking… What else did you and your dad talk about?"

"Well… he said that he doesn't want me to sulk around the day of and the funeral. He encourages me to go on with my life"

"Oh. What is he going to do?"

"After… he's going to look for apartments up in Napa Valley. The wine country" _he exaggerated _

"That's so far"

"As long as he's happy I can't complain. He wants to do his own thing"

"Which is…?"

"Sell wine"

"As in moving to Napa"

"Exactly"

"Ah… It all plays out"

"Yeah. Plus my mom loved going to wine tasting parties when they first met"

"That must've been nice"

"He said it was…" _he started to become sad. _"He said she loved to go to get togethers and soirees" _So no more questions_

"We don't have to talk about this… I'm sorry"

"No it's okay. I'd rather get it out than keep it in"

"Mm" _I mumbled. We talked about his parents for a while until he seemed uncomfortable. I could see on his face that it hurt him just a little. His brows would frow and he would really think about his answer. I stopped asking questions all around not wanting to see him sad._

* * *

**A/N**

**So? Did you guys like it? Like, love, hate, bored? The four chapters officially starts after this one. So please review. Also if you guys really want a sequel I will write one. Review and tell me yes for a sequel or no if you don't. And your thoughts on the chapter...But the sequel will take place in the future and stuff. So really think… about it. Please review. Chapter 39 coming soon**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked that last chapter. Thanks for your reviews. So here's chapter 39. I hope you like this one too. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAD POV (Friday)

_I woke up by my aunts two kids screaming in my house. Today was my mom's funeral. I slowly got up and slumped over to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower quickly and washed. Once I got out I went into my closet. Gloria ironed and hung my black suit on the back of the door. I put on the white button down shirt and the black pants. I went back into the closet to put on a tie. I finger combed my hair in the mirror and put on the black shoes that Gloria also put out. Again I heard screaming from my aunts kids. There were 8 people in my house... I think. My aunt and her 2 kids. They're older than me. Then my other aunt. My two uncles and my older cousin and her husband. So I was the youngest. Oh joy._

"Chad!" _Derek yelled throw the door. One of my aunt's kids _

"What!" _I yelled_

"There's people at the door for you!" _He yelled back. I opened up my door and went down to the foyer. All of the Mackenzie Falls cast was standing there dressed in the same colors I was. Black and white. Mostly Black_

"Hey guys…"

"Why are there so many people in your house?" _Chloe asked_

"It's family…" _I explained_ "They didn't want to stay at a hotel"

"Ah!" _Kenzie yelled _"DEREK YOU MESSED UP MY SHOES!" _Crash! Oh My God. What the fuck was that? I shook my head and exhaled. _"Look what you did!" _I ran up the stairs and found a broken picture frame scattered on the floor_

"What the hell?" _I asked_

"Derek messed up my shoes" _she whined. Oh she's a prissy bitch. This is why they live in New York _"Those shoes were $200 dollars"

"That doesn't mean you break shit. Especially shit that isn't yours" _I hissed furiously. Derek was standing opposite of both of us looking at the picture like he didn't do anything. Knowing and understanding that he was just as guilty as Kenzie but didn't want to admit it_

"My shoes!"

"Damn the shoes…" _Derek said. I don't understand how twins can fight like this. They're twins! They're supposed to be friendly. I picked up the shoes and threw them over the banister. They landed with a thud. She clamped her jaw shut and sneered at me_

"My shoes!" _she yelled again _"What the fuck! My Shoes!"

"Find something else. They're only shoes" _Then I go _"Derek say sorry"

"No!" _he yelled _"She messed up my hair" _His hair. Is he really yelling about his hair? How is it that they're older? By like 2 years. _"There's no way you're my sister!"

"Believe me I really don't want to be. It's bad enough we look alike!"

"You guys are very immature" _I stated_

"Fuck you" _Derek spat at me. I'm done. I leaned against the wall and watched them fight._

* * *

SONNY POV

_When I walked into Chad's house I was greeted by a pair of stained shoes. It looked like milk was spilled on them. Devon, Trevor, Chloe and Penelope were standing in the foyer looking up._

"Hey… guys" _I greeted. They were silent _"What's going on?" _Trevor pointed up and Chad was standing there with a girl and a guy. They looked exactly alike. They're twins. _"What's with all the yelling?"

"Something about messed up shoes and hair" _Devon shrugged _"It started when we got here"

"Hm…" _A woman came down the stairs. She had blonde hair just like Chad's but a completely different face. She was gorgeous. Just absolutely breathtaking. The way she was sculpted made everyone gasp. She smirked knowing the effect she had on people. It was amusement to her. I was intimidated. Her body was perfect. Chloe and Penelope had the same expression on their face as mine. Just wide eyed. Devon and Trevor couldn't stop drooling. Her heels clicked as she made her way down the stairs_

"Hello" _she smiled. Her voice was angelic. Her smile was amazing. Her blue eyes were just as vibrant as Chad's. She made me insecure _"I'm Toni" _she held out her hand. She had to be at least 21 _"You are?"

"Uhm… Sonny" _We all went down the line introducing our selves. Until it got to Devon his answer was:_

"Devilishly beautiful" _she smiled when he said that. I could see… hell I can feel the jealousy fly off Penelope in the air _"Devon sorry"

"Hello Devon" _she said_

"I'm Penelope… his girlfriend" _Penelope chimed in_

"Oh" _she caught Penelope's motive. She shook her head lightly and chuckled _"… I'm married" _she held up her left hand_

"Toni!" _A guy came out of one of the guest rooms _"Did you pack my shirt?"

"It's laid out on the chair in the room…" _This house is way too chaotic._"So are all you guys here for Chad?"_ We all nodded_

"We're his co workers" _Chloe said_ "We all work of Mackenzie Falls… well except for Sonny"

"Where do you work, Sonny?" _she asked_

"Across the lot. I'm on So Random…"

"Oh… yeah. The kids at my job watch that. I work at a pre-school"

"Hm…" _Penelope mumbled _"How old are you?"

"Babe" _Devon looked at her_

"Oh it's no problem. I'm 22" _Oh… I was fairly close. I smiled and walked around her and up the stairs_

"Uh… I don't think Chad would want you upstairs right now"

"Uh… its fine trust me" _I said and kept going. I got to the top and turned to where Chad was standing. He was watching the twins yell at each other over something I presumed to be stupid _"What the hell is going on in here?"

"I don't even know. They're yelling"

"Well… you want some help?"

"Yes please"

"Okay… give me who's who and I'll help you" _He started to break his family down_

"Derek and Kenzie are twins. They're both brunettes. Then you have my uncle Mike and Aunt Ava, those are Derek and Kenzie's parents" _Got it so far _"Then there's Uncle Jonah" _Kind of getting lost _"Then Toni and her husband Seth. Lastly you have my Aunt Lila" _I lost it. And I don't know who's who. So… this is disappointing_

"Okay… so I got lost after Jonah…" _I said quietly_

"Sonny" _he whined _"Come on…" _he shook my shoulders lightly_

"There are so many names"

"Okay basically. The twins, Derek and Kenzie. Their parents, Mike and Ava. Uncle Jonah and Aunt Lila. Then Toni and Seth" _Erm... got it_

"Right… I got it" _I said_

"You sure…?"

"Yes… so what do I have to do?"

"Just calm everyone down and get them ready… please"

"Alright… Alright" _I went around knocking on doors getting people ready. Derek and Kenzie were the hardest. They were defiantly loud that's for one. They fought. Like actually put each other in head locks. I was afraid to break it up. I took off my shoes and pulled them apart. _"Come on… we're leaving in half an hour. Can you please just get dressed? I know you're older than me so act more mature, please and thank you" _They stood out of breath. They both parted. One went to the bathroom whilst the other went to find shoes. Chad made sure everyone else was getting ready. Every time I saw Toni it was like my tail went in between my legs. She was too pretty, I couldn't. The other kids my age, the ones that worked in the studios, sat in the living room quietly. Thanks for the help guys. When Chad was finished he sat on the stairs. I sat down next to him, shoes by my side_

"I forgot to say hello" _he said _"Hello beautiful" _I burst out in a laughing fit in the now somewhat quiet house._

"Hey, handsome" _I said. I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back and sighed _"Who is Toni to you?"

"She's my cousin" _he said slowly to get it out right. I should've figured that_

"Ah…" _I said. _"Why is she so gorgeous?"

"What?" _he chuckled_

"You heard me" _I nudged him and grinned_

"I don't know… from what I remember, she was always like that"

"Hm…"

"Why?"

"No reason" _I shrugged. Most of his family looks alike. His whole family is beautiful. Like models. In two years this is going to be crazy trying to learn who everyone is._CHAD POV

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Faith Maya Cooper" _I sat next to Sonny during the service. My family was on the right side of the church; Trevor and everyone else behind us. Sonny held my hand the entire time. From walking in, to the choir singing. I kept a straight face showing no emotion. It was killing me on the inside but I didn't want to let it show. I was keeping them and making them stay on the inside. _"Here with the obituary is her son Chad. Chad" _He motioned to me to go up to the brown podium. I stood, fixed my suit and silently made my way, taking a used paper out of my pocket. I fixed the mic to match up to my height and began_

"Faith Maya Cooper was born August 21st. She doesn't like to tell her year so people won't figure out how old she was" _I smiled lightly. Whenever I asked my mother the year she was born she would say 'I'm older. That's all you need to know' _"She was the youngest daughter of Maya and George Lancer. At the age of seven she already knew she was going to g-grow up to be a designer" _I sniffed. The wall the blocked my emotions slowly started to break apart _"At the age of 22 she graduated from Fashion Industries in New York. From there she moved t-to California. She met my dad Jack while designing a dress for Jada Pinkett. He was designing a car for her husband Will Smith. They spent 6 years dating before he proposed. Y-years later" _I stuttered, trying to ignore the massive lump in my throat _"Y-years later… she and J-jack" _I sniffed and brought my hand up to wipe my tearing eyes. _"S-sorry…" _I mumbled _"Hold on" _I turned my back toward the crowd. I was trying to get myself together. I turned around a couple of seconds later I could read everyone's facial expression. It was either really sad, tearful or expressionless. I crumbled the paper in my hand and held onto it _"A couple of years later I was born. During my first 12 to 13 years of life she's been there. During these last couple of years she hasn't been there as much. I can't really say much about those. My mom lived a kind of long happy life. I know she loved the way she lived. She loved everyone in her life. Thank you" _I stepped down and walked down the aisle and out of the church. I looked from the steps of the church. The wind was blowing extremely hard. I loosed my tie and found a bench down the block from the church. I sat on it and rubbed my fingers through my hair then down my face. I let a couple of tears loose. They dropped onto my pants as I held my head down. I heard a couple of heels come closer little by little. They sat on the bench next to me _

"Chad…" _She said_

"Sonny" _I turned from her and wiped my face. She lightly took my chin and turned me toward her. _"Please… Sonny" _I sighed_

"Why won't you listen to your father?" _She asked suddenly _"He doesn't want you to sulk" _she said softly. Her thumbs wiped underneath my eyes_

"Because I'm stubborn…"_I chuckled _"And a enormous pain in the ass"

"Only sometimes" _She let go of my chin _"Why'd you walk out?"

"I needed air. I felt like I was being suffocated" _I said lowly. She just looked at me_ "One time when I was young" _I chuckled _"She had taken me… to my dad's office. We all went out to lunch in the café across the street. Then when we had to leave my dad she took me to a ranch. We rode horses all day. Hers was brown and white. Mine was all black… His name was Axel" _I smiled as I remembered that one moment. Then they just stopped hanging around me when i became a teenager_

"How old were you?"

"Eight"

"Mm…" _she nodded. The wind wiped around the corner. The trees rustle, creating a quiet sound _"You're mom loved you…"

"Not enough to stick around"

"Don't say that. She loved you. She just had a… _odd _way of showing it"

"It was highly odd" _I nodded in agreement _"The way she showed it was three thousands steps back then the way I wanted her too. It seemed bizarre. It's like I was a complication that she couldn't be around"

"You're fine. People show love in their own way. From my point of view, in the months before she passed, she was similar to you. She always kept her feelings internal just like you. Then you two reached supernova and snapped on each other. Exactly alike. You're dad see's it. I see it. Why can't you see it?" _I shrugged _"Because you have selective vision. Kinda like you have selective hearing… You see what you want to see. You hear what you want to hear"

"I don't have selective vision"

"You saw that your mom went on trips and wasn't there for your teenage years" _She said _"That's the only thing you saw. You didn't see how sorry she was when she say you a week later after court. Or how happy she was you went to her spring fashion show" _I sighed and put my face in my hands _"Now…" _she stood and held a hand out _"You're going to go back in the church…" _she grabbed my hand and pulled me up_

"I'm not going back inside. Period Point Blank" _she gave me look. I call it the 'bunny' look. It's where her eyes become big and her lower lip slips out a little. It was worse than the puppy dog._"No…" _I said. Fight the look_

"Come on…" _Fight it_

"No. I can't"

"If you go back inside I will tell my mom about the engagement earlier than I had planned"

"You can't give me an ultimatum, Sonny"

"Fine" _She sat on the bench _"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait until the funeral is over" _I sat next to her. We sat in silence for about an hour before the church doors opened. Friends and Family members filed out off the building. Sonny and I walked over to where everyone was standing. Conversing with one another_

"So what are we going to do now" _My uncle mike asked_

"We can all just hang out at Chad's house" _My father suggested. I was a little skeptical at first but decided it was okay_

"Dad… it's your house too"

"I don't own it nor do I live in it so it's not mine" _he replied. I shook my head_

* * *

_I was sitting at the backyard table with all the guys from my family that are relatively close to my age. Derek and Seth basically. My dad and uncles were sitting across from us taking amongst each other. All the girls that were at another table across the yard. Sonny wasn't there. She ran in the house for a second_

"But we had a great time on the honeymoon" _Seth said. I zoned out of that whole conversation on his recent honeymoon with Toni_

"I'm happy for you. I wish I can go to Spain" _Derek whined_

"Your mom told Toni that your school went to Europe. Why didn't you go?" _Seth asked_

"My grades weren't good enough so the school wouldn't take me"

"You're grades are never good" _I chuckled. He glared at me and grinned_

"Look who's talking" _he said _"You don't even go to school"

"I have school. Just not as hard as you do. That's the beauty of working at Condor Studios" _I boasted_

"Yeah well back to the real world" _Derek joked _"I couldn't go" _he pouted_

"You'll be okay" _Seth said and took a sip of his beer while Derek and I had plain water and juice. Both my Uncles sat down with all of us. Drinks in their hand_

"So… what are we talking about?" _Mike asked looking at us_

"Why Derek couldn't go on the trip…" _I said_

"Simple answer… his grades were shit" _Seth and I laughed while Derek looked at his father. Sonny came back outside with a cup in her hand. She sat down facing me. I could see her between Uncle Mike and Seth's head _"It's his fault. He's in college. I mean, how do you get a 62 in Ceramic Designs?" _We all laughed except Derek. _

"They got it, dad" _I met Sonny's eyes in between the two guys head. Besides the sun that was setting in my eyes I could see her. I heard the guys talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. Sonny stuck her tongue out at me and I winked at her. She smirked before someone distracted her, taking her eyes away from mine. I grinned and chuckled to myself_

"Chad... Earth too Chad!" _Mike snapped his fingers_

"Huh?" _I snapped out of my gaze_

"What's got your attention?" _Seth asked, turning around looking in the direction I was previously looking in. He looked at Sonny then back at me _

"The Monroe chick?" _Derek asked_

"What about the Monroe girl?" _Seth asked_

"She's hot" _Derek exclaimed_

"I know" _I agreed_

"So what's going on between you too?" _Seth asked. A whole lot_

"Yeah... She sat next to you in the church. When you walked out your dad asked her to go get you" _Mike inserted_

"She's my girlfriend" _Fiancée actually. She isn't ready to tell people yet. Neither am I._

"Aw puppy love" _Seth said in a singsong voice_ "I remember it"

"That's because it was only a year ago. You haven't been married long" _I pointed out_

"Hush... Young Padawan" _Did he really use a star wars reference?_

"So is it serious?" _Mike asked. I nodded_ "It can't be you're only 17. And she is?"

"16" _I answered_

"You guys aren't serious" _I shook my head in disagreement_

"We're pretty...serious"

"What did your mom think of her?"

"They didn't like each other at first; they had warmed up a little"

"Hm... And your father?"

"He's fine with her" _I replied. She got up with her cup and looked at me. She gestured to the pool house with her head and started _walking "No complaints"

"Dude... I saw her trial on TV. Doesn't it bother you that she was... Raped?" _Derek asked_

"A tiny bit. But I got over the protective, willing to murder stage" _I shrugged and looked in the doorway._

"Hm... That's a good thing. We don't need you killing anyone. You're to pretty to be in jail" _I chuckled. __Change the subject_

"My dad is moving up to Napa" _I turned to Seth_ "Near you and Toni"

"That should be fun" _He said sarcastically_

"He's going to sell wine. So you might get something free" _I insisted_

"That should be fun" _He said again_

"Yeah Yeah" _I stood and backed up_ "I'll be back... Hold on" _I started towards the house. She was sitting on the kitchen counter_ "What is your fascination with sitting on countertops?"

"They make me feel tall" _she giggled_ "So you don't have to bend"

"I don't mind the bending" _I tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly_ "So what's up?"

"This is going to sound weird and last minute but Kyle just text me and he said he wants your suit to be tailored _again_ for the wedding" _She said _"I want to see the tux though..."

"That's all?" _I asked. She shook her head and rubbed my forearm_

"How are you holding up so far?"

"Fine. It's a slow process but I'm fine"

"Hm. Not going to burst out in tears, are you?"

"No…" _I laughed softly_

"I like your family" _She said _"They're funny"

"They're alright…"

"Toni's funny. She told me how you ran around the front yard with your diaper in your hand"

"I…" _I chuckled _"I was a very… active child"

"So I've heard" _She hopped off the counter. She kissed my cheek and walked back out into the backyard. I ran out and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind_

"When do I have to go to get tailored?" _I whispered into her hair_

"Three days from now"

"What time?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I'm asking you"

"I don't know what time. He didn't tell me"

"Can you find out?"

"Can't _you _find out?"

"You're being a smart ass again"

"Sorry" _She chuckled _"It's a habit I can't seem to break"

"I like it"

"I like you" _She mumbled. I released my arms and she walked back over to where the girls was sitting. I sat down with the guys again. This time Trevor and Devon and the rest of my Uncles were sitting over here_

"I can't be the only one that saw that interaction" _Seth laughed and drank his beer _

"Shut up" _I said_

"Aw… is Chad embarrassed?" _Derek asked_

"Not at all" _I laughed _"Are you embarrassed?" _I asked him_

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

"The last girlfriend you had looked like a stapler"

"Hey… hey, hey. Who told you that?" _He chuckled. I pointed to Uncle Mike _"She was a very lovely young lady"

"Bullshit" _Mike said _"She was tatted and pierced to know end. That's not lovely; that's trashy" _Oh man. Uncle Mike is funny _"I mean, who lets their 18 year old daughter, get that many piercings and tattoos"

"It was hot" _Derek stated _"Really hot"

"Hot my ass. She had at least 5 piercings on her face. I'm pretty sure she was a metal death machine" _Mike said. _"She probably cut your lip if you kissed her" _I held in my laugh _"It'd be like kissing a fork" _I let it out. That's funny. _

"Damn Dad, do you hate me?"

"No… I love you. You just have horrible taste in women. I don't understand where you get it from"

"From you. I am your son"

"You don't get it from me. My taste in women is fantastic"

"So is mine"

"No. You have shitty choices"

"Whatever…" _Everyone laughed. Ah… I love these moments with my family. I don't see them a lot so I'm taking as much of it in as I possibly can handle. My Uncle Mike is too much. He's still trashing his ex-girlfriend. Too bad it takes losing someone to bring everyone together_

* * *

**A/N**

**SO! Did you like it? Like, love, hate or bored? I didn't want to put too much into the funeral because writing about sad stuff drains me. It takes a lot of energy not to cry when I type it. So review ladies and gentlemen. If there are any guys reading this? But anyways… three chapters left and I already have the idea for the first chapter of the sequel *Jumps up and down* So again review thanks. Chapter 40 coming soon**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N**

**Ah! I don't know what to put in this authors note. So that sucks :( . Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy Chapter 40 people!**

* * *

SONNY POV

_I woke up with a light headache. It was barely light outside. As I sat up my head felt like it was swimming. I need an aspirin pronto. I slowly removed the covers from my body and slid out of the bed. Wait… I'm half naked. I can't walk out half naked. I walked around the bed and picked up one of Chad's shirt off the floor. He just takes off his clothes and jumps into bed, leaving them on the floor. How convenient. I slid it over my head and walked out into the hallway. It was quiet in his house. I think it's 6 in the morning. So everyone is most likely sleep. I went into the kitchen only to be surprised with the refrigerator light shining. I squinted at the bright light. I walked to the cabinet that the aspirin was in_

"What are you doing up?" _The person closed the fridge door. I turned around and saw Seth_

"I had a headache and you?" _I asked_

"I was hungry…" _He replied. I reached up to the high cabinet but realized I couldn't reach and that my shirt kept riding up every time I stretched. I pulled it down_

"Come on" _I groaned_

"What are you trying to get?"

"Aspirin…" _I reached again. He chuckled_

"Want some help?" _he asked. He walked behind me and reached up into the cabinet, his front against my back and took out the bottle. I shuddered. That felt awkward. I know he didn't mean it_ "There you go" _he backed up and handed it to me_

"Thanks" _I said. I went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. I swallowed the small tablet and sighed_ "How are you hungry at 6 in the morning?"

"I don't know" _he said taking a bite of a sandwich or pizza. I'm too tired to really see what it is_ "It's a guy thing"

"Must be. Goodnight" _I chuckled and turned around_

"Wait… where are you sleeping… if all the guestrooms are taken" _I didn't respond and walked up the stairs back into Chad's room. I was quiet until I banged my foot on the edge of the bed. It made an audible thump. A sharp pang shot up my ankle_

"Fuck" _I hissed grabbing the foot that was in pain_ "Fuck" _I hissed again. I heard Chad start laughing quietly_

"You hit you foot" _he laughed_

"Shut up" _I giggled and walked over to get in the bed. I took off the shirt and got in. I continued rubbing it_ "Why are you awake?"

"I've been up since 4"

"Why?" _I touched a sore spot and winced. The sun still wasn't bright enough but you could see a little in the dark room_

"Couldn't sleep. Ava made too much food. My stomach felt like it was about to burst"

"You didn't have to eat it all"

"Yes I did"

"No… that's why your stomach hurts" _I winced again and he chuckled_

"Let me see" _He held out his hand_

"No" _I refused and kept rubbing_ "It's my foot. It stays where it is"

"Let me see" _he said again_

"No" _I whined. He reached down and grabbed my foot pulling it towards him_

"You hit your foot that hard that a bruise is forming?"

"Seriously?" _I leaned up to my foot and looked at it_ "Shit" _I laid back on the bed. He pressed the spot where the bruise is forming_ "That hurts"

"Why are you so fragile?"

"I'm not fragile. I'm a girl. Not a line backer"

"I never said you were" _he said_ "You just bruise easily" _His finger traced the bottom of my foot. I giggled and pulled it away_

"Stop" _I chuckled. He did it again_ "Chad" _I snickered. He pulled both my legs toward him and wrapped them around his waist. He laid in between my legs, his head resting against my neck. His bare torso against mine. He had all his weight on me but it was comfortable_

"Why are you awake?" _he kissed my neck. Goosebumps rose on my arms and sent tingles down my spine_

"Headache. I went to get an aspirin"

"Hey… what were all the girls talking about yesterday?"

"Males" _I simply stated_ "And you guys were talking about?"

"Cars" _He said. His hand stroked my hair as mine drew figure eights on the back of his neck._

"Liar" _I giggled_

"Fine… we were talking about females"

"Hm? You have to be at the tailor by 3:00"

"Oh… you found out for me?" _I felt him grin against my skin_

"Yeah. I'm a nice person"

"Mm" _he hummed and kissed my neck again and again_ "You're soft" _he nibbled at my neck_

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Mhm" _he continued his assault on my neck, progressing up to my lips. I caressed his face as we continued to kiss. His tongue skimmed my bottom lip and I parted his tongue entering my mouth. He reached down and slid down my bra strap. Then I realized… we can't do this. Damn_

"Chad" _I mumbled on his lips_

"Mm?"

"We can't"

"And why is that?" _He continued kissing me. I smirked_

"You're family is in the house and they're not leaving until Monday. It's Saturday"

"That doesn't mean I can't kiss you" _he said_ "Over" _he pressed his lips to mine_ "And over" _He kissed me again. I giggled_ "And over"

"That's true. I do enjoy kissing you" _I laughed softly and kissed him. My hands rested in his hair. Running through it. One of his found its way to my bare stomach and squeezed it lightly. I laughed. Damnit I hate being ticklish. He chuckled and I continued kissing him. Occasionally squeezing my stomach making me laugh against him._

* * *

_When I woke up four hours later, it was bright in the room. The sun shined bright through the curtains. I was laying on Chad's chest his arm around my back. The last thing I remember is him being on top of me so… how'd we end up like this? It was ten o'clock. I pushed myself up on my hands and his arm tightened_

"Don't leave" _he mumbled sleepily_

"I'm not… I was stretching" _I sniffed the air. I smelt food and heard plates in the kitchen_ "Did you go to sleep this time?"

"Yes. For two hours. Then I woke up, again"

"Try to go back to sleep" _I kissed his forehead and covered his eyes with my hand. He laughed_

"I can't" _BANG! BANG! Someone knocked on the door. I shushed him and didn't say anything_

"Chad! Breakfast Now!" _I think it was Kenzie who yelled that. We didn't move. I removed my hand from his eyes and he kissed me. _"Chad! My mom said get down here now!" _We still didn't move. I continued kissing him trying to be as quiet as I can_

"Don't laugh" _he whispered and kissed me. Unexpectedly he tickled my stomach_

"Are you trying to torture me?" _He shook his head. I snickered against his mouth. Capturing his lips with mine; shutting myself up_

"You are incapable of being quiet" _he whispered and tickled me again. I giggled loudly. _

"CHAD!… and company. Get downstairs now!"

"Apparently I'm company" _I laughed and pushed myself off of him. _"So… I can't go down there without clothes" _I stated_ "I'm going to wear your sweats" _I really didn't want to go downstairs. I knew my lips were puffy __and__ my hair was wrecked_

"Fine with me" _He shrugged. He and I got dressed and went downstairs. The family was sitting at the long table in the dining room_ "Good Morning" _Chad greeted. Everyone said hello. We sat down and were given plates. There were breakfast platters. _

"What took you guys so long to come downstairs?" _Jonah asked. We shrugged and stuffed food in our mouth. We ate in silence until Lila asked me a question that would screw this whole breakfast up_

"Dear… Why is there a ring on your left hand?" _Fuck. It was so sudden that I nearly choked on my eggs. I didn't want to tell people yet. If they see a young girl engaged they automatically assume that you're knocked up_

"Uhm… I… It's a promise ring" _I tried to convince her but she refused to believe. I looked at Chad out of the corner of my eye and he looked just as disoriented as I was_

"A promise to what… not have sex?" _Derek provoked_

"That can't happen since she slept in the same room last night" _Seth inserted. Damn you Seth_

"So what then?" _Lila asked. His family gives a lot of shit_

"Um… it's just a promise ring" _Chad said. I nodded in agreement_

"But a promise to what?" _Derek asked again. My eyes met Toni's and I pleaded with the beautiful woman_

"Guys..." _She started_ "Leave them be. It's too early to be asking so many questions" _She said. I granted her a thank you with a small nod. I like Toni. She's cool. I don't like the fact that Derek is so curious about everything. He's like a little kid. I'm going to tell my mom at the last dress fitting. Which is closer than you think. The house phone rang and nobody moved. I got up and went to answer it_

"Hello?"

"Sonny. I called your cell like 6 times"

"Sorry, mom. We were in the middle of breakfast"

"Did you forget what today is?"

"Um... No" _I lied_

"Yes you did. We have a dress fitting in 30 minutes. You have to get downtown right now" _Shit. I completely forgot. I knew it was one of these days. I just didn't know it was TODAY!. _

"Alright. I'll be there. I coming" _I told her. I ran through the dining room and up the stairs. I didn't bring any extra clothes. No... Wait. There's has to be clothes of mine in his dresser. I opened the drawers and found a pair of jeans. Yes! But no shirts. I grabbed the button down he had on yesterday and buttoned it up. I combed my hair quickly and put the heels I had yesterday. I grabbed my purse and… WHERE ARE MY CAR KEYS!_

"Forgot the dress fitting?" _Chad_ _said as I entered the dining room once more_

"You knew? And didn't remind me?" _I slapped his shoulder _

"Ow... I thought you knew" _I sighed and shook my head_ "Sorry" _Everyone at the table chuckled_

"I can't find my keys" _I panicked. I looked around the dining room and came up unsuccessful. I remembered we were in the backyard for part of the day so I went to look back there. As I paced around the yard. I caught glimpse of them. In the worst possible place they could ever be._

* * *

CHAD POV

_As Sonny walked out into the backyard in a hurry my family and I kept eating. The only sound you heard were forks hitting the plates and chewing. _

"WHAT THE HELL ARE MY KEYS DOING IN THE POOL?" _I heard Sonny yell. Everyone froze. Derek and Kenzie laughed. Why…?_

"You threw her keys in the pool?" _I asked. They just laughed _"Why?"

"See… We were cleaning up the backyard when we found the keys. So Derek was closer to the door so I threw it to him over the pool. But… they didn't make it to the other side"

"You just left them there... She's going to kill you" _I told them_

"We're sorry" _They apologized_

"It's not my keys. Go apologize to her. Not me" _Before they could get up Sonny came back inside. _

"Can I please… borrow your car?" _She was heated. I nodded slowly, while looking at the twins. They ate with their head down. They are like little kids _"Thanks… I'll bring it back later" _She mumbled angrily. The front door slammed closed and the tires of the car screeched against the black top_

"Dress fitting?" _Lila asked _

"Her mom's getting married next month" _I answered_

"Oh… to who?"

"Kyle Torres"

"Oh…" _she said again. She didn't know who he was _"So who's Sonny's dad then?"

"Ever heard of Anthony Chavez" _She thought for a moment_

"He designs cars for celebrities right?" _Jonah asked_

"Mhm"

"He's her father?" _Seth yelled astonished. I nodded _"His cars are extraordinary! Can you get him to design me one?"

"Uh… no I can't"

"Well why not?" _His excitement dropped. He pouted slightly_

"Because" _Because he doesn't like me that much… I think. No… he doesn't like me_

"Because what?" _he asked_

"We aren't on good terms…" _I rendered_

"And why is that?" _He asked yet another question_

"Because we're not. Simple as that"

"I'm not understanding" _he chuckled. _"What did you do that made him dislike you in a way that you can't ask him for something"

"I didn't do anything" _Except have her shirt halfway up and him walk in at that moment _"Even if we were on good terms I would ask my girlfriends" _Fiancées _"Father for something" _I mentioned_

"Fine then… don't ask"

"I wasn't going to either way"

"You're a bitch, man" _I scoffed_

"Thanks"

"I will not have that kind of language at the table" _Aunt Ava announced. _

"Sorry" _we both in accordance_

"But seriously can you suck up your pride and ask him?"

"No" _I laughed. _"Ask him yourself"

"Hey Seth…" _Derek started. Seth cocked his head at him _"How does it feel being 24 and getting owned by a 17 year old?"

"Derek… how does it feel too have my fist on your jaw?"

"So you wanna go!" _He stood smiling at Seth_

"Let's take this outside" _The two men ran outside trying to fight each other_

"Don't mess him up to bad Derek. I need my husband!" _Toni yelled_

"Your wife just called you a softy!" _Mike said. Ava slapped the back of his head and laughed_

"No I didn't" _Toni laughed_

"She just called you a pillow. Damn man… you're like a giant teddy bear" _I laughed. Uncle Mike is always trying to start stuff_

"The immaturity of this family baffles me" _Jonah said. All of a sudden we heard a huge splash. We all ran outside to see Seth and Derek standing up in the pool. I burst out in laughter_

"Since… you're in there can you get her keys" _I asked in between my laughter. The keys were propelled at me and hit my arm. I caught them before they can hit the concrete _"Good job guys" _The guys got out of the pool; water descending from their clothes. I laughed harder. The pushed me out the way and went into the house still fighting. I lightly pushed Toni with my shoulder and she chuckled, shaking her head_

* * *

SONNY POV

"Turn" _The tailor demanded. I listened to avoid getting stuck with a pin. Rita is her name_

"Mom… I have to tell you something" _I was going to tell her. I took a deep breath_

"Yeah… hold on Sonny" _she walked up next to the tailor and said _"The waist needs to be taken in. It's too baggy" _She pulled the extra fabric on the dress and it made the dress tighter. The tailor took the place of my mom's hand_

"Mom" _I started _"Are you listening?"

"One second" _she stated. I huffed _"The hem needs to be higher. Just a little more above the knee" _She told the tailor lady_

"Turn" _She demanded once again. She pulled the dress up against my bust line. I almost suffocated _"Turn"

"Mom" _I turned _"I am trying to tell you something important" _I sighed_

"Turn" _She pinned the bottom half of the dress. My mom picked up her dress and started texting_

"Mother" _I sighed again. This was it. I'm engaged to Chad. Please don't hate me_

"Finished" _The tailor said. My mom rushed into the dressing room and came out with her dress on. She stood on the stand_

"So… I'm enga-"

"Wait. Can you make the corset part tighter please?" _She asked Rita; the tailor._

"Damnit Mom, can you listen please?" _I hissed_

"What is it, Sonny?" _She snapped. Fuck it_

"Forget it! It's not important anymore" _I walked off into the fitting room. I sat on the bench and folded my arms. I'll tell her another time. Like not now. She could've tried to listen at least. Fuck it. I tried. I stepped out of the dress and put it on a hanger. I handed it to Rita as I walked out._

"I'm sorry Sonny what were you trying to say?" _she asked_

"Nothing... Forget it" _I said. I sat on the black velvet bench and waited for my mom to finish. We had to look at shoes after_

"Do you think Kyle will like the dress?" _Her wedding dress was a white strapless Cinderella type dress that had a corset on top. It laced in the back. It was a double line of small rhinestones going around the middle of the dress. It was really pretty_

"Do you like it?" _I asked her_

"I do. I really do" _she beamed_

"Then he'll love it. I think he'll like it" _I stated. She faced the mirror and stared at herself. I watched my mom through the mirror. She looked so happy. Like a kid in a candy store or bouncy house. I smiled to myself._ "You look good mom"

"Thanks" _she grinned. Rita helped her put of the dress and hung it up. My mom put back on her clothes. Time to look at shoes. Ugh... I like shoe shopping just not with my mom_"Oh My God. I love these!" _I squealed as I ran up to a pair of black suede Christian Louboutin shoes. I was kind of a high heel maybe 3 inches but they were to die for_ "I have to have them" _I announced_

* * *

"Don't you think the heel is a little high?" _She asked skeptically_

"They're perfect. Plus they have same shoe in white. The only difference... The white ones have a silver lining instead of a black one and it's satin" _I picked up the replica and showed it to her_

"These are nice" _She took the pair out of my hand_ "How much are they?" _She asked. I called a salesclerk over to come and answer her question_

"$150 each pair" _The man said_

"Mhm..." _my mom hummed _"I knew they would be too much_" she put the shoes back on the table_

"Well this could be my wedding gift to you" _I proposed_ "I'll buy them"

"That's too much. That would be asking too much" _Not really by me buying your shoes it would soften you up to when I tell you I'm engaged to Chad _"Mom... It's fine. I want to buy them" _I insisted. Don't try to ruin my plan_

"Sonny"

"Please mom. You barely gave me anything to do while planning your wedding so let me do this" _I begged_

"Fine" _she sighed in defeat. I smiled_

"Excuse me" _I gestured to the man that helped us once before _"Can I get the black shoe in a size 7 and the white in a size…"

"Nine" _My mom answered. The man nodded and about 10 minutes later came out with two boxes. He handed one to my mom and one to me. I slid the shoes on with ease and stood up from the cushioned chair_

"I love these…" _I acknowledged. My mom stood up with her shoes and steadied herself _"Looks like you're having a hard time"

"I haven't worn heels this high since forever. They might be a little _too _high" _she tried to walk. At first she wobbled but soon got the hang of it_

"Nope. They look great. And you'll finally be able to reach Kyle. Since he's a tree and your… a bush compared to him"

"Shut up. I'm 6 inches shorter"

"You're still short. But anyway you know you look good because you won't move from in front of the mirror" _She sat back down and removed the shoes and put them back in the box._

"Fine… I admit they would go great with the dress"

"And you're favorite daughter is going to buy them so it makes it better"

"You're my only daughter so… you're automatically my favorite"

"You… just killed my mood" _I fake pouted and she laughed. I picked up both the boxes and walked over to the cash register_

* * *

CHAD POV

"Ah! Derek Stop!" _I was sitting in the living room with my dad going over the bills for the house. I'm only 17. I don't know how to pay bills for shit. Kenzie ran down stairs and out the front door. Derek followed out after her with some unidentifiable object in his hand. I redirected my attention back to my dad_

"Whoa… Chad!" _He gasped suddenly _"Why is your light bill so low?" _He asked. I started thinking. I hardly use the lights. Only time I use it is when the sun goes down. And most of the time I'm not even home_

"I barely use them" _I stated. He nodded _"And why is your cell phone bill so damn high?"

"I use it _all _the time"

"This is worse than a girl's phone bill"

"Oh… you're funny" _I chuckled _"But... I use my cell phone for everything"

"Right. Slow down with the cell phone thing… You're water bill" _he clicked his tongue _"Is crazy. How many times do you shower! Why is it so high?"

"I like being clean!" _I chuckled again _"Showers… help me relax"

"You are… not my son" _he laughed _"Slow down with the showers" _he said calmly_

"Yeah. That's not going to happen. I need to be clean…"

"You're too high maintenance"

"Well… I'm not going to walk around dirty"

"Slow. Down. With. The. Showers. Or you'll be up to your knees in water bills. Only twice a day. One in the morning and one at night. If in between it has to be absolutely necessary"

"Fine" _I grumbled_

"So that's it right"

"Yeah… I think"

"So what have we learned this time?"

"That… my phone and water bill is high and I need to slow down"

"Exactly" _he nodded. The front door opened Derek came inside and plopped down next to me on the couch. Kenzie came in shortly after out of breath, huffing and puffing_

"What were you doing?" _My father asked_

"I found a newt on the window sill outside. I chased her with it. We ran at least… 4 blocks" _Kenzie walked up the stairs and Derek laughed _"Kenzie. I love you!" _he yelled_

"Fuck…. Off!" _She yelled back_

"Don't you think you're a little old for silly games your 19. Going on 20" _I said_

"Nope. I like to have fun! Unlike you and the stick in your ass"

"Excuse me?" _I asked. My father put his head in his hands _"There's nothing up my ass"

"Oh please. You don't know how to have fun. Let loose"

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you"

"Oh really"

"Yes really"

"Alright then show me what you got" _he stood_

"Huh?"

"Let loose, Chad" _he pushed me against the couch _"Come on let loose. You are 16 years old. Let loose" _he pushed me again_

"I'm not going to hit you" _I stated_

"Come on…" _he groaned and patted my cheek repeatedly_

"I don't like being provoked" _I chuckled_

"Oh yeah" _he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He punched my chest. Hard _"Get mad"

"Derek" _He punched my chest again. It knocked the wind out of me _"Stop" _I warned_

"Get mad, Chad" _he laughed and punched me one more time. I punched him in his stomach and he doubled over for a second _"Oh you're mad now! Come on Chaddy… Get mad! Get Angry!" _he yelled. Toni came downstairs along with Seth, Kenzie and Ava._

"Chad… calm down" _My dad told me. I don't like being provoked._

"Come on..." _Derek motioned his finger in a come here motion. _"Winner gets… a kiss"

"Hey… guys" _Sonny said lightly as she walked through the door with my keys in her hand_

"From Sonny" _He swung at me and hit me in the jaw. I turned but kept my ground. Of course this bet came off the top of his head_

"I quit" _I'm not betting my fiancée. _"I don't do bets for girls" _I chuckled _

"Fine… I'll get you when you least expect it" _he fixed his shirt and went into the kitchen like nothing happened. Everyone else followed him inside the kitchen. _

"I have to get going Chad. I have a business meeting. At three"

"Okay…" _I hugged him and he walked out. Sonny came up to me. _

"I was a part of a bet?" _she laughed_

"Yeah…"

"Oh… You shouldn't have quit. It would've been fun to watch you too fight"

"I can't mess up my face. It's my most prized possession" _I put my hand on my cheek_

"Conceited"

"Eh… just looking out for what makes my checks so large"

"Are you saying you're known for you face not your acting?"

"No. I'm saying I'm known for both" _She shook her head and giggled_

"Alright…" _she giggled again_

"How was the dress fitting?"

"Well… I tried to tell my mom about us"

"I thought you were going to wait?"

"I was… but it wasn't working out. I seemed right. But she wasn't listening. Every time I would start to tell her; she would cut me off"

"Oh… So you didn't tell her?"

"If I told her… I wouldn't be here right now"

"True… but neither would I. We would both go down together"

"What a way to go" _sarcasm_

"So… should I just tell my family then?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really…"

"So… then don't. You don't have too. Just do it when I'm not here"

"Why?"

"I don't like the looks. Plus it's going to be a game of 50 questions"

"I see…" _I blinked _"So when should we let people know" _I asked. She shrugged_

"Whenever the time seems right"

"Alright. Hey Guys!" _I yelled. _"Son-" _her hand flew over my mouth and I licked it._

"Now's not that time" _We both chuckled _"Ew… Did you lick me?" _she wiped her hand on my jeans_

"So what?"

"I don't know where your tongues been" _she said in disgust_

"In my mouth. Where else would it be?" _I said in a duh tone _"Besides your mouth" _She glared at me_

"You're nasty" _I shrugged and kissed her_

"Either way… you still love me" _She pushed me back and ruffled my hair knowing I hated it. I did the same to her and she just giggled and fixed it back. We joined my family in the kitchen and joked around. A lot._

* * *

**A/N**

**So…? Liked, Love, Hate, Bored? What did you think of this chapter? I really hoped you liked it. I didn't even plan anything out for this one. I just typed on whim. But anyways… there's two chapters left. I'm actually excited for the sequel. Which hasn't been named yet so if you have any ideas feel free to leave them in the review. Okay? ****Thanks for reading. Review please and thank you *smiles* Chapter 41 coming soon**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**

**Oh Yeah! Reviews Yeah! Sorry. I don't know where that came from. But anyway I made a mistake guys. In the last chapter it said that Chad was 16 but I meant to write 17. So… he's seventeen. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAD POV (April 12)

_I had a dream I was swimming. In my pool. By myself. Then the pool turned into the ocean. Then the ocean turned back into the pool. It was weird. I think it was the spaghetti that Kenzie made late last night. Now it's back to the ocean. It was just water. I don't even think it was an ocean. It might be a lake. I don't know. My eyes fluttered open at the sunlight. I squinted at the brightness. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to my right and Sonny was still sleep on her stomach with her arm hanging off the bed. I looked at the clock 2:16. I slept until 2:16. That's almost 13 hours worth of sleep. Wow. That's fucking awesome. Although I'm completely lying. My family's leaving tomorrow. Unfortunately. Oh shit. I leapt out of my bed and straight into the bathroom. I have to be at the Tux place with Kyle and the other people he wants to wear Tuxes. I brushed my teeth and quickly washed. I threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt._

"What are you doing?" _Sonny asked sleepily. She rolled over on her side and looked at me_

"I forgot that I have to go to the tailor"

"Tell Kenzie to never ever make that spaghetti again" _she groaned and clutched her stomach_

"I know… it messed me up too"

"The tailor? It's later today. Why are you rushing?"

"No, no. It's 2:28. We slept. About… 13 hours. That's not normal. At all."

"Oh wow…" _She mumbled and pushed herself up on her elbows. I hopped into my shoes_

"He's going to kill me. One day… someone is going to kill me for not being on time"

"And… whose fault is that for you not being punctual?"

"Yours…" _She smirked_ "For keeping me up. All. Night" _I pronounced_

"You can't handle it. I knew it" _Excuse me?_

"What?" _I smiled_

"Nothing" _she stated_

"I can handle it, Sonny. Trust me"

"Whatever stops the tears" _she whispered and smiled. I shook my head and chuckled_

"I can handle it" _I walked over to her and kneeled down. Once we were eye level I kissed her. She whimpered at the force and I chuckled_ "But… not right now because I have to go" _I pulled back and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and sighed. I kissed her again and grabbed my keys off my nightstand_

"Bye" _She said lowly_

"I'll see you later, Sonshine" _I walked out of my room and shut the door behind me. I started walking down the stairs when Derek started walking up_

"Hey man. Where you going?"

"Out…" _He peered behind me_

"Without Sonny? I thought she'd be behind you"

"Nope" _I walked down another step_

"Is she still in there?" _He asked_

"Yeah…why?" _He shrugged and glanced at me_ "Don't bother her, Derek. Her stomach hurts"

"Why does her stomach hurt?"

"Kenzie's spaghetti"

"Oh…" _he sighed_ "I have some questions" _He rambled_ "That's all"

"Really?" _I glared at him_

"I swear" _He held up his right hand_

"Well… at least wait until she comes out. Don't go into my room"

"Fine, Fine. So testy" _He spat and walked up the stairs. I walked out to my car and drove down to Rodeo Drive_

* * *

_Once I parked I ran inside to find Kyle the only one there_

"Hey" _I said_

"Hey Chad"

"Where's everyone else?"

"It's just you and I today. Everyone else is tomorrow"

"Oh okay" _I shrugged. The tailor Harold helped me into my tux so I won't mess it up. I stood on the stand in front of three mirrors. I looked like James Bond. I smirked to myself. I looked at Kyle through the mirror_ "You look nervous" _I stated_

"I am"

"The weddings not for 3 weeks. Don't you think it's kind of early for the nerves?"

"3 weeks is enough time for her to change her mind"

"She's not going to change her mind" _I assured him_

"Turn" _Harold said_

"Connie can get cold feet. Or realize that I'm not right for her"

"You're fucking with your own mind right now… excuse my language. But she's not. Don't doubt it. If she was going to change her mind she would've done it already"

"That's true" _he sighed_ "Where's Sonny?"

"With my family" _Sleeping. Not feeling well_

"Are we going to get to meet them?" _He asked for Connie and himself_

"Not right now. There's too much stuff going on" _They're not right in the head_

"Oh… sounds like mine"

"Mine's is worse"

"You haven't met my brother. He's crazy as hell" _I chuckled_

"Where's Ms. Monroe?"

"Home"

"Oh"

"Yeah… Okay here's the deal. She asked me to do this the other day and I really don't want to but she won't stop harassing me so here it goes… Are you and Sonny still…. Active?"

"What?"

"Turn" _Harold said again. I was facing the door_

"Are you?"

"I'm not answering that question" _I mumbled. I heard Harold chuckle_

"What are you young kids doing h-having sex? You're too young to know what that is" _He laughed_

"What are you talking about?" _I asked him_

"You should learn how to wait. I didn't have sex with my wife until I was married. It was worth it"

"I'm very happy for you Mr. Harold" _I said. He told me to take off the tux since it was Kyle's turn. He changed and stood on the stand_

"He has a point" _Kyle said. No he doesn't_

* * *

SONNY POV

_I threw on a long t-shirt after about an hour when Chad left. My stomach felt queasy. I small burp escaped my lips. I knew it was the spaghetti. Why? I threw up what looked like spaghetti 20 minutes ago. I pulled on the shorts I had yesterday and stepped out into the hallway. The marble floors felt cool against my feet. It's the day before my incident. I don't want to address it. The day before is always the worst_

"Sonny" _Derek walked up to me_

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uh… okay" _I ran my fingers through my hair and followed him downstairs. We went inside the den where everyone was sitting around. Like they were waiting for me_ "What's going on?"

"We haven't really gotten to talk to you?" _Ava said_

"About what?" _I asked. I sat with my knees to my chest in one of the large chairs. Seth eyed me and I thought. What is everyone's fascination with me being molested? It is what it is. It happened. I moved on. He moved on. My mom moved on_ "Is it what I think it's about?"

"Is James kind of a hint?" _Jonah said. I sighed. So much for not address it_

"What do you want to know?"

"How it happened?" _Kenzie said_

"Well first he ripped my shirt. Then he touched me. Then tore off my pants. After… he raped me. I think it's kind of simple to figure out"

"We got that part" _Mike said._ "We want to know how it started. Exactly"

"Didn't you see the trial on TV?"

"Yes…" _Derek answered_ "We all did"

"So… it was explained on how it happened?"

"Why are you resisting?" _Mike asked_

"Because… talking means reliving. I don't like reliving things"

"Why Chad? Like why him?" _Ava asked_

"He… confronted James. I asked him not to. So you have to ask him that question"

"Why did you choose to tell him?" _Kenzie asked_

"We were going out before. James made me break up with him. Blah, blah, blah. He wanted to know why I broke up with him. I couldn't tell him the real reason then I just cracked" _I stated_

"If you broke up… why are you going back out?" _Derek asked_

"What is this? A test"

"Just answer it?" _He said_

"It was a forced break up. I didn't want to break up with him. He asked me out months after that. That's where we are now"

"Did you have post traumatic stress disorder?" _Toni asked_

"No. Not really"

"Do you talk to James?" _Mike asked me_

"No" I told "I talked to him once. That's it"

"About what?"

"Why so many questions?" _I asked getting annoyed_ "If I learned anything in the past year and a half ... Questions are very annoying"

"They're simple questions. Nothing is hard about them" _Jonah said_

"The questions are redundant. Toni's a teacher. She works with students. Ask her about this stuff" _I huffed_

"Why are you so angry?" _Derek asked_

"I'm not angry. I just don't like repeating myself" _I grumbled_ "I've been repeating myself about why happened for a very long time now" _They all just stared at me like I owed them something_ "It felt like every fiber of my being was taken from me. My own body was torn by a person who didn't give a damn how I felt at the time. At that moment every part of me was burning and felt disgusting. My whole life was dark. Since no one knew in the beginning I only had no one to go to. I was alone and hurting. The physical and mental pain was slowly eating me alive. I would look in the mirror" _My eyes glazed over. I tried hard not to cry. I hate talking about this_ "I would see his face and what he held over me. I was his possession. His toy. His pawn. Every day I would see him on set I would break down. Cry my eyes out. No matter how much I would scrub my body I couldn't get him off me. The thoughts of him were pure torture" _A tear released. I hastily wiped it away_ "That's all. That's how I felt and NO one not even doctors, my mom, dad or Chad can change what happened and the way I feel. I can never get my virginity back" _I said through my teeth. _"April 13th. Was the worst day of my life" _I stream of tears flowed down my cheeks. I stood and went back upstairs to the bathroom. I held my head in my hands and sat on the edge of the tub. I sobbed quietly into my palms. Why? Did that happen? Why me? Years later and I'm still crying about it_

* * *

CHAD POV

_As I entered my house from the tailors it was unnervingly quiet. I walked around as I discarded my keys and jacket on the couch and table. I found everyone in the den sitting around_

"Hey. What's going on?" _I asked walking behind the couch_

"Nothing" _They all mumbled. Weird_

"Did some kind of intervention just go on?" _I asked another question_

"Nope" _Lila said_

"So why is it so quiet then?" _I leaned on my elbows. They all looked at each other. I looked at them _"What happened?" _Kenzie slapped Derek on the back of his head_

"Uh… we talked to Sonny" _Derek said_

"About?" _I asked. They didn't answer _"About what?" _I was getting impatient_

"What happened with James" _He answered_

"So what happened?"

"She went upstairs. That's all we know"

"Why would you ask her about that stuff? She hates questions like those. Especially the day before it actually happened" _I whined. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed _"How bad were the questions?"

"They must've cut deep. She started tearing at one point" _Toni said. I huffed and started up the stairs. I walked into my room and saw her lying in bed. Her back toward me. I slipped off my shoes and slowly got on the bed. I caressed her shoulder before she turned and faced me. She buried her head into my neck and sobbed. I ran my fingers through her hair. I don't like when Sonny cries. There's no sunshine in Sonshine. She stayed like this for about 10 minutes. _

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine" _she sniffled and sat up. She wiped her tears and smiled weakly_

"Want to talk about it?"

"No… I'm fine" _She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest_

"What happened? You haven't cried like since forever"

"I don't know. I started talking about it and it hit me again"

"Why?" _She shrugged. I pulled her to my chest and put my face into her hair _"It's okay. All that matters is your okay now, alright?" _She nodded and sighed. I kissed the back of her head and held my hand out and she took it _"Come" _I pulled her up and she followed along. We went into the den where everyone was still sitting _"Guys" _I said. I stroked Sonny's hand with my thumb_

"I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would not ask me questions about… J-James. Please" _I looked at everyone's face. Understanding her they nodded_

"Sorry" _Derek said. It's always Derek. So annoying. She nodded. He jumped up and hugged Sonny _"We shouldn't have pushed you to answer those questions. You're family we don't push family… too much"

"Family?" _She smirked_

"Yeah… I mean you too are engaged and everything" _Wait…wait… what_

"Huh?" _How'd he find out? I looked over at Sonny and she shook her head _"H-how did you know?"

"It's obvious… kind of" _Kenzie said _"She sleeps here"

"Has clothes here" _Derek continued _"Access to everything that's yours" _Except money. We don't mess with each other's money_

"Not to mention the big stone on her finger" _Kenzie chuckled _"And the ring on yours"

"It can't be a coincident that you both have promise rings. You probably did… at one point" _Mike said_

"You figured all that out, Derek?" _I asked. He nodded _"You're smarter than I thought"

"But seriously… it's obvious. If you're upset or sad she goes to you and everything's okay. Vice Versa" _Kenzie said _"I'm not even that close with my boyfriend and he's 20"

"So… you knew?" _Sonny asked _"For how long?"

"2 days ago. When Sonny ran out to go meet her mom. We figured it out after breakfast"

"Why didn't you say anything?" _Sonny stammered_

"We were waiting for you two to tell us" _Seth spoke_

"A-are" _Sonny shook her head _"Are you okay with… us… together… engaged?"

"We're fine with it" _Jonah said _"But you guys are really young to me getting married. I mean, the only reason I know for young kids getting married is if they're in trouble…" _He stared at Sonny_

"We're not in trouble. I swear" _She confirmed. I chuckled. _

"So then what's the reason...? Don't you want to wait?" _He said_

"We are… 2 years from now" _I stated_

"Chad" _Derek started _"But how do you know that she's the one"

"Because she is"

"How do you know?" _Toni asked the same question_

"I know because… because you can't get closer than this. It's hard to explain but… I know she's it"

"Does Ms. Monroe know?" _She shook her head _"Why not?"

"I didn't tell her yet. I am going to but not now. We weren't going to tell you yet either but you figured it out"

"Because we're the smart ones" _Kenzie boasted. Her and Derek high fived_

"Right" _I sighed _"You can't say anything to anyone" _I ordered _"We are the ones that will tell people. Not you"

"Does your father know?" _I shook my head _"You two are really secretive..." _Toni said_

"You waited a year to tell us that you were engaged to Seth, Ton" _I said. Seth laughed and stood_

"Chad come talk to us guys" _He said _"Sonny you go with the girls" _I let go of Sonny's hand and us guys went into the backyard. We sat at the table in the backyard _"Whats really up, Chad?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have your whole life to find someone to spend it with. It's too early to know. Why are you really marrying her? Did you get into some trouble?"

"Why'd you marry Toni?" _I asked_

"What does that have to do wi-"

"Answer the question…"

"Because I fell in love with her"

"That's the exact same reason I'm engaged to Sonny"

"You're 17. Chad… you don't want to ruin your life" _Mike said. I scoffed_

"Trust me. I'm not ruining my life. I'm making it better"

"Most early marriages end in divorces" _He spat and sat forward in his chair _"I don't think you want to go through that. No matter how much you love that girl you don't want to put her through that"

"I would never put her through that. I know what I want. I want to marry Sonny. It's my choice to marry Sonny. End of discussion"

"Chad… just give it some thought. You don't want to marry over physical attraction" _Derek said_

"No. It's not just physical attraction. I love the way she thinks. It's every detail about her. It's more of a mental connection than physical. It's even. 50/50. 50 percent mental, 50 percent physical. She's challenging. I like challenges"

"Before you make the wrong decisions just think" _He finished_

"No. It's not a wrong decision. It's right. I've made wrong choices before but this isn't one of them. I'm sure of it"

* * *

SONNY POV

_Oh this is awkward. They knew we were engaged and didn't say anything. It's extremely awkward. I couldn't bring myself to let go of Chad's hand. Everyone was looking at us like we did something wrong. Toni looked at me like she wanted to kill me. I should probably go home. I haven't been home in two days_

"Sonny… dear. You're 16, right?" _Ava asked. I nodded slowly _"Why are you getting married so young?"

"Because it feels right. And I won't be young. He'll be 19 and I'll be 18. That's legal age"

"You have your whole life to live. Don't you want to be free to do whatever you feel?" _Toni asked me_

"I am free to do whatever I feel. I can go out if I want to. No one is going to stop me"

"Not if you have a husband. Everything changes. Hell, the way you eat changes" _Toni replied_

"But why so young? Why can't you wait until you're in your 20's?"

"What's the point if we're just going to get married early" _I shrugged_

"The point is you're young. You don't want to throw your life away on some guy" _I chuckled_

"I'm not throwing my life away. I would never throw my life away. I wouldn't have said yes if I thought was going to throw my life away. I love Chad. I really do. He makes me happy. I make him happy. He gets me... I get him. What's the problem?"

"You're young. The only reason I know for young kids to be marrying is if they're expecting a… Sonny… are… are you pregnant?" _Kenzie stood _"Oh my god you're pregnant!" _See? What did I say?_

"No. I'm not pregnant. I'm not having a baby any time soon" _I cleared up _"I don't plan on having a kid until I'm ready" _She sat back down and relaxed _"Nothing you guys say can change my mind about what I want. I know and want to marry Chad"

"Sonny sweetheart…" _Lila sighed _"Just think about it" _I sat in silence gazing up at the sky. I counted to 10. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10_

"I want to marry him"

"THAT'S IT!" _We all turned around as the guys yelled walking into the den _"He is the most stubborn person I have ever met" _Jonah said. They all took a seat. He pointed to Chad who stood in the doorway rocking on his heels._

"Yeah… she's stubborn too" _Kenzie sighed. Chad gestured for me to come with his head. I got up and stood in front of him_

"Did they question you too?" _He asked. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my shorts and nodded_

"Yeah…" _He put his arm around me and we walked out to the stairs. I sat on the stairs with him next to me _"They said I'm too young. Then they assumed I'm pregnant. Then they said I was throwing my life away"

"Funny. The guys said I was making the wrong choices"

"Do you think we are?" _He looked at me like I was delusional _"I mean, making the wrong choices and throwing our lives away?"

"No. I know what I want. I always know what I want. And I will always want you" _God. Why is he so intoxicating? He knows what he does to me _"Do you think we are?"

"No. I want to be with you. I made up my mind when you pulled out the small box. I think it would be difficult to see someone else if we split" _I smirked _"So… we're not screwing up our lives?"

"No. Not if we both want the same thing" _He shook his head. I leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. I pulled back and smiled _"It's unanimous" _He expressed _"Alright?" _he sighed_

"Fine" _I started and kissed him again_

"Fine" _He stood. I stood up after him and put my hand on my hip. But had no effect since I'm shorter_

"Good" _I sauntered up the stairs. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I squealed. His breath tickled my neck_

"Good" _he said huskily. Butterflies released in my stomach. I bit my lip. I wiggled out of his embrace and ran up the stairs. He followed behind me and I skipped into his room. When his door shut closed I was pushed against the wall beside it. He took both my hands in one of his and put it above my head. His lips grazed my neck repeatedly. _

"Chad" _I moaned softly. I tried to get my hands free but came up unsuccessful. His other hand wrapped around my left leg and brought it around his waist_

"Sonny?" _he chuckled_

"Oh you're in for it" _I warned. He kissed my neck intensely. His body was pressed against mine. _

"No touching" _He teased. Really? No touching? You have got to be kidding me. Then it clicked in my head. I said that before_

"That's not fair" _I groaned. He nibbled on my ear lobe. _"That really isn't fair"

"Break free… and you can touch me" _he suggested. His warm hand went under my shirt and caressed my side. _

"We both know I can't do that. We both know you're stronger so… it's impossible" _I struggled. He traced his tongue along my jaw line. I moaned again _"Chad" _I pouted _"Do you get amusement out of me trying to break free?" _I pushed my hips against his to faze him. He easily pushed me harder against the wall. He has to lose control. He just has too._

"I do… I find you gorgeous when you don't get your way" _he chuckled against my skin. His hips bucked into mine again more much harder._

"Fuck…" _I growled. I wanted him now. The throbbing heat from my core is driving me insane. _"Chad" _I was breathless from trying to loosen his grip_

"Either way…" _He said into the small dip in my collarbone _"We can't. My family's in the house" _he stepped back and snickered. Did he really just say that?_

"Did… did you get me all worked up. Then back off?" _I hissed toward him. He stepped back_

"No…" _he said nonchalantly _"I did no such thing. You're incapable of being quiet at all things. Especially sex. So we can't"

"Oh… no, no, no" _I stepped forward _"You can't do that. That's heavy teasing. You crossed the major line"

"I'm sorry…" _he said. I clicked my tongue_

"I'm going to get you back. You do know this?"

"Yeah… I know. But you shouldn't get Chad back. Because Chad did nothing wrong"

"Fucking liar"

"Getting Chad back could be wrong. And be very hazardous to his life"

"Should have thought of that before"

"Can I at least get a rate from 1 to 10? How much torture am I going to be in?"

"Um… guess"

"Two?" _I shook my head _"Seven?" _He guessed _"Ten?" _he said unbelievably. I shook my head _"Twelve?"

"Fifteen, baby"_ What I had planned is beyond teasing. It makes what he just did an amateur move. _"See you later" _I winked at him and pulled him by his shirt. I kissed him hard and walked out. I grabbed my keys off the dresser and walked out. I got in my car and went home._

* * *

**A/N**

**Guys… we have one chapter left. ****Liked, Loved, Hate, Bored? Please review and let me know what you thought. I really hope you liked it. The sequel hasn't been named yet so if you have any ideas feel free to leave them in the review. We should try to get to 400 reviews! Thanks for reading. Review please and thank you *smiles*. The very last chapter coming soon**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N**

**Hey guys… it's the last chapter :(. I'm glad you stuck with me this whole way through the story. *tear* You guys were awesome. Um… The sequel is called I'm Yours. *Ffrangeg thought of it* So… please review this very last Chapter. I re-read this chapter to make it perfect and I hope it meets the standards. I hope I hear from all of you in the new story. ****Oh... in the reviews can you tell me why you liked this story? I hope I'm not asking too much... **So… the final chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

SONNY POV (About 3 weeks later)

_Oh My God! It's May 4th. My mom's getting married. I sprang up out of bed and ran downstairs to her room. Kyle was staying at his best mans house because of tradition. They didn't want to jinx anything by messing up tradition. She was jittery all last night. She was bouncing all over the place like she ate six bowls of sugar. I burst through her door and leapt on her bed. She was still sleeping. I bounced up and down next to her seeing if she would wake. _

"Mom!" _I yelled_ "Wake up. It's your big day" _I shook her. She stirred and rose with a slight smile. She opened her eyes fully and started giggling._ "Are you excited?"

"Calm down, Sonny"

"Oh... don't act like you're not excited" _I playfully slapped her hand_

"More nervous than anything" _She squealed. Haha I'm nervous too. I did a lot to help you with this wedding _"I have butterflies. And they're extremely active"

"I bet they are…" _I smiled_

"What if I gained weight!" _She panicked_ "And the dress doesn't fit?"

"You've been on a diet this whole month. You look great mom" _I complimented_

"What if your dress doesn't fit?" _She exclaimed_

"It does. I made sure last night. Relax mom"

"Your right. Relax Connie" _she told herself. I pulled her out of bed_

"Tawni is going to be here in an hour so she can do your hair and makeup. Then we're going to help you get into that gorgeous dress" _I led her towards the bathroom_ "So take a nice warm shower or bath; whichever you feel. Because in three hours you're going to become Mrs. Kyle Torres" _I encouraged. She shut her bathroom door and I heard the water hit the shower tile. _"Take your time and relax!" _I ran upstairs to my bathroom and took and shower and washed my hair. After 12 minutes I stepped out and grabbed a towel. I dried off and moisturized. I went into my closet and found a black strapless bra and black panties. I sprayed my finger with Coco Chanel perfume and placed the scent on all my points. I put it along my collarbone, behind my ears, on my jaw and between my breasts. The doorbell rang. I threw on a big t shirt and went to answer it. Tawni was standing there in a pair of jeans with a glittery pink make up box and her dress cover over her shoulder. She eyed my damp hair_

"Aw… you washed your hair for me" _she grinned. She wiped her non existing tears_

"Shut up" _I laughed_ "Come in" _she walked past me and I closed the door_ "My mom is nervous so just ease her nerves a little. I calmed her down in some ways"

"Okay" _she agreed_ "Where should I set up for you guys to get beautified"

"Beautified… really?"

"It sounded better in my head" _she answered meekly _"But that's not the point. Setting up is"

"Um... The dining room has a lot of space" _I suggested_ "Let me go dry my hair so you could start on me first. That way my mom's hair will look fresh"

"Alright" _she skipped off to the dining area. I jogged upstairs to blow dry my hair. By the time I was down stairs Tawni had her station set up. She had her aqua blue hair straightener and curler, pins and sprays. I sat down in a chair and she examined my hair; running her fingers through it. I explained to her the half up, half down curly style and she got to work._

"So did you tell your mom yet?" _She asked curiously_

"No not yet. I don't know how..."

"Hey mom I got engaged to Chad about a month ago. It was very spontaneous and romantic. Sorry I waited so long to tell you. Although his family figured it out" _She only imagined it was that easy_

"Yeah" _I sighed_ "That's not going to work" _I snickered_

"It's simple"

"Too you because you're not in this position. If you were engaged at 16; Derek would slaughter you" _She curled and sprayed the ends of my hair. My mom came out of her room in her robe about 20 minutes later._

"That's possibly… true" _She chuckled_

"Hey Tawni" _she greeted her hairstylist_

"Hi Ms. Monroe" _Tawni chimed and pinned half of my hair back_ "Are you ready for the best day of your life?"

"Still nervous" _she chuckled_

"Stay still, Sonny" _She finished my hair. She had moved to my face and added a very light layer of make up since I didn't need a lot_ "Perfect" _she stepped back and took a look at me._ "Damn I'm good" _she smiled_ "Your turn Mrs. Monroe" _My mom sat down in the seat I got up from and let Tawni work her magic._

* * *

"Mom, lift your arms" _I directed as Tawni and I pulled up her wedding gown. Tawni had finished her hair an hour ago and we have to be at the beach in an hour. _"Hold your breath"_ she stopped breathing. I laced the back of her dress up and smoothed the ribbon out_ "Okay you can breathe" _she exhaled_

"Well... I think if I eat the dress would pop" _She suggested and ruffled the front of her dress_

"You're exaggerating" _Tawni said_ "You look great. Plus…You're dress fits perfectly"

"Mom… relax. You're ready. You've been ready for 3 months" _She sighed and turned to look in the mirror_

"Oh My God" _She breathed. Tawni and I stood behind her in our dresses and shoes. _"Tawni… you did amazing" _She stared at herself in awe _"I look better here than in my first marriage" _I laughed at the statement. _"Wow" _The front doorbell rang twice and I went down to go get it_

"Thanks" _Tawni said. _"Let's get your shoes. That might be the limos" _I opened the door to see my fiancée. And damn. Just damn. I immediately felt that intoxicating familiar pull toward him. Why does he look so good? Fuck… Why does he smell SO good? I don't think its polo black this time. That's why he smells delicious. The well tailored tux and bow tie looked extravagant and only enhanced his looks. The white shirt underneath hid what I wanted to see… touch… feel. Fuck… me… his hair was just right. But I'll probably mess it up later. His blue eyes stood out the most like they usually do. _"Fuck" _I mumbled. They're so mesmerizing. If I can I would stare at them all day. They tell his story. I couldn't look away from them. I couldn't look away from him. Damnit. Why does this always happen? This happens every time. Even when he isn't dressed. I'm lucky to have... this. I surprised he didn't catch on to my staring yet_

"I take it I look good?"_ His voice made he want him more. It was like a perfect unmistakable, math problem. His voice plus the tux added to him equals a very happy and wanting Sonny. _

"What?" _I shook my head. He broke my trance _"Oh Yeah…" _I stumbled over my words _"Hi" _My brain was fogged. Every synaspe in my brain shorted out. I got lost in the intensity of Chad's presence._

"Are you okay?" _he chuckled. I nodded and smiled _"You look amazing"

"Thanks. As do you" _I kissed him slowly. I'm losing my self control _"I take it the limos are here"

"Yeah. Kyle and his groomsmen are in the other limo going to the beach since they're not supposed to see each other. Her bridesmaids are in the third limo heading to the beach too"

"She's really nervous…" _I sighed. I turned around 'Fuck' I mouthed. I bit my lip and started towards the stairs. _

"Breathe Sonny" _He chuckled. He squeezed my sides from behind and laughed. Please don't. If you know what's good for you... you wouldn't do that _"Weddings only 4 hours. It won't be that long"

"Mind reader" _I shook my head and grinned_

"Nope… I know you. You stared for 5 minutes… mumbled 'fuck' then will barely touch me"

"Touch" _I poked his cheek. _"Touch" _I rubbed his shoulder _"Touch" _I ran my fingers over his lips taking off the light lip gloss residue. _

"That doesn't count" _He opened his arms _"Hug?" _I sucked in a deep breath and pushed myself to give him a hug. He was warm. Like he always is. In through your nose... fuck he smells good... out through your mouth. __I whimpered and pulled myself back_

"Feel better"

"Yes… even though you forced yourself" _He hugged me tighter and wouldn't let go_

"Chad… please… release" _I begged. He kissed my forehead and stepped back _"Wasn't that better?" _No. Now I smell like your cologne and its driving me to the edge of insanity_

"Mom… the limos here!"

"Okay!" _Tawni yelled down. About five minutes later she descended down the steps. Her dress flowed behind her as Tawni held her bouquet of white roses. _

"You look good Ms. Monroe" _Chad said_

"Thanks…" _Tawni walked around beside me_

"Wow… you clean up good, Chad" _he smiled and fixed his tie with a smug, arrogant grin_

"I always look good" _he smirked_

"Please don't boost his ego. It's big enough already" _he leaned down and kissed me again. _

"Chad… if you mess up her makeup I will kill you. Slowly" _Tawni threatened. He pulled back and glared at Tawni. _"Are you ready Ms. Monroe?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" _She escorted her out of the house and downstairs to the limo. Chad and I followed behind her and locked the front door. We came down in the elevator after them. We all sat in the white stretch limo and headed down to long beach. _"I'm nervous again" _We all laughed as she took deep breaths_

"It's going to be worth it" _I said and patted her hand_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to announce Mr. and Mrs. Kyle Torres" _The lead bass of the live band announced. Everyone in the grand hotel ballroom cheered. It was elegantly decorated in a white and gold theme. I sat at the table with all my friends while Kyle's and my family members sat at others. _"Here is the newlywed's first dance" _That was my cue. I got up and made my way to the small stage that the band stood on. I practiced with the band at least 6 times. They got the song perfectly. The drummer counted time and the music started. I watched Kyle pull my mom close and kiss her. She pulled back slowly and smiled. I giggled. They swayed along to the rhythm of the music. I took a deep breath _

'**I'm standin' in the center of the room' **_I sang smoothly. I pushed some of my hair out of my eyes._

'**I'm watchin' boys follow girls' perfume Mmm' **

'**All is as it should be I assume, Ohh'**

'**Except for the distance between me and you' **_He pulled her closer and she laughed at the fact it went with the lyrics_

'**You're standin' as a flower on the wall'**

'**The room is still, but we're about to fall'**

'**And all the names that brought us here' **_I thought back to my court date. James and I brought them together. That's the only good thing that came out of it._

'**Simply fade away'**

'**Who you are is falling over me'**

'**(Who you are is falling over me)' **_The guy with the smoothest voice sang. Which was the pianist. He was to repeat everything in the chorus _

'**Who you are is everything I need'**

'**(Who you are is everything I need)'**

'**I'm hoping, I'm waiting'**

'**I'm praying' **

'**You are the one' **_I winked at Chad and he smirked_

'**And I'm hoping, I'm waiting'**

'**I'm praying' **

'**You are the one'**

'**I can't believe that night turned into the day' **_Kyle twirled my mom and she came back close to him. I smiled. She looked so happy. I was very happy for her. _

'**I used the line you were supposed to say Mmm, yeah'**

'**And all the names that brought us here'**

'**And now, we have to thank'**

'**Who you are is falling over me'**

'**(Who you are is falling over me)'**

'**And who you are has got me on my knees' **_I sang a little louder than the last lyric_

'**(Who you are has got me on my knees)'**

'**I'm hoping, I'm waiting'**

'**I'm praying' **

'**You are the one' **

'**If you are, I will wait' **_I sang the bridge, strong so I can get the point of the song across_

'**I will follow'**

'**I'm here to stay' **_I moved up to the mic and grabbed the stand lightly. I closed my eyes as I sang out the lyrics_

'**As long as we're promised tomorrow'**

'**I promise you today' **_I held the note and I heard small cheering and clapping. I grinned._

'**I'll wait, I'll wait' **_I looked at Tawni who was giving me thumbs up. Grady and Nico who looked like star struck fans. I grinned and prepared to sing the rest of the song_

'**Who you are is falling over me'**

'**(Who you are is falling over me)'**

'**Who you are is got me on my knees'**

'**(Who you are is got me on my knees)**

'**Yeah, I'm hoping'**

'**I'm waiting, I'm praying' **

'**You are the one' **_Kyle and my mom stared at each other and smiled. I love my mom. Kyle's cool. She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. _

'**I'm hoping'**

'**I'm waiting, I'm praying' **

'**You are the one, You are the one' **_I finished softly. Everyone clapped as I took a small bow. As I stepped down from the stage my mom hugged me. She had tears coming down her eyes_

"Why are you crying?" _I laughed_

"Because it was so good. I loved it. Thank you" _She hugged me tightly again. I giggled and hugged her back _

"You're welcome and you have to stop crying" _I laughed _"Are you happy?"

"The nerves are gone. All the planning is over…" _she sighed smiled big. She wiped the tears lightly that were flowing from her eyes_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen you are now welcome to the dance floor" _Everyone stood up and grabbed their date's hands. The dance floor soon became flooded with my mom and Kyle's friends. Kyle took my mom's hand and they walked out into the dance floor. They band started playing an upbeat song. Nico and Tawni were somewhere. I spotted her light pink dress across the room. Grady came with Carmen now that most of my problems were solved with her. My eyes were covered from behind. I automatically knew who it was. _

"So… from what I heard. I'm the one" _Chad said. I giggled_

"How do you know I was talking about you?" _I shrugged_

"Because you said yes to me when I asked you to marry me. And you did a signature CDC wink" _He said in a duh tone. I laughed. I pulled his hands down and slid them down onto my hips _"Would you like to dance?" _He asked into my loose dark brown tendrils_

"Is that a question?" _I smirked_

"Clearly. Even if you say no we're going to dance"

"Say's who?" _I turned and slung my arms around his shoulders_

"Say's Chad Dylan Cooper"

"What if I say no?" _We started swaying back and forth_

"Like I said we would still dance"

"But I said no"

"Every no you say to me means yes. In… certain situations"

"That's not always true"

"Yes it is" _I laughed. _"I can tell by the tone in your voice"

"That's defiantly not true"

"Okay… whatever you say, Cooper" _I giggled. _

"I thought I was referred to as Monroe until we get married?"

"Yeah… to everyone else. But to me… you're Cooper"

"Ah… I see the concept" _He spun me and pulled me back toward him _"Where'd you learn that one?"

"It comes naturally"

"Everything comes naturally to you"

"No…"

"So you really mean yes"

"Maybe" _I laughed softly _"No… I work on it sometimes"

"You are a really… bad liar" _He snickered. The room was filled with laughter, music and clinking glasses. Some people were talking at their table while some ate._

"Oh… then there's something I have to work on" _My smile faded _"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I would never lie to you"

"I don't think you would want to"

"Would you lie to me?"

"Of course not" _I told the truth _"Lying is a bad thing"

"That it is. What I say is the truth"

"Sometimes"

"All. The time. Men don't lie"

"So you're a man now?"

"Do you enjoy bruising my ego?" _He laughed_

"No… I like seeing you defend yourself. It's…. what's the word for it…? Attractive"

"Oh why thank you. But I'm always attractive"

"And always arrogant"

"It's a habit. I can't seem to break it"

"You're confident. Not wrong on the attractive part" _I sighed _"Even in the morning you're good looking. It's like you wake up good looking. It's not normal. The only difference is… your eyes are extremely blue. To the point where when I look it's like 'Whoa'"

"Why thank you. My mom's eyes were like that. But not only in the morning. It only happened when she was tired. Though, as are you. I'm not the only one that looks good in the morning"

"You're quite welcome and why? I hate the way I look in the morning. My hair's completely fucked. My lips are puffy and around my cheeks are red. It's horrible" _I grimaced_

"I love the way you look so I'm asking you not to change. You're hair is amazing in the morning because nothing touched it but the pillow and occasionally me. You're lips are maybe 65 percent because of me but the other 35 is you biting them in your sleep. And you're flushed in the morning because you're face in buried in the pillow. I'm surprised you're not suffocating yourself"

"I bite my lip when I sleep?"

"When you're dreaming… I'm guessing. Some people grind their teeth, you… bite your lip"

"I don't know…" _I shrugged _"Do watch me when I sleep?" _I pushed his chest and giggled_

"You fall asleep faster than I do. I can't help that. You look so peaceful. It's adorable" _He joked and pinched my cheeks_

"Shut up" _I laughed and swatted his hands away_

"Did you tell your mom yet?" _he asked_

"No... I really want too, though. It's killing me. Your family knows. People at the studio even knows"

"We are now going to cut the cake folks. Gather around the table" _The bassist said. My mom and Kyle took a knife and sliced through the bottom tear of the cake. The camera man took their pictures as they fed each other their first pieces of cake. After that everyone sat down at their tables to eat the pieces they distributed. _"Ladies to the dance floor. It's time to throw the bouquet" _I'm not doing that. I stood next to Chad. Tawni and Carmen were out there preparing themselves for the death battle with the rest of the women_

"Go ahead, Sonny" _He encouraged._

"I'm sorry I'm not single"

"That doesn't mean anything" _He grabbed my sides and lightly pushed me onto the dance floor_

"Ready!" _My mom yelled. She turned and threw the bouquet back. A short dark haired woman caught it. I think that's Kyle's stepsister. I didn't even try. Carmen and Tawni laughed as we all walked off the dance floor_

"You should've at least tried" _He chuckled_

"Nah… I don't need it. Yet"

"Alright guys turn. Catch the brides garter!" _The bass player said_

"Well go ahead Chad" _I mimicked_

"Do you really want me to catch something that was on your mom's thigh?"

"Never mind"

"Exactly"_he pointed out. I shook my head and laughed. We watched as Kyle went underneath my mom's dress. Tradition is the groom is supposed to take off the garter with his teeth. During that action my mom was crimson red and trying to get as much air as she good while she was laughing. After he came up he set up to throw and his brother, the loud one, caught it. He laughed and took it away from his brother._

* * *

CHAD POV

_The band started up the music once more. Everyone made their way back to the dance floor. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Carmen and Sonny and I all danced around each other. Once the music slowed down I rested my chin on Sonny's head. Her forehead rested on my shoulder as we swayed to the music_

"I think your mom's happy"

"She's ecstatic. I have never ever seen her this happy before. Not even when she was with my dad"

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"Wow. Looks like Kyle grew on you" _I joked_

"He did. As long as he treats my mom right. I won't have to beat him up" _I snickered. My jacket rested on the back of my chair. My hands relaxed on her lower back which changed into my whole arms._

"Wow… Mr. Tough Guy"

"Only looking out for her. Plus… she owes me"

"For what?" _I leaned down and tilted her chin. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and I felt her smile into it. I chuckled and kissed her again._

"This whole process was stressful. She yelled at me for the littlest things. I didn't put the ribbon on the flowers right or I didn't call to confirm the practice with the band. Ugh… it was bad" _She put her hand on her forehead and laughed_

"It's over now"

"She still owes me" _I laughed and silenced her lips with mine. _"I just paid off your mom's debt"

"Haha…" _She laughed sarcastically _"A kiss is not going to work every time"

"I know that… but it worked… for the moment" _She kissed me again. _"So I guess it did work" _She laughed and shook her head_

"You two should get a room" _Grady danced beside us with Carmen who giggled at us_

"You should be one to talk" _I asked poking her shoulder. Grady asked me one time if it was awkward for me but I really didn't give a fuck _"Did you see Tawni and Nico"

"No… I haven't. They disappeared. They might've left" _Sonny said looking around the ballroom _"I think they left" _Grady shrugged and spun Carmen_

"Did you tell your mom yet?" _He asked Sonny. She groaned and laughed_

"No… I did not. When I tell her you will all know" _She stated. Carmen leaned up and kissed Grady. _"Now who should get a room?"

"We are… not as bad as you guys"

"Lies…" _I whispered. The couple laughed and slowly danced a few feet away from us. I had a thought on my mind but couldn't bring myself to ask it. So I forced myself _"When we get married and possibly… have a baby do you want to stay in L.A?"

"You want to have a baby?" _I fought back a smirk. Maybe I don't know… maybe in 5…6 years_

"Not now…" _I sighed _"Whenever it happens"

"I don't know. I've been in L.A. for 4…5 years now. I've gotten used to it"

"So is that a yes…?"

"It's a 'I don't know' yet. I mean, my job's here. Your job's here... Why?"

"Just asking"

"I defiantly want to stay in California. Maybe not in L.A. but staying in Cali is a definite"

"Okay…" _I laughed. That's one question I got out. I forgot the other one but I know it will come up at the most random moment. _"I told my dad about us" _I let her know. She looked up at me through her eyelashed_

"How'd he take it?"

"He said he expected it. Just not right at this very moment. Overall… he was perfectly fine with it"

"Did he talk to you like your family did?"

"No… he likes you a lot so it was no problem for him"

"Aw… your dad loves me" _she grinned and moved her hands up to the back of my hair. She ran it through her fingers_

"He says you're a good influence on me"

"Since when was I a good influence?"

"Since always… my grades went up because of you" _I chuckled. Everyone was slow dancing but I was in my own little world with Sonny_

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Lucky you" _She leaned up and kissed me. I kissed her back and sighed. Her mom was dancing with Kyle behind her. I spun her around so her back was towards me. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she sighed settling her head on my chest. I knew her eyes were closed because they were closed before. I wanted her to tell her mom. Everyone else knew but Connie. Hell, Kyle figured it out but didn't say anything. Connie was dancing the same way I was with Sonny with her husband. We were all stepping and swaying to the light music_

"Your mom is dancing right in front of you"

"I know…" _She said softly_

"Thanks a lot Sonshine. You helped so much" _Connie said smiling at her daughter_

"You're welcome" _She giggled_

"Tell your mom, Sonny" _I whispered gently in her hair_

"I'm not ready" _She whispered back. Connie had a perplexed look on her face as I danced with her daughter_

"I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen I promise" _I mumbled into her long dark brown locks. I linked my fingers together with hers to rest them on her abdomen. She shook her head lightly _"Do this for me. Please?"

"Tell me what?" _Connie smiled and continued dancing with her husband._

"Not yet" _Sonny mumbled _"Not today" _I could read her thoughts as if they were my own. She was scared of what her mother was going to say. Especially on her wedding day. But it's her mom. I brought her hand up and kissed the inside of her palm. I returned it to her abdomen_

"Please…?" _I kissed the shell of her ear softly to offer encouragement. She needed to tell her mom. Connie very happy right at this moment, there really isn't anything that can get her down. I hope._

"Please what?" _Connie asked _

"For me?" _I whispered huskily. She sighed _"Please?"

"Mom… Chad and I are engaged. We're getting married" _She simply put staring at her mother with pleading eyes. I smiled on the inside. Connie's eyes stayed on her daughter. Her lips parted slightly as her eyebrows rose. I squeezed Sonny's hands once again. Mentally thanking her. She nodded lightly against my chest. God… I love this girl. _

* * *

**A/N**

**The end! Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story. It was a long journey. I hope to hear from everyone of you guys in these last reviews for this story. I love all of you and hope you join me in the sequel. Thanks so much again. This story is complete and nothing will be added to it. ****Mine: I'm Yours will be coming soon. Please stick around. *Tear* Hugs and Kisses. I don't want to lose any of you so stay reviewing. Once again… Thanks. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you… Mine. I'm glad you liked, reviewed, favorited (seriously you guys favoriting this made my day) and overall reading this. **

**The song was Falling over me by Demi Lovato**


End file.
